


Tu la guerra, yo la muerte.

by MichaelJ2099



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor: Tales of Asgard
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 113,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelJ2099/pseuds/MichaelJ2099
Summary: UNIVERSO ALTERNO (AU)Por milenios el reino de Asgard ha combatido ferozmente los terribles ataques del reino de Jotunheim. La balanza se niega a ceder a favor de alguno de los dos contrincantes, en vez de eso, el cielo enviará lo que puede ser la perdición de ambos o su salvación. Entre ellas al ÚNICO hijo de Odín: Thor, príncipe de Asgard quien pide ayuda a los dioses y es escuchado. De la oscura tierra helada brota la otra mitad de la única oportunidad que tienen ambos reinos.





	1. El zafiro y el jade son embajadores de la paz

Las palabras son armas muy poderosos, es por ello que nunca debemos subestimarlas. Si te has bañada con miel, tus palabras generaran sonrisas y rubor, pero si la tristeza se ha colado por tus cabellos hasta que tus ojos inunde, también es seguro de que saldrán palabras de dolor para ti y para los demás. 

Nunca subestimes lo que sale de tus labios, los decretos pueden ser de por vida. 

Se abre la escena... Un gruesa capa de nieve cubre la mítica tierra de los Asgardianos, el invierno ha llegado de manera tan cruel que ha cobrado más que la vida, la felicidad que llevaban cada uno de sus habitantes. Esta noche, no es la excepción.

El padre de todo cruza a galope de un lechoso corcel. Las poderosas patas le abren paso hasta llegar a su castillo. No lo pueden recibir con el afecto merecido, más que reverenciarlo velozmente, pidiendo internamente porque su entrada signifique el fin de las acciones hostiles que tanto han roto la impecable imagen de los guerreros.

Su reina, la mujer de los dorados cabellos corre a encontrarse con él hasta la puerta, su mirada tensa no es de gran aliento, trata de disfrazarse tras una sonrisa falsa, pero él puede leerla mejor que el agua calmada y brava de un mar. Por un segundo, muestra en sus níveas cejas el dolor que le embarga y es ahí donde ella habla:

-Mi rey ¿cómo va todo?

El guarda silencio un momento.

-Tenemos sospecha de una tregua entre Jotunheim y Niflheim.

Ella cerró los ojos intentando no dejarse llevar por el sopor.

-Si es así, tenemos cero probabilidades de saber que traman, Heimdall no tiene acceso a los terrenos del terrible dragón.- Su mirada dura, llegó al suelo buscando consuelo tal vez. Frigga se adelantó:

-Ahora mismo, Vanir rey de Vanaheim, Freyr de de Alfheim e incluso Surt de Muspelheim te esperan. Será mejor que no peleen. Que lleguen a un acuerdo.

Odín suspiró hondamente.

-Espero lograrlo, no podemos darnos el lujo de tener otro enemigo, aunque mi reina he de decirte, convencerlos a ellos, es tan dificil como acabar con esta guerra inútil.-Susurró acariciando la mejilla de la fémina.

La contempló unos instantes más, volvió a hablar:

-Quiero verlo, ¿aún está despierto?

-No, ahora mismo duerme en su habitación.

-Quiero verlo, su simple imagen me dará el aliento que necesito.

Y finalmente su mujer pudo sonreír más anchamente.

-Pediré un poco de comida para ti y los demás reyes. Me adelantaré.

Sin decir más se vio rodeada de sirvientes, mientras Odín se perdía en la lejanía del pasillo. Los pasos agigantados pronto lo trajeron hasta dos puertas de inmenso tamaño. De pie ante ellas, cerró los ojos deseando no introducir ninguna vibra rara en el santuario que estaba a punto de pisar.

Con toda calma, abrió la puerta y enseguida se introdujo para evitar que los rayos de luz perturbasen el sueño infantil. Miró su lecho ocupado, su rostro tranquilo y el pecho apaciguado.

Thor, el único hijo de Odín navegaba en mares oníricos donde no existía la guerra. Ante este pensamiento el padre de todo sonrió, se acercó a él y comenzó a acariciar sus dorados cabellos. Soltó sus músculos y abrió sus labios.

-Si yo te dijese, hijo mio. Que he de partir mañana mismo, tal vez temblarías en lágrimas. No te recriminaría tal hecho, pues sé que tu faz aún infantil también guarda tu inocencia y no pienso mancillarla con discursos tontos sobre la virilidad por sobre todas las cosas. Si yo muero en batalla, te pido no desistas y no temas, pues seguiré protegiéndote. 

Los susurros del Dios Odín arrullaban en sueños al príncipe de cabellos dorados. No pasaba de los cuatro años y era de las pocas cosas que podían calmar el torbellino del legendario rey. Acarició sus mejillas un poco más, aún tan coloradas, tan suaves. 

Quiso aguardar un poco más a su lado, pero el peso tras la gran puerta de caoba le decía que no podía perder más tiempo. Se levantó prontamente y en silencio abandonó la habitación. Tenía que reunirse pronto con los líderes.

Solo las estrellas podían ser testigos de las discusiones bélicas. Al no haber rastro alguno del padre de todo, pronto aparecieron dos zafiros en medio del ambiente nocturno. T

Thor giró su cabecita, esperando encontrar la puerta cerrada, así fue. Rápidamente salió de su cama, sus pies aún no alcanzaban el suelo pero aún así bajó de ella. Tomó sus sábanas y se cubrió con ellas. Sin intenciones de despertar a las nanas que aguardaban fuera lentamente caminó hasta el gran cristal que le impedía sentir el exterior. 

Una vez ahí, se acurrucó. 

-Padre, yo sé que no morirás. Pues tu deber, va más allá de la vida misma, eres el encargado de luchar en nombre de los débiles, de alentar a los valientes y velar por el sueño de los futuros guerreros que se gestan en los vientres de las mujeres de Asgard. Si tu temor es mi desgracia al perderte, no temas, pues no lloraré. No son tiempos de llorar, sino de ahondar en el grito bélico.

Llevó su blanca palma hasta la ventana cerrada y miró el cielo con su bóveda celeste. Escuchaba muchas historias de su madre, sobre los reinos que tenía bajo su cuidado el rey Odín. La gente tan distinta que vivía en esos remotos lugares que sus ojos aún no veían y el terrible enemigo que se escondía en una tierra gélida. 

Frunció el ceño y cerró sus ojos.

-Les ruego dioses míos, escuchen mi suplica. Si son míos, tomen mi voz y al esparcirla por el cosmos hasta las mismas raíces del Yggdrasil, hagan que sea vehículo de la bendición sobre mi padre, sobre la paz que todos merecen, sobre las viudas y hermanas que lloran a los que se han ido. En nombre de Thor, hijo de Odín, heredero al trono de Asgard. Traigan la paz para los nueve reinos, lleven un néctar sagrado, tan inefable que sea la razón del cese hostil. 

Pronto frunció sus labios. 

-Pero... Si es su voluntad que mi pueblo tome las armas durante largos años, entonces lleven un melifluo que calme los corazones de mis súbditos, que aliente a los guerreros y atemorice a los enemigos. Si su intención es continuar, abriguen a este pueblo en gracia y valentía.

Abrió los ojos y su mirada cansada pretendía jugarle una broma. A lo lejos, vio correr un hilo de luz verde, tan delgado y tan nítido que parecía una hoja cayendo del cielo. 

-¿Qué ven mis ojos?-Se preguntó.

Una estrella fugaz, un glauco rayo que se abría paso en el cielo. Ante su tierna edad sonrió tan ancho como sus mejillas le permitieron.

-¡Me han escuchado!-Gritó emocionado. 

Y es que en su corazón retumbó la certeza de que esa señal, debía ser la clave para su oración previa, tenía que ser la voluntad divina que había girado sus ojos a él. Tenía que serlo. 

-¿Príncipe? ¿Aún no se ha dormido?-Escuchó desde afuera el joven y ante sentirse pillado, corrió con las sábanas hasta la cama a tumbarse. Sin borrarse el gesto de su rostro, contempló un poco más el rayo que sus ojos notaban, esperando que fuese lo mejor para su pueblo lo que llegaba del cielo.

Y es que cuando uno es niño, es difícil ver el la oscuridad de la luna, cuando uno nace de los rayos del sol, nunca es sencillo darse cuenta de la oscuridad que puede ocultar una nube o una estrella. Thor tenía la certeza de que algo se había removido en los grandes dioses y esperaba que fuese para bien.

Así fue como acabó la noche Asgardiana. La calma que embargó al príncipe llegó a cada rincón y finalmente tras largas charlas que llegaron a medianos términos pacíficos Odín también pudo compartir un pequeño descanso, sin saber, que su hijo había invocado algo que no sabría cómo discernir.

Tal vez el árbol Yggdrasil realmente había extendido una de sus raíces, sus hojas habían logrado alcanzar la herida que habrían de sanar con el néctar. Aunque nadie lo supiera, los ojos que habían visto nacer los nueve reinos ya habían movido con anterioridad sus cartas. Fue por ello que adelantándose un poco, mandaron un poderoso trueno a la tierra que tomó la forma de la carne. 

El hijo de Odín no sabía que esa podía ser una de sus últimas noches de descanso, sobre su existencia ahora estaba el peso de ser quién decidirá el futuro del cosmos entero. Un brazo había hecho su primer movimiento, ahora tocaba que se moviese el otro. Por ello enviaron el jade que habría de hacer la siguiente diferencia.

Entre los gélidos y recónditos rincones de una terrible tierra azotada por la dura roca nevada se corría el rumor de un nuevo integrante de la familia real. Pasos de gigantes se escuchaban a la distancia nacían de la mismísima tierra.

Los Jotun, eran todo aquello que fuese contrario a la razón y paz. Siempre habían de existir las dualidades, he aquí la que encabeza el apartado de un salvajismo vital. 

Se aglomeraban a las puertas del gran amorfo castillo níveo. 

¿Qué guardaban esas puertas congeladas? Aguardaron, esperaron que su rey apareciera. Algunos se acomodaron sus atavíos de oro. Las largas cadenas que adornaban sus caderas y sus rostros secos. Y es que era insulso buscar resguardarse del frío cuando este era el origen de esos salvajes seres. 

Finalmente, las puertas crujieron y salió un mensajero. Los ojos sangrientos de todos se posaron sobre el que salía por el umbral. A lo lejos otro par de ojos miraban la escena con cierto repudio.

-Rey Laufey, no podemos hacer nada más. No tiene caso.

Pronunciaron detrás de él, no se giró enseguida, en vez de eso apartó la mirada y la clavó en el cielo, con el rostro en terribles gestos, su zarco ser recubierto de marcas, escarificaciones que acompañaban a todo Jotun. Apretó tan fuerte las manos que estas le comenzaron a sangrar por las uñas que se enterraban en su piel.

-El bebé logró salvarse al dificultoso parto.-Volvieron a hablar los dos súbditos.

-¿De qué me sirve un heredero que apenas y podrá sobrevivir a su primera noche?-Pronunció con rabia.

-Lejos de su apariencia, parece ser un bebé totalmente sano.-Dijeron. En eso, el cuerpo de Laufey estalló en tensión. Tomó de manera brusca al hombre tras él.

-¡Esa cosa, no puede ser mi hijo!-Gritó molesto.

-Pero, hemos avisado al reino de la muerte de la reina, solo queda confiar en el nuevo príncipe.

Los ojos rojos de Laufey relampaguearon una vez más. ¿El nuevo príncipe?

-Están locos si creen que esa cosa tocará el trono. Será mejor que nos deshagamos de él. No es momento para preocuparse por una cría defectuosa.

Pero los rostros molestos de los dos Jotun se miraron entre sí y prosiguieron con su explicación.

-No podemos hacer una tregua sin un intercambio.-Se adelantó uno. Pero no obtuvieron respuesta.

-Mi señor Laufey, los cielos incluso hablaron esta noche. Ha partido el alma de nuestra reina, y a su vez ha traído una bendición del árbol de Yggdrasil mismo.

Laufey clavó la mirada en el súbdito que enseguida agachó la mirada puesto que con el rey y su terrible genio nadie se metía. 

-No creemos que haya sido una casualidad que la señal haya llegado hasta la habitación de la reina justo cuando el bebé ha salido de sus entrañas.-Explicó. 

Cansado de tanta patrañas de leyendas estúpidas, el gigante de hielo se acercó hasta donde estaba el cadáver de la monarca y su bebé. Lo tomó bruscamente del brazo. Y es que en verdad que era una cosa rarísima de ver. En una familia de grandes guerreros, tuvo que salir un heredero tan enano como apenas una diminuta piedra de plomo. Con solo dos dedos podía tomarlo del brazo y ejercer en el suficiente fuerza para lastimarlo.

-¡VEANLO!-Gritó. 

Comenzó a chillar entre sus dedos y se quejaba del dolo que le producía tan terrible manera de tomarlo en el aire. 

Los súbditos intentaron detenerlo pero la mirada tosca y rabiosa del rey, fue suficiente para que se olvidasen del bienestar del bebé.

-Esta cosa, nunca será nada... Esta cosa, no me ayudará a terminar la guerra... No puedo dejar que esto salga de estos muros, si alguien lo viese sería nuestra perdición. Ahora, que estamos más cerca de acabar con todos estos imbéciles de Asgard. 

Lo alzó más bruscamente y buscó los ojos tiernos de la criatura. Cuando la tuvo enfrente, se rió a carcajadas mofándose. Había perdido su tiempo copulando con una sola persona que le diese hijos, la poligamia era el camino del éxito, pero no era lo que habían aconsejado. Estúpidos reclamos se hubiese ahorrado. 

-Tu... No serás nada, serás apenas un bocadillo para mi terrible bestia.

Y con un dedo de su mano libre le propinaba empujones a su regordete y pequeño cuerpo. El bebé gemía de dolor y suplicaba por una pronta muerte o que acabesen con su sufrimiento de una vez soltándolo.

Lo que nadie sabe, es que los Jotun guardan en sus venas información tan antigua, ellos alguna vez fueron grandes seres sabios y racionales.

Esos días habían terminado hacía milenios, ya nadie recordaba nada acerca de esa utopía que antes se vivió. Ya casi nadie recordaba, la magia que corría por sus venas. Los grandes conocimientos místicos que les hicieron poderosos y benevolentes en eras pasadas.

Pero con un estimulo positivo o negativo se puede lograr traer de vuelta todo aquello. Fue así, que efectivamente, no había sido una casualidad la gran orbe de luz verde que había brotado de las entrañas. Ante un grito de desesperación, esos únicos seres vieron un aura de color aceituna emerger del cuerpo del bebé. Una fulminante luz que cegó a los que estaban allí, una grito liberador. 

Y de su frente, brotaron dos pequeños cuernos del mismo color azul. El llanto prosiguió, la serpiente de luz verde se removía por toda la habitación y aprisionaba a aquellos que lo vieron sufrir y no hicieron nada para detenerlo. Estrujo tan fuerte a los Jotuns que lo trajeron al mundo que los terminó matando. 

Laufey vió los cuerpos de sus súbditos que se estrellaban contra el suelo ya muertos. Escondido de la mirada infantil, apreció los extraños dotes de su hijo (aunque rechazado). Sus ojos que se desbordaban en un vivo verde, los lazos fuertes de magia que recorrían la habitación tratando de deshacerse de todo aquello que le hiciese daño. El llanto colosal y los cuernos en su frente que crecían cada vez más. 

Laufey finalmente sonrió, cuando con malicia entendió la gran prueba que los cielos habían puesto en su único hijo. Ese defectuoso pequeño, no debía ser todo desgracia. Parecía que el rojo de sus ojos se avivaba. Sediento de sangre, pudo casi ver visiones futuras. Su reino engrandecido y la cabeza de los demás reyes colgando desde su cuello. Eso debía representar. El bebé finalmente acalló y prosiguió a solo hacer rabietas en el aire. La luz acabó, la serpiente mágica que buscaba víctimas desapareció y solo quedó la pequeña bola de carne tendido sobre la cama, aún sucio por el parto, aún con frío.

El rey de Jotunheim le miró con la ceja alzada, había encontrado el propósito perfecto, solo... Tenía que llevarlo a acabo.

Dos padres, dos sentimientos y dos niños que aún no se conocen. ¿Qué podría pasar? Si uno es criado bajo el seno amoroso y el otro es rechazado desde su útero, solo al nacer y cobrando vidas al instante mismo. ¿Era ese el destino de ambos príncipes? 

¿No?

Entonces, sigan leyendo próximamente.


	2. Candela, el canto lleva rumbo a Muspelheim

El tiempo pasó, para algunos fue en vano, otros juraban percibir diferencias que parecían apaciguar la terrible niebla que se cernía sobre las naciones en guerra. Las largas horas se convirtieron en días, después en meses y finalmente en años. Para ellos, cien años podían ser apenas un parpadeo, pero aún así, el terrible camino recorrido seguía mancillando a su paso. 

Aquella noche donde el príncipe de Asgard permaneció al pie de la ventana fue finalmente borrado de su memoria como todo niño que olvida lo que hacía cuando tenía una edad demasiado tierna. La huella bélica se reflejaba ahora en la familia real.

Los pasillos del castillo se sentían más fríos que de costumbre, los rayos del sol no parecían suficiente para calentar sus interiores. Y tampoco para alzar el ánimo de sus ocupantes. En una de las torres centrales, se llevaba acabo una reunión muy importante. Dos sirvientes y dos guardias se encontraban fuera de las puertas de oro. Permanecían con la mirada fulminante en el suelo. En silencio.

Dentro, una discusión era llevada acabo.

-¿¡Cómo es posible que hayamos perdido la pista!? ¡Estábamos a nada de poder encontrar el sitio!- gritó una imponente voz gutural. Un inmenso ser de piedra oscura como la noche y entre las rocas que conformaban su cuerpo se asomaba la ardiente magma. Se trataba de Surt, el gigante de fuego de la tierra de Muspelheim. Después de semejante acción de rabia, ahora solo se movía pesadamente por la habitación gruñendo a momentos. 

Odín alzó la palma pidiendo su atención.

-Lo sé, ya teníamos muchos meses monitoreando el extraño movimiento de los gigantes de hielo en las tierras de los elfos de luz.- Giró su vista a Freyr, rey del mencionado reino. Con sus platinados cabellos cayendo en perfecta armonía. Sus elegantes atavíos que parecían opacos ante los dorados (casi luminiscentes) ojos que portaba su rostro. Empero, mantenía una facción de bastante seriedad.

-Hemos descartado que se trate de una unión con los elfos oscuros. Han estado inmóviles desde hace milenios. Y realmente sería extraño pensar en una unión de ellos con los gigantes de hielo.

-¿Por qué estas tan seguro? ¿No fueron ellos acaso responsables de terribles desastres tiempo atrás?-escupió Surt la oración. El rey elfo sin inmutarse le miró.

-Mi raza comparte sangre y por tanto, origen con los elfos oscuros, es cierto. Sin embargo aunque ellos mantengan objetivos lejanos de la gracia de los grandes cielos, estoy seguro de que deben ser tan reservados con sus planes y movimientos. Sea como sea, oscuros o de luz, los elfos somos demasiado elegantes como para escurrirnos a pedir ayuda a un grupo de salvajes como lo son los Jotun.-Con un grácil movimiento recogió un mechón de su cabello y lo acomodó tras su oreja.

Guardaron silencio. Surt parecía encender aún más su cuerpo ante semejante respuesta. Volvió a mascullar por lo bajo y se removió en su sitio.

De pronto una voz anciana y aún así inquebrantable habló:

-Me temo, que estos sucesos no pueden deberse a una coincidencia solamente. Hasta hace cinco años, sabíamos de la perfecta ubicación de los jotun, ahora, desconocemos cuales son sus métodos para hacer desaparecer toda su población y aún así, aparecer en lugares estratégicos de los cuales somos víctimas. No podemos perder las esperanzas.

Esta vez nadie se atrevió a replicar. Una capucha color avellana cubría el rostro de un ser tan místico que era difícil saber si era real o una ilusión. Vanir, rey de Vanaheim hablaba tranquilamente.

Odín suspiró.

-¿Qué sugieres que hagamos? Ahora mismo, nos encontramos otra vez en blanco. ¿Por dónde comenzar? ¿Cómo proteger a nuestros reinos sino sabemos donde y cuando aparecerán?- Preguntó.

Vanir se levantó con lentitud y abrió de nuevo sus labios:

-Lamentablemente mi querido rey Odín, estamos a punto de enterarnos de la peor manera.

No había pasado ni un segundo cuando el estruendo se hizo presente, la puerta se abrió de golpe y entró un guardia con el rostro enrojecido y el aliento lejano, llegaba corriendo.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó el anfitrión Asgardiano.

-Mi señor- Inclinó la cabeza. Enseguida se dirigió a Surt.

-Rey Surt, nos llegan terribles noticias de que la frontera de Muspelheim han sido tomada por asalto. Nuestro guardián Heimdall ha recibido la información demasiado tarde y no sabemos el estado de sus súbditos en el lugar. 

El silencio entró como un cuchillo en la carne. Los reyes se levantaron enseguida, y el suelo bajo los rocosos pies de Surt comenzó a hervir.

Al momento siguiente un grito terrible salió de sus fauces que incluso cada asgardiano en el pueblo pudo oírlo.

Surt corrió hasta Vanir.

-¿¡Cómo!?

No respondió.

-¡¿Cómo lo sabías?! 

-Heimdall fue un excelente alumno de las tierras de Vanaheim, ambos compartimos una clarividencia sin iguales. No malinterpretes la situación.

El rey Surt golpeó terriblemente la silla vacía a su lado y destruyó uno de los muros. Odín solo pudo sobar su sien. 

-Basta de destruir mi castillo, no es momento de hacer esto. Rey Surt, será mejor que parta enseguida, reuna a sus hombres y aligere la terrible desgracia que acacia a su pueblo. No tuvo que decir más, el gran ser de piedra salió disparado en un aura de fuego y ahondó su paso para llegar al Byfrost.

Los demás reyes comenzaron a recoger sus cosas, debían volver a pensar en una nueva estrategia.

-Debemos apresurarnos a seguir vigilando nuestro--

-Un momento Odín.-Habló Freyr. Quien por un momento abrió los ojos en gran sorpresa.

-¿Qué sucede?

Enseguida habló con el rostro un poco más emocionado.

-¿En qué cabeza cabe que los gigantes de hielo, tienen posibilidades contra los gigantes de fuego?- preguntó Freyr.

-Los Jotun no se caracterizan por su gran inteligencia, solo saben golpear.-Respondió el dios asgardiano.

-No me parece lógico, algo aquí no anda bien. Es la primera vez después de mucho tiempo que los Jotun atacan Muspelheim y esta vez: victoriosos. Será mejor que vaya usted a investigar que sucede, además. Si fue por la frontera, estoy seguro de que...

-De que debieron entrar por el territorio de Niflheim.-Terminó la oración Vanir.

Los tres reyes restantes se quedaron fijamente mirándose. 

-Eso es imposible, el dragón ha dejado inhabitables esas tierras, quien pone un pie ahí no vuelve y tiene acceso inmediato con Hela.-Esta última la menciono casi en silencio, como si temiese que se apareciese.

-Precisamente por ello es que es un perfecto escondite. Lo único que podemos pensar es que han cometido un error, tiene que serlo. Surt se encuentra en camino, no hay manera de que los gigantes pasen desapercibidos. Debieron haberse escondido en los bosques. 

-Tenemos que movernos, ahora.-Habló Odín.

Las armaduras de resplandecientes metales salieron lo más rápido que pudieron, Heimdall llamó a cada uno de los líderes de los ejércitos de los aliados, la misión había cambiado drásticamente. De no obtener ni una sola pista ahora cada uno se encontraba armado contra lo que fuesen a encontrar. Un pequeño pero selecto grupo de guerreros fue escogido. El rey Freyr y el rey Vanir se habían adelantado. Odín se encontraba haciendo los últimos preparativos.

Hablaba con uno de sus generales, qué cantidad de hombres llevar, qué armas y que estrategias. Un cartógrafo de las montañas de Nilfheim los esperaba en las tierras de los gigantes de fuego. El rey asgardiano tomó su casco dorado y pronto atisbó su espada bajo su brazo izquierdo en su cintura. Frigga le miró por el reflejo del espejo donde él estaba preparándose.

-Mi reina.-Susurró y enseguida dio dos pasos hasta tomarle las manos.

-Estaré rezando por ti, mi rey.-Dijo ella con una sonrisa que le costó demasiado. Tenía que alentar a un esposo, en un mundo lleno de tinieblas.

En gesto amoroso beso la mano femenina. 

-Regresaré pronto.

Y partió. Mientras recorría su castillo en apuro imágenes súbitas de guerras pasadas llegaron a su mente. Odín cada vez veía más blanca su barba y esperaba que pudiera seguir teniendo la fuerza necesaria para proteger a su pueblo. Hinchó el pecho intentando sentirse jovial y viril. Los pasos metálicos de su presencia provocaban un eco imponente. Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver otra figura, otros pasos que ahora lo seguían.

Su hijo, Thor. Odín se detuvo en seco.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, hijo?

Thor torneó los ojos y pronto alzó el pecho igual que su padre mostrándole la armadura que portaba.

-A seguir tu lucha, si esta guerra no acaba antes de que llegues al Vallhala, deberé ser yo quien lleve las nuevas tropas bélicas. Quiero ir.-Dijo.

-No.-Pronunció.

A Thor se le disolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Qué? Pero, ¡debo ir, padre! ¿Cómo habré de defender a mi pueblo si nunca he pisado un campo de batalla?

Los pasos de su padre se detuvieron en seco.

-Sé que eres excelso en combate, pero estos seres, no son los guerreros del palacio, ellos no tendrán cuidado de no lastimarte. Tirarán a matar.

-Los guerreros del palacio, no me faltan al respeto de esa manera, padre. Hace poco casi pierdo un brazo debido al ataque de uno de ellos.-Contó con orgullo.

-¿Ves? Aún no puedo llevarte.-Finalizó y siguió caminando.

El niño se odio por haber hecho el comentario.

-Por favor, padre. Necesito ir, si quiera permite verte pelear.

-No hay manera Thor.

-Por favor, me quedaré con los sabios de Vanaheim.

Odín volvió a detenerse en seco.

-¿Cómo sabes tu que irán los hombres de Vanir?

Otra vez esa mirada ingenua en Thor y se castigó mentalmente por hablar sin pensar realmente. Con un leve sonrojo y sorpresa en su mirada habló:

-Puede ser que estuviese escuchando desde abajo de la mesa, tu sabes, es gigante, nadie se daría cuenta de mi presencia.-Explicó como un niño admite sus travesuras.

El dios cerró los ojos buscando la paciencia que parecía faltarle. Contempló a su hijo un momento que pareció eterno.

Las suaves mejillas infantiles habían desaparecido, una mirada intensa y un rostro duro era lo que veía el padre de todo. Los ojos azules relampagueantes, el dorado de sus cabellos largos. La seriedad que siempre cargaba. Era todo un guerrero de sangre real. Se lamentó que su hijo no haya podido disfrutar de su infancia como debía ser, temía que los sucesos que habían comenzado antes de que él llegara al mundo le afectasen. 

Ahora, con ya preciosos quince años, el joven príncipe había tenido una metamorfosis que resultaba impactante. Era bastante esbelto pero de músculos marcados, apenas su barbilla comenzaba dar fe de vello facial, cejas pobladas y un mentón definido. 

Odín le amaba por sobre todas las cosas. 

Aún así, suspiró por lo bajo. Sabía que su hijo tenía una sola idea en la cabeza; convertirse en un poderoso guerrero y un digno sucesor.

-Esta bien, creo que será mejor que te lleve yo, antes de que se te ocurra ir a hurtadillas.-Decidió y nuevamente una fugaz chispa brotó en los ojos del menor. Odín apenas pudo sonreír, pronto cambió su faz y continuó su camino con los pasos de su hijo ahora tras él. 

Un guerrero, Thor quería ser lo que le obligaba su exterior. La guerra era ahora lo que había en esa mentecilla joven.

Ojalá hubiese pensado eso hasta que fuese un joven más mayor, pero no se debía llorar sobre la leche derramada. Finalmente llegaron al umbral del gran castillo, ahí mismo le esperaban varios sirvientes, guardias y en posición estoica se encontraba Frigga. Odín llegó hasta ella y le sonrió. Su esposa inclinó su cabeza en señal de respeto y junto sus manos con las de él, en ese único momento se dedicaron varias palabras íntimas.

-Por favor, cuida a nuestro hijo.-Le dijo con seriedad.

-Sabías que iba a venir ¿cierto?

-A veces la clarividencia acude a mi.-Dijo ella. Finalmente se separaron y Odín acudió a su corcel de blanco pelaje.

Thor llegó hasta su madre e inclinó su cabeza en señal de respeto. Ante esto, la mujer le tomó en brazos.

-Madre, por favor. Ya soy muy grande para esto.

-No, no lo estás.-Decía ella tiernamente y le besó la frente. Thor con una mueca aún le sonrió y salió tras su padre. Para él, tenían preparado un joven corcel igualmente blanco al de su padre. Pronto subió.

-¡Por Asgard!-Gritó Odín y los guerreros gritaron en coro.

El viaje debía comenzar. 

Los ojos de Heimdall brillaron un poco, ante los pasos alborotados que se acercaban hasta su recinto de guardia. Recibió en pose cual estatua de marfil. Los caballos llegaron con la delicadeza de sus poderosas patas.

-Mi señor. Que los cielos colmen de gloria su travesía.-Dijo.

-¡Hola Heimdall! Mírame, iré con padre.-Interrumpió Thor. Los guerreros le miraron un poco exaltados mientras Odín sin querer mirar atrás negó con la cabeza como efecto de la inocencia de su hijo. Aún no era tarde, debía enviarlo a casa.

-Así veo joven príncipe. Mis visiones no son engañosas, si usted está aquí, debe ser porque su presencia es muy importante para el curso de esta guerra.-Dijo el hombre de tez oscura.

-Igualmente príncipe, cuide de usted y procure la gloria a su pueblo.

Sin más formalidades, se dirigieron a la entrada del gran puente arcoiris.

-Estamos listos.-Dijo Odín. Y con un leve inclinamiento de cabeza, Heimdall movió la magistral espada a su cargo.

-A Muspelheim.-Susurró Thor. Y antes de poder decir algo más, una cascada se abrió ante sus ojos, la misma que parecía tragarlos en un segundo. El vacío de su estómago, hizo que apenas el niño sonriese entusiasmado. En su venas corría la real sangre de quienes por milenios mantenían la espada empuñada. Tenía que honrar a sus ancestros, tenía que ayudar a su padre. Resistir la gran calumnia que acongojaba los corazones de su pueblo. Debía ser el siguiente escalón donde toda esa gente había de apoyarse.

Todo acabó en un segundo. Había cerrados sus ojos un fugaz momento y ahora ya estaba siendo abrazador por el caluroso ambiente de la tierra ardiendo.

Enseguida sintió como el aire le era arrebatado de los pulmones. No era de extrañarse, no eran las condiciones normales de una tierra tan próspera y fértil como la de Asgard. Sintió desvanecerse hasta que sintió unos brazos que lo detuvieron.

-Tranquilo hijo, respira hondo.

Y sin poder articular palabra, hizo lo que su padre le decía. Enseguida sintió un golpe en sus pulmones. Se percató del roce suave en su cuello. Cuando finalmente recobró mejor color, notó que había algo rodeando su cuello, no podía tomarlo, era como si se tratase de un collar de neblina. Un brillo leve salía del extraño collar.

-¿Qué es?-Preguntó ingenuamente.

Odín tomó las riendas de su caballo y animó a su hijo a que lo siguiera con una sonrisa.

-Vamos hijo, debemos cruzar una parte del reino de Surt. Debemos dar aviso de nuestra llegada.

Rápidamente Thor alzó las bridas del caballo y alcanzó a su padre. Pudo contener finalmente una respiración normal, aunque el tremendo calor era apenas soportable. Sintió las gotas de sudor correr por sus sienes. Mientras tanto, observó a su alrededor, las áridas y calientes tierras. Era un ambiente tan extraño para el joven. Las rocas se alzaban poderosas, de formas tan distintas, puntiagudas, como si las brasas del fuego se hubiesen vuelto peñones de oscuras laderas. El cielo no podía decirse que era claro, todos los gases que expedía el calor del núcleo se condensaban en fúnebres nubes que a momentos habrían espacios por donde apenas se asomaba un rojizo ambiente.

Nada ahí, podía ser de otro color. No había vegetación ni fauna. Los cabellos corriendo calientes, parecían consumirse. Thor lamentó no haber traído consigo un poco de agua.

Finalmente, delante de él se abrió una inmensa caverna. Parecía haber bastante oscuridad, tal vez la sombra debía ser algo consolador.

-No te confundas hijo, mientras más nos adentramos, mas caluroso se pone, será mejor que estés preparado.-Avisó Odín y junto a sus diez hombres bajaron la empeñada entrada.

Efectivamente, era como entrar a la candela misma. Tras oscuros recorridos que a momentos eran encendidos por llamaradas llegaron un lugar más despejado. Una especie de circunferencia donde varios gruñidos y crujidos se hicieron presentes. Frente a ellos se presentaban tres divergencias, todas casi iguales, caminos distintos. Algunos seguramente, sin salida. Solo uno debía llevar hacia Odín deseaba ir. Mientras parecía meditar, unos crujidos aún más fuertes se hicieron presentes.

-Thor, quédate detrás mío.-Ordenó y el joven acató la orden. Todavía así, su curiosidad le decía que se inclinara un poco más para ver. 

Aquellas descomunales rocas tomaron formas tan diversas pero no menos impresionantes. Formaron una hilera que impedía el paso. POco a poco tomaron forma ante los ojos de los asgardianos, eran guardianes de roca caliente. 

-Bienvenido rey Odín, no esperábamos su visita. Siéntase cómodo de llegar.-Habló uno de ellos quien hizo una reverencia. 

Odín la respondió enseguida.

-Estamos informados del infortunio que hubo en las fronteras. Hemos venido a ayudarles, deseó poder reunirme con su rey, de igual manera deben estar por llegar o ya están aquí el rey Freyr y el rey Vanir.

-Elemental, ellos ya han llegado hace poco.-Habló de nuevo el guardia quien dio una orden a los demás y estos se movieron en reverencia mientras habrían el paso hacía una catacumba que se abrió en el suelo.

-Vaya...-Susurró Thor.

-¿No creíste que sería tan fácil o sí?-Dijo su padre. Con el debido respeto prosiguieron a continuar el camino. 

-Padre, ¿qué clase de relación tiene el reino de Asgard con el reino de Muspelheim?

El anciano Dios sonrió de medio lado. Supongo que debía ser una flaqueza de su hijo, la materia de historia. Esa pregunta debió ser contestada hace tiempo atrás, aunque no se desalentó. Le contestó enseguida.

-Hay quienes aseguran que estas tierras se encuentran por encima de incluso Asgard, aquí inició la vida en muchas formas. Son sitios realmente arcaicos. Les debemos respeto a su gente y a su reino. No solo por la cuna donde muchos nacimos, sino por las grandes canciones antiguas que nos han dado profecías que no dudamos que ocurran.

-¿Qué clase de profecías?

A lo lejos se escuchaban las llamaradas que brotaban del suelo y quemaban aún más el aire en las cavernas.

-El ragnarok hijo mío... Dice que el monarca de estas tierras habrá de llegar con la desgracia a Asgard, que sus pies habrán de corromper el puente arco iris y nuestra raza perecerá.

Ante estas palabras, los ojos de Thor crisparon en total suspenso y sorpresa, ¿cómo era posible que tuviesen una alianza con una nación que estaba destinada a destruirlos?

¿Qué clase de relaciones diplomáticas habrían de mantener de ahora en adelante? Lamentó haber preguntado. Negó con la cabeza varias veces. Finalmente un brillo de rescoldo se coló en las miradas de los recién llegados.

-Finalmente esta aquí.-Habló Freyr.

De igual manera, descansaba junto a varios otros elfos que portaban hermosas vestiduras plateadas. Que aunque parecían ser simple tela, se trata de la legendaria seda de diamante, un fuerte recurso de los elfos de antaño. Lo que parecía ser un simple atavío era nada más que un poderoso escudo. 

A su lado, cinco sujetos encapuchados permanecían en silencio, de entre ellos emergió Vanir.

-Mi señor Odín, finalmente está aquí, esperamos que su camino no haya sido demasiado difícil.-Habló con calma.

-Para nada, solo tuve que atender un par de detalles.-Y miró de reojo a su hijo que no dejaba de ver a los silenciosos elfos que no quitaban la mirada de su rey.

Vanir observó por un momento al joven sobre la montura del corcel.

-El príncipe ha crecido en gracia y fortaleza.-Susurró.

-Así lo han querido los dioses.-Resolvió Odín.

-Sin embargo, me temo que esta no es una situación donde un príncipe pueda permanecer seguro.-Afirmó Freyr entrando en la plática.

-No se preocupen, él permanecerá aquí, pero ha heredado mi necedad, por favor Vanir, toma a cargo a mi hijo mientras estamos en los bosques.

-Así será.

Y finalmente descendió de su corcel para finalmente planear que habrían de hacer enseguida. Surt había tenido que retrasarse pero en resumen logró reunirse con los demás monarcas.

La situación se había salido de las manos por ahora, en silencio escucharon lo que el rey de las tierras calientes tenía que decir:

-Tal parece que como nos imaginamos fue un ataque sorpresa. Los hombres no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo y las hordas de rondines habían estado fuera del perímetro cuando el ataque comenzó. No sabemos, si fue una casualidad que atacasen cuando justamente estaban desprotegidos. Y realmente es un misterio total el porqué de su ataque. Se trata de una colonia a las afueras, básica y sin gran tesoro que tomar.

-¿Estamos seguros de que fueron los gigantes de hielo?-Preguntó el rey elfo.

-Sin duda, los hombres que lograron escapar afirman la presencia de los piel azul. Para agravarlo, dicen que eran superados en número. -terminó de explicar Surt.

Guardaron silencio.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es posible que ellos hayan podido poner un pie siquiera aquí? Todos aquí estamos bajo el flujo de magia ancestral, es por ello estos encantos que rodean nuestro cuello nos permiten respirar, de no ser bienvenidos por sus ancestros rey Surt, nosotros hubiesemos sido consumidos por el calor.-Preguntó Odín.

-Además, dice que no hay nada de tesoros o siquiera algo importante en esa zona, si estamos seguros de que sean gigantes de hielo, no había razón para los actos.-Explicó Vanir.

-Esto no me parece nada coherente. Debemos averiguar que hay detrás de esto. 

-Bien, entonces dejemos la charla y pongámonos en marcha.-Todos asintieron. Freyr tomó su montura, un colosal ciervo con una cornamenta imponente. El rey Vanir levitó un poco y bajo sus pies se condensaba una bruma que le mantenía lejano de la tierra. 

Odín se acercó a Thor.

-Prometiste quedarte junto a los hombres de Vanir. Nosotros nos moveremos ahora, como habrás escuchado mi querido hijo chismoso, los místicos hombres de Vaneheim permanecen aquí para proteger con su magia a su rey y a nosotros. Deberás quedarte con ellos como me dijiste ¿de acuerdo?

El chico asintió.

Su padre dio unas miradas a lo lejos y pretendiendo que nadie lo viese, sacó de sus ropas un espejo.

-Tu madre me lo dio, si tanto quieres ver la acción, puedes acercarte al reflejo. El espejo siente tus deseos, así que concéntrate en pedir que te muestre lo que mis ojos ven, así podrás saber lo que ocurre. Úsalo bien.-Susurró mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

Thor sonrió anchamente y asintió.

-Estaré bien padre, cuídate tu también, rezaré por ti.-Trató de sonar lo más fuerte posible y así lo percibió su padre. Finalmente se despidió y montó su corcel.

Nuevamente las calientes rocas se movieron y abrieron un nuevo camino que no existía momentos antes.

-Por aquí.- Señalo Surt.

Y se dispusieron a partir.

Thor les observó. Deseó poder ser más grande y fuerte, para poder acompañar a su progenitor, pero ahora solo podía rezar por él. 

Cuando finalmente salieron de su vista, tomó el espejo en el que solo pudo ver su reflejo. Contempló su mirada penetrante. Un nerviosismo corrió por su nuca. Algo se coló en su mente y le dejó irritado por un momento. 

-¿Príncipe Thor, hijo de Odín?-Habló uno de los hombres de Vanir.

El mencionado hizo un respingo y le miró aún sin poder ver por su capucha.

-Presente... Digo, aquí estoy.

El hombre que guardó silencio le hizo una seña para que le siguiera.

-Vamos, será mejor que puedas orar con nosotros, eso ayudará a que nuestro rey y sus aliados estén bien. Si algo ocurriese.

-¿Algo?

-Un ataque sorpresa o algo que ellos no puedan ver, nosotros los pondremos sobre aviso. Esa es nuestra tarea, ser el ojo vigía que protege las huellas pasadas y los pasos futuros.-Explicó, tenía el mismo tono calmado de su rey. Dándole la espalda finalmente le cedió un lugar.

Thor sin saber exactamente que hacer, se sentó en medio de ellos.

-Empezaremos...

Todos ellos guardaron silencio.

-Pero antes...

Otra voz sonó, era una voz femenil. Igualmente devota a Vanir le miró y finalmente Thor pudo mantener contacto con lo que parecían ser dos ojos verdes. Nunca había visto a un residente del reino de Niflheim, así que enseguida agachó la mirada en señal de miedo y de respeto. Debía ser un sacrilegio mirarlos.

-Pero antes de comenzar, príncipe. Creo, que usted tiene algo que decir...

Nuevamente ese escalofrío en su nuca. ¿Hablar? ¿Ahora? 

Oh Thor... Los secretos no se le escapan a ningún mago.


	3. Las lunas y los mares.

Las monturas fantásticas pudieron abrirse paso entre el abrasador paisaje de la tierra de los gigantes de fuego. Aún con el sudor corriendo por sus sienes no les importó la incomodidad de la temperatura. Su expresión pronto cambió, pasando una árida ladera, pudieron ver la espeluznante vista. Una pequeña mina de clachdearg (palabra escocesa que literalmente significa rojo duro). Un extraño elemento líquido que solo era posible de encontrarse en ese reino candente. 

Ahora el carmesí de la sangre se unía con el negro del suelo. Solo la soledad y el abandono de las herramientas era lo que quedaba. La pequeña entrada de la cueva, solo respiraba aire caliente, esta vez vacía y silenciosa. Los escuderos de Freyr se adelantaron, sus blanquecinas ropas destellaban en el seco mundo. 

Odín llamó al hersir. (Comandante militar) Un hombre robusto se acercó a su caballo.

-Despliega troperos que inicien una exploración en un radio de 10 km. 

-Si mi señor.-Y se dirigió enseguida a movilizar algunos exploradores. En cambio Vanir permanecía a la entrada de la mina. 

-Aquí no hallarás nada más que piedra caliza, magma y el ya conocido clachdearg.-Dijo Surt con un dejo de molestia. No podía sentirse tranquilo de que unos salvajes hubiesen tomado su tierra por sorpresa. Aun si se trataba de un simple atraco a una mina. 

-Puede ser, pero no dejan de ser extrañas las circunstancias en las que este suceso se ha llevado a cabo.

Dijo Vanir quien pronto deshizo la nube que lo mantenía levitando. Se adentró un poco.

-No te recomiendo que entres, a no ser que soportes temperaturas atroces, morirás incinerado a los primeros diez metros.-Le advirtieron. Sin embargo, el rey de los magos pronto detuvo su paso. Hizo un par de movimientos en su mano derecha y de está emergió una pequeña voluta de luz.

-Ve.-Susurró y como si vida propia tuviese, la luz comenzó a adentrarse iluminando todo aquello que perecía en la oscuridad. 

-Parece que tu vigía desaparece.-Se apresuró a decir Freyr.

-No es necesario que la acompañe, puedo ver lo que su luz ilumina.-Habló con serenidad.

Los Ulfsark de Odín y los elfos arqueros pronto comenzaron un rondín, aunque había sido acordonada por los gigantes de fuego, no podían mantener la guardia baja. El ruido del acero rechinando a momentos, lleno el ambiente.

-Rey Surt, ¿qué uso le dan ustedes a la clachdearg?-Sabía la respuesta, pero necesitaba hacer evidente la pregunta, para dar a conocer lo siguiente.

-Claro está, para municiones, los cristales que se forman en la superficie acuosa del clachdearg es una excelente hacedora de proyectiles en armas de asedio. 

-Es decir que no lo usan enteramente en estado sólido.

-No es posible aquí, fácilmente se derrite.-Terminó de explicar.

-¿A qué vienen esas preguntas?-Añadió.

Odín comentaba algunas observaciones del terreno. Había sido hurgado ligeramente, tal vez habían intentado romper la primera capa de suelo volcánico. Al no lograrlo, tuvieron que tomar por asalto la mina. ¿A dónde pensaban ir estos gigantes de hielo? 

El terreno era el peor para ellos. No se trata de que se derritan (como se podría pensar) sino que su fuerza se debilita a tal grado que prácticamente son indefensos en cuanto ponen un pie en la tierra de Muspul.

¿Qué clase de intenciones tenían? ¿En verdad habían sido los gigantes de Jotunheim los que habían hecho esto? No tenía sentido alguno. 

-¡¿Cómo dices?!-Escuchó Odín del otro lado, pronto su único ojo observó como Surt se introducía velozmente dentro de la cueva. El aesir se aproximó espada desenvainada.

No preguntó, solo notó el temblor bajo el suelo. Las monturas se precipitaron y dieron brincos mientras eran presas del nerviosismo. Los militares intentaron calmar a las bestias, pero parecía inútil.

-Estos animales han estado incluso en combate ¿qué diablos les pasa ahora?-Preguntó Freyr quien veía a su ciervo ser presa del pánico.

-Algo no anda bien.-Dijo Vanir quien pronto formó nuevamente una nube bajo sus pies y emprendió el vuelo de vuelta por donde habían llegado.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó el rey asgardiano

-Vanir ha dado aviso de que la mina entera ha sido vaciada. A pesar de que en el momento en que Surt y sus tropas llegaron, la mina tenía todos sus recursos intactos.-Explicó el elfo quien tomaba el ronzal de su montura.

Odín apenas se sorprendió por un instante pero enseguida tomó las riendas de su corcel. Antes de partir habló con su infantería:

-Tomen guardia aquí, que una escolta de lanzadores de hacha se quede por si ocurre algo.-Sentenció y el golpe en los escudos de los guerreros fue lo único que escuchó antes de salir a todo galope.

Con la respiración un poco agitada solo pudo pensar en algo.

Thor...

El niño estaba lejos de su padre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dentro de la cueva, los vanir se habían colocado en círculo mientras con la mirada clavada en el suelo murmuraban oraciones antiquísimas, ignorando lo que sucedía a su exterior. La mujer que había compartido comunicación con Thor finalmente le invitó a sentarse en medio del círculo que habían formado, junto a ella. El asgardiano no pudo negarse, pero no se sentía realmente cómodo. Guardó silencio esperando que ella hablase. Así fue:

-Nosotros oramos, vemos más allá de lo que los ojos no pueden ver fácilmente. Es de gran ayuda cuando necesitamos comunicarnos con nuestro rey inclusive si es a distancia.-Sentenció la Vanir.

-Increíble.- Murmuró el muchacho con asombro sincero.

Nuevamente la mujer le miró con un poco de severidad y habló:

-Príncipe, no debe subestimar nuestros ojos internos. En usted yace una inquietud. Algo que no es propio de un niño. Que a su vez está intentando ocultar de su padre, pero tiene todas las ganas del mundo de contárselo.

El ojiazul agachó la mirada como pillado.

-Si es así, no quisiera romper el voto de confidencialidad que tengo a mi padre. No son temas sencillos.

Intentaba escapar de la incomoda situación.

-Es cierto, no voy a obligarle. No es una orden la que le estoy dando. Sin embargo, le oferto mi clarividencia y mis dotes para poder ayudarlo a descifrar ese peso que hay en sus hombros. Porque aunque no lo quiera decir enteramente, algo de ello se asoma en sus expresiones.

Nuevamente el niño se removió en el sitio donde estaba sentado.

-No puedo decírselo, no quiero que se preocupe mi rey. Creo que es un poco supersticioso, no deseo ser el heraldo de las desgracias.-Susurró el niño. 

Esta vez notó que los magos que escondían su rostro le miraron con cierta curiosidad.

-Lo vemos, príncipe. Por favor, no tema de nosotros. Usted será el próximo rey de Asgard es ahora cuando debe aprender a confiar en sus aliados.-Le convenció la fémina. 

Sin poder tener la confianza que deseaba, finalmente suspiró hondamente.

-¿No se lo dirán?-Inocentemente su voz salió.

-No lo haremos, lo que le ofrecemos es una exégesis mágica, no una sarta de chismes.-Sentenció con un dejo de burla. Tratando de mitigar el nerviosismo del muchacho. Este guardó silencio por un momento, buscando las palabras que pronto habrían de salir de sus labios.

Abrió su boca.

-Yo... He tenido un sueño recurrente desde hace años, no sé desde hace cuanto. 

Como lo haría un joven, se puso a divagar un poco rascando el suelo árido de la cueva.

-Siempre es lo mismo...

Sus ojos parecían expandirse, el suelo desaparecía y se volcaba su estómago. Cómo si hubiese invocado una extraña magia.

-Siempre es lo mismo...

Dijo de nuevo.

El paraje desolado de una nación que caía en las ruinas, donde los cadáveres se amontonaban, el hedor inundaba el aire y la sangre alcanzaba a teñir el cielo. Un atardecer digno de una terrible desgracia épica. Por encima de una colina, Thor, el príncipe de Asgard contemplaba a sus seres queridos que se despedazaban ante sus ojos. 

Los recuerdos de sus padres mancillados, sus ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas. Intentó recobrar un poco de fuerza y volver a hablar:

-De pronto, de la terrible imagen, emergen dos lunas.-Decía con la voz quebrada.

Ahí estaban de nuevo, esas dos orbes carmesí que parecían contemplar con diversión la desgracia.

-Esos terribles ojos inyectados en sangre que parecen mofarse de la desgracia de mi nación, de la destrucción de la paz en los nueve reinos. Lo veo reírse de mi y alejarse con las almas inocentes entre sus asquerosas garras.

Se dejó de caer sobre la tierra sucia de su sueño.

-Siempre que los veo, pierdo la fuerza en mis piernas, terminó sintiéndome cansado, como si no hubiese dormido en años. Tanto así, que pienso que ya estoy sucumbiendo al plácido frío de la muerte. Pero de pronto--

Salió del trance. Regresó en sí. Y pudo ver el rostro pálido de los magos.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó y enseguida fue tomado en brazos por la mujer que hacía un momento lo estaba escuchando.

-¡Den aviso a los reyes!-gritó ella.

Un estruendo descomunal se hizo presente. Thor no entendía que pasaba, pero solo podía escuchar que tras él, una nube de polvo crecía mientras algunas piedrecillas llegaban hasta él. 

Estaban siendo atacados.

La vanir, dejó al príncipe.

-¿Puedes correr?-Decía revisándolo de arriba a abajo.

-Si, sí.

-Corre, escóndete, en un momento estaré contigo.-le susurró y se apresuró a darle un empujón en la espalda. 

¿Cómo? ¿Esconderse? Pero, ¡él era el príncipe de Asgard! ¿Qué noble podría huir?

Cual muchacho inconsciente, sacó la pequeña espada de su cintura.

-Nunca habré de huir, aunque la llegue muerte, prefiero hacerle frente en el campo de batalla y no en la cobardía de una trinchera.-Sentenció y se echó a correr dentro de la gran nube de polvo.

-¡No lo haga, príncipe!-Le gritó la Vanir, pero pronto su voz se disipó, como si hubiese sido engullida por la tierra. Thor giró sobre sus talones.

-Oye ¿dónde estás?-preguntó preocupado. 

Giraba su vista al frente y a los lados. Sin embargo, ¿cuáles lados? No se veía nada más que el vapor sofocante de magma. Cubrió su boca con el antebrazo y se echó al suelo intentando no ser cegado por el humo.

Pudo ver dos pares de pies.

De pronto pudo escuchar el golpe seco de un hombre. Se apresuró a llegar. Sin embargo, no pudo con lo siguiente, una mancha de sangre que recorrió el suelo. Thor, se retiró un poco antes de que sus dedos se llenaran del viscoso líquido. Trató de guardar silencio. Esta vez estaba asustado, algo dentro de esa escena no le generaba la confianza de ganar. 

No se trataba del temor a la sangre, a morir, no, algo dentro de él se removió. Como si hubiese encontrado algo que no sabía si quería conocer. Respiró con rapidez. Pero pronto cubrió sus labios intentando mantenerse callado.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Huir? No, no podía permitírselo. No debía. Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños con fuerza.

Debes usarlo, aunque te cueste trabajo, aunque aún no lo controles. Inténtalo. Pensó

En la misma posición boca abajo contra el suelo, cerró los ojos y rezó a todos los dioses por que su deseo fuese concedido.

Tormentas del valle, tomen mis miedos y vuélvanlos cenizas. Brote de mi, alas para naufragar sin temor. Toma mi poder dios Odín y devuélveme aquello que me diste al momento de nacer.

Lo logró, de su cuerpo, brotó un poder mítico digno de los dioses. Aquella azarosa escena se desvaneció. Un viento violento brotó de su cuerpo mismo e hizo que todo vapor y polvo se disipara. Claro está que Thor no solo es dios del trueno.

Se obligó a abrir los ojos. 

Ahí estaba, una figura lánguida. Poseía ojos, extremidades, cabellos.

Dos orbes verdes que le miraron como si del mismo ragnarok se tratase. Frente a él, estaba una imagen que ni siquiera pudo creer.

Un niño, un niño de cabellos azabaches. En el momento que se vio descubierto, soltó el pesado cuerpo del mago entre sus manos, sangraba pero parecía seguir vivo. 

El contacto visual continuó. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Un niño era el detonador de semejante desastre?

Pronto rompió el puente visual cuando escuchó a los demás magos removerse de sus lugares. Debía apresurarse, sería descubierto. Echó una última mirada confundida a Thor y se echó a correr por una pequeña hendidura entre las rocas.

-¡Espera! ¡Alto!-Gritó Thor y con la confianza recobrada se puso en pie para después echarse a la persecución del infante. No pudo ser detenido por los magos de Vanir, la gruta en la que se introdujo era demasiado estrecha para un adulto.

Con esfuerzo y raspones pudo seguir el rastro de huellas del niño que huía sin dar explicación alguna. 

-¡Detente!-Le gritaba cada vez más fuerte, pero obviamente el perseguido no detenía ni un momento su paso. 

En un segundo logró escapar de la estrechez de la roca, liberado finalmente se encontró olvidado y solo en una cueva totalmente oscura. 

-Oh no.-Se dijo.

No podía ver nada, ni siquiera sus extremidades. No sabía si había un final de camino, si se encontraba cerca o lejos de la entrada. Había sido presa de sus impulsos. Sin embargo, desenvainó de nuevo su espada.

-Sal. No es momento de huir.-Decía con la voz más firme que le salía de los labios.

Pero no recibió respuesta. Thor apenas y se removía de su lugar. Temía dar un paso en falso y en ello perder la espada o su vida.

-Será mejor que te muestres o sino...

-O sino ¿qué?-Escuchó enseguida.

Los músculos del rubio se tensaron, finalmente tuvo un contacto, se giró en la dirección en la que creyó que provenía la voz. 

-Muéstrate.-Volvió a decir el asgardiano.

-¿Qué crees que soy? ¿Un mechero? 

Esta vez la voz había cambiado de ubicación. Thor no sabía si debía girar derecha o izquierda. Sonaba a la voz de un niño tal vez menor que incluso Thor. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Se trataba de un disfraz?

-¿Por qué haces esto?-Interrogó de nuevo. 

No recibió respuesta, en cambio escuchó una risilla. Esta vez la situación estaba resultando demasiado tétrica, así que tragó saliva ruidosamente.

-El príncipe de Asgard, temeroso. Que buen espectáculo.-Susurró.

-¡NO ESTOY ASUSTADO! ¡ESTOY CANSADO DE TU COBARDÍA!-Le gritó y algo a lo lejos se resquebrajó. Thor dio un salto pero pronto tropezó sus pies y cayó al suelo. Su espada azotó el suelo y el acero hizo un eco. 

Sin poder hacer algo, solo sintió de nuevo la hoja de la espada moverse. No pudo prever lo siguiente. El frío del filo ahora se posaba debajo de su garganta.

Lo tenía acorralado. El acero se removió un poco en su mentón como obligandolo a mirar hacia arriba.

-Si tanto deseas ver, aquí tienes.

De pronto Thor fue herido por la luz proveniente de una antorcha ante él, poco a poco sus ojos se acostumbraron, tras visiones borrosas pudo volver a ver el rostro del autor de los últimos hechos. 

Tenía ojos verdes, cabello negro y parecía ser de menor estatura. Con sorpresa lo contempló con un rostro serio.

-¿Qué clase de truco es este?-Habló seriamente Thor.

-Uno muy sencillo en realidad. Ahora puedes ver, y darte cuenta de que la cobardía de la que me acusas solo se trata de tu miedo a la oscuridad.-Le espetó.

Thor frunció el ceño y arrojó un feroz puño que fue fácilmente esquivado pues una nube de polvo se abrió a sus ojos.

-Ojalá pudiera volver a jugar contigo, pero al parecer ya tienes a otros esperando a jugar.-Recitó y tras un chasquido desapareció como una cortina de humo. El rubio contempló por última vez el sitio donde estaba antes el agresor.

En eso un nuevo susto acudió a él, un inusual cosquilleo a sus pies. Con antorcha en mano pudo ver con horror el suelo plagado de reptiles de vivos colores. Reptaban por sus zapatos, por todo lugar que pudiese ser bueno.

El joven asgardiano se quedó inmóvil, sabía que un movimiento en falso debía ser fulminante desazón de ser comido por serpientes.

Cerró los ojos. Intentó invocar nuevamente aquél poder legendario, pero en sus sienes llegó un terrible punzón, estaba demasiado fatigado para volver a intentarlo. Ese no podía ser su fin. Debía salir de ahí y darle los detalles a su padre.

-Padre Odín... Escucha mis súplicas.

Y en ese instante un rayo de luz esperanzador se abrió paso. 

-¡Aquí está!-Exclamó alguien y nuevamente cegado, solo pudo ver como las serpientes se desvanecían con la misma magia en la que el extraño muchacho lo había hecho.

-¡Thor!-Escuchó a su padre, pero sus ojos aún no se acostumbraban a la luz que ahora recibía. No fue necesario, pronto sintió el fuerte abrazo de su padre que lo sacó en un pestañeo.

Por última vez, se giró a la gruta donde había estado atrapado instantes antes. Estaba vacía. El chico había desaparecido por completo. ¿Cómo?

-¿¡En qué estabas pensando cuando fuiste tras el intruso!?-Los brazos de Odín se alzaban por encima de su cabeza con las recriminaciones

-Lo mismo que tu habrías hecho.-Secamente respondió.

-Si carajo, pero yo soy un guerrero hecho y derecho, tu aún eres un niño, uno muy tonto por cierto.-Sentenció el padre de todo mientras dejaba que su hijo fuese levemente curado, algunos cortes en el rostro solamente. Freyr había ordenado que pronto se le diesen algunos auxilios al heredero de Odín. Una vez acabado, fue puesto sobre su caballo. Castigado sobre la bestia debía esperar a que su padre terminara las últimas palabras con los demás lores.

El padre de todo dio una última mirada a su vástago y negó con la cabeza.

-Parece que vendrán nuevas canas.-Dijo divertido el rey elfo. Al aludido no le hizo gracia.

Enseguida se revistieron de seriedad.

-¿Y bien?-Preguntó Surt.

Vanir, gobernante de Vanaheim habló: 

-No es de extrañar lo que vimos, la mina completa ha sido saqueada. Me atrevo a decir que casi frente a nuestras narices, desconozco el método todavía. No es algo fácil de decir.

-Esto tampoco es fácil de digerir, será mejor que lo escupas.-Le exigió el gigante de fuego.

Apenas hizo un respingo el rey mago. Suspiró por lo bajo mientras parecía murmurar.

-Por eones se ha sabido que ustedes guardan celosamente el preciado clachdearg. Como bien dijiste, se usa como municiones, pero no como recurso de creación de armas. Fuera de este entorno, se vuelve sólido y no pasa de ser una simple joya bonita.-Habló y calló.

-Sin embargo, es de mi conocimiento y mi obligación decirles, que hace muchos años, no era el único uso. 

-Deja de dar tantas vueltas Vanir.-Habló desesperadamente el elfo.

-Magia. Mi gente y yo, tenemos algunas reservas de este elemento, es de gran poder canalizador. Sin embargo, el uso de este es de conocimientos casi arcaicos. Pocos somos los que lo saben controlar.

-¿Alguien vino a robarlo?

-Así me temo. No veo otra razón. No creo que se trate de un joyero muy audaz.-Jugueteó un momento con sus manos. 

Freyr habló esta vez con la rudeza en su ojos.

-¿Habremos de sospechar de ti, Vanir?

-Un momento Freyr, eso es demasiado osado. No podemos probar nada aún.-Se apresuró a decir Odín quien se valía de las relaciones diplomáticas mejor que nadie. Se hizo un silencio incómodo.

-Todo en su momento, habremos de hablar por nuestro pueblo en caso de que así sea. Sin embargo rey Freyr agradecería que guardase sus acusaciones cuando haya más que solo suposiciones.-Sentenció el mago.

Ambos reyes se miraron con algo tal vez furia. Freyr no era un hombre que se dejase llevar por los impulsos, sin embargo era demasiado directo. Cuando una idea se incrustaba en su mente, no terminaba fácilmente en el olvido. 

-Tu hijo habló de que un niño había sido el autor de todo este colapso, ¿pudo ser un disfraz?-Preguntó Surt.

Nuevamente el silencio incómodo. Odín habló para intentar deshacer los posibles roces peligrosos.

-Surt, sugiero que tengas a la mano un cuerpo de mineros que pueda decir qué se hizo con el material extraído, de qué manera pudo haber sido. Y debemos de vigilar los comercios. Si se trata de algo más ligero que magia, alguien tal vez esté traficando con el material. Algún secuaz que está haciendo el trabajo sucio. No es un secreto el hecho de que los Jotun no llevan grandes armas, solo su gran tamaño y fuerza sobrenatural. 

-Deben estar preparándose para un ataque mayor.-Dijo Vanir quien finalmente dejó de mirar al rey elfo. 

Internamente Odín agradeció que la situación no se haya desviado por rumbos peligrosos. Los lores se miraron.

-Volvamos a casa, es necesario seguir armando un contraataque y resguardo de nuestros recursos.-Freyr se adelantó en el comentario pero enseguida subió a su ciervo.

Sin demasiado ánimos, las casas de nobles se separaron. La cascada de colores inundo a los dos asgardianos que sumidos en silencio volvieron a sus tierras.

A Thor le esperaba un castigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El chico cayó de lleno al gélido suelo.

-¿Cómo has podido dejar que te vean? ¿Eres estúpido o qué?

No respondió. Solo contempló el hilo de sangre que salía la comisura de sus labios. La descomunal figura le miró con todo el repudio del universo.

-Si tu descuido nos cuesta la victoria, pagaras con tu vida.-Masculló guturalmente el terrible mayor.

-Ojalá lo cumplieras siempre que lo dices.-Murmuró el chico que yacía en el suelo con una mueca de indiferencia. 

Cerró los ojos cuando vio el antebrazo de su progenitor alzado. 

-Ya basta, padre. El no tiene la culpa de ser tan insolente y presuntuoso.-Habló una voz más fina.

Esta vez el chico en el suelo giró la vista visiblemente molesto por la presencia del segundo gigante.

Aunque era menor que él, le superaba en estatura.

-Necesita descansar, mañana tendrá un día difícil.-Habló con la mentira resbalándose por sus dientes. Nadie se preocupaba por él. 

-No te quejes.-Le dijo su padre. Y junto con su hermano menor, salieron de la habitación.

Las puertas se cerraron con un fragor terrible. Una vez que escuchó que los pasos de sus familiares se alejaban se puso de pie. Se limpió la sangre con el antebrazo. 

Con los ojos tornados, movió sus brazos como un ave que intenta emprender el vuelo. No necesitó más cuando de su cuerpo salió un brillo verde, una especie de chalina de cetrino color que levitaba y rondaba por sus extremidades.

-No soy un mechero.-Se repitió.

Movió sus dedos de manera grácil y por donde pasaba la ola de magia, fue encendiendo las lámparas de aceite que colgaban por toda la habitación.

Una inmensa habitación llena de lujos, comida, joyas, ropas, un ancho lecho de piel blanquecina. Una jaula de oro. Hermosa, pero a final de cuentas, un claustro.

Con desganas se movió por la pieza, tomando a momentos las frutas que rebosaban los platos dorados. La pesadez se veía en su andar. Hasta encontrarse frente a una columna del más puro hielo, tan pálido y macizo que podía ver su reflejo en él.

Suspiró.

-Nunca había visto un azul así.-Se dijo.

Y contempló el garzo de su tez. Los tatuajes que recorrían su rostro, sus brazos y piernas desnudas, como canales de agua seca. Como una represa que hace mucho que ya no tenía vida.

Se miró las orbes rojas de sus cuencas. Sus ojos tan apagados e inundados de una sangre que repudiaba.

-Habré de matarlo, pase lo que pase. Debo hacerlo.-Susurró mientras encajaba sus uñas en su piel y de esta brotaba la sangre que tanto odiaba. Las joyas titilearon en sus muñecas.

Aunque le costase años y la vida misma. Él había hecho un juramento de sangre. Volvió de nuevo a mirar su ojos.

Parpadeó un par de veces y tergiversó su color rojo a uno azul. Los mismos que había visto, hacía unas horas atrás.

-El hijo del dios asgardiano, tiene unos ojos muy peculiares.-Se dijo.

Las lagunas que miraba en ellos, que le hicieron titubear en su obraje anterior. Pudo haber matado al vanir en sus manos, pero no pudo. Sintió la pesadez del mar mismo en esos ojos. ¿Qué había en ellos? ¿Qué poder tenía el príncipe de Asgard? 

Negó con la cabeza, intentando olvidar lo que su cabeza comenzaba desenmarañar.

-No, no tiene nada que ver.-Se dijo, y se mintió.

Efectivamente, algo en su interior, le dijo que las cascadas que tenía ese niño en sus ojos, no era la primera vez que los veía. Había algo familiar. 

Odió sentirse así y pronto se echó en el lecho intentando conciliar un sueño que prometía no ser reparador.


	4. Liberación, ven a mí.

El sol desaparece tras las gélidas montañas de Jötunheim, es la última vez que sus seres índigos verán al gran astro rey. Desaparece para llenar de oscuridad y frío una tierra de salvajes. De entre todos ellos, un joven jötun de aspecto peculiar busca ver al cielo donde la oscuridad se cierne. No hay nada para ver, no hay más cielo, ni más día ni noche. Todo ha sido engullido.   
Viéndose solo, mientras los demás gigantes se desvanecen como escarchas invernales. Los carmesí de sus ojos brillan. No hay quien pueda detenerle, ni quien llore su ausencia. No hay quien lo someta más, no más golpes ni humillaciones.   
Corre, se dice así mismo.   
Y una ilusión de verdes campos, desiertos, mares embravecidos. Todo aquello que no tenga que ver con la procedencia de su cuna. La libertad le clama su presencia, y él deseoso de tomarla entre sus brazos deja todo atrás.   
Los clarines se escuchan a lo lejos, clamando, bramando los sueños de un joven que no tiene sitio ni identidad.  
Justo cuando su planta toma la fuerza para correr, es ahí que es fulminado.   
-Despierta.-Le ordenaron.  
Abrió los ojos de golpe. Se incorporó enseguida, con un punzante dolor de cabeza, la respiración agitada y el sudor corriendo por su espalda. De nuevo ese sueño, siempre el mismo. No era común que durmiese tan profundo. En una tierra gélida y hostil, era imposible tener la esperanza de un descanso placentero.   
Se compuso enseguida para evitar algún reproche mirando a los ojos al perturbador de su descanso.  
-Býleistr.-Dijo él. Justo a un lado de su lecho se encontraba un jötun de aspecto común, igualmente ataviado de collares dorados. Sus tatuajes más marcados en negro, resaltaban aún más. Llevaba un brazalete que se posaba arriba de su codo, símbolo de la cuna real. Misma que llevaba el joven que había sido despertado. No era un gigante adulto, aún guardaba rasgos infantiles y su cuerpo aún no estaba tan dotado de los músculos característicos de los gigantes.  
Prontamente se puso de pie y restregándose los ojos se dirigió tras un biombo donde lo esperaba un gran tina de agua, debía asearse pronto. No dijo nada más. Por momentos solo se escuchó el ruido del agua gélida.   
Býleistr, se levantó negando la cabeza, viendo la poca cooperación del príncipe.  
-Hermano, lamento haberte echo despertar así, pero padre ha pedido tu presencia en el Bókstafir. Necesitan retirar de ti las imágenes que robaste del vanir que atacaste.-No quiso darle más rodeos. Pasó por un lado del biombo y contemplo al otro asearse.  
-Ya has deshecho mi sueño, podrías por lo menos dejarme a solas cuando me estoy bañando.-Decía el.  
-Me ha pedido que te escolte hasta allá. No quiere contratiempos mientras aún tengas el recuerdo fresco.-Volvió a hablar sin embargo, parecía que el jötun en la tina realizaba movimientos cada vez más lentos.  
-¡Lygar!-Le llamó.  
El mencionado le miró con una enfermiza lentitud.  
-No es correcto gritarle a tu hermano mayor.-Dijo con un dejo de burla, incluso para sí mismo. Prontamente con una risa ladina, salió y prosiguió a estar listo. Sin más demoras tomó rumbo al sitio donde fue citado. Caminaron en silencio por los solitarios pasillos del Udgar, emblema del reinado de Laufey. Los colosales vigías que notaron la presencia de los príncipes solo hacían una leve referencia al momento en el que pasaban. Aunque más de uno contemplaba la curiosa escena. El hermano mayor, Lygar, había nacido con una complexión no propia de los gigantes, así que se veía mucho más pequeño que su hermano menor Býlestir. Esto siempre había sido un tema de burla al inicio.   
El joven Lygar pasaba desinteresado en estos comentarios al inicio, cuando era aún más pequeño. Empero, se sabe que existió una ocasión donde estando en combate contra Helblindi, su otro hermano menor, este le ocasionó una grave herida cuando tomándolo de una pierna lo arrojó contra un gran muro del castillo. La burla resonó por todos los pasillos.   
Justo en ese momento, se sabe que del sitio donde ocurrió el accidente, de entre los escombros del muro desecho de pronto emergieron centenares de saetas que acabaron fatalmente con las risas hacia su persona. Incluso Helblindi recibió varias en sus piernas.   
La terrible y muda furia del mayor de los hermanos se vio expuesta ese fatídico día. Nadie dijo nada más, sobretodo porque todo aquél presente que osó burlarse, terminó muerto.   
La magia, un rasgo que no era común en los jötun fue lo que siempre llamó la atención al rey Laufey, así que tan pronto como dio muestras de maestría en las artes de la magia, lo retiró de la vista pública. Nadie debía saber que la gran fortaleza de Utgard resguardaba un ser tan patético de imagen como poderoso de habilidades.  
Nadie fuera de sus murallas podía saber que existía semejante personaje, así que Laufey distrajo toda su atención a que el pueblo de los gigantes solo conociese a los siguientes hermanos Helblindi y Býlestir, quienes siendo gemelos nacieron de un cortesano el cual Laufey desposó tan pronto Lygar había nacido.   
Lygar sabía, que solo era un perro de batalla, tal vez menos que eso, siempre debía ocultar su imagen de las demás miradas.   
Así que había aprendido a regodearse en su soledad, aborrecer a su padre y a su hermano menor Helblindi que habiendo heredado el humor de su padre, siempre gustaba de burlarse de él.   
No podía decir del segundo gemelo, de carácter más apacible. Aún así, era un fiero combatiente y se le había otorgado el cargo de general de la mayoría de las fuerzas militares del pueblo helado. Entre ellos no existía algo como el amor fraternal, nada en ese ambiente podría prodigar un sentimiento así, pero por lo menos no se atacaban entre ellos. Býlestir, solamente sentía la necesidad de 'arrear' a su hermano mayor para evitarle problemas, algo así como una "vergüenza ajena".   
-Padre está muy molesto contigo por haber tenido el desliz de mostrarte ante el vástago del rey de Asgard.- Susurró Býlestir.   
-No descubrió mi verdadera naturaleza, y eso es lo único que importa. Mientras más desvíen su mirada del pueblo jötun, mejor para nosotros.- Respondió sin ademanes de continuar la conversación.   
A escasos metros pudo ver como eran abiertas de par en par, las puertas del salón donde le habían mandado llamar.   
El Bókstafir era el sitio donde eran resguardadas las cartas antiguas, tratados, mapas y demás documentos de importancia para el reino helado de Jötunheim. Tan pronto como entró las puertas fueron cerradas con un estrepitoso sonido.  
-Henos aquí, padre.- Dijo Býlestir y ambos se hincaron en muestra de respeto. El rey de hielo, a penas y se inmutó de su presencia, alzó la mano para que guardasen silencio los halds y jars, nobles de la sociedad que además participan de modo bélico con el ejercito.  
-Da un paso al frente, Lygar.  
En silencio se dejó descubrir por la tenue luz que se filtraba del brillo gélido. El único jötun con cabellos azabacahes que caían graciosamente tras su espalda. Los tatuajes no tan marcados y el lujo con el que se vestía le daba un gran porte orgulloso. Con desdeño contempló a su progenitor quien en un segundo le restregó una sonrisa engreída.  
-Ante ti tienes a la corte de grandes señores que cada día aportan para que nuestra lucha sea fructuosa contra el rey Odín de Asgard y todo aquél que ose interponerse en nuestra expansión. Escucha y responde a lo que se te pide.-Sentenció.  
Habló un anciano, un jotun de encorvada figura y piel apenas azul.   
-Dinos sin tropiezos lo que obtuviste de tu última ida al reino de Muspelheim.-Sus esqueléticos dedos se movieron para darle la palabra al joven y son una sonrisa sagaz hizo una seña. Dos esclavos y sobre sus espaldas cargaban un gran cuenco de oro. Tan pronto como fue colocado en el suelo, uno de ellos arrojó dentro del recipiente una jarra completa de agua. Pronto quedó llena.  
El príncipe se acercó. Cerró los ojos. Respiro hondamente y al segundo siguiente comenzó a mecer sus brazos en movimientos como los de una serpiente. Habló despacio, en susurros al momento en el un brillo de color verde brotó de su cuerpo como signo del empleo de magia.   
Ejerció una danza mítica. Breve y sencilla, recitó un poco y finalmente hincándose sin abrir los ojos, introdujo sus manos en el líquido. Dos cuernos de color azul brotaron de su frente y crecieron en tamaño. Abrió sus ojos y estos ya no eran rojos sino que centelleaban en color verde. El agua se removió como si una pequeña tormenta fuese, y esta brotando casi voluntad propia se alzó en el aire hasta formar un espejo de agua.  
-El saqueo de la mina de Muspelheim fue un éxito.  
Y al decirlo, en el reflejo de la superficie acuosa pudieron ver la escena que había acontecido el día anterior. Un hechizo sencillo donde los recuerdos del orador son visibles.  
Ahí lo tenían, títeres jötun ilusorios que tomaban la pequeña comitiva de mineros. Acabaron con los que quedaban y se introdujeron en la mina.  
-Todavía después de que el rey Surt vigilase el interior de la mina, esta fue saqueada gracias a mi habilidad de intercambio entre dimensiones. Una vez que saqué todo el clachdearg y fue resguardado en las bóvedas del castillo me dispuse a llegar hasta donde se amontonaban los vanir.  
Y así como lo describió ocurrió. La escena había cambiado, el joven monarca se movía por entre las rocas flameantes bajo un hechizo de protección para que su cuerpo no sucumbiera por el conjuro de sofocar a todo aquél que no tuviese permiso de pisar tierras de gigantes de fuego.   
Escondiéndose contempló una escena extraña:  
-Ahí esta el hijo de Odín.-Dijo Helblindi interrumpiendo.   
-Fue el momento perfecto, cuando los vanir se descuidaron por un segundo, proseguí a atacarlos.  
Movió sus manos de nuevo y en susurros volvió a invocar su magia de color jade. Una gran explosión llenó la imagen de los recuerdos. Los grandes señores observaron con detenimiento la escena mientras podían ver a través de los ojos de Lygar, cada movimiento que efectuaba.   
En silencio Lygar se movió y llegó hasta un vanir que parecía estar desorientado. Pronto lo tomó por la espalda y colocó su mano firmemente sobre su rostro.  
-Esto es lo que obtuve de él.  
Un torbellino indescifrable de imágenes corrieron por el agua mística. Los recuerdos del hombre estaban siendo drenados por la magia del jötun.  
Hasta que se detenía en un punto, esta vez podían ver imágenes que no pertenecían al príncipe, sino al vanir a quien atacó. Podían ver una ciudad bañada en plata y sol. Limpios caminos y preciosas muestras de vegetación por encima de los hogares.   
Vanaheim.   
-Enséñanos el castillo.-Ordenó Laufey con un ademán de indiferencia.   
Y como ordenó, el caudal de visiones se coló hasta el interior del castillo. Pulcros pasillos, flamantes guardias. Inmensas habitaciones, todo sitio a donde pudo haber ido ese hombre, ahora estaba en la mente del jötun.   
-Sin embargo, este vanir a quien yo tomé, no tiene ninguna imagen de lo que buscamos.-Habló en trance el príncipe.  
Los resoplidos se oyeron en la sala, y confundidos, tomaron lo que podían de las imágenes para poder trazar un mapa que enseñase la estructura del castillo.   
-Aún así, tengo la certeza de que lo que buscamos se encuentra aquí.-Y las visiones volvieron a revolverse como espuma. Ante la corte entera, pudieron ver una escena donde el hombre caminaba por los pasillos con antorcha en mano, llegaba hasta dos puertas de cobre negro. Se encontraba con un guardián que solo ofrecía una reverencia. Vieron que sus labios se movía pero no decía nada, solo hasta que el moreno brazo del vigía salía de sus vestiduras y se colocaba hasta el rostro del hombre y la imagen desaparecía.  
Todo en la sala fue silencio. El agua reposó de nuevo en su sitio. Lygar murmuró algo más y la magia acabó, sus cuernos desaparecieron poco a poco y la magia acabó.  
-¿Qué te hace pensar que el cofre de los antiguos inviernos está ahí?-Habló otro jotun de gutural voz, portaba un parche y una tosca armadura.  
-El conjuro por el cual no pude acceder a los demás recuerdos del vanir, es una medida de seguridad para que ni los que entran puedan recordar con exactitud lo que vieron dentro de la bóveda. ¿Qué más podría haber ahí sino el preciado cofre? Así como nosotros ostentamos bóvedas de saqueos, ellos también. Hasta ahora, lo que puedo ofrecer es el camino seguro dentro del castillo para llegar hasta él sin ser descubiertos.-Terminó de hablar con seriedad.  
Los generales y el rey comenzaron a trazar nuevas estrategias. La búsqueda del cofre de los antiguos inviernos era un excelente recurso para acabar con todo aquél que osara desafiar a los demás reinos.  
\- Con el calchdearg recolectado podemos crear el arma perfecta. Una vez en su estado sólido podemos hacer uso de las habilidades del príncipe. Necesitamos seguir rompiendo las amistades de Vanaheim.  
Laufey asintió con la cabeza comprendiendo el rumbo del plan. De pronto se percató de que sus hijos seguían ahí. Preferiría no tenerlos cerca para que las planeaciones fuesen lo más secretas posibles.  
-Retírense ahora.-Proclamó.   
Lygar y Býlestir hicieron una última reverencia y salieron, excepto el otro gemelo. Que parecía restregarles en la cara a los otros dos de sus privilegios. Seguramente estaba seguro de que él si podía permanecer en la sala. A lo que Laufey dijo:  
-Tu también, fuera.  
Esto lo tomó por sorpresa. Býlestir soltó un bufido de risa y Lygar solo sonrió.  
-¿¡Qué!?  
-Fuera, he dicho.  
-Pero, ¡¿no ibas a reprenderlo?! después de todo el idiota se le ocurrió ser blanco visible del vástago de Odín. ¡Merece ser castigado!-Exclamó.  
Esto último provocó un hervidero de molestias en el rey gigante quien prefería mantener ese detalle escondido. Los señores de pronto se giraron hasta la mirada de Laufey.  
-¿Qué ha dicho? ¿El príncipe Lygar fue descubierto?  
Pronto comenzaron los reclamos y las nuevas molestias, algunas maldiciones y movimientos bruscos.  
-¡Alto!-Exclamó de nuevo el anciano que había hablado al inicio. Increíblemente a pesar de la poca potencia con la que habló, todos guardaron silencio.  
-Por esto, es que nos consideran unos salvajes estúpidos. Siempre resolvemos todo con molestia, sin ver más allá de nuestras narices.-Decía lentamente.   
Se acercó al príncipe de menor estatura.   
-Hay que ver la oportunidad, aunque esta esté cubierta de lodo.  
Tomó el mentón del joven y lo miró de arriba abajo como si buscase algún defecto. A pesar de que no era un rasgo admirado, el vástago de Laufey tenía un semblante hermoso y características no propias, una larga cabellera larga y preciosas facciones.  
-Dime muchacho, ¿el chico notó tu verdadera identidad? - Preguntó de pronto.  
-No, mi señor. Me presenté ante él como un muchacho cualquiera, casi un asgardiano.  
Y acto seguido volvió a tomar la forma 'normal'. Su tez de avellana, los ojos verdes y de pronto su corto cabello negro. Cubrió su desnudez con ropas aesir. Se escuchó un dejó de sorpresa en la habitación  
Alzó sus manos con fingida sonrisa inocente y brotó de nuevo el brillo mágico verde.  
-Como un pez que se mezcla con un cardumen.

El anciano sonrió.  
-Perfecto entonces.-Sentenció y se marchó de su lado. Lygar volvió a su forma azulada.  
-Pueden retirarse.-Volvió a decir Laufey. Esta vez esperó que los tres se fueran, aunque Helblindi salió a regañadientes.  
-¿A qué ha venido eso?-Preguntó uno de ellos al anciano el cual se dejó caer pesadamente en una silla próxima.  
-Rey Laufey, yo sé que ha sido larga la pelea, pero creo que este es el momento de utilizar la mejor carta que tenemos, esta vez no para ofensiva sino como estrategia, no dejemos que los demás piensen que somos músculos sin cerebros.  
Y todos guardaron silencio.   
-Aún con el cofre de los antiguos inviernos, es poco probable que ganemos siendo solo nosotros contra los demás reinos. Sugiero que cambiemos un poco la estrategia y comencemos a separar bandos poco a poco.   
Pronto el intercambio de miradas hizo germinar una idea en común, un nuevo trazo de batalla.  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
-Hazlo de nuevo.-Dijo Býlestir.  
-No, te he dicho que no tres veces.-Refutó Lygar de nuevo en su habitación mientras tomaba un libro entre sus manos.   
Debido al intento de mantener en secreto su existencia más allá de unos pocos, siempre tuvo que ser encarcelado en su propia habitación. Así que era común que le fuesen llevado artículos que pudieran sopesar su encierro. Entre ellos, descubrió un gran gusto por la literatura.  
Pronto iba a terminar todos los escritos sagrados de las primeras culturas, pergaminos que fueron saqueados en guerras anteriores. Mismos de los cuales él aprendió muchas técnicas mágicas.  
-¿De quién tomaste esa imagen? Asemejas bastante a un simple aesir a pesar de que nunca has interactuado con uno.- Siguió hablando mientras jugueteaba un poco con las pertenencias de su hermano mayor.   
No le respondió. Pero algo en su interior se removió, había preguntas que constantemente se planteaba. Nadie más que él podía tener control de la magia, no había nadie más con sus características físicas.   
¿Por qué tenía que ser él, el diferente?  
Pensaba que en sus venas corría un algo que podría responderle. Distrajo su mirada del libro para ver sus manos. Azules, delgadas, con los tatuajes más tenues que el de los demás jötuns. Negó con la cabeza. No había sentido en buscar más.  
-Me retiro. Pronto terminará la junta y habré de estar preparado por si toman una decisión.-Dijo el hermano menor y salió de la habitación sin más. Cuando cerró la puerta, finalmente el príncipe suspiró agotado. Cerró su libro con cuidado y lo dejó a su lado mientras se ponía de pie.   
Recorrió su habitación con ideas inundando su cabeza. En silencio continuó hasta llegar a un gran espejo.  
Aún no puedo hacer nada por ser un niño, y un jötun deforme. ¿Cuándo habré de salir de este sitio para siempre? Quisiera poder finalmente librarme de este yugo.   
Acalló sus pensamientos.  
-Cálmate, solo es cuestión de tiempo. Utiliza aquello que ellos llaman defectos a tu favor. No seas un salvaje como los de tu raza.-Se dijo a sí mismo mirándose en el reflejo.  
-Aunque... algo me pone nervioso de todo esto.-Tocó la superficie del espejo como si pudiese atravesarlo.  
-Estoy seguro, de que ellos están tramando hacer algo conmigo. Con mi poder, me aseguro la vida, pero no el vivir. Necesito ser inteligente, hasta el día en que se puedan descuidar.-Susurró.  
Cambió de nuevo su forma y se contempló con su tez de carnación, el verde que desbordaban sus ojos, el cabello corto perfectamente peinado hacía atrás.  
Tomar otra personalidad, ser alguien que no es. Pero, tampoco era feliz siendo quien era. ¿Cómo buscar algo nuevo si nunca has tenido un referente? Sus ojos comenzaron a quebrarse en verdadera tristeza. Que salia únicamente cuando se encontraba solo.   
Viendo a la otra persona del espejo, comenzó a deshacer la ilusión, hasta quedar solamente con algunos rasgos.

Pronto sus ojos romperían en llanto.  
De repente se deshizo de esos pensamientos y vuelto a la normalidad su forma, se tiró en su lecho para intentar clamar por un descanso que siempre le era arrebatado.   
Sollozó por lo bajo, esperando que nadie lo pudiese escuchar. Frunció el ceño y sintió un amargo sabor recorrer su garganta. Si querían usarlo como un vil objeto, será lo que obtendrán de vuelta, tarde o temprano. Lygar, se vengará.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, le he cambiado el nombre. Tranquilos(as) no es por mucho tiempo, a mi también se me hace extraño llamarlo por otro nombre que no sea el de Loki. Literalmente puse la palabra "Mentiroso" en el traductor islandés de Google y me apareció Lygar. Me pareció un buen nombre por ahora. Tengan paciencia, tengo todo fríamente calculado (sí, como no).   
> Gracias por sus comentarios y estrellitas, la verdad es que son mis primeras experiencias en wattpad escribiendo, desde que entré. Espero les vaya gustando. Estos capítulos solo están ayudando a darles un panorama. Gracias de antemano.


	5. La madurez llega en la acción no en la paz

Raptaron por el húmedo suelo. Escalaron gélidas y terribles montañas. Todas ellas hostiles, con alimañas saliendo de sus entrañas con terribles bestias esperando en la oscuridad del mundo para poder devorar todo aquello que perdiese su rumbo.   
Una serenidad fatal se extendía como un lúgubre manto, ningún sopesar podía ser capaz de asemejar el terrible ambiente que se abría ante ellos.

-Mi señor, debe estar cerca.-Habló guturalmente. 

La expedición había comenzado con diez seres y ahora solo quedaban dos, el rey y un siervo que había sobrevivido tal vez por puras desatinos del destino. Laufey le acribilló con la mirada, hacía tiempo que debían haber llegado al sitio requerido pero ahora se encontraban casi luchando por sus vidas en el violento mundo. 

El dedujo que el trato previo que había hecho tenía un coste muy alto, pero estaba dispuesto a correrlo en tanto pudiera hacerse del universo entero. Confiado en que podía tener un ápice de ventaja, lo hizo. 

Estiró su brazo celeste tanto como pudo. Mientras era casi cegado por el brillo dorado del objeto que estaban por perpetrar. Las vidas desechas de sus guardias, era un precio mínimo a pagar. No dejaría que nadie más se hiciese de tal arma de invaluable poder. Tenía que solo de él. 

Por ello era rey. Despiadado y sediento de poder. La perfecta imagen de la barbarie sin fin que reside en todos y aún así quiso tener imagen propia. Finalmente la sintió. La tomó entre sus raudos dedos y se estrechó a ella tanto como a la vida.

Y de pronto todo el calvario acabó. Cegado nuevamente por la mísera luz del sol, quedó tendido en el suelo de perfecto marfil. Echo un ovillo sintió la pesadez en cada uno de sus músculos.

-¡Ayudadlo!-Exclamaron unos y pronto lo tomaron para ponerlo en pie. Fue imposible, intentaron desapretar el agarre que tenía sobre su pecho pero se rehusaba a soltar lo que sea que tuviese entre su cuerpo y sus manos. Dentro del furor de sus hombres se comenzó a escuchar el hilo de una risa sin juicio.

-¡Rey Laufey!-Exclamaron unos intentando volverlo en sí. No era momento para quedarse sin monarca. Como pudieron lo llevaron a otra habitación donde ya habían dispuesto jötuns con conocimientos sanadores. Pronto las puertas se cerraron pero la carcajada que había crecido en momentos inundó cada rincón del Gastropnir, hogar y sede principal del rey Laufey de Jotunheim. 

La risotada recorrió casi con consciencia cada alcoba y espacio posible. Hasta llegar a oídos de uno de ellos. 

-Parece que lo ha logrado, esperemos no haya perdido el juicio en el camino. Solo Odín sabe cuantas vidas se han perdido irremediablemente en el mundo de Helheim. Si su cuerpo no pereció, tal vez su mente.-Dijo con calma, como si fuese lo más común del mundo. El gigante finalmente entró en la habitación de lleno, llegó junto a su hermano mayor quien como era costumbre llevaba un libro a punto de acabar. 

-Calla, hermano. La locura siempre ha sido parte de él, y bien lo sabes. Aún con el poco juicio nunca dejará de velar por su obsesión más grande.- Explicó con parsimonisia actitud. Pronto dejó el libro en un neceser. Sin girarse a ver a su hermano, caminó lentamente hacía la puerta.

-Sabes que no está permitido que salgas.

-Pronto lo haré, no quedará de otra y él vendrá a buscarme para usarme de artificio.-Recitó casi como un poema y se quedó quieto en la puerta cerrada.

Pronto sería perturbado. Pronto las ramas del Yggdrasil tendría un leve respingo. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El mundo giró cual su naturaleza es, las lunas se movieron, los soles brillaron tanto como se podían permitir y el tiempo, el escueto elemento de banal importancia continuó su camino en un sendero de oscuridad. Solo ellos podían ser testigos omnipresentes de todo lo que acontenció antes, durante y después. Mudos y quietos prestaron atención a las pieza cósmicas que tomaban su lugar, nunca interfiriendo en ellas. 

Puesto es, volvemos nuestra mirada a las raíces de fresno erigido. Temido, amado y protegido. Sus raíces multicolores conectando las venas de un universo repleto de vida. Vengan, sin perderos en el camino, cuiden donde su pie pisa, puesto que un falso movimiento los llevará a... Bueno, nadie ha sabido que hay después de ello, mejor no descubrirlo. 

Echad un vistazo, un sinuoso camino acuático solo es el preludio de un vasto reinado, uno de los más poderosos. Asgard, cuna de dioses de grandes leyendas y cánticos. Helos ahí.

Cierto era, la impetuosa imagen de un mar que nunca acababa, sobre sus fronteras podías ver erigirse un reino sin precedentes. La imagen se desdibuja y finalmente, llegamos al corazón de Asgard, donde el Valaskyalf encuentra lugar. En sus plateados muros y techos, que parecen nunca menguarse por las guerras ni el paso de los milenios. Dentro, se escucha una fiesta.

-¡Otra!-gritan en unísono y una nueva ronda de sirvientes trae más tarros con rebosante vino. Las descolocadas mandíbulas que sueltan risotadas y las barbas que remojadas en vino se alzan por encima de la mesa. 

Presidido por ellos en una silla de majestuoso dorado permanece quieto el Padre de Todo. Ya en sus canas no se ven reflejadas las ansias desmesuradas de ahogarse en alcohol. 

-Es una lástima que el príncipe Thor no gustase de unirse al festejo.-Comentó Niels, el general del ejército asgardiano, único que le seguía en poder a Odín. Había sido su maestro de armas e incluso teniente general cuando Bor, el anterior Padre de todo existía. Su sabiduría bélica y años de amistad le valieron grandes oleadas de honor.

-Igual que yo en su momento, es presa constante de sus desatinados ataques de emoción. Sepan disculparlo.-Dijo con el porte de rey.

Niels negó como evadiendo la excusa y sonrió para seguir con la fiesta. Le conocía lo suficiente, sabía a qué se debía la situación con el príncipe, pero protocolariamente habló con Odín, sabía que más de un par de oídos estaban pendientes así que supo disipar insensatos rumores y habían planeado ese comentario para simplemente desairar a quien estuviese prestando demasiada atención. 

Severo continuó en su trono, aun con rostro sereno se podía leer que debajo de él, había una molestia constante. No dio más tiempo para avivarla, antes de que la noche espesara más, la fiesta acabó y los generales y capitanes de las brigadas se movieron pronto a volver a sus hogares. 

-Es triste dejar Valaskyaf, pero estoy seguro de que aún me queda emoción para continuar la fiesta en Alfheim.-Habló un hombre de robusta complexión, entrado en años y con una gran cicatriz que surcaba la mitad de su rostro.

-Así parece Lars, te pido prudencia aún así, tu bien sabes las razones para esta enmascarada fiesta.-Habló sutilmente Odín. Enseguida Lars asintió.

-No tema mi señor, lo sé bien, tendré templanza en mi comportamiento, pero esto de fingir emborracharse y alegrarse, no parece ser tampoco un castigo.-Decía divertido. 

Odín le sonrió de medio lado y pronto lo despidió. Lars se encontraba por debajo de Niels como Teniente General. Hacía años que ostentaba un puesto importante en la corte de Alfheim debido a las hazañas en guerras pasadas. Como recompensa, se le había hecho acredor al manejo de una de las ciudades de Alfheim que tuviese gran poderío comercial. Lo sabía llevar con sabiduría e indulgencia. Esto le daba ánimos a Odín y a su vez lo mantenía al tanto.

Era cierto que mantenían un tratado de paz con Alfheim, pero eso no significaba que era eterna, por ello, mejor siempre tener algún par de cartas bajo la mesa, en este caso, a un aesir en territorio elfo para que siempre estuviese enterado de cualquier movimiento. Lars cumplía bien su misión. 

Una vez que todos ellos fueron despedidos, Odín caminó sin prisa por los inmaculados caminos en blanco. Debía ahora a apaciguar otro tumulto. Pronto lo encontró sin necesidad de preguntar, fuera de palacio, por uno de los costados de la gran explanada estaba la entrada a las caballerizas. Todo cuanto le vio pasar lo reverenció y el con un gesto amable saludaba. Pronto cruzó el umbral. 

Lo miro junto con los generales. El gran león rojo de Asgard le propinó un manotazo en la espalda en signo de aliento.

-Vamos Thor, no es para tanto. Además, tu conoces a tu padre. Sus razones tendrá.

-Pero nunca las comunica conmigo.

-Gajes de ser un rey.-Le respondió Hogun con la mirada aún puesta en la bestia de transporte que intentaba calmar para guardarla en su corral. Recién llegaban de una nocturna travesía por los bosques de Asgard, tal vez cacería ya que traían dos ciervos y un jabalí de horrorosas dimensiones. 

Todavía dándole la espalda, Thor resquebrajaba un pan que tenía entre manos y pronto se los hacía llegar a dos aves de oscura presencia. Hugin y Munin. 

Apenas tomaron el bocado se echaron a volar lejos.

-¿A dónde van, diablos? Aún queda media barra de hogaza.-Dijo Thor quien se dio la vuelta a confrontarlas solo para darse visto por su padre. Le contemplaba con su único ojo y ni se inmuto cuando las aves se posaron en sus hombros como era costumbre.

-Bien, parece que es la señal para despedirnos por esta noche.-Dijo Volstagg mientras se echaba las bestias tras los hombros para guardarlas a un festín. Le siguieron el paso Fandral y Hogun. 

Sif, con dudas, le dio una mirada a Thor y un guiño. Pronto desapareció por donde los anteriores se habían ido. Por un momento la luna bañó a Thor en blancuzca luminosidad. Los años no habían corrido en vano.

El niño despotricado había desaparecido, revestido en galas reales ahora quedaba un joven de fuertes complexiones, rostro tosco pero no menos hermoso y una caballera rubia que le llegaba apenas debajo del hombro. 

Aunque la adultez lo había alcanzado, aún tenía rezagos en su madurez. Odín le miró orgulloso e hinchó el pecho. Era un valioso guerrero, amado hijo y aún con todo, apostaba que con el tiempo se volvería un digno sucesor. Finalmente notó que en sus ojos de zafiro esperaba que él dijese algo. Solo alzó la mano en señal de pacífica intervención.

-Ven conmigo cuando estés presentable para tu madre. 

Fue lo único que dijo y se fue por donde regresó. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Thor asintió cuando fue a por él un siervo de la escolta general de la reina misma, Frigga. 

-Príncipe, su padre lo está esperando.-Habló inseguro el paje, un muchacho (aún niño) de tez lechosa y el cabello rojizo recogido en una coleta.

El mencionado no habló. Solo pidió un momento a puerta cerrada. El chico salió enseguida y lo dejó solo. 

Thor hizo lo propio al procurarse ver bien, se trataban de sus padres, los que le habían criado pero eran reyes también y era mejor mantener esas formalidades. Una vez izada su capa roja salió bajo la reverencia de sus sirvientes que le escoltaban tras la alcoba por si alguna cosa se le antojase. 

Pronto llegó a los aposentos de Odín y él solo abrió sin pedir ser avisado, al menos en ese sentido quería sentirse cercano a sus padres. Abrió la puerta y vio dispuesta a su madre con un libro en manos. Le sonrió enseguida y se levantó para recibirlo con un beso que fue correspondido con ternura.

-Sé prudente.-Susurró ella y se apartó enseguida para colocarse a un lado de su esposo que esperaba al fondo de la habitación tras una gran mesa donde estaba perfectamente representado el mapa de los nueve reinos. Se suponía que era para las afrentas de una estrategia, pero siendo Padre de Todo, conocía como la palma de su mano los reinos. Así que el gran artefacto pasó a ser un gran inmueble.

Esta vez, se colocó como es debido delante de él y agachó la cabeza en señal de respeto.

-Hijo.-Comenzó.

-Aún te falta mucho para ser nombrado rey, no por mi longeva vida sino por tu asidua testarudez.-Un regaño, eso debía ser. Thor endureció la mandíbula.

-Tienes que aprender a acatar las órdenes de tu rey. Entender mi proceder hasta donde tenga que ser y no replegar tu descontento de esa manera.-Decía y su hijo rubio parecía cada vez más molesto.

-Te responderé las dudas que tengas en este instante, si es que con eso, aplacas tu pataleta.-Y esto último lo dijo casi como burla o así lo tomó Thor puesto que enseguida agudizó la mirada rojo del coraje.

-¡No son pataletas!-Exclamó y su madre cerró los ojos deseando que las cosas no se dieran de tal modo, conocía a ambos varones, eran muy parecidos aunque lo primero que distanciaban era que Thor era muy visceral. Tal vez propio de su carácter o de su edad. 

-Sea pues, entonces dime que gustas saber.-Volvió a decir Odín sin prestar atención a lo anterior dicho por su hijo.

Pronto dejó su postura y se echó casi encima de él.

-¿Por qué has hecho una fiesta conmemorando una paz que no existe? El hecho de que Jötunheim no haya hecho un movimiento en todos estos años, no significa que eso haya aplacado sus planes que pudieran tener.

Odín sabía por donde iba a empezar. Solo escuchó.

-La última vez que hubo movimiento en ellos fue el asalto a las minas de Muspelheim.-Añadió Odín.

-¿Y no es suficiente razón para empezar a indagar que está pasando?

-Bien, ¿dónde sugieres que comencemos? Si conoces ahora la ubicación de Jötunheim y de su pueblo, me encantaría conocerla y hablar personalmente con Laufey.-Esta vez la ironía se asomó de sus labios. Thor cayó.

Aún antes del asalto al pueblo de Surt los jötun habían desaparecido de la vista de Heimdall e incluso borrado toda civilización en la gélida y desolada tierra. Nadie sabía que había pasado, simplemente parecía como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra. Aún así, se supo de ataques sorpresas en distintas de las regiones, asaltos que no podían pasar desapercibidos. Pero como no había manera de localizarlos, no había forma de proceder un ataque si ni siquiera sabes donde está tu enemigo.

-Aún así, no creo que sea motivo para relajarse.

-Thor... Hemos estado expectantes a cualquier movimiento de Laufey y sus hombres, cosa que no ha llegado. No puedes tener siempre desenvainada la espada, ni alzado el brazo contra el acero. Lo que viste, fue un intento de aplacar los nervios roídos de las naciones. 

Su hijo parecía no querer entender.

-Ninguno ha bajado la guardia, pero no podemos tener nuestras tropas tensas, el desgaste que les ocasiona no es buen material para la guerra. Debes aprender Thor, de que la milicia, los ulfhednar, los berserkir protegen a tu pueblo y a su vez, tu debes protegerlos a ellos. 

El rubio cerró los ojos mientras se maldecía internamente. Parecía ahora tan obvio que se sentía mal. No quería darle la razón a su padre sobre su falta de sentido como protector. 

-A su vez que hemos disipado un poco la tensión en las filas, he estado en junta directa con los generales de ejército y reyes. Habremos de continuar nuestras estrategias, pero esta vez debajo del agua. Los gigantes de hielo han estado trabajando con disimulo, tal vez nosotros debamos hacer lo mismo. 

Guardaron silencio. Enseguida Odín se acercó a su vástago y lo tomó del mentón no delicadamente ni tampoco rudamente. Le sonrió con total sinceridad y con un poco de dificultad Thor le correspondió.

-Algún día entenderás la importancia de la despresurización militar y social, a su vez que aprenderás el sentido de la discreción. Así que por favor, no vuelvas a evidenciar de esa manera tu molestia. Fue un suplicio para muchos no tenerte en la mesa para compartir las conocidas tradiciones del alcohol. 

Pronto su hijo asintió.

-Confía en mí.-Añadió su padre. Pronto se separó de él y volvió tras el gran mapa sobre la mesa.

-Sobretodo ahora.-Le animó a acercarse.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Se tienen conocimiento de que ha habido algunas extrañas anomalías a las afueras de Vanaheim.-Señaló el punto en el mapa donde desmembraba el Yggdrasil y ponía en tela todo rincón del universo.

-¿Qué clase de anomalías?

-Heladas, cosas no comunes en la época actual del año donde nos encontramos.

Esta vez Thor le miró incrédulo. ¿Heladas? ¿Ese no era tema de quienes labraban la tierra? 

Odín pudo adivinar su pensamiento y alzó un dedo.

-Cuidado, nunca subestimes.-Volvió su vista al mapa.

-La zona donde han ocurrido se han observado entre la frontera de Vanaheim y Alfheimen. Ya he dado aviso a Lars, su régimen colinda precisamente con esa zona así que estará más que despierto buscando pistas. Si se tratasen de los gigantes de hielo, debemos tenerles ventaja en prudencia y escrutinio. No podemos asestar en el aire.

Señaló nuevamente el sitio donde se encontraba se llamaba Fensalir, también lugar de residencia de la diosa y reina Frigg, esposa de Freyr. 

-Hemos dispuesto un pequeño campamento aludiendo a las gratas condiciones para que Lars forme un pequeño ejército. Sin embargo, entre las filas hemos enviado magos de las provincias de Ámsvartinir. 

-¿Crees que los jötuns hayan perecido en alguna parte?-Preguntó de repente.

Odín le contempló un poco desubicado por la pregunta. Se irguió y puso su manos tras de sí.

-No, ellos siguen ahí, mientras el invierno exista, que es su emblema, ellos también. No son débiles, incluso a mi me costaría su extinción y aún así no la pretendo, no sería común derrocar una de las piezas del Yggdrasil, si existen es porque sí, y ya. Así que no, solo están escondidos tras un truco especial.-Explicó.

Ya no hubo más preguntas. Odín continuó con su explicación.

-Cuando la estación cambie -que no falta mucho- te irás a Fensalir, adiestra a los hombres de ascendencia alfh y lleva contigo a tus ulfhednar y a los bersekir, trata de instruirlos en lo que sea necesario. No infundas pánico, solo prepáralos. 

-¿Cuál es el punto de todo esto?

Odín calló y miró de soslayo a su hijo. Enseguida Thor entendió, "confía en mí" se leía en su rostro así que no hizo más preguntas al respecto de los motivos.

-¿Qué debo esperar de los gigantes de hielo?-Esa pregunta era más interesante.

-Todo, Thor.-Respondió Odín.

-Mjolnir te fue otorgado como reliquia de tu ascendencia y te ha hecho un gran portador pero no por ello habrás de sentirse superior a nadie.

-No lo hago.

-Bien, entonces no subestimes a la raza jötun, tal vez no lancen rayos, pero son astutos, son el instinto más puro y salvaje de la naturaleza, así que nunca los subestimes. 

-Cómo ordenes.-Habló Thor ya al final. La noche no ahondó más en el tema, así que pronto se despidió de sus padres y se dirigió de nueva cuenta a su habitación. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Tengamos las cosas claras.-Se alzó una voz en la comitiva y los demás callaron. 

-No echemos todo este tiempo en balde.-Era de nuevo el anciano, encorvado como siempre, decrepito como nunca. Y aún así con más vitalidad que muchos otros. 

-¿Se han llevado los preparativos como fue acordado?-Preguntó de nuevo el viejo al más grande y ataviado de los jötun, su rey, Laufey. Él no era propio de contestar a preguntas de otros, pero asintió y enseguida se alzó.

-El tiempo que han permanecido escondidos nuestros troperos está de nuestro lado y esta vez, la gélida nube del Fimbulvetr se hacina sobre nuestros enemigos. Nadie podía prever lo que está por ocurrir. Ni siquiera los brujos de Vanaheim.

Y en la sala, todos sonrieron maléficamente. 

-Los príncipes Lygar y Býleistr pronto irán al encuentro, cuando esa columna aesir caiga.-Resopló entre dientes solo para soltar una risilla. La lúgubre sala parecía iluminarse en entusiasmo. 

Laufey miró a uno de sus hijos, Býleistr, había dejado su menuda figura para ahora ser un ejemplar digno de cualquier gigante de hielo, tenía los ojos alargados como si los tuviese cerrados, una nariz pequeña y sus labios eran los únicos que desentonaban con su apariencia, mientras la mayoría los tenía fruncidos, él solo parecía a punto de recitar un poema. No debía dejarlo mucho tiempo con Lygar pero no hubo de otra. Solo le hizo un ademán con la cabeza y este enseguida salió. Caminó calmado por los pasillos, repasaba cada palabra de lo que se había dicho en esa sala, entre todo el barullo pudo ser testigo de como iban tejiendo el destino de todos. Como si el el mismísimo árbol de la vida les hubiese encomendado tal tarea. Él era buen estratega en el campo de batalla, pero ahora iba como escolta y encubierto. Parecía un simple títere y tampoco se molestaba en investigar para qué.

La indiferencia era algo que lo unía a Lygar. Y aún así tenía un escozor tras su cuello atiborrándolo desde que ambos se habían enterado a medias aguas lo que su padre tramaba. ¿Rendirse a ser títeres? Býleistr no era de esa clase, pero veía a su hermano Lygar tan tranquilo que confió en que probablemente debía tener algo encubriendo. No podía concebir la idea de que su hermano mayor era un simple masoquista que se tiraba a las iras de venidas de Laufey. Algo tenía que haber en el fondo, algo que los sacase a ambos de ese trance maligno. Lygar no era el único inconforme y él lo sabía. Así que agradeció ser él quien se iba a Alfheim juntó con su hermano. 

Tras los largos y amplios pasillos donde fue reverenciado llegó hasta la sala más escondida de todo el Udgar, la cual solo podían acceder unos pocos. Un sirviente inclinó la cabeza y le cedió el paso. Se internó en la oscura habitación. Bufó un poco y habló:

-Ya está todo listo.-Dijo con voz aún más gutural que años pasados. No recibió respuesta, solo se quedó quieto en el umbral debido a que no veía más allá de su nariz. 

De pronto brotó como agua un resplandor color dorado desde dos cuernos. Lygar estaba conjurando nuevamente. Su voz apagada apenas llegaban a ser susurros. Con la poca luz que irradiaba se acercó a la figura visible. 

Ya no era más un niño, si bien seguía siendo un tanto lánguido, podías ver sus marcados músculos en el abdomen y brazos. Su cabello había crecido aún más y lo portaba en una larga trenza. 

Pequeño aún de tamaño, no fue suficiente para hacer pensar a Býleistr que Lygar era alguien a quien debías subestimar. Se acercó un poco.

-Si tuvieses cabello ¿de qué color te gustaría?-Habló de repente. Sin desatinar su mirada, Býleistr lo pensó un poco.

-Del mismo color que el tuyo.-Resolvió finalmente.

-¿Tienes algun nombre que te guste?

El parecía meditarlo. Pero no dijo nada, miró a su hermano que esperaba una respuesta.

-Un nombre para mi, no tengo. Pero a ti siempre me ha gusto llamarte Loki.

Lygar le miró.

-Me llamabas así cuando eras infante debido a quen no podías pronunciar bien mi nombre.-Esto parecía más una crítica pero su hermano menor lo tomó con gracias.

-Creo que te queda perfecto en estas circunstancias.-Dijo sin entenderse de lo demás.   
Finalmente el hechicero meneó sus manos. 

-Sea así, pues.

Y el brillo subió en intensidad hasta recubrir los hermanos en un abrazo mágico. Todo, estaba listo.


	6. Las piezas azules mueven primero.

Se sentía inquieto, no podía sino girar por la cama revolcándose entre las sábanas. Algo le mantenía preso, su sueño o tal vez una pesadilla. Pudo poner fin solamente gritando y se levantó casi vomitando del rápido movimiento. Tenía los cabellos casi unidos a su piel por el sudor, la salinidad en su boca, se había mordido un labio y había terminado haciéndolo sangrar. Su respiración agitada fue lo único que lo convencía de que finalmente había despertado. Tensó los brazos y sintió el rechinar de sus dientes. 

Todavía no acostumbrado a la oscuridad de la noche escuchó un par de golpes en su puerta.

-Mi señor ¿se encuentra usted bien?-Habló el siervo del otro lado, sonaba nervioso, tal vez lo había hecho despertar de improvisto.

Se limpió el sudor del rostro y finalmente suspiró agotado.

-Sí, estoy bien. Olvida lo que ha sucedido.-Le dijo y esto último se lo dijo tan bajo que más parecía que se lo había dicho a sí mismo. No reparó en la respuesta del otro lado mientras se ponía de pie y se cubría con una capa que ajustó en su cuello.

Abrió la cristalera puerta, el golpe del clima exterior le vino como gloria al cuerpo. Sintió que el alma le regresaba. El amplio balcón le recibió con una preciosa imagen de la luna sobre la ciudad de Asgard. Desde ahí, pudo contemplar la estrecha noche que aún era joven. 

-Tenía tanto tiempo sin revivir esas horribles pesadillas.- Se dijo una vez que llegó a la balaustrada orilla. Aún tuvo motivo para tallar sus ojos con el palmar de su mano. 

Las cascadas de recuerdos llegaban a él. Las imágenes de su pesadilla seguían ahí tan frescas y él tan poco dispuesto a soportarlas. Nadie más había podido adivinar los meollos existenciales que cubrían a Thor enseguida de ese sueño. Todavía hace más años se prometió no volver a hablar del sopor nocturno. Una extraña experiencia en tierras hostiles le hizo creer que era mejor no volver a entablar palabra sobre ese extraño comportamiento.

Sin embargo, el extraño sentimiento de adrenalina y furia le hacían a su vez mantenerlo con una pizca de vida. No era de extrañarse, muchas veces Thor llegó a la conclusión de que su llegada al mundo había sido en épocas de guerra entre los reinos. El ambiente le había bañado en virtud de siempre estar expectante de batallas. Se sentía como si fuese parte de ella y a su vez se repudiaba de sentirlo, era como si el mismo vaticinara que su futuro reinado solo se trataría de búsquedas de pleitos por cualquier rincón. 

No quería llegar así ante su padre. 

Negó con la cabeza finalmente colocando sus pensamientos en su debido lugar. Quiso apartarse, pero no podía entregarse de nuevo a los intentos de dormir con el miedo de volver a tener sueños desagradables. Pronto salió y vio a su paje salir de la habitación contigua.

-¿Necesita algo, mi señor?-Preguntó temeroso. ¿Es que siempre estaba en vigia? Ese muchacho iba a perder la cordura sino descansaba un poco. 

Thor negó y pasó a su lado. Notó algunas ojeras.

-Será mejor que vuelvas a dormir Haakon, soy un príncipe pero no significa que sea un pobre niño. Iré a dar un paseo, no importunes a nadie.-Dijo sereno y el chico enseguida le respondió con una reverencia de aceptación aunque algo ruborizado debido a que escuchar decir su nombre en los labios del monarca era poco común.

A paso ligero hondeó su capa un poco y desapareció por el pasillo. Conducido por la inestabilidad del insomnio caminó tanto por las caballerizas como por la gran explanada bañada en luna. Sus pensamientos iban y venían y sus pies parecían llevarlo sin rumbo. Al menos eso pensó hasta que llegó a una puerta inmensa. Recobrando un poco más el sentido, se dio cuenta de que había llegado al umbral de la biblioteca.

No era un sitio que frecuentara, realmente solo lo hizo cuando era niño. Aquellas aburridas lecciones de los textos anales, largas historias de la creación de Asgard y sus regentes. No era que no las hubiese aprendido, pero las clases que tuvo fueron un suplicio para un enérgico príncipe. Sin pensarlo demasiado decidió entrar. Escabulléndose por los pasillos topó hasta una gran mesa dispuesta de pilas de libros, probablemente en período de reubicacion. Tomó algunos entre sus manos, sin prestarles demasiada atención, solo quería mantenerse activo aunque fuesen esfuerzos insulsos. 

Escandalosamente, uno de ellos cayó de sus manos y aterrizó cerca de su pie. Maldijo por lo bajo, no deseaba advertir a nadie de su presencia. Así que lo tomó rápido pero las letras doradas escritas en su tapa le hicieron respingar un poco. Lo miró un poco más. No era un título relevante pero lo abrió. 

Hojeó un poco, solo se detenía en algunas imágenes, hechas a mano, relatando quien sabe cuantas hazañas de sus antepasados. De momento solo le atrajo una hoja completa que había sido escrita en letras doradas, casi pudo jurar que se trataba de oro líquido.

-Lengua feroe.-Se dijo cuando vio el idioma en el que estaba escrito. No todo era fuerza bruta en Thor, él mismo se consideraba un decente entendedor de otros idiomas además del asgardiano. 

-Pero hay muy poca luz.- Y en verdad lo que sea que estuviese escrito no alcanzaba a verse, por entre líneas Thor leyó.

-...tierras donde mana la leche y la miel, donde la fertilidad está en los ojos claros de sus vástagos, llevad... ¿qué carajos dice aquí? -Balbuceó.

-Traer la raíz del Yggdrasil, tomar y clavad sus ramas en mi pecho, mostradme lo que ha hecho brotar del pico del gran Gullinkambi, así sea, así es ya.

El entorno pronto se desdibujo y se deformó a tal punto que Thor se sintió caer. No pudo gritar, ni siquiera suspirar. Alzó las manos intentando sujetarse de algo cuando se vio engullido por una oscuridad que lo devoraba del suelo de donde antes era la biblioteca.

Trató de ver hacía donde caería pero no había más que una profunda oscuridad. Alzó su brazo esperando que la reliquia sagrada, Mjölnir llegará a él. Pero nunca ocurrió. 

Nunca supo cuanto tiempo estuvo cayendo, si fueron unos segundos, minutos o tal vez horas. Perdió la consciencia hasta que un brillo en medio de ese manto se abrió como la única salida. No era posible saber si estaba corriendo o volando. Inclinó su cuerpo tratando de llegar a esta. Cerró los ojos ante la imposibilidad de ver más que el cegador brillo y pronto sintió un agarre que le aprisionaba firmemente la muñeca.

Por fin sintió el suelo, chocó contra él de lleno, sin hacerse daño. Todavía no terminaba de reaccionar cuando se puso en pie buscando algún enemigo que fuese el causante de semejante desvarío (si es que podía llamarlo así).

En vez de eso, se topó con un hermoso panorama. El sol naciente y un mar de olas sonaras le hicieron permanecer quieto como una estatua.

-¿Dónde estoy?-Se preguntó y se vio encima de un gran acantilado. Se acercó lo más que pudo a la orilla y vislumbró un poco más el sitio. No parecía reconocerlo, tampoco parecía habitado. Solo el inmenso mar y colinas de verdes bosques que llegaban hasta perderse en una linea verdosa. 

Giró su cabeza buscando algo más, una señal, alguien, algo. Pero solo se vio rodeado de una naturaleza tan pacífica que le infligió temor. ¿Qué clase de hechizo era ese?

-Ningún hechizo.-Hablaron detrás de él. 

Se giró violentamente. Lo que tuvo ante él, no es posible describirlo en palabras. Inmaculada en un manto que flotaba como si estuviese sumergido en agua. Cabello dorado ondeándose del mismo modo y unos ojos tan azules, que parecían realmente dos gotas de agua helada. ¿Alguna diosa? Thor no tenía habilidades psíquicas, aquello le pareció más que extraño.

Relajó la postura.

-¿Quién eres? ¿qué es este lugar?

La mujer no respondió enseguida, se acercó un poco más a él y tras una mirada penetrante, sonrió.

-Bienvenido a las antiguas aguas que regaron el árbol de la vida.-Dijo sonriente.

-Mi nombre es Eivor y soy una hamingja, un espíritu protector que provee de buena suerte y felicidad.-Se inclinó levemente, aunque Thor pensó que era mejor que él fuese el que se inclinase.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo en este sitio?-Preguntó de nuevo girándose un poco para no sentir más el pesado mirar de la fémina. Ella sin temor estuvo a centímetros de la orilla.

-Príncipe, ¿es que acaso no reconoces a tu propia tierra cuando la ves?

Y le hizo un ademán para que mirase con detenimiento. Los árboles, el inmenso mar y las grandes nubes que se menguaban a su alrededor. Todo ello tenía un aroma sin igual.

-Es Asgard.

Y ella asintió concediéndole la razón.

-Mucho tiempo antes de que fuese fundada.-Añadió ella. Thor la contempló analizando sus palabras.

-¿Por qué me muestras el pasado? - Antes de poder salir de ese extraño sueño, tenía que obtener respuestas. La mujer no respondió enseguida y borró la sonrisa de su rostro. Caminó unos pasos alejándose. Thor la siguió.

-Espera, ¿a dónde vas?

Pero antes de poder tocarla el mundo nuevamente se volcó sobre él y le llevó a otro sitio que tampoco reconocía. En el suelo aún, abrió los ojos esperando encontrarse con la extraña figura. Estaba esperándolo frente al caudal de un río.

Se acercó prudente, sin intentar mostrarse ofuscado por el ajetreado viaje. Ella le señaló el río que a lo lejos, cuesta abajo, era alimentado por una gigantesca cascada a la lejanía.

-Vanaheim.-Respondió Thor rápidamente, si contestándole podía salir de allí, lo haría. 

-Mucho antes de que su padre Odín llegase al mundo, los aesir y los vanir vivían en paz juntos. Al igual que los elfos de luz y los de la oscuridad, la raza de los aesir y los vanir tuvieron la misma cuna pero encontraron caminos distintos. Uno era la guerra y la unidad, el otro era la sabiduría y la riqueza. Ahora sus ríos convergen en paz.

Thor esperó que no volviese a suscitarse un nuevo viaje dimensional, pero por si acaso apretó los ojos y se inclinó un poco sobre el suelo. 

-¿Qué es lo que hace, príncipe?

Pero nada sucedió, en vez de eso Thor estaba en una posición boba, cuando abrió un ojo entendió que no volvería a haber viajes astrales. Se irguió rápidamente y tosió para evadir la atención.

-Si, bueno. ¿A qué vienen estas clases de historia?

Ella sonrió de nuevo y su rostro se refrescó.

-Mi príncipe, habrás de ver estas imágenes para aprender los primeros balances del mundo, comprender como sucedieron las cosas, te ayudará a prever el futuro.

-No entiendo como.-Se apresuró.

-Lo verá.- Se acercó a su rostro y le miró a los ojos como buscando algo en ellos. El as se removió en su lugar, visiblemente incómodo.

-Aún antes de los vanir y de los aesir, entienda que existió meramente los instintos y la recia naturaleza. Los jotnar, sus infames enemigos han estado aquí aún antes que su raza, príncipe. Así que no muestre altanería al tratarlos, menos ahora.

Esta vez su voz se alzó peligrosa, como una fuerte reprimenda. Thor al escuchar el nombre jotnar también tensó el cuerpo.

-¿Menos ahora? ¿a qué te refieres?

Ella se alejó y pronto la imagen comenzó a desvanecerse, todo a su alrededor fue dispersándose en pinceladas. 

-Ellos podrán ser su destrucción, pero si lo busca, también pueden ser su salvación. Nunca dude que la fuerza que los distingue no sirve solo para matar, sino también para unificar y apoyar. El color índigo en su piel también es símbolo de paz. Busque el apoyo jotnar. Habrá quienes le ayuden.

Su voz pronto desaparecería, ahora solo ecos eran posibles de escuchar. Thor fue golpeado por una extraña nube de lo que parecía arena. Cubriéndose el rostro sintió que de nuevo el suelo desaparecía y volvía a caer. Esta vez gritó tan fuerte como pudo. Sin caso, fue tragado.

El golpeteo incesante le sacó de trance. Respingó violentamente. Abrió los ojos.

Era de día, estaba casi desnudo en su cama mientras las sábanas estaban enredadas en su torso. Respiró con dificultad. Se palpó los brazos y la cara.

-¿Estoy de vuelta?-Se llevó las manos a su pecho desnudo. Sí, todo estaba en su lugar. 

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-Susurró. Pronto fue sacado de sus cavilaciones escuchando nuevamente el llamado violento a su puerta.

-¡Haakon!-Llamó y antes de terminar el chico ya había entrado casi tropezándose.

-¡Mi señor, su padre le reclama su presencia en la sala del trono!-Dijo casi escupiendolo. Thor quedó pasmado, aún no recobra sentido de los hechos. 

-¿Llamarme?

El chico tartamudeó un poco y no supo si hablar. Thor supo que tal vez estaba por colapsar, así que solo se puso de pie y llegó a zancadas a él. Le tomó de los hombros.

-Calma chico, no voy a hacerte daño, siempre me ves como si fuese un espíritu chocarrero.-Le recriminó aunque con una voz calmada. Recobró la compostura.

-¿Y bien?-Le animó a hablar. 

-Han atacado la ciudad de Fensalir durante la noche. Durante la mañana se recibieron noticias. No sé nada más.-Respondió finalmente con voz clara. Pero su postura de chico confiado se desvaneció en un segundo.

-¿¡QUÉ!?

Gritó Thor y toda la sala sucumbió. Nuevamente echo casi un ovillo salió el chico y pálido quedó cerca de la puerta. Unos momentos después saldría el as en gran carrera.

-¿Padre?-Habló. 

Odín se encontraba con rostro severo junto a otros militares. Reconoció algunos, incluso llegaron a él Fandral y Vostalgg.

-Hogun ha salido con algunas tropas hacia Fensalir.-Se adelantó el espadachín rubio. 

-Tu caballo está listo, tan pronto nos llames, viajaremos contigo.-Añadió el león de Asgard.

-Thor.-La voz de Odín resonó y el mencionado se aproximó a grandes pasos.

-Nos ha llegado la infructuosa misiva de un ataque al asentamiento militar de Lars. Ha sucedido en las condiciones más extrañas y ahora mismo me pondré en contacto con Freyr y Vanir.

-¿Condiciones extrañas?

-Ya te enterarás, ¿recuerdas que te dije que irías en cuanto la estación cambiará? Nos adelantaremos a esto, llega con los bersekir que he dispuesto, ordenen filas.

Thor asintió y antes de poder darse media vuelta Odín le tomó del hombro obligándolo a verlo.

-Sé precavido. Lo que vas a ver, amerita la discreción. Sé que no es tu rubro, pero, investiga antes de tocar el mango de Mjölnir.-Le susurró al oído. 

Thor ni hizo un ademán, solo se alejó. Dio una mirada a sus amigos y estos echaron a terminar los preparativos.

Sif le alcanzó enseguida.

-¿Listo, general?

El aludido solo bufó.

-Y que lo digas. ¿Lista está tu amada yegua Ilsginar?

-Esperando órdenes al igual que yo.-Dijo la guerrera.

Caminaron un poco más, ella volvió a hablar.

-¿Estas bien? A mis oídos llegó el comentario de que te vieron vagar por el palacio por la noche.-Esto último lo dijo casi en susurro alejándose del tumulto de caballerizas moviéndose.

Thor recordó a momentos el extraño ¿sueño? ¿visión? 

-No te preocupes, estoy bien. Supongo que algo dentro de mi intuía que algo así pasaría. No debimos bajar la guardia, se lo dije a mi padre.

Sif rodó los ojos.

-¿Sigues con eso?

El as la miró con molestia.

-Escucha.-Le detuvo el paso.

-No quiero ofuscarte con el tema, pero tu bien sabes que no es bueno llevar la mente nublada a la arena, ¿estas bien?-Preguntó con énfasis. Thor esta vez le sonrió. Supo en su interior que era mejor reservarse esos extraño sueños. Agradeció la preocupación sincera de su amiga.

-Lo estoy. Vamos, ahora, nos esperan.

El criador trajo al corcel de ocho patas, Sleipnir. Le entregó las bridas a Thor. Presurosos salieron enseguida hacia el Bifröst. En la cámara donde el portero esperaba también lo hacía la reina. Thor estuvo por descender pero su madre se acercó a él haciendo el además de que no lo hiciera.

-Solo venía a despedirte hijo, que la gloria bañe a tu gente y puedan traer la paz.-Dijo y recibió un beso de su príncipe. 

-Lleva de mi, la tranquilidad. Velaré tu sueño, tanto como pueda y he podido.

Esta vez Thor le miró un poco confundido, pero ella no dijo nada más. Se despidió y pronto dieron la orden de transportarlos. El sentirse bañado en colores le hizo volver en su rol de general. Podía acostumbrarse a este tipo de travesías, no como las de anoche en sus sueños. Negó con la cabeza como sacudiéndose los pensamientos.

Pronto llegaron a Fensalir. Fueron recibidos en ovaciones y algunas reverencias. 

-Fandral, pide a los hombres que descarguen, lleven provisiones y medicinas a donde se necesita y reúnanse conmigo tan pronto la tienda este puesta.-El rubio asintió y pronto se dispusieron las tareas. Thor descendió y extendió las bridas al escudero. Con disimulo se alejó de la conglomeración.

Pronto se encontró mezclado entre el tumulto. Le pareció extraño el sitio. Se encontraban en la frontera directa de Alfheim con Vanaheim. Esta estaba custodiada además por bosques mágicos de los ancestrales elfos luminosos. Sin embargo, la imagen parecía distanciar mucho del recuerdo del príncipe. Los árboles estaban corroídos, algunos incluso desechos. Extensiones de la naturaleza que llevaban milenios en ese sitio. ¿Quién habría osado destruir semejantes remanentes de sabiduría y vida?

No eran demasiado los heridos, pero muchos de ellos perecían en un estado mental anormal. Escuchó algunos quejarse de un fuego que los consumía, a pesar de que estaban sin rastros de el. Otros decían estar ciegos y enredarse entre su desesperación. 

Pronto llegó hasta la tienda donde debía estar el extranjero de Asgard, Hogun. Lo encontró sin demoras mientras extendía un gran mapa de color amarillento. Advirtiendo su presencia, Hogun lo recibió con un ademán de que se acercase.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?-Preguntó.

-Lo que nunca creímos ver.-Respondió.

-Durante la noche, las tropas habían estado informando sobre el avistamiento de varias huldras que estaban merodeando a las afueras del bosque. Algunos de los hombres menguaron su comportamiento dejándose llevar por las leyendas de su insaciable apetito sexual.

-No los culparía, son hermosas. ¿Qué con eso?

-Qué estas no tardaron en abalanzarse al primer inocente y asesinarlo.-Finalizó Hogun. Thor alzó la ceja.

-No es posible, son espíritus elementales. Protectoras de los bosques. Si bien son traviesas, no son mortales.

El oscuro guerrero hizo un gesto con el rostro dándole la razón, sin embargo, caminó del otro lado de la larga tienda.

-Y estas en el correcto, pero...

Cogió una sábana que parecía cubrir una caja. Al sustraerla quedo evidencia una criatura de figura mediana. Una huldra.

La figura femenina tan pronto se vio descubierta se arrojó a los fuertes barrotes que la mantenían encerrada y con sus garras intentó hacerse del serio guerrero. Agitaba su cola violentamente mientras aullaba con furia.

-Así como la ves, es como estaban las demás.

Thor no alcanzaba a comprender, porque un ser de esa índole se había vuelto violento. 

-¿Qué les han hecho a las demás?

-No tuvimos más opción que asesinarlas.-Esta vez su voz cambió por una más seria. Era un grave acto el asesinar a un ser mágico de los bosques. Thor pudo leer en su mirada que en verdad se sentía arrepentido. Tuvo que concederle la razón. Hogun volvió a cubrir la jaula de la bestia mientras seguía vociferando gruñidos.

-No solo eso, algunos otros animales han salido del bosque, no sabemos si guiados por las huldras. Jabalíes, osos e incluso aves atacaron el campamento. Una revolución que empezaba por las bestias de los bosques, simplemente no tiene sentido.-Hogun tomó algunas botellas que contenían pociones.

-Por Odín, tenemos a los Ámsvartinir combatiendo los hechizos propios de las huldras. Como habrás visto, están sumidos en delirios no comunes.

-Tenemos que--

Fueron interrumpidos abruptamente por varios hombres que entraron a la tienda. Dos guardias con el rostro cubierto escoltaron a un hombre de enardecidas facciones. Adulto, con vestimenta blanca, un vanir.

-¿¡Cómo es posible que hayan cometido semejante atrocidad!?-Replicó enseguida a Hogun. Thor lo reconoció enseguida.

-Mi señor Sven.-Enseguida captó su atención. El mencionado lo recorrió con una mirada y no reparó en saber quien era así que el príncipe se adelantó.

-Soy Thor, hijo de Odín. Hemos llegado aquí para saber de los hechos que acontecieron por la noche.

Esta vez arqueó la ceja. Era común, muchos vanir no salían más allá de sus murallas a menos de que fuese estrictamente necesario. 

-La gloria te colma, hijo de Odín. Haz crecido en fuerza y vigor por lo visto. Si estas aquí, tu padre debe estar enterado ya de todo.-Se olvidó de Hogun quien no le prestó importancia a su indiferencia.

-De ser así, dinos bajo qué argumento tus hombres han atacado a las preciosas criaturas que custodian los bosques con Vanaheim. He de decirte que cada vida que tomaron, era aliada nuestra y han manchado nuestros campos con su sangre bendita, quienes además, colmaban de gracia nuestras cosechas.-Siguió molesto.

-Lo entiendo perfectamente, no ha sido un honor para nosotros tomar esas vidas en nuestras manos, pero no nos ha quedado de otra.

-¿¡Qué clase de explicación es esa!?

Enseguida Thor miró a Hogun y casi telepáticamente se comunicó. El guerrero volvió a tomar la manta que cubría la jaula y jaló de ella. Nuevamente la bestia en su interior comenzó a bramar horribles sonidos guturales.

El hombre llamado Sven se llevó una mano a los labios como acallando un gritito.

-Si son sus aliados, también quisiéramos una explicación a su comportamiento. No hemos manchado nuestras espadas en vano, hemos recibido la ofensa primero y solo nos defendimos de su comportamiento hostil. ¿Qué tiene usted que decir?

Guardó un silencio casi sepulcral mientras no podía retirar su mirada de la pobre criatura que lloraba y soltaba bufidos hostiles.

-No solo han fallecido hombres aesir, Sven.-Sonó otra voz. No habían visto pero tras el hombre Sven había entrado también un hombre de avanzada edad. Encorvado por su edad se abrió camino entre los guardias del vanir.

-Mi nombre es Egil, soy el protector de estar tierras junto con el general de ejército, Lars.-Sus puntiagudas orejas denotaban que era de ascendencia élfica.

-Sven, si has venido a soltar alaridos contra ellos que han defendido mis tierras déjame decirte que también ofendes a Alfheim con semejante actitud.-Le reprimió de frente. Sven se quedó callado. El anciado Egil se acercó a Thor.

-Por las barbas de tu padre estamos salvados. Siéntete bienvenido en el castillo de Lars y mío.

Thor agradeció con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Lamento mucho que su gente también se haya visto amenazada por el extraño comportamiento.

El negó con la cabeza recordando los sucesos de la noche anterior.

-Terribles, ciertamente. Por favor, insisto en mi invitación.

-Muchas gracias, pero no puedo dejar a mis hombres atrás, velaré porque todos ellos sean atendidos pronto y podamos abastecernos si ustedes nos lo permiten.

Sven y Egil asintieron.

-Sea pues tu voluntad, estemos en contacto.-Y el anciano salió seguido de Sven y sus guardias, este último ya no pudo volver a musitar palabra alguna pero antes de salir dijo.

-Aún así, están advertidos de su falta.-Y se retiró.

Hogun bufó.

-Los salvas y esto es lo que obtenemos a cambio.-Dijo molesto. Thor contempló un poco más la salida de los personajes y regresó su vista al mapa. Más adelante se les uniría el general Lars. Trazaron una ruta segura en busca de más seres hostiles, esperando no encontrarlos a su vez que investigaban las crecientes oleadas de frío constante.

Tan pronto las filas se vieron un poco recuperadas Thor envió una misiva a Egil excusándose de no poder aceptar su hospitalidad, debían marchar pronto a investigar en los alrededores y fijar la paz para que no hubiese otro altercado. Así fue pues a los días llegaron a las puertas del camino que unía ambos reinos, decidieron comenzar por ahí, llevando la ladera. El asgardiano dio órdenes de que Volstagg se quedase con Sif para adiestrar las tropas que Lars había dispuesto antes del ataque.

-Sven es bastante volátil, pero no hay que tomárselo a la ligera, es uno de los principales en el consejo del rey Vanir, estará de cerca viendo nuestros movimientos, seamos prudentes.-Decía Lars quien colmaba de atenciones a Thor ante la búsqueda en medio del bosque. Le seguían de cerca Fandral, Hogun y un grupo de cinco ulfhednar. No habían encontrado más rastro de las ofensivas bestias, en cambio habían visto pastar tranquilamente los ciervos, las aves retozar en un lago y algunos jabalíes con sus familias.

-No parece haber rastro de las huldras, espero que no hayan acabado con todas ellas.-Decía Fandral.

-Sé que estabas deseoso de verlas, tanto como yo. Pero, no aparecen, aún así no creo que todas hayan perecido.-Dijo Thor.

-Es probable de que estén de luto y muy molestas con el ejército as, después de todo, todas ellas son hermanas.-Habló Hogun.

Parecía obvio. Sin más patrullaron la zona un par de veces más, pero el paisaje seguía siendo el mismo, un pacífico bosque. Regresaron, venían entrando al campamento cuando Thor descendió de su caballo, pronto alguien le recibió las bridas y él pudo descansar un poco.

Debía generar un mensaje a su padre, explicarle los hechos. Sin embargo, no sabía por donde empezar, la situación se había formado de manera tan extraña que era difícil poder describirla. Se cruzó de brazos contemplando el bosque por donde habían salido. Sintió que los minutos se le iban en ese estado meditativo, pronto tendría que volver a sus obligaciones.

Suspiró hondamente. Estaba dándose media vuelta cuando escuchó un ligero crujir, no se giró, pero levemente regresó los oídos hacia el sitio de donde provino el sonido. Nada más. Con calma dio media vuelta pero solo pudo ver nuevamente el bosque. Lo contempló un poco más, hasta que finalmente dentro de la espesa vegetación, pudo fijar su mirada en dos orbes verdes. Abrió los ojos aún más intentando encontrarle forma. No tuvo tiempo puesto que estas desaparecieron casi en un segundo.

Tomando el camino, echó a correr otra vez al interior. Escuchaba los pasos pero no podía ver a la persona o al animal. Le siguió hasta donde pudo escucharlo, tras varios arañazos insulsos de los árboles se abrió paso a un pequeño claro, diminuto en realidad. Entraban los rayos del sol de lleno. 

Pudo por fin ver a su acosador.

Un ciervo...

Casi maldijo por perder su tiempo. Lo miró con una ceja arqueada, ciertamente era un ejemplar hermoso, un macho de cornamenta impresionante. Sus fuertes patas clavadas en la tierra y su mirada penetrante casi expectante.

-Deberías echarte a correr.-Le dijo Thor sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta. El animal movió sus orejas. Lo siguió contemplando esperando que se echase a correr, pero no fue así. En vez de eso, notó el gran brillo en sus ojos verdes.

Nunca antes había visto unos ojos verdes en un ciervo pero eso no fue lo que más le confundió. Sino la profundidad con la que la bestia lo escrutiñó. Poderosas gemas verdes que lo miraron de arriba a abajo, con consciencia. 

De pronto otra figuración se interpuso en sus pensamientos. Dos lunas sobre un panorama desolado. Pero esta vez no eran dos esferas rojas, sino de color aceituna. La misma pesadilla que lo molestaba desde que era niño. 

Sintió que se iba de espaldas, el ciervo ante él por poco pierde el piso también, como si la tierra se hubiese movido. Thor recobró la compostura y antes de poder hacer algo más, el animal se había perdido en medio del bosque. Con un dolor en el pecho regresó al campamento. No dijo lo que vio, solo se internó en su tienda.

Al poco tiempo, salió un heraldo con una carta de Thor, nadie se había dado cuenta. Mientras tanto él esperó mientras seguían las investigaciones, reabastecimientos y entrenamientos a las tropas de Lars.

Poco antes de que cayera la noche, el mismo heraldo llegó y le entregó el papel a Thor quien se excusó y salió presuroso.

"Sea usted bienvenido"

Era lo único que se leía. Thor pidió a Sleipnir y salió a la frontera con Vanaheim. Pidió que estuviesen todos atentos, que él regresaría pronto. Se internó con sigilo en la ciudad que aún no dormitaba. Entre sus calles y extensas plazas se mezcló con la gente. Dejó a Sleipnir en un establo para que le diesen de comer y aseo. Con pasó pesado se internó entre las casas del pueblo. Como si de su palacio se tratase llegó a una puerta y tocó.

No tardó mucho en escucharse el sonido metálico del seguro que era quitado del umbral. La puerta se abrió y solo era oscuridad. Sin temor se introdujo, la puerta tras él se cerró sin que una mano la tocase.

-Disculpe la oscuridad.-Habló un hombre que salió de las penumbras con una vela en la mano. Tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Pero no ocupo la luz.-Dijo con calma. Thor pudo prever cuando abrió los ojos por un momento, un velo gris cubría su mirar, el hombre era ciego.

-Me extraña el modo con el que hoy se presenta el enaltecido hijo del padre de todo, ¿en qué puedo servirte?-Hospitalariamente le cedió un asiento de madera y pronto estuvieron frente a frente.

-Gracias por recibirme, no sabía si iba a reconocerme.

-Bueno, realmente no puedo reconocerte.-Le inquirió sarcástico y Thor frunció los labios dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-Una disculpa.

-No se preocupe, reconozco que no ha cambiado mucho, sospecho que debe ser de gran presencia como lo es su padre, su voz me lo demuestra. Pero su esencia sigue sin mancillarse. 

Thor no supo que decir, pero rió por lo bajo un poco.

-Lo escucho nervioso, casi igual como cuando vino a darme las gracias de algo que fue arrebatado de mí.

El príncipe endureció la mirada. Era cierto, no era la primera vez que estaba en esa pequeña casa, ni tampoco era la primera vez que conversaba con el personaje ante él. No quiso preguntar directamente, pero pronto se formuló algo en su mente.

-Yo, quería hablarte de lo sucedido en las minas de Muspelheim.

El vanir apenas hizo un respingo, seguía tan calmado que poca diferencia notó, iba a continuar:

-Pero.

-Mi señor, lo lamento, pero no puedo decirle nada.

La respuesta cortante lo volvió a sacar de sí, sin comprender miraba el inexpresivo rostro del hombre, ¿es que acaso debía guardar silencio por los hechos acontecidos? ¿habrá sido castigo de su padre? Después de todo, él tuvo la culpa. Thor intentó buscar las siguientes palabras.

-No puedo ayudarle por imposición externa, sino por imposibilidad.

Aún no salía de su desentendimiento.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntó secamente esperando conseguir respuestas por los buenos modales. El vanir se levantó un momento y con cuidado palpando todo aquello que topaba, llegó hasta una ventana la cual cerró. Del mismo modo, con lento caminar volvió a su sitio.

-Porque mis recuerdos fueron hurtados.-Respondió enseguida pero en susurros.

Thor parpadeó varias veces sin entender.

-¿Cómo dices? ¿Robados?

Asintió.

-Así es, lo que voy a decirle, no me consta, pero... A los pocos días que llegue con graves heridas, me habían llenado de preguntas en cuanto cobre el sentido. Sin embargo, no pude responder a ninguna de sus quejas. No sabía de que misión me hablaban, ni de que tipo de encuentro tuve, yo solo sabía que había despertado en la sala de curanderos.

Thor esperó que continuara.

-Mis compañeros me contaron que había ido junto a ellos a una expedición en las tierras de Surtur, donde además tuve el placer de conocer personalmente a usted y a su padre. En las inmediaciones del túnel fuimos atacados.

Casi como si fuese un hechizo, los recuerdos llegaron a él y le hicieron sentir el ritmo de su corazón acelerarse.

-Solo tengo recuerdos del momento donde alguien coloca su mano sobre mis ojos, seguido de ello siento el calor de mi sangre que emanaba de mi garganta y comencé a desangrarme. Lo demás ya se lo he contado.

El príncipe se levantó bruscamente del asiento. Comprendía sus palabras, pero ahora se veía ahogado en un secreto que lo engullía cada noche. Ya no deseaba más pesadillas, ni más apariciones fantasmales en ellos.

-Lo siento.-Murmuró Thor.

El vanir alzó la vista a pesar de que no podía enfocar nada.

-Usted solo era un niño, nosotros teníamos el deber de protegerlo. Así que lo que me haya pasado, no dudo que haya sido en nombre de las órdenes que seguí. 

-Pero te he condenado a vivir fuera de palacio.

-Esa fue mi decisión, príncipe Thor. Mi vista se perdió a los pocos días que desperté. No tenía sentido pertenecer a la corte si un mago era incapaz de poder conectar con sus cinco sentidos, cedí mis posesiones al rey y con lo poco que conservé me hice de esta pequeña casa donde estoy seguro que pasaré mis últimos años tranquilo.-Explicó con una voz tan calmada que parecía dar miedo. En verdad no parecía haber rencor en sus palabras, ni frustración o tristeza. Solo la inexorable paz a un destino que parecía haberse tergiversado y aún así, su placidez contrastaba sobremanera.

-Lamento no serle útil.-Repitió.

-Aún puedes serlo. Aunque tus recuerdos de esos días se hayan desvanecido, dudo mucho que lo hayan hecho todos los años de conocimiento que tuviste en su educación dentro de la corte.- Dijo enseguida con voz apurada mientras volvía a estar de frente.

-Cierto es, pero, ¿qué otra cosa podría pedirme?

-Los sueños.-Respondió casi a tropiezos.

-Necesito saber, cómo deshacer los malos sueños que acechan mi persona. No es de buen augurio que un monarca y futuro rey tenga semejantes desvarios nocturnos. Aunque no recuerdes, yo en su momento pude hablar con ustedes a cerca de un recurrente velo que acechaba mi dormir.

El vanir le escuchó en silencio.

-No son de mal augurio mi señor, con mayor razón al ser un monarca, es proclive a ser testigo de visiones de sus ancestros. De aquellos que desean que guíe su pueblo con sapiencia. Puede que a eso se deba.

Thor negó con violencia, se negaba a creer que esas horribles imágenes eran un vistazo al futuro. No era posible que su nación cayese de la nada.

-No puedo creer eso. Lo lamento.

El ciego se levantó enseguida y trastabilló cuando tocó el hombro del guerrero as. Permanecieron en silencio un momento.

-Los sueños, son guías, mi señor. Si no se tratan de visiones, entonces se tratan de caminos que ante usted se forman, habrá de escoger el que más le parezca. No tema de ellos, en vez de eso, enfréntelos.

-¿Cómo?

-Hablando...

¿Qué? Parecía absurdo pero Thor tuvo que pedir que se lo repitiese.

-Hablando mi señor, se entiende la gente. Si lo que usted ha visto en esos sueños recurrentes le preocupa, pregunte.

-¿A quién?-Replicó el joven.

-A quién sea, los seres que habiten en ese sueño. 

De pronto la imagen de la mujer mística de dorados cabellos que le había hablado la noche anterior llegó. La conversación que el vanir le decía que tuviese puede ser que ya haya tenido lugar en aquella visión. Había salido buscando respuestas y lo que obtuvo eran nuevas preguntas. 

Cansado bufó, no tenía más caso. Se levantó enseguida para despedirse. 

-No se precipite, si esos sueños han vuelto a usted de manera más nítida, es posible de que vayan a cumplirse poco, o que las medidas decisivas estén prontas a presentarse, sea paciente. 

Le tomó del brazo infundiéndole valor.

-Calma. Las respuestas siempre llegan en el momento adecuado.

Thor ya no dijo nada más. Agachó la cabeza recobrando el aliento. Pronto se despidió y retomó el camino a casa. Sobre Sleipnir llegó a paso ligero. Seguía meditando las palabras que el vanir le había dicho. Se sentía tan perdido como antes, deseaba poder dormir mejor. 

A unos cuantos metros vio las antorchas de su campamento, la actividad había cesado al igual que los gritos de aquellos que habían sido afectados por las alucinaciones. Se quedó un momento contemplando el sitio. Pronto llevó sus ojos al gran astro nocturno, la luna tan quieta y muda que los contemplaba. Se preguntaba cómo era posible que elemento tan más hermoso podía serlo también el suplicio en su mundo onírico. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Corre

Escucha en sus sueños. Nuevamente un gran campo verde ante él que inunda cada pupila. El fresco aire que no es gélido a comparación de su tierra natal. Tenía que ser una ventana al paraíso. Todo aquello que siempre soñaba conocer le esperaba. 

Corre

Volvía a escuchar y con dar una última mirada hacía atrás y sin sentirse perseguido se echaba a correr tan fuerte como sus piernas azules le permitían. Lo había logrado, había desecho el yugo maldito de su padre, librarse de todo aquello que le lastimaba. 

De nuevo, como cada noche, el mundo de los sueños se tergiversaba. Tras él llegaba una inmensa ola que lo arrastraba con furia.

Gritó. Siempre era lo mismo, la terrible agua que lo devoraba, que le impedía respirar y finalmente vivir, que lo atraía al fondo de un mar que él no había podido ver antes. El azul, ese color tan propio de él se apoderaba de cada sentido. Su peso reducido a cenizas, su voluntad. Todo aquello desaparecía, el paraíso nunca existió y el moría ahogado un mar inhóspito. Maldito color. 

Sacó un grito ahogado, tosió fuertemente intentando calmarse, pero podía sentir tan nítida el agua que se alojaba en sus pulmones. Sabía que había sido solo una horrible experiencia imaginaria, nada había pasado, no existía el paraíso ni tampoco el mar que lo consumía. Ahora estaba recostado en esa cama con blancas sábanas que lo acobijaban. 

Se llevó la mano a la garganta cuando finalmente pudo recobrar todo el aliento. 

-¿De nuevo esas pesadillas, Loki?-Escuchó.

Un hilo de luz había entrado, no se había percatado de la presencia de su hermano.

-Býleistr.- Murmuró.

-Sh, recuerdo que ahora soy Aren.-Le musitó como regaño cerrando la puerta tras él. La habitación aún en penumbras poco a poco parecía iluminarse.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ahora mismo debe estar muriendo el viejo. Estate listo, no dudo que por la mañana nos manden llamar.-Habló con una mueca muy típica de su padre. 

Loki se volvió a tumbar en la cama. Soltó un par de bufidos y solo de reojo miró la luna que se colaba por la ventana. Ahora mismo, ella era testigo de algo que debía irse formando como un tétrico rompecabezas.

-¿Estas seguro de que así procederán las cosas?-Preguntó el jötun rebautizado como Aren.

-No lo dudes, ellos no dejarán que salgamos de aquí tan fácil, es la primera brecha a la guerra.-Respondió. 

Ambos perdieron su mirar en la gran luna llena. Mañana sería el inicio de una nueva vida, que no sabrían si era próspera o inquietante, solo debían estar listos para sobrevivir, como si no tuviesen pasado alguno.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡EL ANCIANO EGIL HA MUERTO!


	7. Distanciamientos.

La sombría noche cae en silencio, solo se escucha el tronar de las antorchas y uno que otro suspiro de un vigía cansado. Nadie se lo espera, ni a nadie se le ocurre una idea de lo que estaba pasando dentro del castillo que se veía lejano sobre el valle de la frontera entre Alfheim y Vanaheim. La oscura mancha de un fatídico ser que engulle el último aliento de un anciano. Su cabeza cae de lleno sobre el cuenco de comida haciendo un ruido sordo mientras su mano ya sin fuerzas deja caer el brebaje de licor que se derrama por el suelo ensuciando todo de carmín. No había sangre, no había heridas, solo un muerto en medio de la cocina.

-Prepárate.-Susurró y su hermano menor asintió.

Un grito agudo y desgarrador, una criada asustada que ha dado aviso del terrible hallazgo y un guardia que con un cimbalillo hace resonar para llamar la atención y dar tan funesta noticia.

-¡El anciano Egil ha muerto!-Gritó y pronto las revestidas armaduras se removieron buscando al responsable. 

Este mismo heraldo sale del castillo, donde se ha comenzado una terrible expedición de búsqueda de respuestas. El mensajero corre por entre los bosques con antorcha en mano y en la otra, la campanilla de acero macizo. Finalmente llega a las orillas del campamento asgardiano.

-¿Qué os pasa en esta noche?-Pregunta el guardia.

-Dad aviso del terrible suceso. El anciano Egil, protector de estas tierras ha sido encontrado muerto en la víspera de su cena. 

Se miraron entre ellos por un momento, antes de que finalmente uno de ellos se echara a correr dentro del campamento.

-¡Mi señor!-Exclamaba.

Sif salió presurosa con hacha en mano, temió que el asentamiento estuviese bajo ataque. Cuando vio al hombre correr a la tienda del príncipe se giró rápidamente. En las tiendas próximas salió Fandral y Volstagg.

-Vamos.-Les dijo y los tres se echaron a correr.

-¡Mi señor!-Volvió a exclamar el soldado. Thor dentro, no reparó en saltar casi de la cama con Mjölnir en mano. Con el torso desnudo solo esperaba encontrarse de frente con el enemigo. En cambio, vio llegar a su escudero.

-Mi señor, un guardia pide una audiencia urgente con usted.

-Hazlo pasar.-Dijo colmado, a veces odiaba estas formalidades. Pronto se escucharon los pasos presurosos. El guerrero ante él apenas recobró el aliento.

-Príncipe Thor, nos ha llegado un aviso directo del castillo del teniente general Lars. El gran señor Egil, protector de estas tierras fue hallado muerto en el interior del castillo.

-¿Cómo dices?-Preguntó sobresaltado. Hacía apenas unas horas se había presentado ante el viejo elfo quien mostró arias de amabilidad y ahora le daban la noticia de que este había perecido casi de la nada.

¿Cómo era posible? ¿Dentro de su castillo? ¿Nadie pudo preverlo? ¿Dónde estaban sus guardias?

Thor se maldijo por lo bajo, cada vez los movimientos violentos tenían menos sentido. Acaso, ¿estaría presenciando una situación de alta traición? pero, ¿por parte de quién? Apenas cubriéndose con su capa de color celeste salió de la tienda y se topó de frente con sus generales. 

-Sif, guarda vigía en el campamento, Volstagg mantén alerta a los granjarl y sus caballos, no sabemos si esto podía ser una distracción y nos volvamos a topar con las huldras. Fandral, tu vendrás conmigo.

Cada uno acató las órdenes y se movieron tan pronto su príncipe dio la orden. La escolta de Thor conformada por tres huscarles le siguieron de cerca. No quisieron armar un alboroto por creencia de que se tomaría a mal una acción demasiado precipitada. Pronto llegaron a las puertas del castillo, pero en cuanto estuvieron cerca, escucharon como se tensaban las cuerdas de los arcos en los bordes y un par de elfos fuertemente armados les impidieron el paso. 

-Mi nombres es Thor, hijo de Odín y como parte de la alianza que tienen con el pueblo de Asgard debo saber que ha acontecido esta noche.-Habló pero ninguno cedió.

No fue hasta que la voz de un hombre resonó.

-¡Dejadme pasar!-Y entre algunos empujones, se abrió ligeramente la inmensa puerta saliendo de esta el hombre Lars.

-Thor, ¡ha sido terrible!

El mencionado se acercó y le tomó del hombro intentando calmarlo.

-Ha sido una de las criadas quien lo ha encontrado. Se encontraba el viejo tomando su cena como es normal pero le encontraron tumbado sobre su comida sin signos vitales.-Explicó trastabillando un poco en sus palabras.

-¿Han encontrado al responsable?

Esta vez Lars endureció el rostro, no supo si decirlo enseguida. Miró por el rabillo del ojo sintiéndose vulnerable.

-No exactamente. Lo que encontramos es aún peor que un asesino despiadado o un dragón de Surtur.-Susurró, le hizo un ademán para que se acercara un poco más. Thor así lo hizo.

-Ha sido envenenado con--

-No saque conclusiones mi señor Lars. Lo que ha ocurrido ahora también es de incumbencia para los vanir.-Resonó enseguida. Se trataba de Sven. El mismo que había ido a gritarle a Hogun en la tienda por la muerte de las huldras.

Sven descendió de la extraña nube que lo transportaba. Se acercó y miró con recelo a Lars quien se colocó esbelto ante su figura. Con una pequeña pelea de miradas se distrajeron un poco.

-Es necesario que entremos.-Habló Sven.

-Alto ahí, o nos dice que ha sucedido, o ahora mismo nos llevamos a nuestros hombres y que solo la diosa de la muerte sepa de ustedes.-Habló Thor quien estaba ya realmente fastidiado de este secretismo.

Ante la amenaza el sujeto Sven le miró.

-Príncipe Thor, ahora mismo podrá ver por sus propios ojos lo que sucedió. Sin embargo, sepa usted que ahora mismo el rey Odín esta en audiencia con el rey Vanir. Lo que aquí ocurra, será expuesto sino se respetan los tratados de paz y respeto.

Thor asintió entendiendo el mensaje. 

Los tres entraron enseguida, la escolta de Thor junto con Fandral tuvo que esperar fuera. Ondeando por los pasillos de pulcro mármol que se alzaban poderosos como rayos salidos del suelo. Caminaban en silencio, no había ni un solo sirviente.

-Los hemos desalojado debido a la gravedad del asunto.-Dijo Lars atinando los pensamientos de su príncipe asgardiano.

La gran arquitectura que poseían los elfos era difícilmente comparable con alguno otro. Especialmente estos seres eran cuidadosos, nacido de la tierra misma se sabían grandes sabios sobre el cuidado de la naturaleza. Era común ver algunos animales místicos caminar por los pasillos, algunos de estos ni siquiera tenían un techo que los cubriese, formaban ríos con las lluvias y estos alimentaban a los árboles que llevaban milenios en esas tierras. Definitivamente eran una raza cooperativa con el mundo que los rodeaba. 

Pronto todo aquello se volvió tétrico. La soledad y el silencio fue el marco para la figura de un muerto en medio del recinto. Tras una puerta de caoba se encontraba el hombre aún en su postura final. Su delgado cuerpo desparramado sobre el asiento, mientras su cabeza casi colgaba del plato de comida. El vino y su aroma regado por el sitio. 

Con cautela y silencio analizaron la escena. No había ninguna entrada forzada, no había signos de pelea, algún arma, ni siquiera había heridas sobre el cuerpo.

Thor trató de ver si sobre la mesa dispuesta había algo que se les estuviese escapando de la vista. La cena estaba bien servida, no había nada extraño a primera vista. 

Cansado de tal crucigrama suspiró, pero pronto corto el flujo de aire cuando vio en el deforme rostro del occiso algo que salía de su boca. Era de color marrón cubierto de blanco. ¿Un bocadillo?

Pronto notó que el plato donde había caído muerto estaba lleno de pequeños bocadillos de la misma forma, cubiertos de una escarcha blanca de dulce (tal vez) y rellenos de algo color café.

-¿Veneno?-Se preguntó acercando una mano al fatal bocado, pero antes de poder tocarlo Sven le detuvo el paso con un gesto.

-No lo tocaría si fuera usted.

Thor frunció el ceño ¿eso era una amenaza? Ahora entendía porque Sven no era bien visto.

-¿Qué sino quiero?-Le retó y el hombre sonrió.

-Moriría de igual manera que este hombre.-Se adelantó con petulancia.

Lars se acercó a Thor.

-Creemos que es Bellatropnier.- El vanir le miró con molestia. Thor no comprendió enseguida y cuando esto lo notó el hombre vanir, habló:

-La bellatropnier, es una mística planta que usamos los vanir en nuestra iniciación al momento de ser educados como sacerdotes o magos veteranos. 

Se acercó un poco a ver al muerto como inspeccionándolo.

-En pequeñas cantidades, (las que usamos en nuestros rituales) causa un estado de shock que es vital para poder conectar con nuestros ancestros, algunas alucinaciones y claro está: dolor, pero nada que llegue a graves casos. Si se usa en grandes cantidades, la bellatropnier se vuelve realmente tóxica y es capaz de matar en instantes a quien la consume.-Finalizó el vanir.

Thor pronto captó el hilo del asunto. El pobre Egil tieso y lejano de la vida dejó en Thor una sensación de lástima, aunque agradeció no haber pasado la noche en su castillo, no sabía si ese letal elemento hubiese estado presente también en los alimentos que de buena manera le fueron ofrecidos al príncipe del trueno.

-¿Suicidio?

Lars enseguida negó bruscamente. Sven iba a hablar, pero Lars se le adelantó con un ademán de molestia.

-Si habremos de entrar en un debate, será mejor que yo se lo diga.-Habló.

Sven a regañadientes se giró y siguió revisando los utensilios dentro de la cocina.

-Nadie es tan tonto como para suicidarse con bellatropnier, es bastante doloroso el camino hacia la muerte. 

Thor alzó una ceja esperando que le dijese más.

-Thor, estamos en una situación muy delicada por lo siguiente: como te dijo Sven, los vanir son quienes usan estas plantas en sus herramientas para sus rituales. Sus tradiciones llevan en sus venas el uso de los recursos que provee la naturaleza, es por ello que tienen tan cercana relación con los de Alfheim. Empero... Esto se está saliendo de control. Sé que debes estar preguntando porqué razón Egil comió algo que era tóxico. Bien, eso es porque él no sabía que era bellatropnier, y eso se debe a que... 

Intentó buscar las palabras menos hostiles.

-¡Habla, hombre!-Exclamó el príncipe ya harto.

-¡La bellatropnier solo crece en los jardines del castillo de Vanir! 

La turbia situación pareció ennegrecerse aún más. Thor miró enseguida a Sven quien le ignoraba con sutil elegancia. ¿Una planta tóxica que solo crece en Vanaheim? 

Era muy claro y muy confuso lo que estaba pasando. Era posible ¿que pronto entrarían en una guerra contra los Vanir? Podía ser una posibilidad devastadora para los nueve reinos. Thor desechó la idea.

-¿Nadie más puede hacerla crecer?

-No, está prohibido y aún así, nadie la quiere, carcome todo a su paso, la vegetación y los animales. Es por ello que solo crece especialmente dentro del Magilorst, el castillo del rey Vanir.

Guardaron sepulcral silencio. 

-¿Hay algo que quiera agregar, Sven?-Preguntó el príncipe.

-Nosotros no hemos planeado semejante traición, si es lo que cree mi señor As.-Habló con calma.

Y aún así, no había seguridad ni en sus palabras ni en las acciones ocurridas. No había sentido alguno en lo que estaba pasando. ¿El Ragnarok estaba cerca? Sacudió la cabeza intentando despejar su mente.

-Debemos de--

-Deben dejar descansar a los muertos.-Habló Sven.

Pronto entró Fandral.

-¡Thor... Tu padre está aquí, está ahora mismo hablando con el rey Vanir y Freyr! ¡Te llamará enseguida!

Dicho esto, el joven emprendió el paso.

-Pronto me reuniré con ustedes, debo organizar los próximos movimientos de este que también es mi castillo.-Habló Lars y se despidió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La noche apenas duró, dicho y hecho Thor se encontró con su padre en una zona intermedia en la frontera. Habían asentado una mesa de discusión. Entró a la tienda con un dejo de confusión. Tan pronto se vio dentro, fue fulminado con la miradas. Su padre quien ostentaba el asiento de en medio le dio la bienvenida con un gesto. En la mesa se encontraba Sven, el rey Vanir y su escolta. Thor casi tropieza cuando vio de nuevo a una mujer de negros cabellos sentada a su lado, la reconocía de las minas de Muspelheim hacía años. Después estaba el rey Freyr con su esposa y alguno de sus generales, no tenía buena pinta, era probable que fuese una discusión acalorada. 

Y así fue. Las voces de los altos mandos se alzaron en un barullo.

-¡El anciano Egil fue uno de los grandes pilares para la tregua que milenios atrás se tuvo entre los elfos oscuros y los elfos de luz! ¡No se puede ignorar lo que ha sucedido!

-Nadie ha dicho que se pasará por alto el acto tan atroz.

-Entonces, ¿qué hacemos aquí y no tomamos la justicia?

-¿Qué sugieres? 

-Rey Vanir, usted nos debe una explicación. 

-¿Estas acusando a Vanaheim?

-Freyr, cálmate.-Dijo Freyja, su esposa.

-Entiendo el gran cariño y respeto que el anciano Egil se había ganado incluso con tu padre Freyr, pero no tenemos más que decir, desconocemos el cómo llego la bellatropnier a su hogar pero no dudes que encontraremos el responsable.-Dijo Vanir con la calma que lo caracterizaba.

-¿Cómo sabemos que no están encubriendo algo?-Habló Odín esta vez, incluso Thor se sintió extrañado que su padre arrojase semejante acuse. 

Vanir permaneció en silencio unos momentos.

-Nunca hemos roto nuestras tradiciones, no somos fluctuantes en nuestra identidad Odín. No hay razón alguna para generar una enemistad con Alfheim y aún así no nos haremos indiferentes a los hechos.

Odín asintió un poco conforme.

-Entonces, ¿una promesa es lo que obtenemos a cambio? Mientras mi gente llora la pérdida de tan buen señor.-Preguntó Freyr de nuevo tajante.

Odín alzó la mano en señal de paz.

-No tenemos un inicio para este asunto, ni un final. Será mejor abstenernos de generar controversia. Por ahora, propongo que los carruajes de comercio entre Vanaheim y Alfheim sean intervenidos, cada entrada en el último mes debe ser revisada y una vez hecho, cerrar la comunicación hasta que se encuentre más información.

Vanir y Freyr se miraron con molestia pero asintieron con la propuesta, pronto las disposiciones legales y formales dieron pie, se estiraron y decretaron un par de pergaminos. Firmados con tinta indeleble casi sangre quedó el pacto sellado en completo silencio.

-Esto no es una ruptura al tratado de paz que tanto tiempo ha estado vigente. Solo es una pausa para que la tristeza y furia de nuestras naciones se merme un poco y podamos ser más razonables la próxima vez. -Dijo Odín.

-Lo que ha ocurrido en Fensalir, debe ser tratado con discreción.-Dijo Freyr.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- Respondió Vanir.

-No debemos bajar la guardia de cualquier manera, estamos en pleno verano y aún así el invierno no parece tan lejano. Antes de que lleguen las nevadas está intervención será anulada y habremos de estrechar las manos nuevamente.-Decretó el padre de todo. 

-Antes del invierno.-Respondieron todos al unísono.

El lapso que habían dispuesto sería primordial para saber qué iba a suceder entre las naciones. Asgard había quedado ahora como un extra más, sus tropas pronto fueron tomadas en total indiferencia por los elfos y los vanir. Odín no debía reflejarlo pero temía que estas debilitaciones en los pueblos trajese aún más desgracias. 

Aún así, dio por terminada la exhaustiva discusión. Todos asintieron. De pronto, cuando todos estaban por salir, entró el teniente general, Lars.

-Tardes ya.-Dijo Odín como reclamo. Lars fue directo con su rey.

-Mil disculpas mi rey, no he podido llegar. Estaba ocupado atendiendo la situación con los nietos de Egil.

Esta vez hubo nuevamente un tumulto de sonidos agolpándose alrededor del padre de todo. 

-¿Nietos has dicho? ¿Nietos de quién?

Lars parecía extrañado por la pregunta.

-¿Cómo que nietos de quién? ¡Del anciano Egil! Ambos están muy afligidos por la muerte de su abuelo, están ahora mismo refugiados en el castillo.

Freyr apareció insolente como siempre.

-Eso es un error, Egil no tuvo descendencia. Imposible que tuviera nietos.-Habló como si de un tema insulso se tratase.

-Nadie acusa de mentiroso a los hombres de mi padre.-Habló Thor con gran potencia y por un momento aguardaron la explicación del teniente general.

-¿Quienes son estas personas?-Preguntó Odín y los demás volvieron a sus asientos expectantes de lo que se iba a hablar. El teniente general Lars se alzó con seguridad bajo la mirada de todos los presentes. Aclaró su garganta.

-El difunto Egil me había confesado años atrás, que había sido privado de dejar descendencia debido a la hostil atmósfera que se vivía cuando era él muy jovencito. 

-Es cierto, tuvo que entrar enseguida a dirigir algunas cuadrillas de mi padre.-Anticipó Freyr.

-Así es, así que el hombre se marchitó sin poder nunca dejar semilla de su legado. Sin embargo, en las últimas vivencias de la guerra contra los elfos oscuros él mismo encontró el último remanente de vida en un pueblo que había sido carcomido por la matanza. Entre los escombros de un desolado lugar, encontró con vida a dos pequeños bebés. 

Freyr hizo una mueca de extrañeza.

-Nadie de los pueblos quedó vivo tras la horda de elfos oscuros.

-Excepto estos dos niños.-Apresuró Lars quien se estaba cansando de estas interrupciones.

Hubo un cuchicheo constante. Los pueblos vecinos de Vanir y Freyr no podían concebir la idea de que existiesen semejantes personajes lejanos del conocimiento de los líderes. Era algo imposible mantenerlos escondidos.

-¿Por qué hasta ahora los mencionas?-Preguntó Odín.

-El anciano me pidió que no lo dijese nunca, pero en cambio, me dejó a mi tutela el escrito donde se explicaba el encuentro con los infantes y cómo los tomó bajo su cuidado. En él se tiene expresamente escrito que no se revele sus identidades hasta después de que Egil tuviese el sagrado entierro.

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Freyr miraba a Lars como si buscara en él un rastro de mentira, de falacia. Pero no parecía, Lars estaba tan sereno como siempre, tan leal a su señor y tan transparente. 

-Necesitamos verlos entonces.-Se alzó. 

-No, un momento ¿ellos estaban en el castillo cuando ocurrió el siniestro?-Preguntó Vanir.

Lars asintió.

-Entonces son sospechosos, no solo de su extraño origen sino de posibles responsables. No es casual que de la nada aparezcan estos desconocidos descendientes ilegítimos. 

-¿Y por qué debes ser tu el que los tome bajo custodia?-Replicó Freyr con un tono de voz amenazante.

-Porque fueron ustedes los que nos acusaron primero, y hemos dado palabra de que encontraremos a los responsables. Estos 'descendientes' serán puestos en custodia temporal con mis hombres, se les interrogará y se extraerá de ellos toda información pertinente para lo sucedido. Tan pronto como terminemos y si es que son inocentes serán suyos y harán los que quieran con ellos.-Explicó el rey con extraña potencia.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- Se apresuró a decir Odín. Freyr no tenía de otra más que aceptar la propuesta. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una vez que todos fueron despedidos, tres ases se quedaron en la tienda.

-¿Juras mayor lealtad a un alf que a tu propio rey?-Preguntó Odín con Lars. 

Lo que había sucedido en la audiencia no debía ser tomado a la ligera. El teniente general había enmascarado algo que podía ser el fin o el inicio de un problema mayor a su mayor monarca.

Lars agachó la mirada.

-Me acuso culpable mi señor. Debía haberlo hecho antes, pero me fue imposible hacerlo.- Dijo con la mirada clavada en el suelo. 

-El acto que has cometido es de alta gravedad, ¿entiendes eso?

Lars asintió.

-Por muchos años has sido mi mano derecha junto con Niels, y sobretodo un gran amigo. Pero no puedo pasar por alto, tu comportamiento.-Habló con calma. No tenía la intención de ser demasiado severo.

-No me dejas otra opción que arrestarte temporalmente en Asgard. Dejarás tus posesiones en Alfheim y estarás a disposición de mis hombres hasta que mi ira haya cesado y estos sucesos se hayan esclarecido.

No hubo respuesta, solo un respingo ante semejante declaración. Al fondo de la tienda Thor permanecía de pie contemplando la penosa escena. 

-Mi hijo Thor, ahora te nombro temporalmente mi Teniente General. Estarás al mando de las infanterías mientras Niels lo será de la estrategias. 

El muchacho pronto hundió una rodilla en el suelo a modo de respeto y agradecimiento.

-No le fallaré, mi rey.-Respondió.

No hubo más palabras, dos einheriar entraron a la tienda y escoltaron a Lars. Pronto serían transportados por Heimdall hasta el Svadifari. En silencio salieron. 

Mientras tanto Odín se giró un poco, vio a su hijo aún en pose de reverencia.

-Levántate, hijo.-Le llamó y este lo hizo enseguida.

-¿Padre? ¿qué significa todo esto?

El asgardiano de la blanca barba le acarició la mejilla.

-Lo descubriremos muy pronto. Ten paciencia. Por ahora tengo un encargo importante que darte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los hechos ocurrieron tal cual se planearon. Los guerreros dispuestos de Asgard tuvieron que regresar, puesto que Lars ya no estaba al mando decidieron que era mejor disponer de esos hombres en otro lugar. Solo se quedaron Sif y Volstagg junto con el nuevo teniente general, Thor.

Hubo un extraño ambiente, los bosques parecían impávidos, ya no los colmaba la vida, las huldras no fueron vistas de nuevo, las que se tenían encerradas pronto murieron por extrañas causas. Tuvieron que abandonar la tierra sabiéndose inútiles en lo sucedido. 

También como dijo Odín los intercambios comerciales se detuvieron entre los elfos y los vanir. Las cosechas incrementaron su prioridad para poder sobrellevar el próximo invierno puesto que los intercambios comerciales eran de gran ayuda para subsistir pero sin ellas, debían extremar precauciones. Las murallas de las fronteras fueron reforzadas y un pacto de silencio se extendió por el gran valle. 

Bajo el cuidado de Freyr, Thor y compañía permaneció como comodín si ocurría algún otro problema. No les gustaba en nada la posición, pero había sido insistencia de Odín y todos ellos tuvieron que guardar silencio y acatar las órdenes. En su estadía ahí fueron colmados de atenciones y banquetes cada noche. El rey Freyr no habría querido mantener una postura hostil con los asgardianos y con sincera hospitalidad recibió a los hombres as.

Odín aclaró los próximos movimientos con el rey elfo, y este a regañadientes aceptó. No estaba en madera de poder discutir, prefirió dedicarse a las nuevas administraciones de su pueblo.

Fue así que llegó el día, en que los vanir dieron aviso de que iban a entregar a los legales herederos de Egil. Nadie supo en que qué tipo de condiciones se tuvieron al par, solo que habían sido tratados por grandes magos que no solo se iban a valer de interrogamientos. A las puertas del castillo se prepararon dos carrozas tiradas por bueyes que llevaban de cargamento valijas y demás equipajes. Probablemente de los ilegítimos. 

Por un gran ventanal, Thor contempló la escena, tan lejano de la situación. No podía sentirse calmado aún, las pesadillas habían cesado pero el descanso correcto tampoco llegó a él.

-Finalmente.-Decía Sif acomodándose la espada en la cintura. Volstagg llegó con unos buenos bocados entre manos. 

Esperaban en la sala principal donde debían llegar Freyr y su esposa. Juntos esperarían a la escolta que dejase a los sospechosos.

-Debemos ser precavidos, no por nada mi padre pidió la escolta de estas personas.-Habló el dios del trueno quien se dirigió a sus amigos.

-¿Por qué? ¿No sería mejor dejarlos aquí en Alfheim? Después de todo, es mejor que estén donde fueron acogidos ¿no?-Preguntó Volstagg.

Thor no pudo responderle en seguida.

-Tu sabes que mi padre tiene razones especiales y nosotros solo debemos acatarlas, por ahora es esto. Tratemos de estar tranquilos.

-No es fácil cuando a tu alrededor pasan cosas raras.

Guardaron silencio de pronto cuando se abrieron las puertas de par en par y una escolta le abrió paso al rey Freyr y a su reina, Freyja.

-Os damos las gracias por quedaros en nuestro hogar. Esperamos haya sido de buen agrado nuestra hospitalidad.

-Nos honra pero debemos ser nosotros quienes agradezcamos por su ayuda y asilo. No nos alcanza la gratitud.

Freyr sonrió con elegancia, muy propio de él. Conversaron un poco más, llenándose de banalidades, se revestían de rebuscadas palabras para evitar pensar en el panorama que se cernía sobre todos.

Nadie tenía ni una sola certeza y eso estaba volviendo loca a la gente que poco a poco parecía volverse paranoica. Los jötuns pasaron a ser un pensamiento a la deriva. Nadie se preocupaba más por ellos, si aparecían debían estar listos pero no ocupaban gran lugar en sus cabezas. 

O al menos eso creían. 

Finalmente un heraldo entró.

-Mis reyes. Príncipe Thor de Asgard y sus generales Sif la Valkiria y Volstagg el león de Asgard. Os traigo como fue acordado la custodia de los nietos del anciano Egil, protector de Fensalir, estandarte carnal de paz entre las naciones y gran figura de respeto entro los labradores. Esperamos que su espíritu siga protegiendo estas veredas. 

Hizo una reverencia y abrió el paso. Por un momento el sol pareció colarse aún más en la habitación y un camino dorado se abrió paso. Thor tuvo que entrecerrar un poco los ojos, le parecía que había demasiada luz.

Pronto se escucharon unos pasos y después otros más. El sonido ligero, que resonaba en el suelo pero no era estridente, se perdía en las grandes paredes del castillo real. Una figura que se abría paso poco a poco seguido de cerca. Los ojos chispeantes y los movimientos colmados de gracia. Su respiración acompasada adornó el lugar y su ser pronto se topó con los ojos de un hombre rubio que respingó en cuanto vio un par de topacios verdes.

Allí estaba.

Engalanado en ropas blancas con unas hombreras de metal dorado. Una corona de raíces plateadas posadas tiernamente en sus sienes. El cabello negro hacía atrás con porte. 

Ambos personajes hicieron una reverencia.

-Responde a tu rey, ¿quién eres?-Preguntó Freyr de pie ante el par.

El de los ojos verdes le miró y asintió.

-Mi nombre es Loki, protegido del anciano Egil quien a su vez fue santo protector de las tierras de Fensalir.

Enseguida el muchacho tras él hizo el mismo ademán.

-Mi nombre es Aren, hermano menor de Loki, también protegido del anciano Egil.

Por un momento bufaron, era gracioso que el muchacho de más corpulencia y estatura fuese el menor. Freyr volvió a hablar, esta vez hacia el heraldo que los había presentado.

-¿Qué han dictaminado los vanir y su rey?

El heraldo se acercó con prisa y habló:

-Se ha comprobado la identidad fidedigna de estos hombres ante usted, en verdad han sido criados por el muerto Egil y ahora están a la disposición de quién corresponda.

Esto extraño por lo bajo al rey elfo. Aún le era increíble pensar que el viejo elfo pudo mantener en secreto la existencia de estos dos seres. Pero no era momento de más cavilaciones. Habló de nuevo.

-Sea pues, bendita sea su cuna y pronto sea borrada la desgracia sobre ustedes.

Freyr se apartó.

-Estáis a disposición del pueblo asgardiano ahora, procuren crecer en virtud y honor. 

Loki lo miró de reojo, no escuchó decir nada sobre qué harían con ellos. Así que simplemente dieron un paso al frente donde llegaron hasta los ases.

Volvió a alzar la mirada y de nuevo reencontró su mirada con el azul del príncipe. Parecía enfermo por un momento, tenía una mueca que no sabía si era de dolor o de asco. Loki apartó la mirada. 

-Por favor, cuidad de nosotros y les devolveremos el favor.-Dijo.

Volstagg sonrió junto con Sif. Está buscó la mirada del príncipe pero lo vio absorto en sus pensamientos. 

-Thor...-Susurró.

El aludido hizo un leve brinco y abrió los ojos como espantado. Loki notó esto y quiso guardarse una sonrisa.

-Si, ahora, habremos de abrirnos paso a Asgard. En presencia del rey Freyr y su reina, hacemos anuncio de nuestras intenciones pacíficas con ustedes, permanecerán en resguardo hasta que la situación con su protector sea resuelta. Siéntanse bienvenidos y cómodos.

Todos asintieron cerrando el pacto. 

Pronto las formalidades acabaron, los guerreros y los nuevos 'visitantes' llegaron a la explanada dentro del castillo. Serían despedidos y engullidos por el rayo de Heimdall.

-Os agradezco de nuevo su atención y cuidado. Pronto estaremos en comunicación.-Dijo Thor al rey elfo y este sonrió en respuesta.

Regresó a su sitio en medio de todos. Con un cierto nerviosismo giró su cabeza un poco, y vio al hombre de nombre Loki que seguía con la vista en el suelo. 

Aclaró su garganta intentando olvidarse de eso. Tomó a Mjölnir y habló fuerte y claro.

-¡Protector de las puertas, ojo de los nueve reinos, Heimdall! ¡Arrea los caballos que nos lleven a casa! ¡En nombre de tu rey, Odín!

Y la cascada de colores los cubrió por completo. El viaje fue como cualquier otro, aunque Thor se sentía extrañado. Como si hubieran pasado años desde que viajaba en el Byfröst. Aún así, sintió una oleada de aliento cuando vio ante el la mirada penetrante de su amigo el portero.

-Bienvenido seas, príncipe Thor.

Sus centelleantes ojos recorrieron de pies a cabeza a los dos que venían con el rubio. Un corpulento hombre de cabellera negra y alborotada, ojos rasgados color verde y piel de porcelana, parecían un digno habitante de Alfheim. En cambio el que venía delante de él le llamó la atención. Levemente más delgado y menor de estatura, tenía los ojos glaucos, cabello oscuro perfectamente dispuesto hacía atrás y una gracia al caminar. 

Cuando pasaron a despedirse Heimdall no les quitó la vista de encima, literalmente. Se encontraba al tanto de su situación. Para él también era increíble sino es que imposible no haberlos 'visto' antes con su don divino. Seguidos de algunos criados que llegaron para arrear los bueyes, se abrieron paso hacia el Valaskjalf.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	8. Primeros encuentros

-Dejen que el rey observe sus rostros.-Habló el portavoz real.

La gran sala del Hlidskjalf, misma donde Odín se sentaba y contemplaba los nueve reinos estaba preparada elegantemente. Una asamblea de los cortesanos guardaban silencio alrededor del gran trono dorado de media luna. En él, el padre de todo permanecía callado.

Una vez más, bajo el escrutinio de todos, los hermanos alzaron los rostros para que la luz del sol los bañase y descubriese. Guardaron silencio mientras sostenían la pesada mirada al rey. Hubo algunos cuchicheos casi imperceptibles. Unas miradas de cómplices, de indiferencia y hasta de desprecio. 

Esto no los inmutó ni un poco. Tenían que fingir la pérdida de un ser querido y de un destino incierto. Sabía que habían venido en calidad de prisioneros, que las noticias se habían esparcido y que la responsabilidad de la muerte del elfo viejo también recaía en ellos. Lo sabían y aún así, no parecía importarles. Todo estaba planeado.

-Ante ustedes está la corte de Asgard quienes velan por esta gente. Por su pasado y futuro. Ahora, también serán parte de ello.-Resonó la voz del portavoz.

De pronto se escuchó el golpe del cetro sobre el mármol. Odín se levantó y se dirigió al par de hombres. En silencio compartió miradas con ambos. Ninguno de ellos parecía asustado o nervioso. Era difícil creer que ambos habían sido ultrajados de sus tierras y a pesar de eso lucir tan calmados. 

Odín no llego a anciano por pacífico... Así que solo rió para sus adentros. Habló.

-Loki y Aren de Alfheim. Habrán de ser recibidos por mi gremio y mi gente. Sean bienvenidos a mi tierra. 

Y una oleada de aplausos estrepitosos chocaron contra los muros del gran palacio. Eran recibidos como si de grandes héroes se tratasen. Pero sabía que en muchos, la hipocresía y la indiferencia estaban allí.

Finalmente la presentación acabó. Y lo que ahora quedaban eran recuerdos atascados en su cabeza. 

-¿Qué somos?

-Seremos lo que ellos quieran que seamos.-Respondió Loki mientras contemplaba el día por la gran ventanal que había ante él. 

Habían llegado sin problemas, fueron dispuestos en dos habitaciones conectadas por una puerta. Ambas estaban repletas en lujos, extenso espacio para cualquiera, sin embargo lo que más llamó la atención del hermano mayor fue la ventana. Así que en cuanto hubo acabado de acomodar sus pertenencias, se quedó pegado al paisaje que se abría sobre el pueblo de Asgard. 

Un leve ruido llamó su atención, cuando giró sobre sus talones vio a Aren que se descubría el torso y arrojaba por allí la nueva ropa que habían comenzado a usar.

-¿Qué haces?

-Hace mucho calor.-Respondió con sensatez.

Se acercó y bruscamente lo tomó del brazo.

-Aquí NO PODEMOS llamar la atención de esa manera.-Entre dientes le regañó. No quiso decir nada más solo clavó sus nuevos ojos verdes en los de su hermano menor.

Aren recordó la última noche que pasaron en Alfheim, Loki (antes Lygar) había hablado muy seriamente con él:

-Escúchame bien, el portero no solo observa todo lo que sucede en las ramas del Yggdrassil, sino también escucha. Por ahora estamos protegidos por mi magia pero no será así por siempre. Así que una vez que salgamos de aquí, tendremos otra vida y será mejor que te olvides de esta, no podemos ni debemos hablar de nada que sea en relación a nuestra naturaleza.

Loki le había advertido de los extraordinarios poderes del hombre de piel oscura. Así que Aren con un resoplo se puso de nuevo las ropas encima. 

-Un bajo perfil Aren. No somos celebridades.

-Solo unos prisioneros en jaulas de oro.-Replicó.

-Bienvenido a mi realidad, hermanito.

Aren se cruzó de brazos molesto. No soportaba el encierro así que lo evidenció.

-Bien, iré a dar un paseo.

-No estamos de vacaciones.

-Y tampoco somos los nietos encerrados de Egil.-Resongó y salió presuroso. Loki le siguió enseguida refunfuñando. Pronto se detuvo en seco. Solo pudo ver la ancha espalda de Aren así que se inclinó un poco a su costado.

-¿Hola?-Saludó Aren.

Un muchacho de cabellos negros le miró seriamente. Se inclinó enseguida.

-Mi señores, mi nombre es Fikir, estaré pendiente de ustedes en cualquier necesidad dentro del castillo.

"El paje" murmuró Aren un poco aliviado. 

-Bien, amm buscábamos salir a tomar un paseo. Y bueno, nosotros.

Loki rodó los ojos ante los balbuceos de su hermano y se adelantó.

-Queremos salir, ¿hasta dónde tenemos permitido llegar?

El paje le miró inexpresivamente.

-Nuestro soberano ha dado la orden de darles permiso de salir a los lugares dispuestos de recreación dentro del castillo, sin embargo, nunca habrán de salir de sus terrenos sin permiso de mi rey.-Habló como si de un oratorio se tratase. Claro, hace unos momentos habían sido 'bienvenidos' calurosos aplausos. Pero nada era más cierto que una vil cortina.

-Bien, entonces saldremos un momento.-Respondió nuevamente Loki y caminó, Aren tardó un poco pero le siguió el paso. Se le dificultaba entablar conversaciones normales con los ases, a pesar de que ahora tenían la misma apariencia, los veía como extraños bichos.

Por varios minutos se introdujeron en las inmediaciones del gran castillo. Fueron avistados por varios guardias quienes les miraron de arriba a abajo. Ignorando esto siguieron a paso sereno. Esto hasta que el estruendoso choque del metal llamó la atención de uno de ellos. Aren fijo los ojos en un punto en específico. Por la comisura de los ojos solo vio a su hermano mayor seguir caminando. Así que apelando a sus diestras habilidades de escurrirse, salió a puntillas.

El eco se volvió un poco más vacío, perdió conocimiento del tiempo mientras sus pies le llevaban automáticamente a quien sabe donde. Los pasillos algunos desolados, otros envueltos en el barullo de los sirvientes que se movían de un lado para otro. Se preguntó en que parte del castillo se encontrarían los reyes. ¿Lo estarían vigilando en esos momentos? Se detuvo en seco cuando pudo sentir una ráfaga de aire. 

Con calma se dirigió a su nuevo destino, y ante él se abrió un gran jardín colmado de colores tan diversos. Algunos trinos de aves alcanzó a percibir, el aroma frutal que inundaba su nariz y el verde que combinaba con sus ojos lo llenaba todo. Ahondó en una inhalación. El aire era tan puro que se creyó fuera de la realidad.

Se internó un poco. Había de todos tamaños, formas y colores, algunas crecían en naturaleza silvestre, otras se les veía la mano de un buen jardinero. Algunas se mostraban coquetas por encima de su cabeza, caían en cascada las campanillas rosadas como labios femeniles. 

En su recorrido se topó con varios arcos de hierro forjado que en su construcción habían sido abrazadas por enredaderas de colores varios. Cruzó por ellas como si de un túnel místico se tratase. Cuando acabó el recorrido por los arcos llegó hasta una preciosa fuente de agua cristalina, en sus figuras de mármol podías ver la representación de una fémina que bailaba bajo las gotas. 

-Un pequeño paraíso interno ¿eh?

El padre de todo podía ser bastante ostentoso, o tal vez se trataría de la intervención de su esposa. 

Paraíso.

Como un choque mortal a su mente llegaron las imágenes de esa pesadilla que le acosaba cada noche. Un sublime paisaje verdoso, un niño jötun corriendo y un bravío mar que lo devoraba en segundos.

Por un momento sintió que perdía el piso y casi cae. Logró detenerse y llevarse una mano a sus sienes. Un agudo dolor le golpeó como mil alfileres. 

Nunca le había atacado de esa manera antes, así que trato de componerse lo más ante posible, no quería que nadie lo viese en ese estado. Intentando recobrar la compostura se sentó en la orilla de la fuente. Respiró hondamente mientras cerraba los ojos.

Ese sueño otra vez. 

-Debo dejar de pensar en ello. No son más que pesadillas.-Se dijo. 

-No lo son.

Escuchó tras de si y como herido por el rayo se puso en pie, todo cuerpo tembló ante el golpe de adrenalina y miró de frente a aquella persona que le había hablado. 

Pero no era una persona. Su pecho agitado subía y bajaba, no podía creer que delante suyo se topase con un cuervo de negro plumaje. Esperó pensando que la criatura volvería a hablar, pero no lo hizo. En vez de eso, solo se comenzó a rebuscar debajo del ala con su pico. 

Frunció el ceño. Sería tonto intentar conversar con un animal, pero no le quedaba más que averiguarlo.

-¿Tu has hablado?

El ave volvió a mirarlo de frente. Como si lo hubiese entendido batió sus alas un par de veces. Nuevamente para disgusto o sorpresa de Loki, escuchó de nuevo:

-Los sueños recurrentes son mensajes. 

Pero era imposible que el ave hablase, no tenía labios. Con la mirada buscó a alguien, quien sea que estuviese gastando esa absurda broma. 

-El irascible mar no toma partido, pero al igual que la naturaleza, se mueve para el mayor bien comunal. 

No, no era nadie más que el cuervo el que le estaba hablando. En Jötunheim nunca se había topado con un animal parlante. Ya era mucho decir que extisiese un animal en ese lugar gélido.

-No entiendo.-Respondió Loki siguiéndole la corriente pero inseguro.

-Deja que el mar te inunde, las corrientes marinas muchas veces traen buenos augurios.-Batió sus alas ruidosamente y graznó aun más. Loki no podía entender que había pasado, como aquella bestia voladora, le había hablado con tanta cordura y su figura revestida de instinto se portaba de otra manera.

El joven pudo contenerse en su sorpresa. Con desconfianza escrudiño al animal. Se giró, tal vez sería mejor irse a otro sitio, ese jardín ahora ya no le daba confianza. Dándole la espalda se dispuso a caminar, pero antes de ello, le asaltaron varias interrogantes.

-¿El mar?

No tenía ni pies ni cabeza nada de lo había dicho, sería mejor regresar dentro. Aunque ahora de sus revueltos pensamientos no podía salir el color índigo que lo engullía en sus sueños. La sensación de miedo como cada noche. El gélido toque de la atmósfera acuosa a su alrededor. 

Alzó la vista al cielo, el mismo color le recibió con grandes nubes blancas. 

-Creo que está muy presente en mí.-Susurró sin quitar la vista del amplio cielo. 

-¡Munin!

Devolvió la vista al frente, por estar distraído no pudo advertir la nueva presencia que se acercaba. Pensó en huir pero estaba demasiado cerca y sería sospechoso. 

-¡Munin!

Y la voz ahora resonaba casi delante de él. Por uno de los estrechos caminos del espeso jardín se asomó una cabellera dorada. 

Dos jades se sumergieron en dos pozos azules. 

El encuentro en silencio los sorprendió a ambos. Loki permaneció inmóvil mientras el príncipe ante él se erguía nuevamente. Parecía estar ocupado, llevaba los brazos descubiertos y una reluciente armadura cubriendo su torso y hombros. El cabello recogido en una coleta y los ojos reluciendo asombro.

En esos espejos, vislumbró la nueva imagen ante él, un joven de piel de porcelana, cabello negro perfectamente acomodado hacia atrás y ropas del mismo color que sus ojos que le miraban expectantes. 

No se dieron cuenta de que permanecieron mucho tiempo mirándose hasta que un graznido los saco de sí.

Thor tenía sobre el hombro otro cuervo, quien aleteó cuando se encontró con su compañero. Ambas bestias voladoras se echaron un par de graznidos como saludo. Thor estiró su brazo y ambas se posaron sobre su brazalete de cuero. Una vez que se estuvieron quietas el as regresó la vista. No se dijeron nada, en realidad se les veía bastante incómodos. Finalmente el Dios del trueno aclaró su garganta con un quejido e inclinó levemente la cabeza.

-Lamento si te importune, pero, ¿qué haces merodeando tu solo el castillo?

"Merodeando" resonó en la cabeza del jötun disfrazado. Ni que fuera un ladrón, pensó.

-El rey me ha concedido el permiso a mi hermano y a mi de recrearnos en paz en tu palacio.-Soltó las palabras fingiendo no dar cuenta del vocabulario empleado por el asgardiano.

Thor solo soltó un insulso "Oh". Decidió irse pronto, pero antes de eso, escuchó:

-¿Quienes son ellas?

Regresando la vista notó que se refería a los cuervos. Thor miró a sus compañeros.

-Ella es Hugin, "la memoria" y esta de aquí es Munin "el pensamiento". Ambas son aliadas de mi padre. Recorren los nueve reinos trayendo las noticias. 

El pensamiento.

Loki se removió un poco ante una idea que cruzó su mente. ¿El ave pudo leer sus pensamientos?

-Entonces ambas pueden hablar.-Dijo.

-Si, pero solo con mi padre a quien veneran.-Esto lleno de confusión el rostro de Loki y lo notó Thor. El ojiverde trató de cambiar su semblante intentando recordar si se le había escapado un detalle importante antes. 

Se sumergieron unos instantes en total silencio. Thor parecía esperando otra respuesta pero no la obtuvo. En vez de eso, en un segundo sintió las manos delicadas del extraño elfo sobre él que lo empujaba hacia el suelo. Las aves volaron enseguida con un salvaje sonido.

Thor en ese momento tomó de su cintura el acero y estuvo a centímetros de blandirlo sobre el cuello de aquél que se había abalanzado sobre él.

-¿¡Qué haces!?-Replicó enseguida molesto. Se encontraba más cerca que nunca del rostro del nuevo inquilino, sus ojos centelleaban sorpresa y apenas unos cabellos negros se habían alborotado. Una punzada en el estómago le advirtió que esperara en su próxima movida. 

Loki con la respiración apenas agitada le indicó con un dedo encima de sus cabezas. Con desconfianza el príncipe levantó la mirada.

Había una hoja de hacha que se había estrellado contra un árbol que estaba cerca de Thor.

-¿Qué?

-Solo intenté salvarte.-Respondió Loki pero le faltaba un poco al aire debido a la presión del as sobre su cuello. El tronador enseguida apartó la hoja de la espada.

-¿Estás bien?-Le ayudó a levantarse. Loki gracilmente se acomodó las ropas. 

-No se está bien después de ser amenazado con la hoja de un acero.

Ignorándolo regresó su vista al arma que casi le decapita. Volvió su cabeza en la dirección opuesta.

-Viene de la explanada de infantería.-Y a paso veloz cruzó el jardín hasta donde terminaba este. Como se encontraban en un piso elevado, Thor solo bajó su mirada para ver a varios soldados que se enfrentaban a un solo hombre que parecía fácilmente derribarlos.

Loki pensó que era el mejor momento para irse hasta que escuchó.

-¿Quién es ese?

Y por su mente, un único nombre surgió. Rechinó los dientes y pidió por las noras que no se tratara de esa persona. Alcanzó a Thor del otro lado.

La imagen era la siguiente: unos veinte soldados rodeaban a uno solo de ropas amarillas, cabello recogido de color azabache y unos distintivos ojos verdes. Parecía sonreír de manera engreída mientras alzaba los brazos como si de un héroe se tratase.

-¡Vamos, deja de alardear, ya no tienes en tu poder aquella hacha!-Le recriminaron unos. 

Así que de ahí había provenido el extraño incidente. Loki miró con las cejas fruncidas. 

-No las necesito para derrotarlos.-Dijo Aren con grandeza.

Loki se llevó sutilmente un par dedos hacia su sien como intentando no verlo. 

-Ay por Odín, Aren.-Masculló. El príncipe le miró de soslayo con un poco de molestia. Sus hombres se habían dejado llevar probablemente por el juego de uno solo, mientras descuidaban el entrenamiento. 

-Para haber perdido a un ser querido, no parecen muy afligidos.-Dijo el ojiazul. En ese momento Loki se vio envuelto en nervios que no aparentó. Lo que fuera a suceder enseguida podría ser su salvación o su perdición.

Antes de poder responder algo, se escuchó el golpe metálico de las armaduras que corrieron para entrarse al jötun disfrazado, Aren fácilmente los alzó en el aire y los arrojó lejos. Podía no tener ya la apariencia pero tenía la fuerza de un gigante. Los armados resonaron en el suelo.

-¿De dónde saca tremenda fuerza?-Se dijo Thor en verdad asombrado, no pudo despegar la mirada y Loki seguía maldiciéndose por dentro. Unos cuantos más se abalanzaron sobre el retador y le hicieron varias tretas para derribarlo, pero no lo consiguieron, en vez de eso, Aren los arremetió con tremendo golpe que los dejó fuera. Con la respiración y los cabellos agitados, se rió sonoramente.

Esta vez el príncipe As estuvo interesado en él.

Loki en eso palideció aún más de lo que su piel podía permitir. En un momento su hermano menor arrojó sus brazos en dirección al suelo. ¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan estúpido? Después de la adrenalina que recorrió su cuerpo, se tranquilizó y sonrió maliciosamente.

Él conocía esa posición, era la misma que tomaba cada jötun para invocar sus armas de hielo, unas poderosas armas filosas que brotaban de sus brazos, pero su hermano mayor no iba a ser tan tonto como para dejarlo vagar por ahí con semejantes poderes. El rostro perplejo de Aren se vislumbró enseguida y borró de su faz la sonrisa creída, casi como si le hubiesen llamado, por un momento Aren giró y se topó con la mirada de su hermano mayor.

Loki le sonrió con un mensaje en sus labios: "Estúpido eres si creíste que iba a dejar que tuvieras tus poderes".

Antes de poder decir algo más escucharon el grito: "¡A ÉL!" y toda la horda de ases se amontó encima del único muchacho. Unos pocos salieron volando, otros fueron golpeados y salieron de combate, pero el número fue demasiado, primero Loki vio el rostro de su hermano energético y audaz hasta que de repente fue tragado por el gentío de soldados. Un grito ahogado y ahora estaba derrotado.

-He de admitirlo, tu hermano es impresionante en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.- Dijo el príncipe con la risotada suelta. 

Se escucharon un par de gruñidos. Esta vez la preocupación se asomó en el rostro del jötun. 

-¡Mi hermano, Aren! ¡Ya basta, déjenlo!- Se volcó por encima del balcón llamando inútilmente a los soldados. No quería que lo hiriesen. 

Thor notó su sincera preocupación y sonrió por lo bajo. En un movimiento rápido, tomó a Loki de la cintura y de un salto poderoso llegaron a la explanada sin tener que bajar las escaleras. Perplejo el jötun se separó de él como si de una terrible grosería hubiese cometido, pero acto seguido corrió a encontrarse con Aren.

-¡Basta ya, soldados!-Clamó una vez Thor y obedecieron. Solo unos cuantos estaban aún sujetando fuertemente al chico, le retenían las piernas y los brazos mientras ya se asomaban algunos rastros de sangre en su rostro. Loki llegó hasta él.

-¡Aren, deja de pelear! 

Y el pueril rostro de su hermano mayor fue tan sorpresivo que evidentemente dejó de forcejear. Pronto lo soltaron. Le miró algunos pequeños rasguños en el rostro. Le miró de arriba a abajo. 

-¿Estás herido a parte del rostro?-Preguntó.

-No.

Y con esa respuesta recibió un golpe en la cabeza. Cerró los ojos de golpe y de su boca salió un ahogado ¡AH! Todos los presentes por un momento se quedaron pasmados por el trato y alguno que otro soltó un bufido de risa contagiosa.

-¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?

-Por estúpido, ponte de pie, debo ver tus heridas.

Thor se acercó.

-Pueden ir a las cámaras de recuperación, déjenme acompañarlos.

-NO.-Fue la respuesta tajante de Loki. Pero en cuanto vio el desconcierto en la mirada del príncipe reparó.

-Quiero decir, muchas gracias príncipe, pero no es nada grave, mi hermano estará bien si le doy unos cuidados simples. Gracias por su ofrecimiento.

Y antes de poder decir algo más, se pusieron de pie y caminaron lejos de la mirada de la milicia. Sin embargo Thor no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima al par que se alejaba. Tuvo que hacerlo porque doblaron en una esquina, así que volviendo en su rudo semblante se giró a ver a los militares.

-¿Es en serio que batallaron tanto con un solo contrincante?

Guardaron silencio ante el reproche, pero enseguida salieron a su defensa Volstagg y Fandral desde las cornisas, habían visto igualmente el espectáculo. 

-No era un contrincante cualquiera Thor.-Habló el de cabellera rojiza.

-Es verdad que le dimos una buena paliza, pero me admirable combate.-Añadió.

-Le hace falta practicar el uso de las armas eso si.-Dijo Fandral. 

Thor resopló como si de un juego se tratase.

-Me van a decir ahora que uno de los chicos enclaustrados es buen combatiente.

-Así es.-Afirmaron los dos.

-Deberías sugerirle a tu padre que deje que el chico entrene con la milicia. Pudimos percatarnos de algunas técnicas a las cuales podríamos sacarles provecho.-Añadió Volstagg.

El rubio guardó silencio, en su fuero interno se negó pero... No iba a tener alternativa alguna. Hacía poco su padre había hablado con él, habían discutido la presencia de los hermanos en Asgard. Debido a la calidad del asunto, Thor prefirió guardarlo para si, pero sabía que no habría mucho sentido en intentar impedir lo inevitable. No era una casualidad que los hermanos hubiesen llegado al reino.

-Lo pensaré...

Y dicho esto giró sobre sus talones y tomó el mismo camino que anteriormente los hermanos habían tomado. 

Mientras tanto, los fugitivos se habían escondido en otro jardín alejado de la explanada. 

-¿Por qué tenemos que correr? Espera.-Dijo Aren.

-No quiero que nadie del palacio te vea en ese estado.-Bajó la voz lo suficiente y finalmente se sentaron en una banca de mármol.

Las blanquecinas manos de él lo tomaron y le limpiaron un poco el sudor y la sangre. Aren le miró y no supo describir su semblante. Permaneció quieto mientras él pronunciaba algunas palabras. 

-Venid arcaica hidromiel, venid cabríos mortales, venid aguas temblorosas, regresad lo que el tiempo se ha llevado.-Susurró.

Y de sus dedos brotó una luminiscencia de color verde. La pasó por su rostro, y con un leve quejido, ahora solo cicatrices casi invisibles quedaban por todo lugar donde su mano se posó. Aren permaneció quieto y pronto acabó el trance. Sus heridas desaparecieron.

Callados se miraron a los ojos, finalmente el hermano más robusto habló:

-Nunca te había visto preocupado por mí.

Una mirada lúgubre se asomó. Y con la sonrisa ladina le respondió.

-No te equivoques.

Y aprisionó su mano con la de él. Los ojos de Aren se abrieron asombrados. Una voz, la voz de Loki resonó en su cabeza.

No te confundas. He hecho esa escena de amor fraternal por el simple hecho de que si te llevan a las cámaras de recuperación, se darán cuenta de tu naturaleza. Cuentan con tecnología mejor que la de nosotros. No pienses de mí cosas que no son, hermano.

Aren soltó rápidamente su mano. Le repudió con la mirada, sabía que no podía comentar eso a los cuatro vientos. Aún con la sonrisa engreída Loki le miró.

Se levantó enseguida. 

-Bien.-Masculló.

-Aunque si bien yo cometí desacato por hacer tremenda escena, me sorprendió verte bajar del brazo del príncipe. ¿Intentando hacerte de influencias?

Esta vez su hermano frunció el ceño ante la acusación cargada de falacias.

-No te hagas el chistoso. Me lo topé por casualidad y no iba a huir en su presencia. 

-Si claro, hay cosas de las que no se pude huir ¿cierto?

Esta frase hizo alusión a un hecho en el pasado. Un encuentro de dos niños en las minas de Muspelheim, Aren se burló de esto y sin decirlo explícitamente se lo sugirió a su hermano de manera burlona.

-Calla o también te quitaré la voz.-Argumentó esta vez haciéndole ver el hecho de que también Loki se había ocupado de sellar sus poderes de gigante.

Se miraron expectantes a la siguiente grosería, pero esta nunca llegó, en vez de eso escucharon una tercera voz.

-Y pensar que hace unos momentos eran los más tiernos hermanos.-Dijo Thor apareciendo casi entre ellos dos.

Se separaron y a pesar de que Loki había anticipado la presencia del as, no se inmutó. En eso Aren se plantó enfrente del tronador.

-Disculpe la escena anterior príncipe.-Se disculpó con una reverencia. Incluso Loki se sorprendió pero agradeció que su hermano cooperara. Thor miró de reojo a Loki pero pronto sonrió.

-No te preocupes, les diste una buena paliza a ellos, que les sirva de escarmiento para que no bajen la guardia.-Le dio un golpe leve en el brazo. Aren se despidió prontamente. Estando solos, un extraño cosquilleo volvió a recorrer la nuca del príncipe. Era la mirada del joven de cabellos negros que se clavaba en él.

Trató de disipar aquella emoción.

-¿Él estará bien?-Preguntó refiriéndose al que hacía unos momentos se había despedido.

-Si, le he reprendido. Se le pasará pronto.-Habló templadamente. Se paseo con elegancia por el jardín, por el rabillo del ojo miro al hombre a su lado. 

En verdad había cambiado mucho, su rostro se había endurecido y revestido de virilidad, su cuerpo se había formado como un digno guerrero asgardiano. Se movía con porte aunque un poco tosco. Por un momento se recordó nuevamente, mientras ambos habían permanecidos atrapados en las minas del reino de Surtur. Imposibilitado de comentarlo, soltó una risilla. 

-¿Qué pasa?

Recompuso su postura pronto. 

-No es nada, será mejor que regrese a mi alcoba.

Pero le fue detenido el paso.

-¿Permanecerás ahí el resto de tu vida?-Preguntó Thor. Loki le miró suspicaz.

-No sé, dímelo tu...

Thor captó a que se refería. Nadie se había acercado a aclararles su situación en el reino de Asgard, era mejor que pronto lo supieran. Él no se sentía el mejor heraldo, sin embargo, supuso que era mejor adelantarle los pormenores. Con una sonrisa habló:

-Ven, te mostraré los sitios del castillo. -Le hizo un ademán con la cabeza. Caminó un poco pero Loki se quedó inmóvil. Thor aguardó.

-Es mejor que seguir regañando a tu hermano.

En eso tenía razón. Con la ceja arqueada le siguió el paso. Ambos se internaron en el palacio. El resonar de sus pasos poco a poco cobró eco y hombro a hombro pasaron los pulcros arcos que adornaban la arquitectura. 

Con un poco de esfuerzo Thor pudo articular palabra, no se le ocurría ningún tema en especial, así que se limitó a darle explicaciones sobre algunas de las salas que visitaron. Comedores imperiales, grandes galerías de salones. Intrincados muros con curvos puentes que conectaba como venas toda la vida del palacio. 

Loki guardó silencio todo el recorrido, no quería preguntar, ni lo deseaba. Pero, con un solo vistazo su cerebro guardaba toda información. Algo propio de él.

-Desde aquí volvemos a los jardines.- De nuevo al comienzo, solo divididos por un largo pasillo que acababa con el tentador color verde de la flora que se abría paso. Loki suspiró largamente, se había obligado a mantener una mirada interesante sobre lo que el príncipe decía. Ahora, habiendo satisfecho sus curiosidades sobre mantener la etiqueta, sabía que ya no había más que decir entre él y el rubio. Era el momento para deshacerse de su presencia por un tiempo.

Justo cuando abrió los labios para decir algo, un par de manchas negra revoloteando se abalanzó sobre él. Soltó un alarido mientras se ponía en cuclillas.

-¡Munin, Hugin!-Gritó Thor una vez que las aves aletearon un poco y se posaron en cada hombro del príncipe.

Loki desdeñó por lo bajo. Se alzó intentando volver a mantener la compostura. Apenas notó cuando Thor estaba riéndose por lo bajo.

-Lamento eso, se han puesto un poco extrañas últimamente, desconozco porqué.

Sonriente, Loki prefirió guardarse para sí mismo el desencanto de la situación. 

-No te preocupes. Sin embargo, me parece curioso que ellas, siendo totalmente devotas a su padre, busquen pasar contigo la mayor parte del tiempo. 

La sonrisa se esfumó del rostro del muchacho, carraspeó un poco.

-Mi padre desde hace unos años, decidió que era hora de que forjara una relación con ellas, de camaradería, así cuando el día llegue...

Loki se guardó las siguientes palabras, comprendió que se refería al día en el que él fuese el nuevo rey de Asgard, el día en el que Odín muriese tal vez. Por la sombra que cubrió su rostro, sabía que era un tema para nada agradable. Y no es que Loki fuese precisamente una persona con la sensibilidad al hablar, pero algo dentro de él le dijo que era mejor portarse con decencia y empatía.

-Los reyes desbordan sabiduría, pero hasta un reloj perfectamente calibrado puede equivocarse en dar la hora. La hora sonara cuando las nordas lo digan. No temas por algo que aún no existe.

Habló sin verle al rostro, por un extraño motivo no pudo guardar la mirada, en vez de eso se sonrojó ligeramente, no podía creer que semejantes dulcerías habían salido de su boca.

Thor sonrió.

-Muchas gracias. 

Fue todo lo que dijo, y pudo advertir de un sincero y cálido agradecimiento. Sin poder ponerle la vista encima, escuchó el graznido de una de las aves.

-Déjenme un momento a solas. En un momento será la hora de darles de cenar.

Las aves casi asintieron como entendiendo y emprendieron nuevamente el vuelo. Loki regresó a maldecirse debía ser su momento para separarse de él. Pensó por un momento fingir un malestar pero.

-¿Te gustaría conocer la biblioteca?

Por un momento sus ojos brillaron, tal vez fue por el cambio de luz, poco a poco el sol iba ocultándose, poco a poco el día moría y no se había dado cuenta de todo el tiempo que había pasado a un lado del príncipe, pero, esa palabra. Esa mágica palabra, le cambió el semblante.

-¿Puedo? - Preguntó inocentemente y Thor casi pudo advertir del destello infantil que acudió las orbes verdes. Pasmado por un segundo recobró la compostura. Carraspeó de nuevo.

-Claro, ven. Te la enseñaré.

Y se apresuró a darle la espalda. Pronto los pasos volvieron a retumbar. En un silencio no incómodo atravesaron la explanada nuevamente, el mármol había tomado un crispado azul y el cielo poco a poco se iba cuajando en estrellas. La mirada verde se percató de esto y no pudo más que seguir el camino del sol cayendo y la bóveda celeste que se cernía. Cuando finalmente pudo ver el gran espectáculo silencioso se quedó sin palabras.

En Jötunheim no salían las estrellas, no había oportunidad. Las grandes volutas de aire gélido siempre procuraron la negra noche en la tierra helada. Era imposible y ahora que finalmente lo tenía ante él, no pudo fingir su estupor. 

Cuando Thor se dio cuenta, ya había avanzado varios pasos lejos. Se giró y cuando estuvo a punto de decir algo, notó la mirada realmente cautivada por algo tan común como la noche.

Claro... El seguramente no pudo tener la oportunidad de ver las estrellas estando escondido.

Pensó. Y sonrió guardando silencio. Empero, su vista se guardó en contemplar los detalles del rostro ajeno, del hombre de verdes vestiduras. Realmente parecía un elfo, delgado pero de ancha espalda. De rostro pulcro pero músculos fuertemente marcos en sus brazos. Los cabellos negros ondearon un poco con el viento nocturno y pudo ver el cuello blanquecino, las venas que corrían por este.

Negó con la cabeza sacudiéndose el escrutinio. Loki finalmente regresó en sí.

-Mil disculpas, nos retrasamos.- Con la mirada en el suelo se percató de los ojos puestos sobre él, miró de cerca al príncipe justo cuando pasaba a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa?

Y él no respondió enseguida. En vez de eso parece que buscó las palabras correctas, con un pequeño nervio en sus cejas dijo:

-Veo que eres alguien muy contemplativo.

Loki arqueó la ceja.

-El primer sitio que visitaste del palacio fueron los jardines, después parecías complacido mientras te mostraba el sitio, ahora gustas de bañarte en la luz de luna al momento que tus ojos quedan raptados por las estrellas. Dime si me equivoco pero, no tenías mucho contacto con el exterior, ¿cierto?

Una característica de Thor, ser demasiado directo. Loki formuló de manera precisa sus palabras, sin embargo relajó la postura.

-No, donde vivía antes, no me era permitido poder disfrutar de todas estas delicias.

Sin evidenciarse, hablaba sinceramente de su verdadera cuna. Esas gélidas paredes que lo llevaban a no morir, pero tampoco a vivir. Todo aquél recluso recuerdo. Sin saber bien el motivo, sintió que las ataduras que llevaba desde que había montado esa farsa se habían relajado un poco. 

Sonrió hacía Thor y este le correspondió el gesto. 

Después de otro momento en silencio. Llegaron a las pesadas puertas de cedro revestidas en oro. Con un sonoro y grave quejido la puerta cedió 

-Gran parte del conocimiento de mi pueblo está resguardado en estas murallas.-Dijo girándose y pudo volver a ver el particular brillo en los ojos de su acompañante.

Regocijándose interiormente, se extasió de ver que su vista no alcanzaba a cubrir todo el lugar. En verdad era una digna colección de conocimientos escritos. 

-Es una lástima que no hayamos podido venir cuando había más luz.

Pero ya no era escuchado, Loki se había escurrido hasta llegar a una enorme mesa dispuesta con cientos de libros sobre el. Thor palideció, recordó que hacía un tiempo había tenido un extraño sueño con una mujer de curiosa apariencia. Aceleró el paso hasta llegar a asomarse por encima del hombro de Loki. 

El libro ya no estaba...

Aquél libro que había abierto un extraño portal bajo el suelo. Al menos ya no aparecía a simple vista. Thor removió algunos títulos buscándolo pero fue en vano. 

-¿Buscas algo en especial?

La voz de Loki lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. 

-No, no, solo estaba... acomodando.-Dijo nerviosamente excusándose. Guardó silencio mientras ahora solo el sonido de la hojas ocupó el lugar. Recordó a momentos la conversación que había mantenido en aquella ilusión.

Eivor, era el nombre de la hamingja que le había mostrado el pasado de varios reinos, le había dado a la tarea de buscar la paz con las fuerzas de la naturaleza. Aún no entendía bien a que se refería. Se giró, buscando recargarse en la mesa, se cruzó de brazos. Sus ojos rondaron la gran sala de la biblioteca, recorrió las viejas estanterías, las grande bóvedas de ojiva que la construían. Por su cabeza giraron pensamientos de toda índole, importantes o no. Habló sin mucha atención a lo que dijo.

-Sabes, me hubiera gustado tener un hermano.

-Créeme, es más difícil de lo que parece. -Respondió entre risas.

-Los otros niños de la corte, eran obligados y entrenados para decir las cosas que mejor me parecieran, a jugar lo que yo siempre elegía, a dejarme ganar siempre que pudieran. Nunca tuve una relación seria con ellos y en cuanto crecieron y pudieron elegir sobre seguir conviviendo conmigo, simplemente no lo hicieron. No había sentido seguir manteniendo una falsa relación de amistad. 

Loki no supo distinguir ese relato de su vida propia. Se preguntó porque el príncipe le estaba contando esas cosas, pero por un momento sintió que podía expresarle una o dos palabras de aliento, tal vez eso lo dejaría más tranquilo o tal vez lo dejase quedar ver como un aburrido. 

-Yo no tuve permitido tener amigos.-Resonó su voz apagada.

Thor le miró de reojo, claro. Debió crecer encerrado y alejado de las miradas. 

-Entonces solo tienes a Aren.

Asintió una vez, con un poco de elegancia disimulando la mentira. Quiso volver a clavar sus ojos en el libro pero una nueva inquietud lo detuvo. Pronto sintió el escrutinio de el tronador sobre él. Le miraba con curiosidad, atento a sus movimientos. 

Sonrió de medio lado, le recordaba las actitudes infantiles de Aren, desde que eran pequeños, él siempre lograba colarse a la habitación de Lygar (Loki) y lo observaba leer, comer, vestirse. Siempre tuvo una desbordante curiosidad sobre quien era su hermano mayor. Sin embargo, esto pareció decaer, sobretodo cuando las fisonomías se hicieron más contrastantes. Býlestir (Aren) creció en volumen y superó con creces a su hermano mayor. Tal vez esto fue motivo de vergüenza y poco a poco fueron más escasas sus vistas a los aposentos del desterrado Lygar.

Con un sabor agridulce le devolvió la vista, no dijo nada, pero mantuvo firme sus ojos sobre los azules de su acompañante. Sigiloso, casi como un gato Thor se separó de aquella mesa y se acercó. Esta vez Loki retrocedió un poco, sintiéndose acuchillado por su mirada. 

-Entonces, seamos amigos.

Y Thor extendió su mano. Loki apenas reaccionó y contempló la palma extendida ante él. ¿Qué? 

Se preguntó mil y un veces qué quería decir con ello, no eran invitados ni peones de guerra. No tenían cabida en ese reino y sin embargo el príncipe heredero no perdía oportunidad en ahondar en relaciones públicas. 

Loki sonrió disimulado.

-No creo que mi estancia aquí, sea solo para hacernos amigos, príncipe. -Dijo resueltamente intentando no sonar amargo. Thor relajó los músculos y exhaló fuertemente. Era cierto, se había decidido a comunicar la situación de ambos forasteros. 

-Habrá muchos simulacros prontamente.

Loki le miró de reojo.

-Pero no siempre será así... Habrá guerra. 

Guardaron un pesado silencio.

-Con esto último que sucedió en la tierra de los elfos, ahora hay un creciente roce con los vanir, si esto se desborda, perderemos uno de dos aliados y deberemos elegir un bando al cual apoyar. 

Claro, ahora era más nítido que el agua. Loki y Aren solo eran peones, los elfos podrían reclamarlos como sucesores temporales de las tierras que abandonaron y los vanir como trofeo y humildad por las extrañas condiciones de la muerte del elfo anciano. En algún momento, serán nada más que un tesoro de orgullos y antes de que Asgard se vea enfrentándose a ambas naciones, una de ellas será la única aliada. Era eso o estar solos en el Yggdrassil.

Loki abrió los ojos con un leve asombro. Esperaba que ninguno ni otro de esos planes se cumpliesen y sabía por qué. El plan de llegar a Asgard como rehenes estaba planeado y lo que le seguía... también, solo faltaba esperar las órdenes de su padre Laufey y Asgard caería. 

Así que por ahora, Loki se dio cuenta de que debía retrasar esas nuevas diligencias el mayor tiempo posible. Tenía que permanecer en Asgard hasta que el arma mortífera llegase. Solo así, él obtendría su libertad.

-¿Estas bien?

Giró su cabeza violentamente. Thor hizo un respingo.

-Lo lamento, sé que no desearían estar aquí, pero es lo que por ahora tocará.

Fingió una mueca de insatisfacción. 

-No se preocupe su alteza, lo entiendo. Ahora, si me disculpa, es mejor que me retire ya he agotado mucho de su tiempo y no es correcto que vague por el castillo a estas horas.

Se giró dispuesto a huir, cuando fue detenido de golpe cuando un agarre vino de su hombro. Fue obligado a girarse y ante él, tenía nuevamente las orbes azules del príncipe. 

-Espera... Yo...

Pero no pudo continuar, su cabeza dio mil vueltas y tuvo ante él, una visión. Los ojos verdes que hacía un momento le miraban con calma se tornaban rojos y la piel a su alrededor ahora era de color azul. 

Un campo manchado de sangre y Asgard sucumbiendo a los mil inviernos infernales de Nifltheim. Un jötun descansaba sobre la tierra, más pequeño de lo normal, con las marcas en su cuerpo de un negro más tenue que el común. Largos cabellos negros caían por su espalda. 

Sintió por un momento que debía ser ese el responsable de tan horroroso acto, pero algo en su interior le dijo que no. 

Recuerde el poder de la naturaleza.

Era ella, la voz de la mujer de extraña apariencia. 

-¿Quién es él?-Preguntó Thor la identidad de aquél jötun que parecía desprotegido.

-Un ser que viene buscando lo mismo que tu, tal vez deberías buscarle.

-No, los jötuns son los enemigos. ¡Debe morir!

-El mar se lleva los recuerdos y no por ello es malvado, el árbol extiende sus ramas tapando el sol y no por ello es condenado, el viento lleva en su cuesta el fuego y no por ello es maligno. La naturaleza es más sabia. No quiera intentar destruirla...

-Pero, él asesinará todo lo que amo. 

-Lo hará si usted no muestra de igual manera amor y compasión por él . El amor es un regalo. 

Y nuevamente la imagen se cortó. Por su parte, mientras todo aquello ocurría en la mente de Thor, los ojos azules de este habían comenzado a brillar ante Loki y asustado había intentado escapar de su agarre sin éxito. Como si de un tétrico truco se tratase, de las cuencas del príncipe mano agua torrencial, potente, salvaje.

Agua de mar.

-No, ¡no de nuevo!-Se decía intentando salir de la biblioteca sin éxito. ¿Qué clase de brujeria era?

-¡Estoy soñando, estoy soñando!-Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Pero nada se iba, el ensordecedor sonido del agua que lo engullía poco a poco como cada noche. El agua subía, subía demasiado rápido. Pronto fue tragado por la salinidad del mar. 

Un mar inexistente, ilusorio, pero que le daba tanto terror como el real. 

Viéndose envuelto en él pensó que moriría, que sus pulmones colapsarían. Pero se percató de que no sucedía nada de ello. En vez de eso se encontraba sumergido con la capacidad completa de respirar bajo el líquido.

Se giró a su lado para ver que pasaba, no entendía la lógica de ese sueño que ahora parecía volverse realidad. 

Cuando estaba intentando girar sobre sí mismo para encontrar respuestas, fue fulminado por una nueva presencia. Un joven de dorados cabellos que nadaba hacía él en total armonía y calma. 

El príncipe de Asgard.

No parecía contener el aire, tan absorto en lo demás que no se percataba de la situación. Loki no comprendía su tranquilidad. Quiso gritar por un momento, pero Thor le tomó de la mano y permaneció con él. Mirándolo fijamente.

Loki podía ver el color de sus ojos moverse como las olas, como un mar en total paz. Uno distinto al que lo acosaba cada noche. Casi hipnotizado dejó de forcejear y se perdió en esas orbes.

Pero acabó.

Como si de una peste se tratase, los dos se separaron con los rostros pálidos. Thor se llevó una mano a la frente aún mareado. 

-Discúlpame, creo que algo que he comido no me ha caído bien.-Mintió.

Loki sabía que estaba mintiendo, no era normal lo que había sucedido. Desconoció que efectos había producido en el tronador y no quiso averiguar así que le siguió la corriente.

-No se preocupe su alteza. Será mejor que descanse, creo que vi a un paje cerca, llamaré porque vengan por us--

No alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando Thor tropezó y casi cae de costal sobre el suelo. Eso si Loki no hubiera intervenido. Pasó el brazo del príncipe sobre su cuello.

-Creo que será mejor que llamemos a alguien.-Susurró y salieron con cuidado de la biblioteca.


	9. Un nuevo pupilo, un nuevo maestro.

La pesadilla no volvió. Abrió sus ojos lentamente ante la cegadora luz solar que se colaba por las cortinas. Parpadeó con fuerza un par de veces. 

Se incorporó lentamente. No se sentía cansado, solo pudo afirmar que había dormido demasiado. Estiró los brazos y se puso enseguida a tomar sus ropas y armadura. Sus padres estarían esperando por él. 

Justo cuando estaba por tomar la perilla de la puerta, hizo un recuento rápido de los hechos antes de que despertara. 

Un par de ojos verdes llegaron a sus memorias. La extraña escena de la biblioteca fue una paranormal muestra, tal vez el sitio estaba bajo la flujo de algún poder mágico. Pronto lo descubriría, tal vez podría hacerlo si tenía a ese otro muchacho cerca de él. Con la mirada firme salió. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Así que... ¿te involucrarás con la milicia asgardiana?-Decía Loki quien terminaba su desayuno. La estancia que unía ambas habitaciones se trataba de un comer donde eran provistos de todas las comidas del día. 

Aren no respondió, se alisó los pliegues de su pantalón negro de cuero y se acomodó los broches que sujetaban los guardabrazos (Guardabrazos: Protege la parte superior del brazo)

-Es raro de ti que guardes silencio.-Loki lo provocó, sabía que seguía molesto por lo del día anterior. 

-No hay nada que decir contigo.-Le dijo secamente. Apenas y resonó la taza de té que Loki puso en su sitio. 

Se levantó y se ajustó la capa verde sobre sus hombros. 

-Me pregunto, ¿quién estará a cargo de proveernos de ropa? Sea quien sea, tiene buen gusto. ¿Te atreverás a mancillarla en las duelas?

-¿Y eso a ti que más te da?-Volvió a responder agresivamente.

-Nada en realidad, solo te pido que no ensucies mi ropa. 

El menor se detuvo en su rito de ataviarse.

-¿Piensas ir a la práctica? No es seguro que yo haga algo, solo quieren que observe.-Su voz se bañó de un tono más limpio.

-Entonces observaremos.-Se acomodó un último mechón detrás de la oreja. Se acercó a la puerta y con una amplia sonrisa, Aren lo alcanzó. Se sintió feliz de que su hermano lo acompañaría que casi olvidó el percance de ayer.

"Lo tomaré como su forma de disculparse" pensó.

"No puedo dejar que vuelva a intentar hacer una locura" pensó Loki a su vez. 

Y ambos con gracia y frescura salieron de la habitación. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En silencio terminó de ingerir los sagrados alimentos. Su madre le miraba esperando que se le escapase alguna falta de modales sobre la mesa, pero no ocurrió.

-Gracias por la comida.-Dijo Thor una vez terminado. 

-Enseguida vendrá la siguiente ración.-Comentó Frigga.

-Estoy satisfecho.

Con esas palabras se escuchó la caída metálica de la cuchara sobre el pulcro suelo. Frigga no pudo entender bien las palabras de su hijo. Antes de que Thor pudiera coger de nuevo el utensilio sintió la mano de su progenitora en la frente.

-¿Te encuentras bien? 

Sonrió de medio lado y apartó con gentileza su mano.

-Madre, estoy bien. Solo no tengo más hambre. No estoy enfermo.- Aclaró para apaciguar las dudas que se le habían creado a la reina. 

Finalmente se levantó de su asiento, con porte y gracia su madre lo encaminó hacia el sitio donde estaba su padre. Thor la alcanzó y le hizo un gesto con el brazo invitándola a tomarlo como muestra de afecto. Ella sonrió y pasó su brazo delicadamente. Caminaron en silencio, y justo cuando estaban a unos pasos de entrar a la sala, se detuvieron.

-Madre...

Ante el cálido llamado, ella se giró. Vio a su hijo de pie con una expresión de confusión.

-Madre, ¿yo poseo magia como tú?

Parpadeó un par de veces. Le extraño el índole de esa pregunta. 

-¿A qué te refieres?

No podía contarle lo sucedido en la biblioteca, pero le había estado haciendo ruido desde hace un tiempo antes del viaje a tierras elficas. 

-Quiero decir, tu posees magia de muchos tipos.

-Son bendiciones Thor. No se trata de un sorteo donde se escoge quien tendrá que habilidades. 

Guardó silencio. 

-Tu fuiste bendecido por el completo control de los cielos y sus fenómenos. Con la valentía de nuestros ancestros y la sabiduría de nuestros orígenes. Lo que somos no es más que una unión construida por eones. 

Parecía que el interrogatorio no iba a llevar a ningún lado. Así que decidió ir por algo más directo.

-Si es así, habrá cosas que yo no podré hacer a diferencia de otros que sí. ¿No es así?

-Naturalmente hijo, nadie es igual en este mundo. El conocimiento que tu me cuestionas ha llegado de un arduo estudio, y conociéndote bien aunque te hubiese querido enseñar algo, nunca lo hubieses aprendido, no era tu interés.

-¿Interés?

-Claro, nuestras decisiones son también parte de nosotros, ahora mismo no entiendo a donde quieres llegar. Pero, sé que tienes fortalezas que otros no, aunque en ti no surta el mismo efecto esta 'magia' que llamas, no significa que seas inútil, solo diferente. 

Que reaccione diferente. Comenzó a hilar una serie de afirmaciones. 

-Entiendo. Madre una última pregunta.

-¿De que se trata?

Meditó un momento y decidió a hablar con ligereza del tema.

-¿La biblioteca tiene alguna fuente mágica? ¿Algo que lo haga diferente a las demás salas?

Frigga lo miró consternada.

-El que tu seas diferente de otros no aplica igual para la arquitectura hijo mio. 

-No me refiero a eso. Quiero saber si hay "Magia" en ese sitio. 

Ella sin despegar la mirada guardó silencio intentando razonar algún evento del pasado que pudiera darle la categoría que su hijo estaba usando. No eran cuestiones comunes, pensó en detener aquello e interrogar con profundidad a Thor pero sabía que él no querría nada de eso. Solo quería respuestas, por su naturaleza testaruda solo tendría oídos para ello. Confió en que él estuviese en buenos pasos.

-Bueno, podría ser. Mucha información que se guarda ahí tiene milenios, libros que guardan conocimientos en lenguas muertas, mapas de conexiones almicas que ahora ya no podríamos reconocer. Si bien, es necesario tener un intelecto avanzado para entenderla, se podría decir que los muros de la biblioteca guarda gran cantidad de fuerza mística.

Un brillo brotó de sus ojos azules. Dio en el clavo. Ella trató de no pensar más en el curioso tema de su hijo así que regresó a tomar camino para escoltarlo con su padre. 

Los pajes del otro lado abrieron enseguida ambas puertas y finalmente llegaron a una pequeña sala. Misma donde antes se reunían los jefes de las naciones para discutir importantes diligencias. 

Justo en medio, su padre esperaba mientras veía con calma un mapa tridimensional de Asgard. Thor hizo una reverencia como era propio y Frigga se colocó a un lado de su esposo. Odín aún no lo miraba cuando habló:

-Un pajarito me dijo que ayer no llegaste a tu habitación de forma común.

-Padre, sabes que no les gusta que los llames 'pajaritos'.-Dijo mientras observaba como Hugin y Mugin picoteaban la plateada cabeza de su padre.

-Shu, shu.-Exclamo Frigga.

Las aves revolotearon sobre las sienes de Thor y jalaron varios cabellos dorados.

-¡Auch, pero que hacen ustedes! 

Las aves graznaron.

-¿Que esperabas? Ayer no les diste de cenar, es normal que estén molestas contigo.-Habló su padre quien se acomodaba los cabellos que los cuervos habían revuelto. 

Después del achaco de ambas voladoras, estas tomaron camino por un gran ventanal. 

-¿Y bien?

Thor guardó un reprochable silencio.

-Solo tuve un pequeño malestar es todo. Estaba con--

-Lo sé, con el forastero Loki. Eso me preocupa aún más.

Thor incrédulo no creía la veracidad de esas palabras.

-¿Crees que fue obra de él? ¡Por el Yggdrasil, tan solo míralo! ¡Es más desgarbado que nada!

Odín guardó silencio sin quitarle el ojo de encima.

-Te pedí que los estuvieras en la mira, pero no de este modo. Es lo único que te pido como mi teniente general. 

-¿En verdad no estas considerando regresarle su estatus a Lars?

Su padre frunció el ceño.

-Ese hombre, se atrevió a guardarle secretos a su rey. Debería estar agradecido de que esto no llegó a oídos de la corte, que por lo menos lo he hecho regresar a casa bajo mi mirada perpetua. Lo que hizo, podría ser considerado traición si llega a los oídos equivocados. Es por eso que te lo pido como tu superior, no como tu padre.

El rubio asintió en muestra de respeto. No quiso importunar a su padre con más preguntas.

-Esta bien, estaré al tanto de los hermanos y traeré a ti tanta información relevante como me sea posible.

Hinchando el pecho reposó toscamente su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo y le sonrió.

-Sé que así sera. Ahora ve, es hora de que te ocupes de los Huscarle.

-¿Qué? Pero yo siempre he tenido el cuidado de los Jarls (caballería elite)

-De eso se ocupara ahora Sif, será mejor que no la molestes que ahora es su primer día y también el tuyo, así que regresa. Hogun estaba poco convencido de la presencia de ese chico Aren en la arena. 

Thor quiso seguir replicando pero la postura de su padre no se lo permitió. Se dio media vuelta y se retiró. Cuando las puertas se cerraron Odín compartió con su esposa un largo escrutinio.

-Me preocupa Thor.

-Ya no es un niño, querida. Déjalo que haga y deshaga.

Y con cierto aire de preocupación, Frigga solo resolvió en seguir mirando el umbral por donde su hijo se había retirado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las manos poderosas de los espadachines se movían con tal rapidez que era difícil ver el contorno de sus armas, el romper del viento era lo que a momentos impresionaba antes del choque inminente del metal templado. 

Algunos cabellos negros volaban debido a las ráfagas provocadas y toscamente Aren se apartaba la cabellera de sus ojos. Aún no se acostumbraba a la presencia molesta del necesario ornamento que muchos asgardianos mostraban con honor debido a su longitud.

-Y eso que lo tienes corto.-Susurró Loki de brazos cruzados. Había casi leído los pensamientos de su hermano.

Aren no lo escuchó seguía con agilidad cada movimiento delante suyo. Recordemos que siendo Býlestir hijo de Laufey, ostentaba el cargo de general de varios batallones del reino de Jötunheim. Esta muestra de habilidades militares le venía como un balde refrescante, ¡al fin! Algo que compartía con los asgardianos era el goce de la lucha, de la adrenalina corriendo por las calientes extremidades. 

No reparó en mostrar sobresaliente interés, ahora mismo, guardaba en su cabeza cada movimiento, cada forma de atacar. En algún momento, él podría aplicar eso a la milicia jotnar (plural de jötun).

Si lo pensaba mejor, era oro puro que lo dejaran ver las prácticas, así sabría como contraatacar al ejército as cuando el momento llegase. 

Así pues, el corpulento hermano apretó los puños ideando en su cabeza mil y un estrategias, todas ellas con nueva información. Cuando la hoja del hacha salió volando esta se incrustó profundamente en el desgastado suelo de la arena. 

-¡Suficiente! Bien hecho.-Apareció Hogun quien con imponente silueta animó a que ambos contrincantes se estrechasen del brazo y se retiraran. 

-Continúen en pares, practiquen desarme con doble hoja y sin escudo. ¡15 minutos!

Y sin más los fornidos hombres tomaron las armas pertinentes y tal cual fue la orden se pusieron frente a frente en parejas y comenzaron lentos y calculables golpes para comenzar. Volstagg se inclinó.

-¿Y bien chico? 

Aren sonrió de medio lado.

-Muy sólida su rutina de entrenamiento.-Dictaminó como el joven general que era.

Volstagg bufó comicamente y le extendió el brazo para que se incorporase.

-Si te pongo un arma en la mano ¿prometes no causar un alboroto como el del otro día?-Dijo serio pero con una sonrisa ladina en sus labios. Aren asintió con firmeza y entusiasmo cubierto de sobriedad.

Loki sin despegar la vista de los combates de entrenamiento se puso de pie y se alejó un poco para sigilosamente ver la entrada de su engreído hermano. Lo contempló con los demás guerreros charlar, tomó en manos un mazo, luego un hacha, luego una espada. Como si de mujeres buscando atuendo se tratase, escogían con cuidado su arma a blandir. Con los brazos cruzados y agudizando la mirada, se preparó cuando vio a los ases y a Aren acercarse a la arena. En un apartado pero sin dejar de ser el foco de atención, Hogun le hacía unas observaciones de la manera en la que tomaba las armas.

-Debes tomarla de más abajo. Si lo haces más cercano a la hoja serán ataques que meriten un contacto muy cercano.

Aren se corrigió. No dijo nada, pero en su 'original' cuerpo, solía tomar las armas así ya que sus brazos eran más largos a comparación de un as y ello le generaba la confianza. Asintió. Así pues algunos previos movimientos con los aditamentos y escudo y Aren quedó familiarizado con el peso de las opulencias de la milicia asgardiana. 

No parecía repudiarla pero sabía que estaba ahora en la piel del enemigo natural y eso aún le producía escozor. 

-Bien, han acabado los quince minutos, descansen.-Anunció Volstagg mientras entraba nuevamente armado. Los soldados en silencio salieron más ansiosos por ver que clase de espectáculo traería el forastero de Alfheim. Loki en silencio desde las sombras observó:

-Recuerda muchacho, una vez tu pie salga de la arena, estas fuera.

Y sonrió ladinamente el 'muchacho'.

Así pues el león de Asgard arrojó el musculoso brazo que terminaba en una pesada hacha. El resonar contra el escudo fue solo el preámbulo. Aren se escurrió un poco sobre sus rodillas y giró llegando a un punto donde golpear a su oponente con el mango de la espada. 

-Justo en los riñones.-Decía Hogun.

No fue suficiente, pero tambaleante, el hombre de cabellera rojiza se movió rápidamente y privando de libertad espacial, atinó varios golpes hacia el escudo que parecía resquebrajarse. A menos de un metro de sacarlo de la arena, nuevamente Aren giró sobre sus talones alejándose de él. Le embistió con el escudo y aprovechando su pérdida de equilibro, blandió la espada justo por encima del hombro de Volstagg como si quisiera amputar la extremidad. Pero el león aunque era robusto, su velocidad era engañosa y de un movimiento hacía atrás con la pierna golpeó el tobillo del joven que cayó de lado. Justo en su sitio cayó la pesada hacha de no ser porque nuevamente con movimientos circulares Aren escapó.

-¿Qué son esos giros raros?-Decían algunos en las tribunas. 

-Nunca he visto a un elfo moverse de esa manera, ellos suelen ser escurridizos pero de manera ágil, más bien este parece que baila sobre la arena.

Loki agudizó el oído. El conocía bien esas tácticas. Los jötnar solían tener movimientos circulares en sus combates debido a que como la escarcha y la nieve que crea remolinos entre el viento, girar sobre sus talones es un movimiento natural en ellos, incluso en sus tierras, el rastro de nievo ayudaba a distraer a los enemigos. Aunque aquí no había nieve, le funcionaba de maravilla para esquivar y dejar perplejos a una milicia que no había luchado contra un jötnar en siglos.

Así continuó un poco más, desconcertaba al león as, hasta que este mismo, en una de sus tantas escapadas de golpes certeros, aprovechó la inclinación de Volstagg para simplemente darle un empujón y su peso lo llevó fuera de la arena.

Todos quedaron callados por un segundo, poco después algunos comentarios de asombro.

-Bien, bien.-Dijo Hogun acercándose para evitar que el chico intentase 'algo más'. La muestra de fuerza del otro día lo había dejado algo desconfiado. 

Aren enseguida extendió las armas previsando las miradas desconfiadas. Sonrió divertidamente mientras le extendía la mano a Vosltagg y lo ayudaba a incorporarse.

-Vaya chico, ¿que clase de espectáculo fue ese? 

Aren tensó los brazos temiendo no haber tenido cuidado. Miró de reojo a Loki quien solo asintió como calmándolo.

-No, fue la ventaja del terreno.-Dijo mientras levantaba un poco de arena con sus zapatos.

Hogun y el derrotado se miraron de soslayo.

-De acuerdo, si tu lo dices.

Con apenas un poco de sudor en su frente y los cabellos pegados a su sienes se acercó casi corriendo a su hermano mayor.

-¿Me viste? ¡Lo hice increíble! ¿no crees?-Preguntaba emocionado. Por un momento Loki sonrió.

-Si, veo que lo hiciste bien. Pero descuidas un poco los costados, serás presa fácil sino cuidas eso.-Hizo el comentario y Aren le prestó atención a sus señalamientos. Bien era cierto que su hermano no se caracterizaba de supremas habilidades marciales, conocía un vasto mundo de defensa y ataque así que le tomó en serio la palabra. Se olvidaron del altercado anterior y realmente parecían unos hermanos cercanos. 

Sin embargo, no todo es duradero y en cuanto Loki sintió miradas encima de ellos, él se precipitó en su semblante frío y ajeno.

Aren notó la atención que estaban recibiendo, hasta que un soldado habló:

-¡Que el flaco también haga algo!

¿Flaco? ¡Flaco tu abuelo maldito troglodita! Pensó el mayor.

Aren se puso tenso y alzó las manos.

-No, no. Él no es muy afín de estas prácticas, por favor.

No era que no lo fuese, pero Loki era un ser con un poder tan escondido como mortal. No quería que nada increpase al temperamento mayormente tranquilo de su hermano mayor.

-Vamos, toma un arma chico. Demuestra que eres más que tu apariencia.

El comentario dio justo en el clavo y los ojos verdes chispiaron en un ligero coraje. Aren le tomó de los hombros.

-Yo escogeré un arma por ti.-Susurró y llegando hasta los soldados, tomó una hacha más corta.

-¿Qué tal esta?-Se la extendió. Loki lo vio inútil, sin embargo, por instinto tomó el mango. Todos se volcaron en pequeñas risas cuando vieron como el 'ligero' objeto hacía que el joven se hiciera hacia adelante arrastrado por el peso.

Loki se la devolvió. Aren intentó no demostrar preocupación, pero finalmente su hermano molesto no quiso continuar con la embarazosa escena.

-No tengo porque soportar esto.-Susurró y caminó alejándose.

Lo siguiente fue un abucheo grupal mientras el joven se alejaba con un hervidero de emociones. En eso, sin que nadie lo pudiera prever, uno de los guerreros se le hizo fácil arrojarle una hombrera de hierro puro. No letal pero si dolorosa. Casi como en cámara lenta, la pieza brilló y salió volando y justo cuando iba a dar en el blanco, se detuvo en el camino y todos guardaron silencio.

Con la blanquecina mano extendida, suspendida quedó el objeto. Unos ojos verde luminiscentes aguardaron. Con un movimiento ligero y apenas tosco, la hombrera salió disparada a gran velocidad clavándose (literalmente) justo debajo del hombre que osó cometer semejante acto. Nadie dijo nada por un momento.

-¿Magia?-Susurraron. 

Aren anonadado de que no hubiese ningún herido, observó como los ojos de su hermano volvían a la normalidad pero seguían igual de cubiertos de molestia severa.

Hogun quien ya estaba con arma en mano, casi no pudo creer lo que veía. No era común que un forastero como él supiese de artes tan antiguas como poderosas. Entre el cuchicheo saltó una voz.

-Es cierto que debemos aprender a no subestimar las apariencias.-La voz del tronador resonó.

Los demás hicieron un ademán de respeto inclinando la cabeza. Loki se sorprendió puesto que el príncipe as estaba casi delante suyo.

-Creo que te deben una disculpa.

-No la necesito.-Dijo tajante.

Thor miró a los soldados con un leve nerviosismo.

-Príncipe, por favor, discúlpenos a nosotros, fuimos quien comenzamos el problema.- Se apresuró a decir Aren.

¿Disculparse? Loki casi pierde la mandíbula cuando escuchó las diplomáticas palabras salidas de los labios de su hermano.

Thor alzó la mano.

-No es necesario. La grosería fue primero hecha por mi gente. Esta bien, puedes regresar con ellos, pero, ¿me prestarías a tu hermano un segundo?

Loki no comprendió y escrudiñó al príncipe quien de momento le sonrió de medio lado. ¿A qué venía ese interés? Aren tampoco comprendió y dirigió una mirada rápida a su hermano, pero asintió de inmediato y se alejó de nuevo con los soldados. 

-Ven.-Dijo Thor y Loki a regañadientes le siguió. Temía que se tratase de algún reclamo por la noche en la que tuvo que casi cargarlo hasta el paje de su habitación. 

El ruido de las prácticas bélicas se perdió conforme se alejaron por los jardines. Varios sirvientes con canastas de frutas asintieron en respeto hacia el príncipe. Él respondía ligeramente. Mientras tanto el otro joven le seguía a distancia prudente. Hasta que casi choca con la espalda del rubio.

-¿Qué haces detrás mío?

Guardó silencio. Thor se puso a su lado.

-Así, esta mejor.

Y continuaron la caminata.

-¿No cree que usted que toma demasiadas ligerezas conmigo? Recuerde que soy solo un forastero.

Nuevamente Loki intentó apaciguar la curiosidad del príncipe, quería mantener su perfil lo más bajo posible y ser casi una sombra en el lugar, pero para nada era un cero a la izquierda si iba caminando del lado del heredero y toda la guardia y sirvientes los miraba con curiosidad moverse resueltos por los alrededores.

Thor alzó la ceja.

-¿Por qué ahora has decidido tratarme de usted? No lo hacías la primera vez.

-Un error mío, sin duda alguna.

-Pues error o no, deja de hacerlo.

Los ojos verdes del muchacho profundizaron el parpadeo y rogó que la situación no se fuese 'agravando'.

Desconocía que ese mismo modo de repeler al rubio era el factor principal por el cual el tronador estaba interesado en él. Desde el primer momento que lo contempló en la gran sala de los regentes de Alfheim. Una fuerza más que confusa le llamaba y le incitaba que siguiese los pasos del chico callado de cabellos negros. ¿Qué podría obtener de alguien sin historia y cubierto de un asesinato sin resolver?

La curiosidad mató al gato, pero lo bueno es que este gato tiene varios milenios por delante.

Tras una larga caminata llegaron a un invernadero, solamente cubierto por un hall de hierro forjado y cubierto de oro, solo como un esqueleto que protegía la flora del exceso de sol y la lluvia funesta.

-Seguramente te preguntarás qué podría hacer un asiduo guerrero como yo en un sitio como este.

En realidad no se lo estaba preguntando, Loki cruzó los brazos con desgano y fingió interés.

Thor se acercó a una curiosa flor de vivo amarillo. La contempló con nostalgia.

-Mi madre quiso que aprendiese un poco más sobre mis habilidades como hijo de un Dios. Cómo sabrás, ella es una gran hechicera, cazadora y guerrera. Ostenta el poder al igual que me padre y mantiene en equilibrio la balanza de todos los reinos. 

Regresando la vista siguió hablando:

-Sin embargo, nunca hubo un avance notable. 

Guardó silencio y puso un rostro serio.

-No sé si haz notado, que se dirigen a mí como príncipe o heredero. Pero ninguno me llama Dios a pesar de que soy hijo de dos.

Loki permaneció impávido.

-Eso se debe a que soy incapaz de generar una oración en mi nombre. Nadie aquí pide ayuda a alguien como yo. Tienen a mi madre, para dar abundancia en las cosechas y en el alumbramiento de las mujeres. Tienen a mi padre cuando forjan las armas y toman el sable para combatir. Sin embargo, nadie ha pedido jamás un favor. 

Se podía leer una legítima preocupación.

-Tienes problemas para generar un vínculo con tu gente. ¿Es lo que me quieres decir?

\- ¡Exacto! De más joven, mi madre se esmeró en enseñarme el poder de la oración. Así fue, ahora puedo invocar los poderes de la tormenta, de los rayos, bajo el nombre de mi padre quien fue la persona que me los otorgó. Sin embargo, soy incapaz de brindarla a la causa que pudiera existir. 

Suspiró.

-No podré ser nunca rey de Asgard sino me vuelvo el Dios que debo ser para mi pueblo. Me siento como Hércules de Disn*** que quería ser un héroe a toda costa ¿llegaste a ver esa película?

-Thor, no rompas la cuarta pared.

-Perdón. Cof Cof...

Aguardó un poco de tiempo y buscando las palabras solo dijo:

-Te necesito.

Loki se removió en su sitio.

-¿Por qué necesitarías de alguien como yo?

-¿Bromeas? ¡Vi lo que eres capaz de hacer hace un momento! No dudo de que guardes más cosas que solo ser telequinético. ¡Enséñame!

Loki negó varias veces.

-No, no. Yo no soy el indicado, la reina Frigga es la más correcta para este trabajo.

-Ella no pudo incentivar en mi el poder. Y no existe alguien más en Asgard, los Vanir tienen prohibido enseñarlo a alguien que no pertenece a su clan.

-No hay nada que pueda enseñarte.

-Eso lo decidiré yo cuando no vea resultado alguno. Si te he escogido como mi mentor, es porque sé que hay algo más que podría ver, una conexión que no tiene que ver con dioses, sino con conexiones invisibles que estoy seguro muchos hemos olvidado.

Él volvió a negar, no parecía convencido ni un ápice. Trató de pensar en algún buen argumento para disuadirlo pero parecía en vano.

-Es una orden.

Los ojos de él se quedaron petrificados. Dios o no, seguía siendo una autoridad. Notó el cambio brusco en su tono de voz. Thor sonrió como siempre.

-No seas necio. No hay razón alguna más que la de creer tu propia insignificancia en este lugar.

Lo tomó del hombro intentando convencerlo esta vez con la mirada. El escrutinio de los ojos azules comenzó de nuevo. Guardó silencio y prefirió cortar la comunicación visual antes de que tuviese de nuevo esas extrañas 'ilusiones'.

-No prometo nada...

Thor soltó una carcajada.

-Excelente. Mañana comenzamos, aquí mismo. 

Loki se perdió en un punto fijo mientras se maldecía por dentro. Thor no perdió más tiempo y lo invitó a regresar a las arenas de combate pero el azabache negó su intención de regresar al sitio donde hacía poco lo habían intentado humillar.

-La biblioteca queda en esa dirección.-Dijo por último el hijo de Odín con una sonrisa ladina. A paso firme desapareció en la vegetación del hall y pronto el silencio llegó. 

Completamente solo, bufó fastidiado.

-La evasión a la que estuve acostumbrado parece que solo funciona de afuera hacia adentro. 

Negó con la cabeza molesto y recordando la indicación del príncipe, se dirigió a la biblioteca. Tal vez algunos textos sobre cómo lidiar con testarudos. Con un cosquilleo en el estómago creyó tener un mal presentimiento cuando en realidad lo único que sentía era un nerviosismo que pronto tomaría forma.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	10. Emociones

En cuanto sintió el primer rayo de sol brillando sobre su rostro se levantó enseguida. Una sonrisa se denotó y salió pronto de la cama.

-¡Otro día con la milicia!-Exclamó. Cuando salió de su alcoba, notó que el comedor estaba vacío. El desayuno de él estaba pero no el de su hermano mayor.

Sin la sonrisa en su rostro se asomó en la habitación contigua. Bastante distinta puesto que cada pertenencia estaba perfectamente acomodada. Lygar (Loki) era bastante perfeccionista con su entorno. Sin embargo, la última pieza faltaba. Aren cerró la puerta.

-Sabía que le gustaba levantarse temprano, pero no a tal extremo.

Se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a vestirse para regresar a las arenas de los guerreros que tanto le habían gustado. Ya tendría tiempo de buscarlo, ahora mismo no contaba con la facilidad de moverse por el castillo a placer. Confió en que estaría bien y se distrajo con demás preparaciones.

Lejos de las habitaciones, un sutil movimiento de muñeca hizo que una gran lámpara se apagase. Ya había amanecido y los rayos solares ahora eran excelente fuente de luz. Loki siguió hojeando los libros en su poder. 

Sin temor alguno de vez en cuando veía las figuras fantasmagóricas que se movían por todo el sitio. Era muy cierto que el inmenso conocimiento que guardaban esos desgastados libros había tomado presencia en el lugar y ahora extraños ojos se movían por las paredes. Siempre mudos, pero siempre atentos. Loki no temió de ellos, de cierta manera siempre había estado metido en temas que involucrasen conexiones con el otro mundo. 

Había decidido ahorrar tiempo en buscar algún entretenimiento que lo alejase de las impertinencias del príncipe de Asgard. Sabía que ese día casi al terminar el atardecer, Thor hijo de Odín lo estaría buscando en el sitio donde acordaron. 

"Que obstinado es este muchacho" pensaba y pasaba la hoja rudamente.

Tuvo cuidado con sus siguientes palabras, así que una vez más encajó sus ojos en las hojas del burdo texto entre sus manos y se dispuso a leer.

Empero, aquél libro en sus manos no había podido mantenerlo al tanto, hasta que encontró una ilustración (bastante tosca) un hombre de facciones duras que extendía sus manos hacia la tierra, de esta brotaron tres personajes. 

Las runas con las que estaban escritos sus nombres eran de una lejana época. Loki había visto ese tipo de escritura con regularidad, así que se las ingenio para poder traducirlo.

-Vili... Ve... Odín. 

Y repasando sus palabras comprendió que se trataba del nacimiento de los tres hijos de Bor entre ellos, el padre de todo.

-Oh vaya, un árbol genealógico.- Dijo.

Estaba a punto de entregarse nuevamente a los ajenos pensamientos cuando un pequeño fragmento del texto llamó su atención.

"La vida clama por iluminación divina, pues he aquí, la era de la naturaleza encarnada ha comenzado"

Alzó la ceja, lo releyó un par de veces más mientras se perdía en los desgastados colores que tenían los protagonistas de la vieja imagen.

Como si la respuesta de un acertijo se tratase los ojos de Loki brillaron. 

-Lo tengo, tal vez esto le haga cambiar de parecer.-Susurró en voz lúgubre. Con una nueva sonrisa colocada en su rostro, tomó el siguiente libro y así, hasta que hubo saciada su curiosidad. Estaría inmerso en el mar literario hasta que la hora llegase. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era impresionante la escena, una docena de corpulentos hombres forrados únicamente por una piel de zorro se movían de manera tan sigilosa como veloz por entre los árboles. 

Los Huscarle guardaban silencio mientras observaban a sus contrincantes.

-No se lo esperan.-Susurró Thor.

Tan pronto terminó la frase, un hacha se clavó enseguida a tan solo unos centímetros de su rostro.

-¡Ataquen!

Entre gritos feroces y varoniles los hombres agitaban en el aire las hachas como si de una varita de carrizo se tratase.

-¡No olviden sus flancos!

Prontamente se cubrían sus partes endebles y seguían con la batalla. Algunos cayeron simplemente con el peso de su cuerpo mientras eran amenazados para no volver a ponerse de pie, el selecto grupo de Thor sometió a los demás y pronto los golpes bruscos acabaron. 

Thor se secó el sudor de la frente.

-Bien hecho, hombres.

Ambos bandos se pusieron de pie e hicieron un saludo al príncipe en símbolo de respeto.

-Necesitamos mejorar un poco la defensa.- Dijo y enseguida salió Fandral por su lado.

-Amigo mio, son tan mortales que antes de que se cubran con el escudo habrán destruido a dos o tres contrincantes.-Decía feliz y algunos huscarle sonrieron.

-Cierto. Pero no son carne de cañon de Fandral y es mejor siempre velar por el bienestar de la mayoria.-Dijo tomando sus armas del suelo y colocándolas en su espalda.

-Suenas a tu padre ahora.

Graznaron un par de aves que se posaron en los hombros de Thor.

-Oh no.

-Oh si, ahora irán de chismosas a contarle a mi padre que andas haciendo comentarios fuera de lugar.-Se burló Thor. Fandral simplemente sonrió nerviosamente.

-Bien hombres, descansemos por ahora, llevamos toda la mañana y ha sido vigorizante. Vayan a las caballerías y cambien las armas. Nos vemos en las arenas en media hora.

Los hombres dieron un grito de contestación y se alejaron. Thor y Fandral tomaron sus caballos.

Thor suspiró pesadamente antes de poner en marcha a Sleipnir.

-¿Qué pasa troglodita? ¿Ha sido demasiado para ti esta mañana? Sé que extrañas estar con los jarls pero tu padre tuvo la grandiosa de dejárselos a Sif. ¡Nunca los he visto tan temerosos! Parece ser que eras muy blandos con ellos, o eso he oído.

Rieron ambos ante el comentario. A paso lento callaron por un momento antes de que el príncipe reiniciara la conversación.

-Me pregunto si esto durará.

El rubio a su lado no dijo nada enseguida, había visto demasiadas veces el semblante de Thor como para saber a qué se refería. 

-¿Has hablado con tu padre?

-¿Para qué? De nada serviría, sus palabras siempre son: "Paciencia y sabiduría, por mis barbas te juro que algún día terminaré con esto" 

Thor se movía de un lado a otro con una voz extrañamente ridícula. Fandral rió mientras los cuervos graznaron.

-Creo que tu ofensa ahora es mayor a la mía, y ellas irán a decírselo. Relájate Thor, no ha pasado nada. Admiro tu templanza para mantenerte siempre alerta, pero tampoco es lo mejor. Hay que disfrutar la paz que tenemos ahora, dure lo que dure. 

Los ojos del príncipe se nublaron por un momento.

-No sé si cometo un error por 'desear' la guerra.

-No es que la desees, sino que estas tan tenso pensando en que pasará, que deseas que pase de una vez para que tu angustia acabe.

Las palabras de Fandral tenían razón.

-Aun así, no es suficiente para volverme un dios como mi padre. Estoy seguro de que puedo leer en sus ojos: "A tu edad yo ya gobernaba Asgard y era adorado"

Fandral hizo una mueca.

-Si bueno, pero el tuvo que perder a sus hermanos, enfrentarse a su padre y aplacar la ira de Hela... Con un panorama así, es dificil no obligarte a ser un Dios.

Thor miró a su amigo como si de una broma se tratase. Claro que no deseaba tener que pasar por una era de oscuridad, pero no podía aplacar lo que en su corazón repicaba como el tambor del soldado en medio del campo de batalla.

Finalmente los hombres se olvidaron de la plática y siguieron su camino para continuar el entrenamiento. 

El día avanzó y poco a poco el sol fue recorriendo con paciencia el azul cielo que a su vez se volvía de un color entre rosado y naranja. Thor no había dicho nada a sus compañeros pero muy dentro de él tenía el nerviosismo de lo que iba acontecer al final del día. Sentía un escozor en la base de la espalda, un cosquilleo que rodeaba su cuerpo y dejaba escapar una sonrisa ladina. 

Con total pesadez los hombres se movieron al final el entrenamiento, dejaron las armas donde se debía y aunque ofuscados estaban también se alejaron felices de poder regresar a sus hogares. Así pues una vez que todos se fueron, Fandral camino galante para abordar al príncipe.

-¿Qué tal una taberna llena de vino y lindas doncellas? Ya ha sido bastante el estrés que hemos pasado. Ahora mismo Hogun y Volstagg deben estarse moviendo para la taberna de la abuela Ymir.

-No estoy de humor.-Respondió cortante mientras tomaba sus cosas.

-¿QUÉ? ¿Thor el poderoso no tiene deseos de regocijarse en atención y caricias de féminas?-Decía incrédulo.

El mencionado le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa de medio lado. Le golpeó el brazo en señal de amistad.

-Será otro día Fandral. Dile a Volstagg que tome mi ración de vino.

El rubio no podía creer que en verdad uno de sus mejores amigos lo dejaba varado. No pudo decir algo más antes de que el hombre saliera disparado alejándose de las arenas de combate. Casi instintivamente sonrió y corrió lo más que pudo dentro de los pasillos. Algunas reverencias y saludos ceremoniales y pronto colindó con la esquina que había que doblar para llegar al jardín.

Antes de hacerlo respiró hondo. 

-¿Qué tal me veo?-Preguntó a una criada que simplemente barría por ahí. Estaba más nerviosa que nunca por la repentina pregunta.

-Muy bien, mi señor. 

Thor se apartó un par de mechones que por el sudor se habían pegado a su rostro.

-Cierto, ¿será buena idea que tome un baño?

Alzó su brazo y olisqueó su axila. Acto seguido hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Bueno, no creo que le moleste, cof, cof. Se podrá cubrir con el aroma de las flores.

Tomó nuevamente aire y salió de su escondite. Caminó un poco dentro de las grandes jardineras y tras un par de arcos de hierro forjado estaba ahí, de espaldas. Contemplando tranquilamente las rosas que crecían. 

Habiendo hecho suficiente ruido vio que el chico se giró sobre sus talones con mucha gracia. Sus ojos esmeralda lo miraron con parsimonioso gusto e hizo una reverencia.

-Me alegra que hayas venido.-Dijo.

-No tenía de otra, me lo habías ordenado.-Su melodiosa voz apenas y resaltaba.

Acto siguiente Thor dejó sus cosas en el suelo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué aprenderemos hoy?-Decía emocionado. Loki sonrió de medio lado.

-Nada.

Acto seguido todo quedó en silencio. La mirada desencajada del príncipe no tenía forma de describirse.

-¿De qué hablas? Dijiste que harías algo.

-Dije que lo intentaría, pero también le advertí de que esto podía resultar inútil.

-¿Cómo puede decir si es inútil si ni siquiera lo has intentado?

Loki se acomodó uno de sus mechones tras la oreja.

-Verás, no puedo enseñarte a ser alguien que ya eres por sí mismo. 

Thor seguía sumido en la confusión así que Loki prosiguió.

-Gracias a tu invitación a la magnífica biblioteca de tu padre pude descubrir gran parte del origen que han tenido ustedes como sociedad y dioses. Y la verdad Thor, es que creo que gran parte de la ansiedad que sientes es la ignorancia de no saber precisamente esto, tus raíces. 

Moviéndose elegantemente añadió:

-Ustedes, los grandes regentes de Asgard que ha dado el linaje de Bör son más especiales de lo que creen, ¿a qué me refiero? A qué por alguna razón (que desconozco) el Yggdrasil extendió sus ramas y dio carne a sus más preciados dones.

Ante la mirada aún atónita del rubio agregó:

-El padre de todo, Odín, es la encarnación del vigor que nace de la justicia, la fuerza para tomar las riendas de un mundo y salir victorioso. En pocas palabras, Odín es la forma física de la energía bélica, de la guerra. La reina Frigga es la encarnación de la vitalidad, de la fuerza de las féminas al dar a luz y de saber convivir con la naturaleza en paz. Es por ello que es la diosa de la fertilidad.

Thor sintió que sus ánimos decaían.

-El espíritu de las tormentas, de la energía del rayo y de la fuerza de los vientos tomó forma a base de carne y hueso. Y ese eres tú. Tu por sí mismo tienes la fuerza para ser un Dios y no hay manera de que alguien pueda enseñarte. Es por ello que doy por terminada mis lecciones contigo. No hay nada que yo pueda instruirte.- Sentenció satisfecho y tras unos segundos dio una nueva reverencia para despedirse.

-Un momento.-Habló tajante.

Loki permaneció inclinado.

-No es del todo cierto lo que dices. De ser así, yo podría mover a voluntad los cielos y sin embargo no puedo sino es con mi martillo Mjölnir.

Thor se acercó y Loki le confrontó con la mirada.

-¿Cómo lo haces?

-¿Disculpa? - Loki parpadeó un par de veces.

-¿Cómo puedes mover entonces los objetos sin necesidad de tomar una herramienta sagrada en tus manos?

Loki se mordió el labio, temió haber abierto un tema que no debía tocar.

-Mi poder reside en el control, no en la creación. Yo controlo los elementos que hay a mi alrededor pero estos deben existir ya para poder tomarlos. Puedo decirte que sé como mover las olas del mar a voluntad, pero solo si estoy delante de él. A diferencia tuya que en medio de un día soleado puedes atraer huracanes y tormentas.

-Entonces enséñame a controlar. Con el paso del tiempo y con esos conocimientos deberé ser capaz de crearlos.-Habló seriamente. 

Los ojos verdes chispearon. No había obtenido otra cosa más que meterse en otro lío. Hasta ahora lo único que había conocido del príncipe era su terqueza, una muy dura, así que sabía que no podría escaparse de ella. Tuvo que rendirse por esta vez.

Bufó. Asintió con los ojos cerrados. El príncipe volvió a sentir ese entusiasmo. Dio un salto en el aire. 

-¡Bien! ¿Qué estamos esperando? Mira.

Se giró y se acercó a la fuente donde hacía unos días habían tenido su primer encuentro.

-Es una excelente oportunidad para que me enseñes a controlar el agua. Si empiezo por ahí seguramente podré convocar tormentas.-Su entusiasmo dejaba entrever una ingenuidad y hasta inocencia inusual. Thor, era alguien especial y Lygar (Loki) pronto se daría cuenta. 

Loki no dijo nada, se acercó y miro su figura moverse en las ondas. 

-Bien. Creo que es algo sencillo de hacer.

Respiro hondo y extendió la palma de su mano. Movió su muñeca y de la fuente, como si una orden hubiese sido comenzó a moverse en la misma forma en que lo hacía la extremidad del forastero de cabello negro.

Sus ojos titilaban un brillo verdoso y con movimientos ligeros hizo que la forma acuosa saliese de la fuente y levitara delante de él. La hizo girar y removerse como lo haría en un vaso de cristal.

Thor permaneció callado y asombrado.

-¡Increíble! 

-Puede parecer fácil, pero deberás controlar mucho los movimientos de tu muñeca, si te mueves en ondas erráticas...-Hizo un brusco ademán con la mano y el agua se congeló en un instante para salir disparada y clavarse en el árbol próximo. 

-Encontrarás tu muerte en un descuido.- Añadió una vez que sus ojos dejaron de brillar. 

-¡Quiero intentarlo!

-¿¡Qué!?

-Vale más la práctica que la teoría ¿no?

Estuvo a punto de negarlo pero vio en ese momento un excelente ejemplo para generar una travesura. Pocos lo sabían, si acaso Aren, pero Loki tenía un especial gusto en ver a los demás sufrir una que otra peripecia inocente. Por milésimas de segundos recordó su primer encuentro con el príncipe en una remota cueva de Muspelheim, podría volver a molestar al niño ingenuo.

-De acuerdo.

Sus ojos volvieron a brillar y alzó con ambas manos una cantidad razonable de agua. Casi como una danza sus dedos se movieron y formaron ondas.

-Te la entregaré y deberás ser capaz de retenerla, que no se escape una sola gota ¿esta bien?

Con el agua meneandose estiró sus lánguidas extremidades, el líquido levitó hasta estar por encima de la cabeza de Thor.

-Alza tus manos.-Le dijo. Así lo hizo, antes de semejante acto pudo ver la tonta sonrisa del as.

-Ahí va.

Y cerrando sus puños dejó el agua libre de su poder. Así fue excepto por el hecho de que el príncipe se quedó esperando con los brazos extendidos, no hubo nada que ver más que presenciar como el agua caía encima de su cabeza empapándolo de cuerpo completo.

Se llevó una mano al vientre mientras contenía sus carcajadas. No pudo más y dejó salir una risa genuina. Thor no reaccionaba del todo, tan solo se sentía mojado y estúpido. Delante de él estaba el joven que se reía con una lágrima brotando de su ojo. En otro momento se hubiese molestado, pero sin saber realmente la razón, no pudo sino sentir empatia y el ligero cosquilleo que genera la risa.

Negó con la cabeza mientras se pasaba los dedos por los cabellos mojados. Se rió por lo bajo. 

-Creo que esa lección no es para mi, todavía.

Cuando recobró la compostura, Loki se ajustó sus ropas.

-Tal vez tengamos que practicar en ello solamente.- Se sorprendió incluso de sus palabras, hacía unos momentos se negaba rotundamente a ayudarle. Tosió un poco, supuso que con el tiempo el asgardiano se desalentaría y dejaría la práctica.

-Podemos primero pensar en el origen de cada emisión de poder.

Thor se sacudió un poco, casi como un perro salpicando un poco a Loki quien se alejó. Con un leve ceño fruncido movió nuevamente su mano y una ráfaga impresionante de aire arrasó el cuerpo del rubio. Lo dejó completamente seco, aunque con los cabellos revueltos.

-Decía...

El pupilo se acomodó los cabellos.

-¿Que no se trata de una habilidad ya adquirida? Bien has dicho que soy la forma física del espitiru de las tormentas.

-"Espíritu"

-Eso.

-Es cierto, pero aún así no eres capaz de hacerlo a voluntad, es necesario que veas que ha sido aquello que te 'despierta' que te llama a convocar tu propia naturaleza.- Dubitativo esperó alguna respuesta.

\- Me imagino que en algún punto de tu vida has tenido 'escapes' de ese poder.-Añadió con un dedo bajo el mentón, pensativo.

Thor se rascó la barbilla donde hizo sonido su pequeña barba.

-Bueno, mi padre antes de darme a Mjölnir, me enseñó a convocar mis poderes a través de él.

Loki prestó atención, le llegó un recuerdo lejano...

-¿Ah si? ¿Cómo?

Thor sonrió y habló:

-Bueno, como bien te dije, somos (bueno ellos son) dioses, y pueden escuchar las voces de quienes piden su ayuda y favor, sin importar en qué lugar se encuentren. Entonces yo solo debía rezar para que mi padre me diera permiso de liberar mi poder, él me escuchaba y en cuestión de segundos veía si la situación era prudente y me permitía hacer uso de él.

Los ojos verdes del maestro centellearon. Ahora tenía sentido el extraño primer encuentro que tuvieron ellos dos, hace varios siglos...

FLASHBACK Capítulo III "La luna y los mares"

Tormentas del valle, tomen mis miedos y vuélvanlos cenizas. Brote de mi, alas para naufragar sin temor. Toma mi poder dios Odín y devuélveme aquello que me diste al momento de nacer.

Escuchó una voz recitar algo de manera muy baja. No comprendió hasta que una impresionante fuerza hizo que todo el humo a su alrededor se dispersara. 

Y ahí estaba, un niño rubio de ojos azules tumbado sobre el suelo. ¿Ese era el hijo del poderoso Odín?

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

"Ahora entiendo" pensó.

-¿Sigues aquí?

El moreno se giró, al parecer había dejado hablando al rubio.

-Si, si. Bueno, entonces, piensa en qué cosas pensabas además de las palabras de oración a tu padre.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntó con auténtico desconcierto.

-Thor, todo en este mundo tiene un motor. Las hojas reverdecen con el sol y el agua, pero caen con el aire durante el otoño y permite que nuevas flores lleguen. Todo funciona como un perfecto mecanismo, ¿qué cosa te movería a ti a ejercer tu fuerza divina?

La noche acaecía y sumidos en un indiferente silencio se sentaron en la verde hierba. 

-No creo encontrar la respuesta pronto, ¿qué tal un poco de teoría? Dime tu, ¿cómo consigues dominar lo que hay a tu alrededor?

Vaciló un momento, manipular la verdad serviría para darle una perspectiva. No podía decirle exactamente de donde venía... Porque él tampoco lo sabía.

Ciertamente, Loki ha sido el único Jötun de su época que podía poseer poderes desde control de elementos, control de ilusiones y hurgar mentes sin alcanzar a controlarlas, entre otras cosas. Nadie había sabido explicarle qué había sido la diferencia de él con los demás. Había leído que en el inicio de la historia, los jötnar vivían en total paz con los demás reinos y que estos apoyaban en todo lo que podían a sus vecinos. Para ello, se dice que la savia del Yggdrasil les otorgó la fuerza sobrenatural, la previsión de los climas, conocimientos de herbolaría y poderes mágicos como control sobre fauna o flora, eran los más allegados a la naturaleza misma. Se dice, que ellos fueron los primeros en tener este conocimiento y que se lo heredaron a los demás reinos,a los elfos, a los vanir, a los asgardianos e incluso a los midgardianos. Sin embargo, estos últimos al parecer desencadenaron varias guerras entre ellos debido a esto, y en algún punto de la línea histórica decidieron olvidarse de esos saberes. Claro está que para los jötnar en algún punto de la historia contaban la repentina caída de estos gigantes de hielo amables, tildándolos hasta la actualidad como seres meramente salvajes e incapaces de hacer algo más que ser destructivos y posesivos.

Mentir no lo hacía sentir mal, pero sí no saber con certeza quien era... Por el momento lo ignoró.

-Realmente, casi no tengo recuerdos decentes de mi infancia. Fue un trauma muy grande cuando...- tragó saliva.

-Cuando los elfos oscuros atacaron el lugar donde había nacido.-Mintió.

-Es como si mi vida se hubiese acabado en ese sitio y al mismo tiempo comenzar de nuevo, no recuerdo algo más atrás de mi pasado que simplemente encontrarme en medio de los cuerpos de mi familia, de las ruinas de mi ciudad y de la terrible nube oscura de maldad que había quedado encima de nosotros.

Endureció la mirada esta vez, algo más que mentiras se colaba en su mente. El rostro de su padre, el trato inferior hacía el, los comentarios que lanzaban los demás sobre su apariencia. Sus crecientes deseos de que todo eso acabase, que el velo del óbito se llevara todo aquello que lo hería.

-La muerte...

Thor alzó la ceja, había notado como la mirada de su maestro se había vuelto realmente oscura, sus ojos ya no brillaban y sus labios estaban en una impasible línea recta. Sin saber qué decir exactamente, se limitó a preguntar:

-¿Cómo dices? ¿La muerte?

Con el semblante ensombrecido dijo:

-La muerte me ha acompañado desde ese día, así que si lo pienso mejor, fue justo en esos momentos cuando descubrí mis habilidades. Podría decirse que eso fue lo que me impulsó. La idea de morir para acabar mi sufrimiento, la idea de la muerte como un paro total, que deja todo en calma también.

Esto último lo dijo con un ápice de tristeza. Thor permaneció serio a su lado. Esta vez el silencio que se suscitó fue bastante incómodo. No sentía ganas de continuar con ello, temió haber tocado alguna hebra sensible.

-¡Que bueno que el anciano Egil los tomó bajo su cuidado! 

Fingió una sonrisa de lado a lado intentando reconfortarlo. Loki pudo apreciar su intento de animarlo. Las cosas no se las había contado tal cual era, ni siquiera cruzó palabra alguna con ese tal elfo, murió sin ser él el autor de los hechos. No debía demostrarlo, así que le siguió el juego y sonrió.

-Si, que suerte...

Suspiró por lo bajo, así que cambió el tema.

-Ahora entiendo más a que te refieres con el origen. Eso quiere decir que mucho de esto, tiene que ver con las emociones ¿no es así?

-Es una manera de verlo, si. 

-En ese caso, creo que lo que más me llena a mí es lo mismo que a mi padre. La guerra.

Los ojos verdes rodaron hasta ver el semblante orgulloso de Thor.

-Cuéntame... Es tu turno de escupirlo.

El rubio sonrió de medio lado. 

-Cuando nací, había existido por varios siglos una guerra entre los reinos de Asgard, Muspelheim, Vanaheim y Alfheim contra los jotnar de Jötunheim. 

Loki se tensó sobre su sitio.

-Así que mi recibimiento a este mundo fue bastante glorioso pero no lo demasiado debido a los roces con esta nación. Realmente de mi padre y de mi infancia recuerdo que él siempre estaba ocupado con los demás líderes buscando el final y la victoria. Recordarlo en Sleipnir salir a combatir y que mientras se ausentaba los juglares cantaban sobre sus proezas en la batalla.

Era complicado el tema, Thor quería que fuese lo más animado posible, pero incluso para él, esta historia tenía su lado amargo.

-De la misma manera, no podía pasar mucho tiempo conmigo. Solo tenía oídos a lo que los generales le decían. Fue así como intentando seguirle el paso me fui haciendo más fuerte en las arenas de combate, me gustaba espiar los encuentros con los generales y siempre intenté colarme a las travesías que realizaban. Esto apenas hizo que él se fijara en mí. Claro eso no hizo que menguara mi cariño hacía el, solo fue... complicado, creo. No espero vivir las terribles situaciones que él a mi edad pero, espero poder lograr ser algo digno.

Guardó silencio por un momento.

-La guerra...

Loki lo miró con paciencia.

-La guerra ha estado aquí antes que yo, y a su vez ha marcado mi vida. Creo que ese podría ser mi emoción a explotar para desarrollar mis habilidades. Quisiera ayudar a mi padre, ser yo quien acabé la guerra que se inició.

Su maestro soltó un poco de aire. 

-Suena bien, me parece un excelente campo de trabajo. 

Contempló el cielo nocturno.

-Tu la guerra, yo la muerte... ¡Vaya dúo!-Dijo el hechicero.

Soltaron algunos bufidos de risa mientras a momentos se miraban por el rabillo del ojo. Loki no tenía pensado para nada en sincerarse (a medias) con el príncipe de Asgard, y aunque estaba realmente contrariado, tampoco podía decir que se había sentido incómodo.

Ni a Aren había confesado estas cosas y ahora se encontraba en medio del palacio de Odín confesándolo a su hijo. Antes de que siguieran sus pensamientos haciendo mella, disfrutó un poco más de la estadía en el jardín.

En total silencio ambos miraron el cielo mientras el crepúsculo avanzaba rápidamente. Las estrellas naciendo y brillando en su esplendor, el viento nocturno que revolvía sus cabellos. La tranquilidad. Esa misma sensación que ninguno había podido vivir. No se daban cuenta de la atmósfera en la que caían y sin embargo, la disfrutaban tanto como si los problemas no existiesen. 

Thor se incorporó en silencio para estirar su brazos hacía el cielo. Los volvió a dejar sobre el césped. Sin intenciones de hacerlo, su mano 'cayó' sobre la de Loki. Se miraron unos segundos a los ojos y tras un extraño brillo en ellos, se separaron.

-¡Ah! Lo lamento.-Susurró el as.

Loki soló apartó unos centímetros su mano.

-No pasa nada.-Dijo con nerviosismo.

Por una milésima de segundo, sintió un escozor en su espalda, como si sintiese cosquillas. ¿Qué había pasado? Solo fue un pequeño 'descuido' y aun así sintió el calor subir a su rostro. Fingió mirar a otro lado, pero con nula intención terminó por regresar la mirada al as.

Y se sorprendió de saber que él también estaba mirándolo desde hace quien sabe cuando. Volvía el silencio, nada incómodo pero era palpable la ansiedad que les generaba. No se decían nada, pero tampoco apartaban la mirada.

"¿Qué pasa?" se preguntaron en sus cabezas.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Estás rojo como tomate...

Loki se llevó las manos al rostro casi golpeándose. Abrió los ojos como platos, no era normal en un jötun sentir tanto calor. Se apartó un momento.

-Debe ser que el viento nocturno no me ha sentado bien. Será mejor descansar, terminemos la clase por hoy.-Dijo a una velocidad no propia de él. Se puso de pie a la misma velocidad del rayo y le dio la espalda a Thor para encubrir su estado.

-Espera... Yo...

Pero fue muy tarde, Loki terminó de despedirse y se echó casi a correr para irse. Thor se quedó en la hierba un poco perplejo. Aún así, tenía que coincidir en que la situación se había tornado un poco... ¿cálida? ¿sería esa la palabra? 

Un poco pensativo se quedó, hasta que una voz lo hizo salir de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Thor?

Alzó la mirada para toparse con su madre. Le miraba con ternura.

-¡Ah, madre! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?-Se dijo y repitiéndose la escena él también se coloreó el rostro de rojo. 

Frigga ignoró esto y guardándose la risa para sí prosiguió:

-Tu padre te ha hecho llamar. Vamos, querido.

Estiró su mano y prontamente Thor se sacudió la hierba y la alcanzó. En una llevadera plática los dos se internaron de nuevo en el palacio. Completamente aliviado, el joven pudo conversar sin más reparos.

Mientras tanto, varias columnas alejado de ahí, estaba el moreno con la mano sobre el pecho. Se mordió el labio y se retiró a su habitación. Deseó no toparse con su hermano...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gracias a todos por leer. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.


	11. ¿Una intervención divina?

El calor, el horrible calor que se colaba hasta en el más mínimo recodo de todo Asgard. Era verano, no era para menos. La ciudad seguía con sus rutinas, claro que las mullidas cabelleras ahora se acicalaban en tocados para que el aire fresco ayudase a quienes lo ostentaban. Las doncellas gustaban de retozar en los ríos y lagos cuando acaban sus deberes. Los hombres no perdían oportunidad de ir a regocijarse con ellas, claro, hasta que los padres enfurecidos recogían a sus retoños antes de que fuesen mancillados (según ellos). 

Así pues, la vida continua en Asgard. Uno pensaría que dentro del palacio, nadie sufre las desaventuras del verano, esto no era más que una sarta de errores. 

Aunque protegidos del rayo directo del sol, los centinelas debían cumplir su deber aún dentro de las luminosas armaduras de oro. No se escuchaba queja alguna más allá de la que produce el sudor que logra su camino hasta el ojo.

-¡Odio esta ropa!-Replicó por enésima vez. 

Con total calma, Loki dejó sobre la mesa el delicioso flan que degustó tranquilamente después de comer, ignorando a su hermano.

Aren solo se movía de un lado hacia otro con frustración. Llevándose las manos al pecho jalando levemente del ropaje.

-Deja de maltratar la tela. Te creerán un vagabundo.-Dijo con calma.

-¡No puedo! ¡Es estresante!- Y seguía murmurando lo odiosa que era aquella situación. Era normal, el jötun había vivido todo este tiempo dentro de las tierras gélidas. La sobreexposición al calor mundano hacía demasiada mella en él. 

-Iré fuera, probablemente al viento sea fresco, deberías salir también.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mí, hermano.-Dijo Aren con toda insinuación.

Loki apartó la vista, sintiéndose un poco descubierto pero supo mentir.

-¿De que hablas? Con tus chillidos, harás que me de una indigestión justo después de comer.-Añadió y giró el pomo para salir. 

No tardó mucho en escuchar las risitas de su hermano menor y pronto acudió a su altura. Fikir, el paje que les servía en cualquier necesidad los siguió de cerca. Cuando Aren notó su presencia, lo saludó.

-¡Buenas tardes Fikir! Hoy no viniste a escoltarme a las arenas de combate.

El muchacho de cabellos negros no mostraba emoción alguna, muchas veces había sacado un leve respingo a los hermanos quienes lo veían de pie, con los ojos abiertos de par en par en medio del pasillo, a veces en la noche, y a veces por la mañana. Se preguntaban si dormía en realidad. 

-Una disculpa, me fue informado que no debía hoy llevar acabo tal cometido. La milicia ha salido en expedición de campo, como usted sabe.

-No tenemos permitido salir del palacio.-Terminó la frase Aren un poco abrumado.

Loki mientras tanto llevaba la mirada atónita mientras les daba la espalda a los dos que charlaban tras de él. ¿De cuando acá Aren era tan sociable? Habían cumplido el medio mes y ahora se sentía con la familiaridad de hablar con todo sirviente. Por una parte no le sorprendía, Aren era demasiado parlachin por no decir imprudente. Muchas fueron las veces que tenía que sacarlo casi a rastras de su habitación (calabozo) para que lo dejase en paz. 

Aún así, que casi de la noche a la mañana se haya vuelto un asiduo amigo de los asgardianos, era un tema de gran sorpresa. ¿Qué pasaba por su cabeza? Era claro, que simplemente era un lobo vestido de oveja. Nadie lo sabía aún, pero él era un despiadado guerrero jötun, no por nada bajo su mano estuvo gran parte de la fuerza de Jötunheim. Ahora fingía carisma y sonrisas por los pasillos.

Le pareció frustrante la sobre actuación de su hermano, y a su vez le dio mucho coraje sentirse desplazado. Loki no podía regocijarse del ser extrovertido, en realidad no lo era. Más bien, tenía un carácter frívolo y huraño, mermado por los años, creía que era todo un reto cambiar quien era.

Sin embargo, intentaba esforzarse, aunque con la milicia había tenido primeros roces, cuando salía de su habitación inclinaba la cabeza ante alguno que otro de la servidumbre, a los sabiondos de la biblioteca e incluso a los espíritus que vagaban por ahí. 

Probablemente era poco, pero lo menos era educado, aunque eso, no le valía de ser alguien de muchos amigos o siquiera conocidos. 

Agachó la cabeza.

-¿Qué dices?

Regresó en sí cuando tuvo el rostro de su hermano cerca.

-¿Decías?

Aren arqueó una ceja.

-Fikir dice que podemos pedirle a los cocineros que nos preparen un festín de comida fresca y sobretodo dulces helados.-Esto último lo decía sobándose las manos como si de un niño se tratase.

-Acabamos de comer, ¿qué eres? ¿un barril sin fondo?

-Solo tenías que decir que no.-Masculló Aren.

La caminata los había llevado al filo de los muros y al inicio de los jardines. Loki se detuvo a pocos pasos de donde comienza el verde césped. Si la milicia había partido, seguramente con ellos estaba el príncipe, tal vez no regresaría hasta noche y por tanto, no habría lección el día de hoy.

Se removió en su lugar, sin darse cuenta su vista se perdió en algún punto en el infinito, pero no duró mucho, escucharon voces femeninas y pasos aproximarse. En sentido contrario a donde ellos estaban venía acercándose un grupo de tres doncellas y en medio de ellas, con un hermoso vestido de colores rojizos y una armadura de pecho dorada, caminaba la reina.

Fikir hizo una reverencia hasta el suelo, y casi enseguida, hicieron lo mismo los hermanos. Esperaron con la cabeza gacha a que la escolta pasara, sin embargo, los pasos se detuvieron cerca a ellos.

-¿El calor también los ha arrojado a los frescos jardines?-Habló. Loki no reconocía su voz, nulas veces había podido estar en la misma sala que ella, así que el resonar de su voz tan melodioso fue un poco desconcertante.

No hubo respuesta. 

-Supongo que no les parece agradable la idea de acompañar a la reina a una corta recreación con delicias frescas y helados.

-¿Helados?-Alzó la cabeza Aren, casi enseguida Loki lo jaló del cuello del ropaje para que siguiera inclinado. 

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento.

Frigga sonrió despreocupadamente. 

-Esta bien, no muerdo y han sabido ser unos huéspedes tranquilos, vengan conmigo.

La escolta se adelantó y justo detrás de ellas, se levantó Fikir.

-Si me permiten, por aquí.-Habló serenamente. Aren se incorporó y le siguió los talones. Loki lo alcanzó enseguida.

-Compórtate.-Le susurró.

Se internaron entre los jardines, donde cada vez los árboles se entretejían más. Atravesando los escondidos pasajes dibujados por el mármol, entraron a un pequeño claro. Rodeado de varios árboles y hermosas flores que crecían en total tranquilidad. Dispuesta estaba ya, una mesa de cristal cubierta por multicolores postres.

Una vez que la reina se sentó, alzó su mano.

-Por favor.-Dijo en modo de petición para que se sentaran y así lo hicieron. En silencio formaron parte del cuadro, sin hacer ruido alguno.

-¿Se han podido acomodar a su nuevo entorno?

La pregunta fue casi una sorpresa, Aren no paraba de intercambiar miradas entre su helado de fresa y la mirada de su hermano.

-Satisfactoriamente, mi reina. Disculpe el atrevimiento, mucha gracias por su invitación a hacerle compañía.- Con gran porte se dirigió el mayor. Frigga parecía complacida de la manera en que el joven se expresaba, llevaba minutos contemplándolo comer, con delicadeza y silencio. En su cabeza se habían hecho conjeturas un tanto absurdas pero deseaba saciar su curiosidad. 

-¿Has terminado?- Preguntó. Loki había dejado el recipiente vacío donde antes había un mousse de chocolate.

Asintió.

Aren se lamentó que la visita fuese tan corta, que se quedo viendo fijamente todavía los postres que quedaban sobre la mesa. 

-Entonces, dejemos a tu hermano degustar un poco más. ¿Me complacerías con una caminata?

Loki se quedó mudo por unos segundos antes de hacer nuevamente una reverencia. No comprendió la inusual atención de la matriarca de los ases. Supo hilar que esa habilidad de enajenarse con los extraños que tenía Thor, la había heredado de su madre.

Se levantó enseguida y esperó a que las doncellas se acercaran a la reina, pero no lo hicieron puesto que ella hizo un ademán con la mano.

-¿Vamos?-Sugirió con su palma señalando el camino escondido entre los arbustos. Loki no dijo nada y le siguió los pasos.

De reojo miró a su hermano quien comía (casi engullendo) todo lo que había sobre la mesa ante la mirada sorprendida de los sirvientes. Tuvo el nerviosismo de pensar en que era un peligro dejarlo ahí siendo tan informal. Pronto tuvo que acallar esos pensamientos sino se verían reflejados en su rostro.

En silencio, se internaron un poco más en el pequeño bosque. Loki no recordaba que el palacio tuviese tanta vegetación, así que giró su cabeza para saber dónde se encontraba el sitio de donde habían salido, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que ya no había más que le verdor de los árboles. 

Sintió un leve tambaleo y tuvo que detener su paso. 

¿Un hechizo? - Pensó.

Alzó su mirada para ver la espalda de la reina quien había detenido su paso. 

-Una ilusión, si quieres saberlo.-Habló con malicia.

Loki se quedó quieto, la situación no le daba ni una pizca de calma y aun así su rostro no se descompuso. Era un excelente actor.

-Si me permite, es una habilidad grandiosa.-Dijo con voz melodiosa.

Frigga le sonrió de medio lado. 

-Pero no te sorprende ¿no es así?- Inquirió relajando la postura. 

Apartó la mirada, en verdad que era una gran muestra de fuerza mágica, era la representación de un bosque a la perfección.

-Es un hechizo sencillo, pero siempre ha sido útil. Cuando Thor era pequeño y su padre no lo dejaba salir del castillo, me pedía a casi gritos que creara para él un gran bosque donde pudiese perderse y probarse así mismo que podía sobrevivir lejos de nosotros. Claro, nunca estuvo en verdadero peligro, pero era divertido verlo asustarse con los más pequeños ruidos.- Su mirada se perdió en algún recuerdo del pasado.

Loki permaneció en silencio.

-Permite que no entre nadie, que escuche o que salga sin mi autorización, ni Heimdall puede ver lo que sucede dentro de este campo que he creado.-Con orgullo decía.

-También es un gran aliado contra los enemigos.-Esto último lo dijo rodeando el cuerpo de Loki y este fingió no inmutarse por la sugerencia.

-Jamás pondría en duda la gran fuerza de la reina, quien se glorifica de hermosura pero también de derrochadora fuerza.

Frigga rió por lo bajo.

-Tienes una lengua aterciopelada. 

Aguardó un segundo antes de volver a ponerse delante de él.

-Seguramente es eso lo que le ha gustado a mi hijo.

La afirmación que soltó hizo que inevitablemente Loki abriese los ojos en sorpresa.

-¿El príncipe?- Fingió desconcierto.

Más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo, y la reina sonrió de medio lado ante el intento inútil de querer desviar la atención.

-Has de saber que Hugin y Munin no solo hablan con mi esposo.-Decía.

Un choque eléctrico recorrió su espina dorsal.

-Dime, ¿qué es lo que encuentra Thor tan interesante en ti? No puedes negar que él ha visto en ti un maestro de magia aunque él nunca demostró gran interés en el tema, lo sé bien porque yo intenté instruírselo en el paso sin éxito. Supongo que la predisposición es otra.

Agachó los ojos verdes.

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento reina, pero creo que añade cualidades a una situación meramente unilateral, Thor no es alguien que me mire con distintos ojos al de sus soldados. Me atrevo a decir que su comportamiento solo se puede atribuir a una ferviente curiosidad.

-¿Ah sí? No sabía que en una relación unilateral, y más con la realeza se atreviesen a llamarse por los nombres.

El joven se dio cuenta de que había cometido el error de referirse al tronador con su nombre en vez de su título nobiliario.

-¿O es que tu verías con ojos comunes el hecho de que él te tomará entre brazos como lo hizo el otro día?- Las memorias se desbocaron en ese momento en su mente. 

.:FLASHBACK:.

-Debes estar tranquilo.-Decía con una voz dulce y apagada mientras movía sus piernas y manos con sigilo. Llevaban poco más de una hora haciendo posiciones extrañas que Thor no podía realizar ni una sola vez sin caerse.

-No puedo creer que el acondicionamiento militar no ayude a estas cosas.-Maldijo por lo bajo. 

-El principal elemento para el dominio del aire, es el equilibrio. Ahora mismo no posees una espada, ni un escudo, tu equilibrio de combate es distinto al equilibrio de quietud.

Thor tomó el aire necesario y puso de nuevo toda su furia en repetir los movimientos del joven a su lado. 

Se habían internado un poco en los jardines buscando el ambiente más callado posible. 

-¿Crees que ya estoy listo?-Preguntó Thor. Loki se giró para mirarlo, casi soltó una carcajada con las posiciones extrañas que estaba haciendo.

-No creo, pero por lo menos has entendido más de dónde debes comenzar para dominar lo que hay en ti.

Finalmente el príncipe se dejó caer y tomó el cuello de su delgada camisa de lana para abanicarse y secarse las gotas de sudor.

-El control del cuerpo, es necesario si deseas mostrar control en los elementos que han tomado forma física. Imagina que tu eres un pequeño mundo y dentro de ti solo hay tormentas y rayos. Imagina que tus piernas, te dan la fuerza para generar los truenos, tus brazos, te ayudan a generar el sotavento y el barlovento. 

(SOTAVENTO: Hacia donde el viento se dirige BARLOVENTO: De dónde el viento sopla)

-Tu cabeza tendrá que ser entonces un gran pararrayos y tu torso es la fuerza que acompaña la lluvia.- Loki se puso delante de el.

-Piensa que tu mano izquierda toma el viento, y con tu mano derecha lo expulsas.-Decía haciendo un movimiento sencillo de estiramientos horizontales.

Thor le imitó. Su mano izquierda se cerró en puño imaginando que tomaba el viento, lo arrastraba y al abrirlo este pasaba a ser expulsado por la mano derecha.

-Eso es, muy bien. Ahora agrega, inhalas cuando lo tomas, exhalas cuanto lo sacas. Concéntrate en tu emoción raíz, lo que quieres tomar de batería para sacar tu poder.

En este punto el príncipe cerró los ojos y se imaginaba un campo de batalla. Poco a poco la voz de Loki se perdía. Una luminosa batalla vigilada en silencio por el mismo sol. Las espadas que chocan y los gritos que hacen retemblar la tierra. 

Los podía ver, los podía sentir, el ardor que recorre los músculos que no se cansan, las gargantas secas y la sangre que corre por los cuellos de quienes dan su último aliento. La energía de los militares, incluida la gran voracidad y destreza de las valquirias que bajan para ayudar a la batalla.

Era una imagen que extasiaba sus sentidos. Así era, casi podía sentir la victoria y el sudor que finalmente acababa. Hasta que de repente, un manto oscuro acalló los gritos bélicos y apagó el sol de casi un soplido.

Esta vez, los gritos desgarradores de dolor y de muerte, los cuerpos acumulándose y la tierra perdiendo toda gota de vida.

-No, este sueño de nuevo no.-Se decía por lo bajo.

Nuevamente ante él, dos lunas rojas se mostraban, y estás se desdibujaban hasta formar la mueca de dos ojos. El carmín inyectados en ellos, que se burlaban de él.

Apretó la mandíbula.

-¡Thor, Thor! Escuchó llamar su nombre varias veces.

Su respiración se aceleró y juró que blandía su espada una y otra vez contra un enemigo invisible, que lo miraba desde el firmamento con una terrible muestra de odio y de frivolidad. 

-¡THOR!- Los brazos de Loki casi se clavaron en los hombros del rubio que finalmente pudo recobrar el norte.

Sus brazos se detuvieron en seco tras unos segundos.

-Yo... ¿Qué estaba haciendo?-Preguntó.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo? La pregunta sería ¿qué NO estabas haciendo? ¡Mira a tu alrededor!

Lo hizo y notó el desaliñado estado del jardín, las flores aparecían como aplastadas sobre el césped, los árboles habían perdido gran parte de su follaje e incluso los cabellos de Loki estaban alborotados.

-Yo, ¿YO HICE ESO?-Preguntó de un salto.

-¿Y quien si no?-Dijo el moreno.

Recordó las imágenes en su cabeza. Consiguió pensar que probablemente la emoción raíz de sus poderes debía deberse a esas imágenes, rogaba porque nunca se hiciesen realidad. Aunque le dejaban un amargo sabor, pudo ver por su entorno, que era el excedente para sacar su energía.

-¡Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo!

-¿Qué?

Se colocó en la posición que Loki le había enseñado y con energía se movía de un lado a otro, tomando las posiciones que tanto le costaban hace unos momentos. Seguía tambaléandose pero al menos su energía sintió que había cambiado. 

Pasaba los brazos por encima de su cabeza, y bajaba ambas palmas hacia el suelo. Loki intentaba imitarlo pero lo hacía de manera tan veloz y algo errática que era difícil seguir el ritmo. El tronador repetía el circuito y terminaba siempre bajando las palmas hacia el suelo. Increíblemente cada vez lo hacía más rápido.

-Espera, es un poco más lento, si lo haces demasiado rápido no podrás---

El suelo resonó en un temblar tan precipitoso. Thor tuvo que cerrar los ojos cuando sintió la energía del viento que se movía en sus extremidades, pudo sentir como movía el viento a voluntad hasta que llevó sus manos al suelo y tal cual sucede con una pelota el viento chocó y regresó hacía el suelo.

Los cabellos se le alborotaron. Abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¡Lo logré!-Gritó y giró emocionando lanzando aullidos y gritos de júbilo.

-¡Loki! ¿Viste eso?-Preguntó, pero el mencionado no respondió.

-¿Loki?- Thor se giró sobre si mismo y se percató de que estaba solo. Giró su cuerpo a todos lados buscándolo. ¿Y si lo hizo volar y estrellarse contra algún árbol?

Lo llamó varias veces pero no hubo respuesta.

-Ese tonto.-Dijo Loki con los ojos cerrados debido a la potencia con la que fue lanzado. Ahora mismo, se encontraba a quien sabe qué distancia del suelo. Subía y subía cada vez más, la potencia que el tronador tenía eran digna de un Dios pero también de un imprudente.

No se inmutó, a pesar de haber salido proyectado al cielo conservaba una calma asombrosa.

-Tendré que regresar por mis medios.-Se dijo e intentando abrir un ojo, batió su mano en el aire asemejando un ala. 

Un halo de luz verde recorrió sus brazos. Murmuró algo por lo bajo, conjurando magia que lo convirtiese en mínimo un animal alado. Justo a punto de lograrlo, escuchó:

-¡LOKIIIIII!

Abrió los ojos como pudo y notó una imagen imposible de describir. Unos ojos azules subían con suma rapidez mientras los cabellos se le repegaban a la cabeza.

-¿Thor?-Se dijo casi sin creerlo. El príncipe había logrado alcanzarlo con una rapidez insuperable. El aire golpeando su rostro no parecía afectarle en lo más mínimo y él solo pudo volver a cerrar los ojos cuando estos protestaron por la fuerza con la que el viento arreciaba.

Mientras subían, el tronador pudo tomarlo de las manos.

-¡Te tengo!

Se detuvieron casi de golpe y en el momento en el que la gravedad aún no los reclamaba, los brazos de Thor acunaron el cuerpo de Loki en su pecho. Este se quedó casi petrificado. 

-¿Q-qué haces?-Susurraba mientras ahora caían.

Tal vez el sonido del aire hizo que no lo escuchara pues no lo respondió. Thor cerró los ojos y conforme iban cayendo respiro hondamente.

Sobresaltado Loki notó como la velocidad con la que caían iba disminuyendo cada vez más y más, hasta que pasaron a ser un par de alas que flotaban ligeramente sobre el aire, lentamente fueron bajando hasta por fin tocar la tierra. 

-¿A que soy un estudiante brillante? ¿Eh?-Preguntó con altanerismo sin abrir los ojos, pero cuando los hizo su voz calló de golpe.

Las mejillas coloradas y los ojos fijamente puestos en su mirada, eso fue con lo que chocó de lleno. Aún lo sostenía en brazos, pudo percibir el latir desbocado de su propio corazón. Casi retumbando en sus oídos, mientras seguía contemplando a la criatura que no se movía ni un ápice. Lo tenía a centímetros del rostro y la cercanía de sus cuerpos lo ponía cada vez más tenso.

Thor entreabrió los labios, como queriendo decir palabra, casi como un imán los verdes de Loki se dirigieron a su boca que se movía pero no emitía sonido alguno. 

El rubio lo percibía tan helado en sus brazos, probablemente a causa de la altura donde estaba y el moreno lo sentía tan ardiente como las mismas tierras de Muspelheim. Notaron el viento que ahora era tenue y tranquilo y levantaba con gentileza uno que otro cabello. 

-¡GRAAR!

El graznido de dos aves los sacaron de trance. Giraron la mirada para ver a Munin y Hugin delante de ellos posados en una rama cercana.

-Ehmmm... Deben tener hambre, casi anochece y es su hora de comida.-Dijo Thor nervioso mientras Loki le daba la razón con unos nerviosos "Sí, sí, sí..."

Regresaron al silencio incómodo. Esta vez Thor apartó la mirada temiendo que su rostro comenzara a colorearse.

-¿Thor?

-Si, dime.-Dijo sin mirarlo.

-¿Podrías bajarme, por favor?-Habló con una voz un poco apagada pero aún se notaba su vergüenza.

Tragó saliva, dándose cuenta de lo que hacía todavía.

-¡Claro, discúlpame!-Decía rápidamente mientras lo dejaba de pie en el suelo. 

Enseguida se separó unos pasos de él, y nuevamente desviaron la mirada. Aunque solo por unos segundos, hasta que finalmente soltaron una risa nerviosa.

-Bueno, ha estado muy bien. Creo que con que sigas practicando los movimientos podrás controlarlo.-Dijo el mentor tras carraspear la garganta.

-¿Quieres...?

-¿Si?

-¿Quieres acompañarme a darles de comer? -Dijo con un brazo tras la nuca.

Estuvo a punto de decirle que no, pero lo que había acontecido antes solo avivó una fuerza sobrenatural que casi lo arrastraba. Sonrió sutilmente y aceptó la oferta del príncipe, ambos se encaminaron en silencio a las caballerizas.

.:FIN DEL FLASHBACK:. (ya se les había olvidado que era un flashback ¿verdad? porque yo sí :c)

-Discúlpeme, entiendo que he cometido una falta grave.-Se apresuró a decir y se inclinó ante la mirada sorprendida de la reina.

-Aunque fuese un ofrecimiento del príncipe, he ostentado un trato que no es correcto con él.

Frigga le miró inquisitiva. El escrutinio que le siguió con el silencio solo hizo incomodar más al jötun disfrazado.

-Si tu sentir para con mi hijo es tan fácil de menguar con mis palabras, entonces me he preocupado para nada.- Admitió.

-¿Cómo dice?

La reina movió sus manos y el bosque giró sobre ellos hasta regresar a la normalidad, a lo lejos Loki pudo escuchar nuevamente el cuchicheo de voces, las doncellas, su hermano y los refrigerios que la reina había invitado.

-Creí que mi hijo estaría velando por un afecto fructuoso pero veo que no, eres libre de alejarte de él en tanto eso no lo lastime de más.-Sentenció y ofreció su mano nuevamente para que la acompañase de regreso a la merienda.

Loki quedó de pie sin entender bien, pero sin querer importunarla más, siguió el camino de regreso. Al lugar llegó justo cuando las doncellas soltaban una risotada ante algún comentario de Aren. Sin embargo, estás volvieron a guardar compostura cuando vieron a la monarca acercarse.

-Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado, ha sido un placer.- Decía nuevamente con esa voz melodiosa, era dificil creer que era la misma mujer que momentos atrás le había hablado de manera tan tajante. Loki no dijo nada más, hizo una propia reverencia y volvió al palacio junto con su hermano y el paje. 

-¿Hablaste de algo con ella?

-Reina.- Corrigió Fikir.

-No, solo caminamos en silencio e hicimos comentarios del clima.- Mintió con propiedad, pero la seriedad que desbordaba dejó con una mala espina a su hermano menor. Notó que su cuerpo estaba de cuerpo presente pero de mente ausente, así era Lygar. 

Aren decidió no insistir y en silencio continuaron la caminata. Entre las charlas sin demasiada emoción, el menor tuvo que insistir en sacar temas. Así fue hasta que estuvo satisfecho del recorrido, finalmente el día fue avanzando y el calor disminuyó considerablemente cuando la tarde avanzó.

Aren bostezó ruidosamente.

-Creo que tomaré una siesta.

-¿Después de todo lo que comiste?

-Que criticón eres. Vamos, tu podrás leerme alguno de tus aburridos libros para descansar con más facilidad.

Loki se molestó un poco pero apaciguó su molestia.

-No puedo, tengo deberes con el prí--

Cortó la frase. 

Creí que mi hijo estaría velando por un afecto fructuoso pero veo que no, eres libre de alejarte de él en tanto eso no lo lastime de más. 

Recordó las palabras de la madre del príncipe. ¿Afecto? ¿cuál afecto? Cortó sus pensamientos.

-Tengo unos deberes en la biblioteca, iré a acomodar los libros que terminé de leer y recogeré algunos nuevos.

Nuevamente la mirada vacía de su hermano, ambos se dirigieron nuevamente a los aposentos. Loki le dio el aviso a Fikir de que no era necesaria su presencia y se dispuso a salir con libros bajo el brazo.

Esta vez solo y divagando mentalmente por entre los pasillos, suspiró.

¿Afectos? ¿Hacia Thor o viceversa? 

No era posible que semejante cosa pasara, más que nada, Loki deseaba deshacerse del interés que el príncipe había demostrado por él. Si permanecían cerca todas las tardes, era porque él insistía. Aun así, la terquedad de Thor, solo era para saciar el encaprichamiento de un príncipe mimado.

-Él no tendría ningún motivo razonable.- Se dijo.

No lo había, nada en ese utópico mundo de Asgard era lo suficientemente viable para creer en que el hijo de Odín sintiese algo más que simple curiosidad hacia un forastero que era en realidad un jötun disfrazado.

Todo esto de las enseñanzas, no son más que patrañas para entretenerlo. No le estoy enseñando absolutamente nada.

Pensaba.

Solo estaba haciendo tiempo, hasta el momento en el que la orden se diera y entonces la desgracia hundiría en el sopor a todos los asgardianos.

Se detuvo en ese momento.

Por un momento, tuvo que recordarse que en realidad, su estadía solo era una fachada, solo era una bomba de tiempo. Ni él, ni Thor ni nadie importaban. Por sobre todas las cosas estaba el deseo asesino de su padre, y él solo estaría ahí para ver como caía todo, para que al final pudiera largarse, una vez llevado acabo el cometido dejaría de serle útil a Laufey y este ya no lo perseguiría más, sería libre.

Libre, eso era lo único que lo mantenía ahí todavía, vivo.

No pudo reanudar su caminar. ¿Libertad?

¿Era la libertad aquello que más anhelaba? La respuesta no pudo llegar, estaba cortada por pensamientos aún sin forma, por imaginaciones. Por caudales de palabras, de emociones y recuerdos que corrían por su mente. Al inicio de estas ilusiones podía ver un campo verde, un cielo azul pero era engullido por un mar oscuro y bravo. El azulino lo engullía. Lo ahogaba.

Lo abrazaba tan fuerte que la respiración se cortaba. Ese índigo, tan letal. Ahora ese recordatorio estaba en los ojos del rubio, en su sonrisa tonta.

-¡NO!

Los libros hicieron ruido cuando cayeron pesadamente en el suelo. 

-Demonios.- Masculló agachándose para recogerlos. Se castigó por dejar que sus pensamientos se desviaran de esa manera. 

No iba a obtener nada de ellos. Estaba solo, siempre lo había estado. Era imposible que algo tan banal hiciera mella en él. Un hombre, una emoción y una charla no serían material para que el cambiara de opinión. 

Además de que para Thor, seguramente él solo era un juguete más. Se amargó el recorrido pero con el ceño fruncido siguió caminando.

La noche comenzó a hacerse presente. Se apresuró a tomar el camino rápido para la biblioteca. Una vez allí acomodó los libros que había tomado. 

-Buenas noches.-Susurraban los espíritus que ahí vagaban.

Esta vez, el joven no respondió cortesmente como solía hacerlo. Se había revestido de una falsa educación, ahora que había recordado su verdadero papel, entendió que no les debía nada a esos infames seres que solo vivían ahí por el tiempo y por el olvido. Los repudió lo mejor que pudo y trató de demostrarlo.

No pudo conciliar los títulos de los nuevos libros que quería, ahora solo deseaba enredarse en las sábanas de la cama. Molesto, dando pasos sonoros salió ante la mirada (o presencia) atónita de todos los espíritus.

Apretaba los puños con tal fuerza que si seguía así, pronto sangraría.

-¡LOKI!

Escuchó a lo lejos y casi por inercia relajó la postura. Ahí venía el heraldo de sus desgraciadas.

-Sabía que estarías aquí. Lamento no haber podido llegar antes, como te has de haber enterado, tuvimos entrenamiento en las llanuras.- Decía extasiado mientras hacía ademanes con las manos. Loki frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas molesto porque no tuvimos lección hoy?

Sonrió de medio lado.

-Si es así, creo que sé como remediarlo. ¡Mira esto!

Thor movió sus brazos, los alzó y luego giró sobre si mismo y soltó un grito al bajar los brazos.

Pero no paso nada.

Loki arqueó una ceja.

-Oh bueno, problemas técnicos.-Susurró nervioso.

-Diablos, ¿cómo fue que lo hice?-Murmuraba de nuevo tratando de mover los brazos.

-Buenas noches.-Habló el moreno antes de seguir caminando.

-No, no, espera. Mira, uní la posición de sotavento pero utilizando la fuerza de mi estómago en vez de solo mis brazos. Han sido excelentes esos ejercicios.

Volvió a girar sobre sí mismo, esta vez con los brazos hacía abajo y tras una vuelta, los alzó de golpe con una posición que Loki le había enseñado.

-¡Y... AHORA!

Los puños se cerraron y de improvisto empezó a llover. Primero fue tenue, aunque poco a poco se fue haciendo cada vez más fuerte

No pudo evitarlo, sorprendido vio la proeza que el alumno había hecho. Thor ahora era capaz de controlar el viento y la lluvia. 

-¿Genial, no?

-Si, bueno, si tan solo lo hubieras puesto en práctica cerca de algún sitio donde refugiarse.-Dijo mientras ponía sus manos inútilmente sobre su cabeza.

-Oh, espera.

Corrió hasta él y tomando su capa, hizo que esta se colocara por encima de ambos.

-Así está mejor.-Susurró. 

Ambos comenzaron a caminar con cautela para no resbalarse por el mojado suelo.

-¿No puedes hacer que pare?-Preguntó Loki.

-No, aún no sé como hacerlo. Realmente lo aprendí sin querer mientras estaba atrapado en las llanuras junto a mi escuadra. Aunque no lo creas, esta técnica me aseguró la victoria. Pudimos atacarlos una vez que quedaron atrapados en el lodo. -Contaba y le sonreía de medio lado al hechicero.

Sin embargo, Loki comenzó a sentirse incómodo. Permaneció callado, pero no pudo seguir divagando en pensamientos cuando Thor se detuvo de golpe.

-¿Qué pasa? Algo te ocurre, lo sé.

Loki lo encaró.

-¿Cómo puedes saber algo tu sobre mí? 

Había sido demasiado tajante. Thor lo miró sorprendido.

-Bueno, comúnmente eres callado, pero ahora mismo estás ausente. Lo siento, pero ¿hice algo que te hiciera molestar? 

Loki no soportó más el interrogatorio, salió de la capa que lo protegía de la lluvia.

-Será mejor que lo dejemos hasta aquí, de todas formas, ya pareces saber la naturaleza de tus poderes. No hay algo que yo pueda enseñarte.

El cabello ennegrecido se comenzó a mojar más con la lluvia.

-¿Otra vez con eso? ¿Por qué tanta evasi--

-No me gusta que me usen Thor.

Sintió una punzada en el pecho, que irónico que el hijo-mascota de Laufey admitiera que no le gustara sentirse usado, aunque ahora mismo acataba las reglas de un plan mayor. ¿Por qué este comportamiento tan errático? Ni él mismo parecía reconocerse.

-¿Usarte? ¿De que hablas?

Sin importarle más la lluvia, soltó la capa y ambos comenzaron a mojarse.

-Bien sabes que lo que has aprendido, solo ha sido a reconocer tu propio instinto, no he hecho nada que cambie tus poderes o que los revele. Todo este tiempo has sido tu mismo, será mejor que lo admitas y dejes de usar la excusa de que solo porque tengo habilidades tengo el privilegio de enseñarte algo.

Thor negó con la cabeza mientras se llevaba la mano a las sienes.

-¿Qué clase de razonamiento es ese? 

Loki guardó silencio pensando en si alejarse en ese momento o seguir con la discusión.

-Admite que no te he enseñado nada y que tu tiempo que has usado conmigo, han sido mero ocio.

Thor quedó sorprendido con esas palabras. No respondió enseguida.

-Vaya, el que calla otorga.- Con esto último se dio media vuelta listo para retirarse de una vez por todas, probablemente se encerraría en la habitación para siempre.

-¡Espera!

Se había repetido en la mente que aunque le pidiese que se detuviese, no lo haría y sin embargo, se había girado sobre sus talones para oírlo.

-Puede ser que lo que ha acontecido con mis poderes, sea más un autodescubrimiento que una enseñanza pero... 

Los cabellos negros ya se le pegaban al rostro, Thor buscó las palabras que ayudasen.

\- ¿No puedes solo pensar en que me gusta pasar el tiempo contigo?

Esto lo desconcertó, Thor notó que relajaba el semblante oscuro por unos segundos para después volver a oscurecerse.

-¿Qué razón hay en eso? No soy más que un forastero, si tu padre te pidió que me vigilaras, admítelo y ten la confianza de que no me volverás a ver por entre los pasillos de tu hogar.

Sintió casi una puñalada, había acertado. Sin embargo, incluso el tronador supo ver que no era la única razón, pero las palabras que buscaba, las que resultarían victoriosas en este encuentro, no estaban listas aún, no existía ni pies ni cabeza del argumento que quería usar. Solo había confusión y una creciente inestabilidad dentro del príncipe.

-Yo...-No pudo decir algo más. Loki giró sobre sí mismo listo para internarse y desaparecer.

-¡Un amigo!

Escuchó tras de sí y la sola palabra le acuchilló como el hielo seco. No tuvo la fuerza de girarse.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó sin voltear a ver al príncipe.

-Eres mi amigo, y yo, bueno... Los amigos están para pasar los ratos buenos y malos ¿no?

Los ojos verdes relampaguearon, no frunció el ceño pero se nublaron de incomprensión. Tuvo el júbilo y la desdicha de entender que la reina se había equivocado. Su hijo no estaba alimentando ningún afecto, solo era cortesía y una percepción errónea. 

Un amigo... Que mentira y aunque fuese verdad, dolía más que la indiferencia.

Por una milésima de segundo, prefirió escuchar de sus labios que solo cumplía con las órdenes de Odín. Guardó silencio, no pudo ver la mirada confundida del tronador, quien no sabía que había dicho exactamente.

-Si es así, no puedes obligar a nadie a ser tu amigo... y yo no quiero serlo.

Dicho esto, siguió caminando y chorreante de agua, se internó para perderse de la vista de un Dios sumamente azorado.

A lo lejos, unos cabellos dorados se asomaban serenos por una de las ventanas. Había visto la escena completa.

-¿Querida?

-Ya voy, mi rey.-Dijo Frigga antes de regresar a su lecho.


	12. Enredadera

El silencio sepulcral rondaba por entre los extensos pasillos y las habitaciones del gran palacio. Los pajes se habían retirado a dormir pronto. La noche había avanzando rápidamente, eternizado en la ventana permanecía quieto el joven Loki. Había decidido que no quería conciliar el sueño. No era la primera vez que se recetaba noches de insomnio.

Los días habían transcurrido entre una velocidad y una quietud realmente agotadoras. No volvió a salir de la habitación, ni siquiera para ir a la biblioteca real, se limitó a pedirle a Fikir los libros más sencillos con tal de satisfacer ingenuamente su aburrimiento. Solo pasaba su mirada del desayuno a los libros, de los libros a la comida y así hasta que se plantaba en el balcón de la gran habitación.

Aunque parecía totalmente decidido a permanecer así, las bolsas negras bajo sus ojos eran cada vez más pronunciadas. Sin embargo, todos estos factores eran tan poco efectivos en él, nada era distinto a cuando estaba en su 'espacio' en el reino de los gigantes de hielo. Tenía una ventana que ya era un lujo altamente atractivo, eso y las altivas pláticas de su hermano. Casi siempre eran un monólogo y Loki solo respondía con monosílabas pero Aren no buscaba más, estaba demasiado ensimismado en seguir divirtiéndose el tiempo que durase la estadía de ambos ahí.

En eso si que eran parecidos, la frialdad que vivía dentro de ellos los volvía hermanos. Loki podía ser frívolo y externarlo, pero Aren era un excelente actor que no le costaba mostrar interés y gusto cuando en realidad solo veía a los ases como 'amigos' temporales, seguramente se preguntaba a cual de esos colegas con quienes practicaba cada día sería el primero en morir en sus manos. No era necesario leerle la mente, el príncipe primogénito conocía bien al menor.

Por esta misma situación Aren no intervenía de sobremanera con que su hermano saliera, bien sabía que no era tan parte de su personalidad, o mejor dicho, no era el campo de juegos que él comúnmente usaba. Aún así soltaba comentarios como

-Deberías salir a divertirte de vez en cuando.- Hacía una pausa.

-Uno nunca sabe cuando se puede acabar el mundo.-Añadía con una sonrisa ladina antes de cerrar la puerta tras la mirada fulminante del mayor, esos comentarios cargados de doble sentido no eran bien recibidos por alguien que preferiría la discreción.

Pues así, revestido en total indiferencia, Loki pasaba sus días en el encierro voluntario. A pesar de eso, la quietud que lo envolvía no era lo que había en el interior de su envoltorio.

Sus ojos viajaban a una velocidad impresionante por las letras de los libros con ansiedad, su respiración era tan lenta que a momentos sentía que el aire tardaba demasiado en llenar sus pulmones, su silencio existía gracias a la tensión que en sus mandíbulas estaba.

Para nada estaba tranquilo, podía fingirlo, pero no estarlo. Por esto y mucho más, evitaba dormir, el sueño que no tenía límites lo llevaba rememorar palabras, facciones y sensaciones en las que no quería incursionar.

Muchas eran de dolor. El mismo que no se quitaba con vendas o ungüentos, prefería evitarlos que atenderlos, imaginando que el charco de sangre a sus pies no existía.

Suspiró.

Se levantó finalmente, tal vez el dolor casi invisible de su espalda le hizo estirar los brazos hacía arriba, cerró la ventana y cual felino se deslizó por la habitación hasta llegar a la puerta de su alcoba. Antes de girar el picaporte escuchó un golpe sordo.

Nuevamente se quedó petrificado, alzando una oreja, espero unos segundos y tras estos le siguió un segundo golpe esta vez con algunos cuchicheos.

Rodó los ojos hacia el origen.

La alcoba de Aren. Dubitativo siguió de pie relajando los hombros. Escuchando de nuevo los ruidos y los susurros abrió la puerta, en silencio asomó la cabeza. La pieza estaba en penumbras, al fondo de esta en una cama podía ver las sábanas que se deslizaban por el cuerpo de su hermano, casi desnudo, mientras algunos movimientos que soltaba hacían que la cabecera de la cama golpease la pared.

Algún mal sueño, seguramente. Con intenciones de ignorarlo y regresar a su alcoba casi sale cuando escuchó:

-Helblindi.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. De golpe entró y le llamó:

-Aren, despierta.

Pero no respondía, seguía sumergido en algún mal sueño.

-Helblindi.-Volvía a decir.

Loki masculló por lo bajo, no podía dejar que su hermano tuviese sueños donde pronunciaba el nombre del otro gemelo. Se arremangó la ropa y puso su mano sobre su frente.

Como si lo hubiesen jalado, perdió el piso cuando caía en un vórtice de imágenes, estaba en los sueños de su hermano.

Y en todos estaba el rostro del otro gemelo, Helblindi. De facciones iguales solo que más oscuro y casi sin emociones en su rostro. Loki hizo una mueca, y entre los jaloneos que sentía, habló:

-Býlestir, estás soñando.

El torbellino donde estaba se volvió más violento.

Sentía que sus oídos estallarían ante los sonidos punzantes. Habló más fuerte mientras veía como las imágenes iban entre el rostro del otro gemelo y su padre. De pronto una imagen apareció de pronto, una inmensa espada de hielo duro se abría paso por entre el torbellino y buscaba asestar en él. Era tan real que por un momento Loki apretó los brazos esperando el golpe. Momentos después y dándose cuenta de que no había lesión alguna escuchó el llanto de un bebé.

-¿Qué? - Se preguntó girando su vista. Intentando localizar al autor de semejante llanto. No podía continuar.

-¡BÝLESTIR! ¡DESPIERTA, AHORA!

Con la misma fuerza con la que fue introducido, casi salió de golpe. En la alcoba, el suelo apenas retumbó cuando cayó de lleno el cuerpo del mayor. Býlestir, ahora Aren estaba sentado con las sábanas pegadas por el sudor. Su respiración jadeante y sus ojos que parpadeaban buscando la silueta de su alrededor.

-¿Loki?

Se paro a tientas y lo alzó del suelo, su hermano mayor parecía confundido.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Su hermano mayor no respondió, pero tuvo que rápidamente estirar los brazos cuando Aren se desvaneció delante de él.

Cuando sus manos lo tocaron dieron con la sorpresa de que la temperatura elevada en Aren. Puso el dorsal de su mano en la frente.

-Por las barbas de Odín, estás hirviendo.

No respondió, estaba sumido en el malestar. Como pudo lo recostó de nuevo en su cama. Encendió las luces.

Temblaba, palidecía y gemía de dolor.

-Supongo que no me sorprende.- Se dijo Loki. Era cuestión de tiempo para que enfermase, el jötun disfrazado nunca había convivido con los asgardianos, así que las enfermedades e inmunidades que había, eran nulas en el cuerpo de su hermano menor. Movió su manos con gracia y de esas salió una luz verdosa que recorría sus dedos como si de una serpiente se tratase.

Susurrando conjuros, y con los ojos titilando chispas acercó su palma al cuerpo de su hermano. Sin embargo, no ocurrió nada, el hechizo parecía no funcionar.

-¿Qué?- Dijo albergado por una gran confusión, incluso miró varias veces sus manos buscando algún desperfecto en ellas, pero nada había.

Fue interrumpido por un quejido más. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Si Aren no podía curarse con la magia de él, sería puesto bajo revisión de los doctores de Asgard y si eso pasaba, su identidad podía ser revelada.

Se giró de golpe cuando llamaron a la puerta. Tardó en responder.

-¿Fikir?

-Si, mi señor. Escuché golpes, ¿se encuentran ustedes bien?

De dos zancadas llegó a la puerta y la abrió.

-Tráeme agua tibia, no tardará mucho en salir el sol, necesitaré flores de sólblómaolía.

El chico apenas entendía pero la insistencia del mayor lo hizo correr.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vaya inicio...

A las afueras, con el sol alto y poderoso se blandían las espadas y chocaban los escudos. Las perlas de sudor inundaban el lugar con total naturalidad.

Las prácticas continuaban con naturalidad pero los grandes guerreros permanecían entre cuchicheos.

-Vaya, es la primera vez que se nota tanto la ausencia de uno de los hombres.-Decía Volstagg.

Sif esta vez estaba escuchándole, Hogun y Fandral habían salido por una orden y ahora ella había sugerido unir a los hurscarle (lanzas hachas) y los jarls (caballería). La mujer miraba con dureza a los hombres que habían estado bajo su cuidado.

-¿Si quiera me estás escuchando?

-No, en vez de preocuparte por un solo hombre, (que ni siquiera es propiamente parte del ejército) deberías estar pendiente de los que sí.

Volstagg se acomodó la barba ante la réplica molesta de la fémina, Sif no era del tipo de mujer que aunque es guerrera, es brusca o grosera. Carraspeó un poco.

-¿Todo bien?

Sif le miró de reojo, tras unos momentos relajó los brazos que llevaba cruzados sobre el pecho, resuelta habló en voz baja:

-Lo siento Vol.

Este sonrió de medio lado comprendiéndola.

-No te digo que ahora, pero algo de lo que tu boca no dice ¿tendrá que ver con tu madre?

Ella casi lo fulmina.

-Esta bien, si no deseas hablar, no te obligaré.

-Te lo contaré después.

El león de Asgard se sorprendió con la facilidad de sus palabras pero notó que la mirada de Sif se había fijado en algo o en alguien, cuando se giró vio a Thor bajando con su uniforme de batalla.

-Que elegancia la de Francia.

Pero el rostro del príncipe denotaba molestia. Así que el corpulento as se lamentó por tener que estar entre dos jóvenes gruñones en ese día tan agradable.

Ninguno dijo nada, parecían haber despertado con el pie izquierdo. Volstagg no tardó mucho en querer desaparecer.

-Iré a ver el estado de los escudos.- Cuando apenas dio un paso escuchó.

-¿Dónde está Aren? Es raro no verlo aquí ahora que tenemos a los hurscarle y a los jarls.- Preguntó más con molestia que con curiosidad.

Regresando sobre sus pasos habló:

-Oh, su paje estuvo aquí hace un rato, nos dijo que había caído en cama y no iba a poder venir.

Alzó la ceja.

-Esa es una excusa barata aquí en Asgard.

Sif asintió con la observación del príncipe. Thor regresó la vista a las prácticas, como se engullían los gritos de combate entre los golpes. Fijó sus ojos en un punto en el espacio e intentaba prestar atención, pero en su cabeza había tal revuelo que el simple hecho de estar callado era síntoma de que no estaba muy concentrado.

-Me lleva la...-Masculló Thor antes de irse sin decir palabra, del mismo modo, ni Volstagg ni Sif dijeron pío, solo se miraron entre ellos y se encogieron de hombros.

Sus pasos retumbaban en el pulido piso y ni los sirvientes osaban estorbarle en el camino. Ondeaba su capa roja.

Mascullaba por lo bajo algunas palabras sin sentido. Una discusión acalorada estaba en su mente mientras se acercaba al origen de sus desventuras. Finalmente llegó al largo pasillo que conducía a ese sitio que hace unos momentos había jurado no visitar.

La frente de Fikir casi tocó el suelo por la reverencia. No pudo prever que el príncipe ni siquiera tocó y abrió la puerta. Enardecido y con la consciencia nublada se topó de frente con aquello que no sabía cómo lidiar o si quiera ponerle un nombre.

Ninguna discusión, ni nadie podía prepararlo para la imagen que iba a enfrentar. Con la mirada sorprendida, el joven giró medio cuerpo para ver al intruso, cuando lo vio, por un segundo abrió sus ojos con asombro para después relajarse y fingir tranquilidad.

Hizo una pequeña reverencia. En su interior, por un instante se curvaron sus labios, sentía que llevaba meses sin verlo, pero aún seguía siendo tan elegante y taciturno como siempre, podías verlo en el movimiento de sus manos y en cada mechón de cabello perfectamente acomodado. Tal vez hubiese podido disfrutar más de la imagen, de no ser porque alguien ya había mancillado aquél objeto de sus deseos. Regresó a una figura fría y sin mostrar sentimientos.

-¿Qué es esto?

Loki encaró una ceja.

-Una visita bastante inesperada, si me permite decir.

El rostro del rubio se coloreo con enojo, ¿cómo era posible que lo tratase de ese modo? Con la pedante manera ligera de su voz, con esa cargada manera de mostrarse cortés. Nuevamente empujó lejos esos pensamientos.

-¿Por qué Aren no está presente en los campos?

Una herida casi invisible: "Viene por Aren... Nada más"

-Perdón, majestad. Cuando fui a dejar mi mensaje no se encontraba su presencia, pero di que-

Fikir fue interrumpido.

-Sí, está indispuesto de salud. ¿Qué con eso?

Loki frunció el ceño.

-Lo siento, pero creo que esta tomando con demasiada ligereza la salud de mi hermano.

Thor repensó las palabras que salían de su boca, tal vez se estaba comportando de manera muy pesada.

-¿Esta él muy delicado?

-No, ahora descansa con una fiebre que cede poco a poco.

Esta vez pudo despegar su mirada de Loki, era la primera vez que se veían desde su encuentro a las afueras de la biblioteca.

-Fikir, ¿por qué no lo has llevado a las cámaras de recuperación?

El chico miró de reojo al joven de cabellos negros. Loki supo que no tenía el gusto de dirigirse a él.

-Yo le pedí que no lo hiciera.- Habló no sintiéndose ofendido por ello.

Thor lo escrudiño.

-Entonces temo decirte que el que no se preocupa por su hermano eres tú, mi gente sería capaz de quitarle cualquier enfermedad en cuestión de minutos.- Caminó dentro, aunque firme pero con una ligera confusión, se dirigía a la habitación del doliente muchacho.

-Mi hermano y yo, agradecemos su preocupación, pero ni él ni su cuerpo están acostumbrados a los entornos de Asgard y es por ello que ha caído enfermo, déjelo estar, generará los anticuerpos necesarios para que esto no vuelva a suceder.- Explicó vehemente.

Cayeron en un silencio profundo. Thor pensó que tal vez era momento de irse, pero se negó enseguida. Con escrutinio recorrió la imagen del joven callado. Se veía más pálido que de costumbre y tenía unas ojeras marcadas.

-Veo que este tema de tu hermano te tiene muy mal.-Soltó para intentar relajar el ambiente. No lo comprendió enseguida pero sintiéndose un poco pegajoso debajo de las ropas, supuso que se refería a su aspecto.

-No es para menos, es la única familia que me queda.

Sonrió de soslayo.

-Bien, Fikir, prepara un baño para el caballero y tráele ropas nuevas. Después comeremos.

Esta vez no pudo contener demasiado la compostura.

-¿Cómo? No es necesario, aquí tengo todo para asearme.-Decía apresurado.

-Tu tampoco estás acostumbrado a este ambiente, no será bueno que te enfermes también entonces, si quieres que así sean las cosas. Deja que Fikir cuide de tu hermano, debería mejorar con el paso del tiempo y tu podrás estar bien para cuando él se recupere. Ropas nuevas y un aseo apartado del foco de infección te ayudará.

No pudo contestar nada para evitar semejante orden, antes de poder decir algo más salió de la habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las confusas ilusiones casi reales de los sueños de Aren lo sacó de si. Abrió los ojos, dejó que el vapor inundase sus sentidos nuevamente. En el ambiente cálido y húmedo solo podía escuchar las gotas que caían sobre la tina.

Divagando por el espacioso baño pudo ver los pilares de color ébano, de los techos tallados en mármol con flores y demás seres mágicos. La misma tina donde se encontraba sentado, era tan grande que bien podían entrar otros cinco más y aún quedaría espacio.

Abrazó sus rodillas y suspiró. Ciertamente, había descuidado el aseo personal, y sentirse limpio y hasta perfumado lo agradeció infinitamente.

Dormitó un poco entre las aguas que poco a poco perdieron calor, señal de que era momento de salir. El calor le había dejado realmente relajado y aunado a su falta de sueño no dejaba ver sino a un joven totalmente fatigado. Necesitaba dormir pronto, aunque fuese contra su voluntad.

Tomó los paños dispuestos para él y apartó la humedad excesiva de su cuerpo. A momentos miraba su lánguida figura moverse como un fantasma por los espejos. La imagen de alguien que no era, ni sería nunca le había molestado. Fingir para él, no era un problema.

Podría jurar que ese reflejo que veía, no era más que un completo extraño, alguien que pasaba por este mundo y pronto moriría. Se miró de reojo una última vez y salió.

Se detuvo de golpe cuando vio la presencia del príncipe, le estaba dando la espalda mientras hablaba en voz baja sobre algunas cosas dispuestas en una cama.

Intentó regresar al baño pero fue en vano, Thor se giró. Le sonrió.

-He pedido que te trajeran ropa nueva, espero sea de tu agrado.

Se ajustó aún más el lienzo sobre su cuerpo, Thor no parecía nada apenado con la situación, se movía de manera común mientras estiraba las prendas sobre la cama. Loki le miró de reojo.

-¿Tan acostumbrado estas a mirar a los demás saliendo de sus aseos?

Casi pudo saltar del susto, el ojiazul le miró y vio la mirada inquisitiva. El tronador aún tuvo el descaro de mirarlo de arriba a abajo como buscando algún defecto.

-No es como que estés desnudo o que sea la primera vez que veo el cuerpo de un hombre.

Loki bufó.

-Descarado.- Susurró. Thor fingió no escucharlo pero esbozó una sonrisa.

-Vamos, apresúrate, he dispuesto la comida.

Un baño y un comportamiento descarado eran simples factores para que volviesen a llevarse bien, tan es así que ninguno de los dos se ha dado cuenta que sus hombros se han relajado, que sus miradas ya no son tan intensas sino que comienzan a entremezclarse. Razón de esto se debe a qué en una tierra previamente fértil las flores pueden nacer.

Los alimentos estuvieron perfectamente dispuestos en una sala contigua a la zona del dormitorio. Era más grande que la que compartía con su hermano menor. Se olvidó de mirar a su alrededor cuando su nariz lo condujo a los deliciosos manjares que aún suspiraban la calidez. No tardó mucho en ser invitado y tras comer relajó su cuerpo de tal manera que se derretía por la silla. Thor no había dicho nada pero permanecido mirándole durante toda la merienda.

-Es bueno que todo te ha gustado, aunque sé que poco se han familiarizado con la comida de aquí no dudo en que su sabor te ha cautivado.

Viéndose expuesto, dejó la taza de té en su sitio y se acomodó en el asiento. Su mutismo no sorprendía al príncipe.

-Quédate aquí, hasta que Aren se haya repuesto. En cuanto esto suceda puedes regresar a tu habitación.

Loki le interrogó:

-Eres muy amable. Sin embargo, me inunda la curiosidad, ¿estas atenciones se deben a una familiaridad con mi hermano durante sus prácticas o simple cortesía?

Le atrapó en una pregunta sensible. Thor no respondió enseguida.

-Ustedes, si bien no son los únicos a parte de mi familia viviendo aquí, si son nuestros únicos invitados sin responsabilidades con la corte. Es normal que tengamos estás atenciones a quienes no están acostumbrados a.

-¿A tanto esplendor?

"¿Nos tiene lástima?" se decía.

-Las razones por las que vinieron a Asgard no parecen ser del todo agradables, no quería que tuviesen que cargar con eso durante su estadía aquí.

El ojiverde asintió.

-Bien, pues, no es necesario.

Nuevamente la actitud defensiva. Thor rodó los ojos, Loki hinchó una mejilla ante este ademán de fastidio.

-¿A qué ha venido eso?

-¿De qué hablas?

Al instante entró Fikir, con una pila de unos diez o veinte libros.

-Mi señor, le he traído lo que me pidió.

Dejó en una mesa próxima los tomos. Loki agradeció. Thor entornó los ojos en uno de los libros.

-¿Nuevamente vas a leer sobre las llanuras del Neftleheim?

Regresó la mirada y notó el asombro en el comensal que terminaba su té.

-¿Cómo sabes que ya leí ese libro?

Esta vez la voz ronca del príncipe se entorpeció. Fikir abrió los ojos con nerviosismo, esto lo notó Loki pero el paje salió rápidamente. No fue difícil entender la situación.

-Con razón me parecía curioso que Fikir estuviese tan bien cultivado en ciertos temas literarios.- Dijo Loki sonriente.

Durante las semanas siguientes al encierro del chico, tal vez, un par de veces (por no decir siempre) Thor interceptaba al paje de los hermanos y casualmente pasando por la biblioteca le comentaba de unos títulos exactos que podía llevarse al mayor.

-¿Te han gustado?

Sonrió por lo bajo. No respondió pero la ausencia de respuesta no incomodó al príncipe, de hecho casi pudo jurar que se trataba de una respuesta positiva. Permanecieron un rato más callados mientras intercambiaban miradas. Finalmente los pensamientos anteriormente acallados volvieron, el rubio contempló por largo rato el blanco mantel dispuesto, lo miraba como si fuese lo único importante en la sala.

.:FLASH BACK:.

-¿Ahora?

-Así es, mi señor.- Decía el paje que no elevaba su cabeza.

-No es común que tan urgentemente deseen verme.- Decía en voz baja. Sus padres le habían hecho llamar muy temprano en el día. Ningún pendiente urgente venía a su mente (mismo motivo por el que temía ser reprendido).

-Además, han ordenado que porte estas ropas.- Hizo una seña y dos doncellas entraron con las manos ocupadas de prendas coloridas. Un peto de plata con relieves florales, cubrehombros anchos y una capa roja más larga que la que comúnmente usaba.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué la formalidad?

Pero no recibió respuesta. Cogió la armadura y la contempló un momento. No tenía sentido discutir con sus padres, pero esta situación siempre se repetía. Los secretos, las acciones de las cuales él no formaba parte.

Muchas veces escuchaba la letanía de su padre para cuando fuese rey, pero como debía reinar y siempre parecía estar excluido de las decisiones primordiales.

Negó con la cabeza fastidiado. Procedió a ataviarse. Una vez hecho, atravesó las salas con la incomodidad de lo que podía venir de sus padres y reyes en ese momento. Cuando hubo llegado, se escuchó un estruendo al abrirse las puertas. Sus pasos retumbaron por todo el Hlidskjalt (la sala donde Odín ve desde su trono los 9 reinos), su padre estoico en su trono y a su derecha la diosa Frigga esperaron hasta que su hijo hubo acercado.

Con una reverencia y una rodilla en el suelo esperó:

-Buenos días, príncipe.-Habló dulcemente su madre.

En el acto Odín se puso de pie con su cetro sujeto en la mano izquierda.

-Sé que debes preguntarte porqué hice que vinieras así. También sé que debes estar molesto precisamente por no conocer la razón.

-Parece que Hugin hacen bien su trabajo.- Dijo Thor refiriéndose al ave oscura que se posaba a la izquierda, del lado opuesto estaba Munin.

Con un poco de desdén y resoplando su padre habló tratando de no prestar atención a los berrinches de su hijo.

-El otoño está más cerca de lo que pensamos y con ello, el invierno. Como tu sabes Thor, Asgard es una utopía para cualquiera, pero todo esto se ha logrado a través de alianzas y acuerdos con los demás reinos.

Movió su cetro y delante de él, un mar de imágenes comenzó a moverse, la materia acuosa que estaba delante de todos permitió la visualización de las calles de Asgard, de los campos de Alfheim, de las ciudadelas de Vanaheim e incluso las desoladas montañas de Jotunheim. En este punto Odín se detuvo a contemplar el solitario paisaje.

-La desaparición de uno de esos reinos, ha sido contraproducente. Aunque nuestras relaciones no estaban en buenos términos y siempre hubo registro de problemas, son necesarios, nos ayuda a guardar el orden de las cosas.

Las imágenes insonorizadas eran las de una terrible tormenta de nieve que no dejaba ver más allá de la propia nariz. En verdad que las tierras Jötun eran un lugar difícil de contemplar como cuna de muchas de las civilizaciones.

-Esta situación, nos hizo estar alerta y siempre a la defensiva incluso entre los que teníamos acuerdos, he ahí la situación que se dio en Alfheim. Ahora mismo, guardamos distancia, y la unión que teníamos con ellos y los vanir se ha vuelto neutral.

La superficie acuosa volvió a su sitio, dando por finalizada la proyección.

-En su momento no te lo dije, pero supongo que ha sido mi error no dejarte tener conocimiento de las decisiones importantes.

Thor casi se va de espaldas al escuchar a su padre admitir un error. Sonrió de medio lado pero guardo la compostura para que no resultara imprudente.

-Esos forasteros que hemos guardado tras nuestras murallas, tienen un papel importante en todo esto.

Los ojos azules de Thor se entornaron con recelo.

-Si los dejábamos en Alfheim, Freyr, su rey, se hubiera regodeado de la tragedia de Egil y los tendría como trofeos y supervivientes de una terrible treta de los vanir, lo cual los hubiera llevado a la guerra y nos hubiesen puesto en la encrucijada sobre qué bando tomar. El rey elfo es sumamente caprichoso y presumido. Los elfos no se caracterizan por ser muy humildes, aunque son muy sabios y correctos.

Odín rodó los ojos, rememorando las incontables escenas de protagonismo que el rey pálido de los elfos era capaz de hacer.

-En cambio, si los dejábamos con los de Vanaheim, los hubieran mantenido casi en cautiverio para demostrar a los elfos que eran capaces de cumplir palabra de defensores de la ley y lo correcto. Esos chicos no hubieran visto de nuevo la luz del sol, solo por el hecho de que Freyr había insultado el honor del rey Vanir. El viejo Vanir tiene tanta vida como espacio en su corazón para guardar rencores tan añejos, es un mal de familia tal vez, pero una vez que has faltado al honor de uno de ellos, te perseguirá su desdeño por la eternidad. Esto hubiese tensado las relaciones y con el tiempo llevaría a una guerra.

-Entonces, los hermanos... Son cebos ¿no es así?

Odín guardó silencio de golpe y fijo su ojo en el muchacho que lo veía duramente.

No añadió nada más. Thor tomó la palabra.

-Tu no eres de hacer una buena acción del día solo por el hecho de hacerla. Algo vas a obtener de todo esto.

Se puso de pie.

-Thor, deja hablar a tu padre, aún no ha llegado a decirte lo más importante.

-Disculpa madre, pero no es necesario, ya sé a donde lleva todo esto.

Frigga abrió los ojos como expectantes a una pelea entre padre e hijo como hacía mucho que no sucedía. Sin embargo, antes Thor era un niño...

-Si todo esto que dices es cierto, entonces Freyr y Vanir están esperando el momento oportuno para salir de su estado neutral y formar una alianza contigo por ser quien tiene los 'trofeos'.

Odín cerró de golpe su boca, no esperaba un enfrentamiento.

-Si Vanir gana, no necesariamente tendrás una guerra con los Alfheim, pero si los dejarás fuera de tu velo. Si gana Freyr, los vanir serán tildados de insensatos y críticos en su proceder. En ambos casos, pierdes una alianza y ganas otra evitando la guerra ¿no es así?

Para este momento Odín se había dejado caer en su asiento como cansado, tras escucharlo solo llevó la mirada a un punto en el infinito. Unos momentos después se puso de pie.

-Creo te he subestimado entonces, hijo mío.

Sintió satisfacción y repudio a la vez. Por una parte porque pudo descifrar los planes de su padre y otra porque sentía ahora que su rey era más bien un mercante de personas.

-Te he pedido que te vistas de alcurnia porque lo has dicho es cierto, y ya tenemos un 'ganador'.

Volvió a ver a su padre.

-El rey Vanir y su hija, vienen en camino. Llegarán en cualquier momento y necesito que estés listo para recibirlos. No solo vienen para reclamar el honor que Freyr hirió, sino que su pago para poder llevarse a los hermanos es su apoyo para las próximas fecha gélidas. Asgard es autosustentable pero con la posición neutral entre los reinos, necesitaremos ayuda para poder alimentar a nuestra gente durante el invierno.

Esta vez no sintió placer por prever los planes de su padre, el tema de las decisiones pasó a segundo plano en un segundo.

-¿Llevárselos?

Esta vez fue Frigga la que le miró con preocupación.

-Si, claro está. Creí que ya lo habías entendido.-Aseguró Odín.

-Padre, pero tu dijiste que si se los llevan los tendrán encerrados por siempre.

Nadie pudo prepararlo para lo siguiente:

-Son los precios por mantener la paz...

En verdad que su rey era un tratante de blancas.

Odín se puso de pie y le tendió el brazo a su esposa.

-Hemos terminado.

-¡No!

La voz ronca del príncipe detuvo el paso de los monarcas.

-¿¡Cómo que hemos terminado!? ¿¡En qué parte de tu cabeza esto está bien!?

-Thor-Interrumpió Frigga.

-¡No, esto definitivamente no es lo correcto! ¿¡Buscar la paz a coste del bienestar de dos personas!? ¿Esto es lo correcto?

-Yo sé que no es lo mejor, Thor. Pero sí es lo correcto. Sino lo hacemos, condenarás a más de dos personas al sufrimiento. Aceptamos el bienestar de NUESTRA gente por dos vidas, no es lo mejor, pero si lo correcto.

Thor guardó compostura un momento, giraba su mirada a cualquier lado en busca de alguna manera de cambiar el veredicto.

-Tiene que existir otra manera padre. No podemos darles la espalda a estos chicos. Quiero decir, míralos ¡Aren! Es un excelente combatiente y no dudo que estratega, incluso Volstagg y Hogun lo han dicho. Es hábil, energético... es.. es...

-Es un guerrero, sí, pero no suprime a nuestro ejército.-Respondió Odín.

Thor negó con la cabeza.

-No, es solo eso. ¡Y... Loki!

Su madre alzó una ceja.

-Él le ha dado más uso a la biblioteca que tu en toda tu vida, sería un excelente maestro. ¡Y mago! Pocos en Asgard se jactan de tener dones, pero él es capaz de hacer que lo puedan experimentar. Es un mago de primera y sus técnicas no son nada de este mundo. Es un poco huraño pero es sumamente agradable y una vez que le ganas confianza te das cuenta de que le encanta gastarte bromas, soltar comentarios sarcásticos. Tiene una inteligencia chispeante.

\- Él es... mágico. Y ... Perfecto. Y...

Su voz fue bajando el volumen, no sabía que más decir, su cabeza se había inundado de la imagen del mayor de los hermanos. Sintió un poco de calor en su rostro. ¿Qué era eso que le detenía a lengua? Loki era capaz de dejar sin palabras al príncipe.

Acudieron a sus recuerdos, las lagunas que tenía por ojos, cómo lo miraban de manera perspicaz durante los primeros encuentros. Los labios delgados de rosa pálido, su cuello tan delgado y blanco como el de un cisne y del mismo modo, tan elegante. Sus pasos no hacían ruido, sus movimientos eran como si fuesen perfectamente calculados, Loki era una obra de arte en movimiento. Y aún así, tan lastimado, tan duro por fuera, pero seguramente blando por dentro.

Los reyes se quedaron esperando. Odín resopló con gracia.

-Vaya, si te diese la tarea de hacerme una reseña de esos dos, seguramente sacarías una excelente nota.

Lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Padre, solo te pido, dales una oportunidad.

-¿Por qué?- Esta vez la voz que repicó fue la de su madre.

Odín palideció, nunca hay que hacer enojar a una mujer y él lo sabía de antemano. Le hizo un ademán a Thor de cortar la conversación pero eligió ignorarlo.

-Por el simple hecho de que nuestra gente y toda nuestra cultura son de guerreros no de mercantes ni de verdugos. Si nuestro estatus depende de dos vidas, ¿tan fácil es mandarlas a una vida de reclusorio? Les recuerdo que ellos vivieron todo este tiempo escondidos.

-Entonces ya están acostumbrados.-Cortó la mujer. Su hijo no podía entender de donde venía este desdeño.

-Permitimos que hicieras el tonto con ese chico, por el simple hecho de que no era nada más que eso, un juego. A tu edad, es común encontrar joviales emociones a través de otros jóvenes, del tacto de los cuerpos y de sonrojos acompañados del remover de tripas. Sin embargo, esto está yendo demasiado lejos si te has puesto a cuestionar más allá de lo permisible las decisiones de tu padre y también mías.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que me han dejado hacer el tonto?

-Cariño, la discreción no es tu fuerte.

El enojo subía desde sus pies hasta sus hombros tensos. Bufó.

-¿Ahora soy solo un chico que es fácilmente controlado por hormonas? ¿Es lo que me estás diciendo?

Frigga sonrió.

-No, pero aún no sabes el alcance que puede tener la gente que pones a tu lado.

-¿Qué tendría de malo que yo tuviera predilección por uno de ellos?

Soltó Thor la pregunta y cayó como balde agua fría a su madre que borró la sonrisa. Pero pronto se recompuso y soltó el aire como si le hubieran contado una broma de mal gusto.

-No es lo que crees, aunque ahora exhibas la inquietud que ese chico te hace no ha madurado lo suficiente para que sepa qué es. Se irá antes de que puedas sentir algo peligroso.

-¿Peligroso? Es decir... Antes de que... ¿me enamore?

Algunas perlas de sudor nacían en sus manos, se estaba enfrentando a su madre y buscaba el coraje para mantenerse lo más serio posible. Pero el pronunciar esas palabras recorrieron cada rincón...

Enamorarse. ¿Alguna vez lo había estado? Le gustaba el canto de las féminas, del sudor que transpiraban cuando bailaban ante él, de la delicadeza de sus manos y mordidas traviesas en su cuerpo. El fuego en los ojos de los varones, la fuerza de sus brazos blandiendo las armas o tal vez del silencio de un as que trabajaba la tierra. Del chico que carga tras de sí un cesto de manzanas. Todos esos amoríos, jóvenes y doncellas que venían a su memoria y que habían probado miel de sus labios, sangre de su cuerpo, estado despiertos durante la noche mientras entrelazaban sus cuerpos. Torrenciales aromas y sabores que lo dejaban perplejo y lleno de vigor. En todo ese torbellino ¿en qué sitio habría de poner al joven de ojos verdes?

-No lo estás y no lo estarás.-Prosiguió Frigga.

-¿Tienes más conocimiento de mis sentimientos que yo mismo?- Le retó.

-Basta, no le vas a hablar así a tu madre delante mío.-Dijo Odín y Thor le respondió:

-Entonces vete.

Odín alzó el cetro y la tierra tembló. Hugin y Munin graznaron y finalmente se posaron en lso hombros del rey.

-Se acaba esta funesta reunión. Te irás ahora mismo al Byfröst, no saldrás de ahí hasta que llegue el rey Vanir.-Le espetó Odín.

-¿Me vas a condenar a la censura entonces?

-Basta, esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, se acaba. No tienes voz en este evento y de todas maneras, tu pronto tendrás que tomar las arras con Sif.

Los ojos azules relampaguearon.

-¿Qué?

Frigga hablo:

-Odín, no debiste decirle-

-¡Se iba a enterar de todos modos!

-¿CUANDO? ¿CUANDO YA ESTUVIERAS PONIÉNDOME EL ANILLO? ¿Ves? ¡Esto es lo que más me frustra! ¿Cómo te atreves a tratarme como una de tus reliquias más? De esas que guardas para el momento en el que sean útiles.

Odín negó con la cabeza y sobándose las sienes. Thor masculló:

-Soy el próximo rey... No su títere. Que les quede claro.

Y salió a pisotadas del recinto.

.:FIN DEL FLASHBACK:.

Una jaqueca comenzaba a formarse en su cabeza. Tocó sus sienes. Había sido una mañana demasiado agitada, había peleado con sus padres y ahora se sentía también como un tonto.

Se había sentido traicionado, usado. Aunado a que sentía una gran confusión por el tema de los hermanos, que ahora parecían en una posición aún más vulnerable.

En cualquier momento llegaría aquél que los apartaría de la luz del sol. Aren se deprimiría por no poder divertirse con entrenamientos y los espíritus de la biblioteca volverían a verse triste con la capa de polvo que los libros tendrán cuando...

Cuando él ya no esté.

Su padre le había ordenado que se dirigiese al Byfröst, y aquí estaba, desobedeciéndolo como era costumbre. Se había dicho que iría a entrenar que no importaba si se ensuciaba, pero lo de mayor importancia seguía resonando.

Tenía que verlo, saber que aún estaba respirando el mismo aire que él, que vagaba por los pasillos con una mirada taciturna. Quería verlo para saber qué iba a sentir cuando sus miradas se cruzaran, saber si su rostro se pondría caliente al tenerlo en la misma habitación.

Quería saber que era aquél meollo interno.

-Loki, quería saber sí...

Alzó la vista de pronto, pero se topo con la silueta relajada del joven. Su pecho subía y bajaba con lentitud, sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos y un mechón travieso que se había salido de lugar.

Se había quedado dormido.

La noche en vela por su hermano seguramente lo había agotado. Thor lo contempló por largo rato, no en muchas ocasiones podía ver a Loki con la guardia abajo. Su rostro sereno y ver las largas pestañas que tenía. Permanecía tan inadvertido de toda la falacia de plan tras de él. ¿Cómo haría para decírselo?

No, se detuvo en seco ahí.

¿Lo iba a permitir?

Miró al suelo.

¿Iba a permitir que se llevasen a ambos? Pensar en llevar la contraría a su padre era muy distinto a pelear verbalmente con él.

Suspiró por lo bajo.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?-Se decía.

Regresó la vista al muchacho dormido en la silla. Mirándolo sentía un ardor de la palma de sus manos, el vapor parecía subir y nublar sus ojos.

¿Cuánto tiempo les quedaba?

Tragó saliva. Se levantó del asiento y se acercó al joven. No supo si despertarlo o dejarlo estar en paz. Miró de soslayo la cama, todavía estaba ocupada por las prendas que había hecho traer. Las tomó y las apartó en un sofá cercano.

-Espero no se despierte.-Susurró antes de pasar su brazo por debajo de las piernas de Loki y alzarlo con calma.

Debía estar realmente cansado pues no se despertó. En silencio lo depositó en la cama y lo hizo cubrir con el manto.

¿Cuánto tiempo les quedaba?

Permaneció al filo de la cama, prendado de una imagen que nadie había visto antes. Su respiración acompasada lo calmó muy por dentro de su ser. Se atrevió a acomodar algunos cabellos.

Se veía tentado, algo le empujaba a desear colarse por las sábanas. Ha hacerle compañía a ese que dormitaba sin conocimiento del tormento que había puesto sobre el príncipe. Oler sus cabellos, acariciar su piel. Poder descubrir si era real el sentimiento que iba creciendo en su pecho. Que no eran imaginaciones, que no era su cuerpo que solo pedía compañía carnal. Sabía que si lo tenía entre brazos, podría conocer lo que le hacía permanecer como un bobo en ese momento.

El momento fue roto cuando una luz entró por la ventana. Thor se giró bruscamente. El Byfröst se había abierto, habían llegado...

Tomó impulso y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Tenía que estar ahí antes que sus padres decidieran contrarrestar todo lo que se había discutido durante la mañana.

Una vez que estuvo en espacio abierto, hizo girar a Mjölnir y voló hacía la puerta interdimensional. Cruzó el gran pueblo de los ases y llegando al puente arco irís volvió a agitar su martillo hasta finalmente llegar a donde se encontraba el portero Heimdall.

Para su mala suerte, sus padres ya estaban ahí. Los miró aún con dureza.

-Hablaremos más tarde.-Sentenció Odín.

Los tres giraron hacía la cascada de luz. Heimdall el portador, altivo y serio habló claro y fuerte:

-¡Bienvenidos sean a Asgard!

Dos siluetas se dibujaron. Aparecieron un hombre cubierto de una larga túnica blanca y una figura más baja de estatura con la misma vestimenta.

Odín se acercó con su mujer y su hijo.

-Que el cielo los glorifique bienvenidos sean.-Dijo con una reverencia.

El rey Vanir se quitó la prenda que cubría su cabeza.

-Es un honor que me recibas personalmente, a mí y a mi hija.

La mujer quitó su capa y dejó salir los largos cabellos negros. Sus ojos verdes fulminaron al príncipe y sonrió saludando.

-Majestades.-Dijo y Odín nuevamente inclinó su cabeza.

Thor se quedó pasmado. No alcanzó a decir nada cuando su nombre fue pronunciado por el monarca de visita.

-Es un alivio verlo de nuevo, príncipe.- Dijo el rey y Thor rápidamente lo reverenció.

-Todas las comodidades para mis más especiales invitados.-Decía Odín que invitaba a que procedieran a ocupar los carruajes dispuestos a las afueras.

-¡Oh, pero falta alguien!-Dijo Vanir casi con una sonrisa.

Los ases se miraron los unos a los otros. ¿Cómo?

La cascada de luz no se cerraba y tras unos segundos más se asomó otra silueta. Los monarcas de Asgard hicieron un ademán de sorpresa aguardando el aliento, sin embargo a Thor le brillaron los ojos.

-¡Liv!-Exclamó casi gritando cuando a zancadas llegó hasta la figura que salía.

Una chica salió, bajita, un poco rellenita de cabellos verde oscuro.

-¡Thor!-Contestó ella antes de ser alzada por el hombre. La abrazó en el aire.

-¡Cuanto tiempo sin verte!-Decía y la muchacha soltó una risita. Pronto acalló.

-Oh, espera ya tendremos tiempo de platicar.-Le susurró al oído y Thor la puso en el suelo.

Los reyes de Asgard palidecieron, siempre era glorioso recibir a la familia, pero no esperaban recibirla a ella precisamente, mucho menos en estas circunstancias.

La chica se acercó y se reverenció.

-Mi Dios Odín y mi Diosa Frigga, me da gusto volverlos a ver tan sanos y felices. He venido en nombre de mi madre Freyja y mi rey Freyr.

Se reverenció con los vanir y sonriente no fue consciente de que su llegada ponía en un encrucijada inmensa a todos.

Frigga y Odín pretendieron fingir su sorpresa y tras los saludos cordiales invitaron a todos a subir. Thor iba sonriente, entendiendo a la perfección el gran barullo que se estaba formando. Lo bueno de conocer ahora los movimientos de sus padres, le daba ventaja.

Llegaron hasta el castillo y fueron primero bien recibidos por un banquete. Thor buscó sentarse cerca de Liv sin embargo está fue casi secuestrada por su madre Frigga. Así que sin más tuvo que tomar el asiento junto a la misteriosa hija del rey Vanir. No decía palabra, comía con calma y paciencia.

Intentó buscar algo que decir, pero tras varios pensamientos desechados no supo como formar una conversación con ella, aún seguía sorprendido de saber que ella era hija de Vanir.

-Es un placer saber que sigue tan enérgico como siempre, príncipe.-Habló ella de un momento a otro. Thor casi se atraganta al no esperar una palabra tan de repente.

Sonrió intentando parecer calmado.

-Veo que me recuerdas muy bien.- Dijo con nerviosismo.

-Pareciera que fue ayer cuando tenía 70 años y nos conocimos en Muspelheim.- Su voz era melodiosa, la recordaba más frívola pero tal vez la situación en la que se encontraba la hacía más accesible. Sin embargo, recordar los hechos de su juventud en Muspelheim hizo que soltase los cubiertos y agachara la cabeza.

-En aquél momento no tenía conocimiento de tu conexión al rey, discúlpame por no haberme presentado de la mejor manera, era un chico muy atrabancado.- Habló con la cabeza gacha.

Ella sonrió.

-No te preocupes ya por cosas del pasado. Yo estaba ahí con la guardia como protectora, no como su hija y debía protegerte a toda costa. Aunque estamos de acuerdo en que si eras (¿O eres?) atrabancado.

El príncipe soltó una risita. Recordó esos hechos, cuando su padre y él se habían transportado a Muspelheim ante los robos a las minas, se había topado con la escolta de Vanir y de entre todos ellos, una mujer había llamado su atención por estar cubierta de una extraña aura. Ahora se enteraba que no era cualquier mujer sino heredera de Vanaheim. Se sintió como un tonto de repente.

-Muchas gracias por esa ocasión.-Mencionó.

-Disculpa mi brusquedad, pero ¿puedo saber tu nombre?

-Si puedes, me llamo Syn. Un gusto finalmente poder presentarme.

Era envidiable la manera en la que su forma de hablar y de proceder lograba mantener relajado el ambiente. Thor se sintió turbado ante la parsimonia que brindaba. Seguía teniendo un aura mística, propia de la princesa de Vanaheim, de los magos blancos.

Los invitados fueron escoltados a habitaciones que ocuparían hasta que los acuerdos se llevasen a cabo y como bien planeó Odín, Vanir apoyaría a los Asgardianos a pasar el invierno sin el apoyo de los demás reinos.

Empero, dentro de todo esto, Liv la pequeña mujer que había aparecido de imprevisto era un detalle sumamente importante a tratar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Qué harás, padre?

Odín permanecía sentando con una copa de vino en la mano y la otra ocultando su rostro, probablemente un dolor de cabeza lo estaba molestando ahora mismo. Levantó la mirada y recorrió a Thor con ella.

-Primero que nada ¿no tienes algo que decirnos?- Dijo mirando también a su mujer.

Sabía que el momento había llegado. Así que hincándose habló:

-Padre. Madre. Perdónenme por mi comportamiento grosero, sé que actué de manera impulsiva y les falté al respeto. A ti, Odín, por no saber ver con sabiduría tus planes. A ti, Frigga, mi madre, por haberte fallado en el respeto eterno que deseo guardarte.

Sus padres sonrieron levemente. Justo cuando Odín iba a tomar la palabra:

-Pero reitero mis intenciones de negarme a contraer nupcias con Sif. Del mismo modo, que les pido que me tomen en cuenta para las decisiones que evocan mi vida y mi felicidad misma, no tomen a la ligera mi existencia ni mis deseos.

Alzó la vista y chocó con las miradas sorprendidas de sus progenitores.

-Por favor.

Odín dejó caer el cuerpo sobre su trono que se encontraba en medio del gran banquete que se había llevado acabo. Nuevamente frotó sus sienes. Frigga suspiró por lo bajo, incluso ella rehuyó la mirada de su hijo.

-Te daremos un lapso para que pienses en estos deseos que tienes, hijo mío. Tu padre y yo hemos hablado y estamos de acuerdo en que nos excedimos. Pero antes que pedirte disculpas, queremos que entiendas el porqué de nuestras acciones.

-Yo las entiendo, madre.-Resongó.

-Sin embargo, no estoy pidiendo que no velen por el bienestar de mi pueblo ni el mío, pero no quieran controlar todo a mi alrededor, porque eso no será posible. Nunca podremos prever del todo las acciones de nuestro universo, el claro ejemplo está en la llegada de Liv.

Dirigió su mirada a su padre.

-Padre, habías dicho que esperabas respuesta de solo uno de los reyes ya sea Vanir o Freyr, sin embargo. Aunque ya sabías que iba a llegar el rey Vanir, la presencia de Liv como portadora de Freyr deja en claro que las previsualizaciones que teníamos no fueron las acertadas. ¿Qué harás?

Frotaba su barba blanca en ademán pensativo. Realmente estaba en aprietos aparentes.

-Primero, hay que ver cuáles son las intenciones de cada uno. En base a eso podremos pronosticar el mejor de los escenarios para nuestro pueblo.

Thor sonrió por lo bajo.

-Entonces, las acciones por ahora ¿son neutrales?

Su pregunta se complementó cuando en su mente llegó la imagen de un hombre dormido de cabellos negros.

"Iré a verlo enseguida que acabe", se juró.

-Si, Thor. Por ahora, no podemos tomar ninguna estrategia. Por favor, te voy a pedir que mantengas a Liv lo más cómoda posible, primeramente hablaré con Vanir.

Tras algunos detalles más, terminaron de hablar y fueron escoltados los reyes hasta sus aposentos. Thor los despidió con una reverencia.

Una vez se quedó solo, apretó los puños en alegría. Se giró y salió deprisa. Ya había anochecido, esperaba poder encontrar aún disponible a Loki.

Tomó camino, pero de repente fue sorprendido por una voz casi chillona.

-¿A donde vas, conejo Blas?

Thor sonrió a Liv.

-De verdad que eres un manojo de sorpresas.- Decía con una ceja arqueada.

Ella encogió los hombros con fingida inocencia.

-¿No prefieres descansar después del viaje?-Preguntó el rubio.

-Bueno, salí a caminar un poco.-Respondió nerviosamente.

-La verdad es que si me encuentro agotada, apenas llegué del Midgard cuando me llamaron para venir hasta acá.-Hablaba un poco deprisa. Se quedó callada como no sabiendo que más decir. Intentó cambiar de tema.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí? ¿Ya a la cama?

El príncipe se animó.

-Iba a visitar a alguien, no sé si estés enterada de lo sucedido hace dos meses en Alfheim.- Su voz denotó seriedad.

Liv asintió.

-Sí, terrible. Oremos.

-¿Qué?

-Digo, fue horrible. ¿Vas a ver a alguno de los huérfanos?-Preguntó.

-Sí.-Esta vez el nervioso fue el príncipe. Liv lo notó y se hizo de algunas ideas pero no las mencionó.

-Está bien, te acompañaré si vas a pasar cerca de la biblioteca.

Él asintió y le hizo el ademán para que caminasen juntos del brazo.

-Que caballero.

Caminaron durante unos minutos, ensimismados en pláticas sin importancia. Sin embargo, Thor estaba buscando las palabras correctas para preguntarle a Liv lo más importante:

-Tu sabes que siempre serás bienvenida aquí, aunque creo que tengo que admitir que soy el más feliz de que estés aquí.

-Lo sé, no tienes que enfatizar. Casi podía jurar que Frigga y Odín eran estatuas de marmol de lo pálidos que estaban cuando me vieron.-Decía.

Thor aflojó los hombros sintiéndose en confianza.

-Liv... ¿Puedo saber a qué has venido? Sé que también debes estar al tanto de la posición entre Vanaheim, Alfheim y Asgard.

Guardó silencio, temía y esperaba ser interrogada. Detuvo sus pasos. Guardaron silencio por unos momentos.

-Yo... Bueno, creerás que estoy loca pero, tuve unas visiones...

-¿Visiones?

En ese momento los ojos miel de la mujer relampaguearon en sorpresa. Thor se giró para saber el motivo. Con un caminar tranquilo pero con una mirada curiosa salía Loki de la biblioteca.

-Loki. ¿Cómo te sientes?

El mencionado miró por un momento a la chica a lado del tronador, estaba bien sujeta del brazo de él.

-Estoy bien.- Respondió secamente.

Liv miró al príncipe y al extraño muchacho varias veces, viéndolos ensimismados sin hablar.

-¿Dormiste bien? La verdad es que no sé si eres de cobijarte mucho y te acobijé pensando que-

Los ojos de Loki se abrieron de par en par y se sonrojó. Esta vez miró a Liv con un toque de vergüenza. Thor era demasiado lengua floja, pero se dio cuenta. Dejó caer la mandíbula con nerviosismo.

-¡No, no, no es lo que parece!- Decía agitado.

-Lo que pasa que él estaba muy cansado y yo solo quise que reposara en su cama y... y.. y...-Atropellaba las palabras mientras su rostro casi brillaba de lo rojo que estaba.

La mujer de cabellos verdes sonrió ladinamente. Soltándolo con suavidad.

-Gracias por acompañarme a la biblioteca, no los interrumpo más.- Caminó ligeramente hacía el recinto y se perdió tras girar la puerta.

Thor se castigó mentalmente por las babosadas que había dicho. Cerró los ojos con molestia.

-Oh cielos, qué idiota.-Se decía.

Cuando regresó en si, se percató de que estaba solo. Giró sobre sus talones y miró a Loki que se alejaba con calma.

-¡Espera!- Lo alcanzó corriendo.

Loki intentaba ignorarlo.

-¿De verdad te sientes bien?- Preguntó Thor.

-Sí, estoy bien. No es necesario que dejes a tu amiga sola.

Esa palabra "amiga" sonó muy rara en la boca del chico.

-Ella estará bien, en realidad me la encontré camino a tu habitación.

Nuevamente Loki se sonrojó.

-Thor, ten cuidado con lo que dices, se puede mal interpretar.- Decía.

Pensando en que solo cometía fallos al hablar, aguardó un momento pensando mejor sus siguientes palabras:

-Veo que saliste a por un libro.- Mencionó. Loki llevaba un libro bajo el brazo.

-Fikir ha estado cuidado a Aren todo el día, no podía excederme con él.- Relajó la postura.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Aren?

-Está bien, lo peor ya pasó, solo queda que se recupere de la enfermedad. Ha dormido todo este tiempo así que no pude hablar con él.

No supo que más decir, pero se relajó con el silencio y el ruido de sus pasos. Finalmente llegaron a la habitación temporal. Loki habló al tomar el picaporte.

-Gracias.-Pronunció fugaz.

Thor se sorprendió de lo dulce que sonó su voz. Estaba siendo sincero y notó lo difícil que le resultaba.

-No tienes porqué disculparte, lo importante es que ambos estén bien.- Sonrió tontamente.

Loki intentó sonreír, muy levemente pero pronto giró su vista a la puerta y la abrió esperando introducirse en ella.

-Buenas noches. Lamento haber arruinado tu cita.

No pudo cerrar la puerta porque Thor se interpuso metiendo más de miedo cuerpo.

-Agh ¿qué haces?

-¡No era una cita!

Loki se sobresaltó.

-Lo que tu digas, ahora vete.-Decía apretando la puerta para hacerla cerrar.

-No, espera. Si lo dejó así, creerás que tengo algo con ella.

Apretó los dientes e intentó sacar al príncipe.

-¡Ya! Uscale, fuera de aquí.

Pero Thor era más fuerte, empujando un poco logró introducirse en la habitación. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, quedaron a oscuras. Loki ya estaba por reprochar su comportamiento cuando sintió unas manos en su hombros que lo empujaban hacía atrás.

-¿Pero qué-

Sus piernas no encontraron sitio hasta que cayó de espaldas en una suave superficie. Estaba en la cama. Con Thor encima.

-Es mi prima.

Loki guardó silencio sin prestar atención a sus palabras, se encontraba perplejo de las acciones (otra vez impulsivas) de Thor.

-¿Q-qué?-Preguntó.

-Es mi prima, Liv, es mi prima. No es una mujer a la que yo desee de ese modo.

Prestó atención a sus palabras, había podido disimular muy bien el escozor que aquella escena le provocó. Ver a una mujer colgada del brazo del príncipe no le había dejado un buen sabor de boca.

Apartó esos pensamientos antes de que se escaparan y dejará en evidencia sus extraños recelos.

-Está bien, te creo. Ahora vete.

Aunque no podía verlo del todo bien por la oscuridad, percibió como sonreía el rubio.

-Bien, ¿qué tal si dormimos juntos?

Otra pregunta inapropiada. Acto seguido Thor estaba siendo sacado a rastras de la habitación. Tras de sí se cerró la puerta de un golpe. El príncipe se rascó la cabeza con ingenua sonrisa.

-Cielos, creo que no se tomó muy bien mi broma.-Susurraba.

Devolvió la vista a la puerta blanca que ahora estaba cerrada. Sonrió por saber que del otro lado estaba sano y salvo el chico, aún pensaba, cuánto tiempo le quedaba. Se sintió feliz de la llegada de Liv, las acciones neutrales que su padre había tomado, alargarían la estadía de los hermanos.

Dentro de esa lluvia de lindas conjeturas e imágenes. Resaltó la voz de la reina.

-No es lo que crees, aunque ahora exhibas la inquietud que ese chico te hace no ha madurado lo suficiente para que sepa qué es. Se irá antes de que puedas sentir algo peligroso.

-¿Peligroso? Es decir... Antes de que... ¿me enamore?

Enamorarse. Se quedó de pie frente a la puerta durante algunos momentos. Justo cuando creía que estaba llegando a la respuesta, se nublaba enseguida por palabras como esas.

¿Tanto mal haría en escogerlo? ¿Lo que sentía... estaba condenado a la tragedia?

Con cuidado de no golpear, colocó su mano en la puerta, pensando en que era el único objeto que detenía sus ganas de deshacer todas esas conjeturas.

Nunca se imaginó que del otro lado. Una mano también se posaba sobre la puerta con cuidado. Loki no deseaba apartarse todavía.

Recordó el aroma que se había colado en sus sueños, era un aroma profundo, fuerte, como el de las rocas húmedas. Ahora sabía que se trataba de la cercanía de Thor en el momento en el que lo alzó para depositarlo en la cama. Ojalá hubiera estado despierto en ese momento.

Se castigó por pensar así, pero deseaba a su vez, que la ocasión se volviese a repetir. ¿Qué clase de remedio era ese? Justo cuando él aparecía, sus problemas se disolvían de manera tan sencilla que lo asustaba. Temía pensar, en que Thor fuese pilar de sus confusiones. Temía admitir, el crecimiento de un sentimiento en su interior.

Ambos tenían miedo.

¿Podrán enfrentarlo?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Perdía su vista en el techo, lo miraba con inmensa quietud. Se removió bajo las cobijas.

Ya no sentía más dolor, ni fiebre, había terminado. Empero, permaneció sumamente serio e inquieto a la vez.

Es una lástima que haya tenido que lastimarte para lograrlo pero no temas. El vínculo está formado.

Resonó la voz de Helblindi en su cabeza. Aren cerró los ojos como intentando ignorarlo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lamento mucho la demora. He estado ocupada tratando de resolver mi vida jaja, por ahora busco trabajo y he estado yendo a muchas entrevistas, sin embargo, no he quedado en ninguna y eso me ha frustrado mucho. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, logré resolver puentes entre acontecimientos dentro de la historia así que pude sentirme más relajada al escribir. Ojalá pueda leerlos en los comentarios. Saludos.


	13. Cada cosa en su lugar

Sus piernas quemaban, sentía el ardor que le ocasionaba el correr tan deprisa. Sin embargo, la ansiedad lo albergaba si se detenía. No quiso mirar atrás, continuó corriendo, hacia aquél prado tan verde, tan luminoso, tan lleno de vida.

Sonrió, esta vez, podía verlo más de cerca, seguramente pronto llegaría, gozaría de un sitio donde no tendría que esconderse, donde no habría quien pudiese detenerlo, donde siempre podría hacer lo que quería y sentir lo que quería...

-Loki...

Escuchó.

Pero no hizo caso, apenas un poco detuvo su paso.

-Lygar...

Esta vez no pudo evitarlo y giró la mirada tras él buscando quién era aquél que lo llamaba.

-¿Quién eres? - Decía la voz femenina. -¿Lygar o Loki?- Añadió.

Los pies azules comenzaron a dudar, aun en su carrera hacía aquél prado, desistió un poco y giraba su vista hacia todos lugares buscando el autor de esas preguntas, pero nadie era divisado en ese lugar tan extraño. Donde sus pies golpeaban era el hielo y la nieve fría, su destino, ese sitio vivo en colores verdes, en calores solares.

De pronto, escuchó lo que siempre era indicativo de peligro. El sonido del mar.

-No, no de nuevo.-Se decía Loki sin girar tras de sí esta vez y corrió más rápido.

El agua a sus espaldas arremetió y en unos segundos lo alcanzó y engullió.

Ese sueño, que se tornaba pesadilla, ¿por qué siempre terminaba hundiéndose en la profundidad de un mar inhóspito? ¿por qué por más que luchaba, no podía salir de allí?

Sentía su cuerpo sumergirse más y más, hasta perderse en la oscuridad de las aguas azules.

Sin poder gritar o nadar, sintió que el aire no le era necesario, moriría pronto. Así que cerró sus ojos rogando a todos los dioses que ese sueño, acabase.

Casi acabo, de no ser, porque se incorporó violentamente sobre la cama jadeando y con el cuerpo cubierto de sudor. Se repasó los cabellos con las manos sintiendo la humedad en ellos. Fue como si hubiese salido de aquél horrible mar que lo tragaba.

La manera en la que se levantó le ocasionó un ligero mareo que duró algunos minutos antes de finalmente poder ponerse en pie. Se restregó los ojos.

-¿Dónde estoy? - Tardó en recordar que por mandato del príncipe ahora ocupaba una habitación diferente a la que compartía con su hermano menor.

Miró por la ventana el paisaje distinto al que estaba acostumbrado. En silencio y con calma se sacó la parte superior de su pijama. Quedando con el torso descubierto se pasó las manos por el vientre, extrañó por unos momentos sus antiguos tatuajes negros que llevaba desde nacimiento.

Aún de pie, se sobresaltó cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta y acto seguido entraba.

-Buenos días.- Apareció la voz de Thor.

Casi como inercia, Loki se llevó la ropa al pecho como intentando cubrirse pero el sonrojo de sus orejas lo delató. Thor sonrió de medio lado como adivinando.

-Escuché que te despertaste y quise ser el primero en saludarte.

Lo miró de pies a cabeza.

-Por lo visto, también soy el primero en verte recién levantado.- Agregó divertido mientras entraba de lleno a la habitación y se acomodaba en un sillón cercano.

-¿Cómo es que llegas justo cuando despierto?-Preguntó Loki ignorando las miradas que Thor recorría sobre él.

-Oh, bueno, no sé si te percataste, pero esta es una habitación secundaria de mi habitación.

Loki abrió los ojos más de lo normal por unos segundos. Hizo memoria de su recorrido a la alcoba que ocupaba, era cierto que había atravesado una gran puerta antes de llegar a ella.

-Entonces ¿esto es parte de tu habitación?

Thor asintió.

-Me gusta que las visitas personales estén cómodas.

El moreno encaró una ceja.

\- Todas esas visitas, debieron 'disfrutar' con creces las habitaciones ¿o me equivoco?- Con la filosa lengua dejó entrever en el comentario, la suposición que nació en su cabeza. Thor borró la sonrisa de sus labios.

-Quiero decir, me gusta que se queden aquí a veces mis amigos o Liv (cuando viene de visita) y...

Balbuceó un poco dándose cuenta del error que había dejado escapar de sus labios. No era nada difícil de descifrar. Era obvio que durante muchas noches, muchos amantes pasaron por esas alcobas, de una cierta forma incluso el trato de los lacayos era notable, eran moderados, reservados en sus conversaciones y a pesar de ser el príncipe casi no había personal si acaso un guardia o dos, la discreción reinaba el lugar pero no el rostro del príncipe.

Intentando cambiar de tema se levantó. Carraspeó un poco.

-Bien, te dejo para que te asees y te pongas ropa, mandé traer algo que te quede perfecto para la ocasión.

Nuevamente inquirió.

-¿Qué ocasión?

Nuevamente sonrió.

-Quiero presentarte de manera más formal a Liv, con la que ayer te encelaste.-Esto último fue un señuelo que Loki atrapó descaradamente.

-¡Yo no tuve esa reacción de celos que dices!- Exclamó con el ceño fruncido.

Thor se encogió de hombros.

-Vamos, quiero que tomemos el desayuno juntos.

-No quiero a ningún lado sin antes ver a Aren.-Añadió antes de que el rubio cerrase la puerta. Era cierto, el hermano menor había experimentado un deceso en su salud.

-Dame oportunidad de que Fikir me diga de su estado, si se encuentra mejor, podrás ir a verlo. Si es así, es totalmente bienvenido, sería genial que la mesa se ocupara.

Con gracia cerró la puerta tras de sí y Loki se quedó mirando fijamente la misma. Rodó los ojos, se sentía extrañado de la manera tan cómoda con la que Thor se comportaba con él, aún después de que dejaron de hablarse. Ahora solo quedaba pensar cuándo se volvería a aparecer la reina Frigga para hacer de nuevo el interrogatorio sobre sus intenciones con su hijo.

Los lujos de la alcoba no acaban, el baño era nuevamente de un pulcro blanco con los techos y molduras bañadas en oro, el eco del agua recorriendo su piel fue lo que acaparó sus paredes. Una vez terminado salió y se percató de que los atavíos habían llegado y se encontraban sobre las sábanas.

La aterciopelada tela que cubría su pecho junto con la oscura tela que rodeaba sus piernas daba en él una imagen digna de un hijo de la realeza. Se miró en el espejo por última vez acomodándose los cabellos detrás.

-Pensarían que somos hermanos... ¡bah, hermanos él y yo!

Bufó y giró el picaporte. Casi había olvidado la costumbre de chocar de narices contra Fikir, él singularmente permaneció sin expresión.

-El joven Aren está en mejores condiciones, ¿gusta que lo conduzca hasta él?

Asintió y en silencio dejaron los grandes espacios de la habitación del príncipe. Echó una mirada indiscreta y se imaginó cuanta carne no habría pasado ya por ahí, por los labios y las manos del monarca. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, mientras se imaginaba sonidos y olores sugestivos que solo nacían de su mente.

-¡Liv!

La nombrada regresó la vista, vio venir al rubio con la sonrisa plagada en su rostro.

-Siempre tan puntual.- Decía Thor mientras le besaba la mejilla con mucho cariño. Aunque como eran de alturas muy distintas, Thor tenía que inclinarse bastante antes de poder darle un beso.

-Recuerdo que de niño, te daba asco hacer eso.-Comentó en medio de una risita infantil.

-Bueno, es que tu siempre me obligabas a saludarte de beso, decías que las damas debían recibir ese trato tan delicado de nosotros los hombres.- Pasó el brazo de ella y entrelazado al suyo caminaron hacía el gran árbol que decoraba la casi olvidada ala este del palacio.

Digo olvidada porque era el lugar donde se encontraban algunos viveros, jardines más alejados de la mano de los jardineros. Aunque eso hiciera pensar que eran lugares descuidados, no lo eran, la naturaleza se explayaba de manera más libre y los retoños que ofrecía eran en su mayoría mejores que los jardines que eran cuidadosamente cuidados.

Llegaron a un gigantesco árbol de Wisteria, bajo este y pasando por debajo de alguna de sus campanas púrpuras, estaba ya dispuesta una mesa con ocho sillas.

-¿Tantos seremos?

-Claro, no creíste que al irte tres siglos nadie iba a querer verte a tu regreso.- Solícito llegó hasta la silla en la cabecera y la sacó caballerosamente.

-Mademoiselle.

-¿Francés, eh?

-Ya sabes, mi padre insiste en que debo conocer las lenguas extranjeras, aún si se trata del ignorante Midgard.

Alzó una ceja a punto de regañarlo.

-Sí, sí, ya sé que me dirás, que no hable así del primer lugar donde llegaste a aprender de la tierra media.

Tomó asiento y él seguía con su rutina de caballero de blanca armadura. Deseaba serlo, ahora más que ella estaba allí.

Se sentó a su lado.

-Liv, te extrañé tanto.-Dijo en un momento. Los ojos de ella se volvieron pequeños cuando sus labios se abrieron en una sonrisa.

-Yo también lo hice, creí que tardaría más en regresar, pero fui llamada de regreso inmediatamente.- Ante lo último le acarició la creciente barba rubia del príncipe.

Permanecieron así unos segundos, pero pronto él se recargó en el respaldo de la silla.

-Antes de que lleguen los demás, cuéntame... ¿qué pensaron tus padres sobre la decisión de mi padre? Créeme que nunca lo había visto más sorprendido en muchos milenios.

Relajó los hombros pero ella se tensó y se apagó la sonrisa. Guardó silencio.

-Bueno, mi madre y el rey Freyr me contaron lo que había sucedido y que era importante que viniera a recalcar la posición y la decisión de mantener estrechos lazos con el padre de todo.

Algo en el siseo de su lengua incomodó al príncipe. Parecía un discurso ensayado. Antes de poder agregar más, llegó otra voz.

-Veo que las mujeres somos buenas en la puntualidad.

Liv se olvidó por un momento de Thor y se alzó en brazos de la mujer de tonificados músculos.

-¡Sif! ¡Que alegría verte!

La morena le correspondió el gesto, de igual manera tuvo que encogerse un poco para poder estrecharla en sus brazos.

-Parece que el tiempo no pasa en ti, mi querida Liv.-Sonreía.

Intercambiaron unos cuantos comentarios hasta que algunas presencias se acercaban. Eran los mozos con bandejas repletas de deliciosa comida y otros más de postres. Liv fue la primera en mostrar el gran entusiasmo por los entremeses y apetitosos platillos. Thor sonrió, la recordaba tan jovial y se mantenía de ese modo.

Agradeció que así siguiera. Liv, era hermosa en personalidad y alma, realmente tierna de esencia física, pero para muchos no parecía ser suficiente. Ella había salido un poco más baja de estatura y con el tiempo había desarrollado una complexión ligeramente robusta que le hacía regalar a la vista, unas grandes mejillas cubiertas de motas, voluptuosos atributos y anchas caderas.

Era una deidad de la fertilidad y merecía todo el honor de ser la viva imagen de la abundancia.

Tuvo que cortar su pensamiento cuando Sif lo tomó del brazo.

-Thor... Necesito hablar contigo.

Este asintió, comprendiéndola.

-Supongo que ya te han informado de la importantísima decisión que hemos tomado ¿no es así?

Ella rodó los ojos ante el comentario cargado de sarcasmo.

-Estas tan molesta como yo, ¿no es así?- Preguntó. Acto seguido cruzó ella sus brazos y miró las puntas de sus pies.

-Thor, tu sabes que tu y yo nos desarrollamos en ambientes similares y que incluso he mostrado tantas proezas que ninguna doncella, si acaso una valkiria se ha atrevido a llevar a cabo. Somos compañeros de armas y de aventuras, pero...

Las palabras se comenzarían a atropellar en su cabeza, le quitó la mirada de encima.

-Conozco bien mi posición en tu corazón, Sif.- Aclaró Thor.

Sus ojos casi destellaban.

-Tampoco estoy de acuerdo con el matrimonio arreglado. No somos simples cabezas que se puedan usar de intercambio.- Agregó esta vez con desdeño.

El príncipe la tomó de ambos brazos.

-¿Amigos?

La comisura de los labios de Sif casi llegaban a las orejas.

-Por supuesto.

Sonrieron por largo rato.

-Contra viento y marea, contra la voluntad de mi padre y la de tu madre, no permitiremos que jueguen con nosotros.

En silencio se miraron a los ojos, comprendiendo que estaban en la misma sintonía.

Pronto carraspearon la garganta y Sif se permitió acompañar a Liv en los primeros aperitivos. El tronador las miró desde lejos, las sonrisas y las risitas que compartían. Esos momentos era cuando podía ver a Sif siendo una doncella, eso mismo que ella negaba para recubrirse de armadura y acero.

Podía ver a la mujer y no a la guerrera.

¿Amistad?

Pensó. Efectivamente, contemplándola, sabía que no podía anhelar su presencia más que a su lado en incontables aventuras y hazañas. Podía ver a través de ella, a través de él mismo y preguntarse, ¿cuál era el lugar que ocupaba Sif?

Cerca del corazón, y dentro de éste, cerca del brazo.

Para eso era el cariño que le tenía, para tenerla bajo el brazo, para protegerla no solo como compañera de guerra, sino como aliada, como tesoro invaluable de su cimiento de rey. Con todo y eso, conocía a la perfección el lugar que Sif tenía dentro suyo.

Revolvió algunos cabellos y miró la wisteria que movía solemne sus campanas púrpuras. Algunas de ellas, azules aún. Sus hojitas verdes adornando humildemente el gran árbol.

El verde.

Los ojos furtivos de Loki se colaron en sus pensamientos. Regresó la vista a donde estaban Liv y Sif.

¿Él pertenecía a ese grupo también?

Al extremo derecho del corazón que queda bajo el brazo. En silencio miró y remiró lo que delante de él estuviese sin prestarle la verdadera atención.

¿Loki, estaba dentro de su concepto de amigos?

"-Si es así, no puedes obligar a nadie a ser tu amigo... y yo no quiero serlo."

Recordando esas frívolas palabras, dolían más que el puño de Volstagg en campaña. Pero, siendo ese el caso ¿por qué dolía? ¿por qué pensar en la amistad en una misma ecuación con él, lo dejaba tan insatisfecho?

Tal vez, ¿lo miraba con los ojos de un amante?

No, tampoco creía que esa fuese la razón. Un amante lo deseas en la carne, en la salinidad del sudor en el sabor de los fluidos y de los gemidos. En la naturaleza desbordante de quebrar la piel de quien se retuerce de placer en medio de tus piernas.

Con tantas manos que han rosado su piel, es la primera vez que no deseaba primeramente ver el cuerpo desnudo de su presa ladina.

Poseer a Loki.

No era una prioridad física.

Cerró los ojos, estremeciéndose en la base de la espalda.

Imaginarlo siquiera no lo deseaba, tenía miedo de romper algo sagrado, de profanar algo que el admiraba desde lejos y con todo eso, quería tomarlo como suyo también.

¿Qué es aquello que buscas repeler de ti para no mancillarlo y al mismo tiempo, lo deseas con todas tus fuerzas?

Loki era eso. Una atracción y repulsión. Un imán que no sabe a que polo moverse.

Siguió intentando descifrar el embrollo de su corazón en el silencio del escenario.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La puerta se cerró tras él. Espero unos momentos y agudizó el oído para asegurarse que Fikir se había alejado de la puerta.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

Sonrió ampliamente.

-¡De maravilla!- Exclamó y se paseaba en brinquitos por la habitación buscando la ropa que le quedase mejor.

Loki no podía evitar sentir alivio por él, pero se revolvía en cavilaciones por la extraña afección que contrajo. Ninguna enfermedad o herida escapaba de sus manos hechiceras y eso fue lo que ocurrió un día antes.

-No puedo creer que hayamos sido invitados.

Golpeó con ligereza el hombro de su hermano mayor.

-Parece que le caes bien al príncipe.-Decía guiñando el ojo. Sin ninguna emoción en su rostro Loki negó con la cabeza.

-¿Crees que haya de esos bocadillos que nos dio la reina?-Dijo abotonándose la prenda de azul marino, casi a juego con el hermano mayor.

Loki rodó los ojos.

-¿Es que tu solo piensas con el estómago?

Aren le miró perspicaz.

-Vamos hermano, estuve en cama todo un día a base de tés extraños y comidas que me dejaban con el estómago incompleto.

Se giró una vez hubo terminado su atavío.

-¿Me veo bien para ir a ver al príncipe?- Decía burlón. Loki no contestó enseguida pero se acercó a su hermano y le acomodó el cuello que tenía mal acomodado. Con cuidado y esmero lo arregló.

Guardaron silencio, por un momento. Aren se sintió más que observado pero prefería plantar sus ojos en todo menos en Loki.

-Te quedarás callado ¿cierto?

Aren giró la vista mientras se encaminaba a la puerta.

-¿De qué hablas?- Preguntó despreocupado.

Tenía la intención de sonar lo suficientemente seguro.

Con sigilo, hizo un respingo cuando sintió la gélida mano de su hermano mayor sobre la de él. Le obligó así a mirarlo de frente. La diferencia de estatura se marcaba aun más.

-Casi mueres, por un simple resfriado. Uno que no pude curar ni con mi magia.

-Escucha, los días anteriores te habías estado desvelando y mal comiendo, probablemente esa fue la razón por la cual no pudiste hacerlo esta vez.- Explicó con un poco de fastidio.

El hermano menor, agachó la mirada y algunos cabellos salvajes cubrieron sus ojos. Loki notó que algunos vellos faciales brotaban de su barbilla. Con la imagen en el espejo, fácilmente podrían decir que en realidad Aren era el mayor.

Con este pensamiento, Loki desistió. Él sabía como hacerlo hablar, pero no debía presionarlo, simplemente esperaría el momento adecuado para arrebatarle la respuesta de los labios.

De pie examinó al corpulento Aren, los cabellos negros iguales a los suyos, los ojos verdes que le prestó, la piel canela que no pertenecía a ninguno de los dos. Un disfraz perfecto, pero el actor no parecía lo mejor bien preparado.

Loki sonrió de lado.

-¿Vamos?

Sabía que el interrogatorio no terminaba ahí, aun así, le siguió el juego y en silencio los dos salieron con aparente calma.

"El vínculo está creado"

Pronunciaba Aren a modo de recordar las palabras de su hermano gemelo. Un secreto que solo se guardaba en su cabeza. El mismo que jamás podría revelar a quien llevaba a su lado. Aren negó con la cabeza tratando de quitarse esos pensamientos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mesa se habían unido ya Fandrial, Volstagg y Hogun que conversaban alegremente mientras llenaban sus copas de vino, pasaban de largo de los aperitivos (excepto Volstagg) preferían acompañarse pronto del rojizo licor y de la pronta comida fuerte.

Liv permanecía de pie cerca de un pequeño estanque se había formado naturalmente dentro del palacio. Miraba su silueta deformada, sus cabellos verdes caer en cascada por su lado. Lejana a la fiesta a sus espaldas, permaneció en silencio, meditando.

¿Y si se lo digo a Thor? Pensó.

Cavilando permaneció.

-Todos están muy contentos de volver a tenerte por aquí, ¿qué tanto haces muda a lo lejos?

Thor la había alcanzado. Liv no respondió solo sonrió.

-Estaba pensando en si era correcto que estuviera aquí. Seguramente el padre de todo esté interesado en aclarar las condiciones de Asgard con mi natal Alfheim.

El ojiazul giró la vista a una de las torres que se veía lejana del ala norte. Probablemente el rey Vanir y su hija estarían discutiendo eso mismo.

-Tu sabes que mi padre no es tonto, probablemente tendrá un discurso para el rey Vanir y Syn y otro distinto para ti.

Enseguida sintió el manotazo de la peliverde en su brazo.

-Vaya descaro, llamar a la hija del rey por su nombre.

Thor se exaltó.

-¿Y cómo diablos debería llamarla? ¿La fulana esa?

Liv le volvió a soltar otro manazo.

-Cielos, sigues siendo tan bruto. Dentro de los nueve reinos (si, incluyendo Midgard) se le llama por su seudónimo como muestra de respeto.-Aclaró bajando la voz. El príncipe rodó los ojos.

-Bien, pues, ¿cuál es su famoso mote?

-Ningyo.

-¿Niño?

-¡NINGYO!

Dejando de lado la absurda broma, Thor abrió los ojos sorprendidos.

-¿Ella es el fantasma ningyo? Creí que solo era una leyenda.

-Lo es, sus proezas no caben en los libros de historia.-Recalcó la muchacha. -Mas vale que le tengas más respeto. Es bien sabido que hace milenios no comete ninguna peripecia, eso no demerita su gran legado.

El rubio sorprendido se sintió como un bobo, había estado sentado tomando la cena con una divinidad y él disculpándose por las tonterías que había echo de niño. Resolvió en no seguir pensando en ello.

-De cualquier manera, no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que mi padre será justo sobre los nuevos tratos que se manejen con Vanaheim y Alfheim, no tienes de que preocuparte.

Pero era lo que más preocupaba a Liv. No había más evidencias de que ella escondía.

-¿Estás bien? Pareciera que el tema de la negociación te tiene muy consternada.- Inquirió Thor ahora con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué? ¡No, para nada! -Habló atropelladamente.

-Liv, pasa algo, dime.

Ella sacudió las manos en el aire.

-Nada de eso, no.

-Mentir no está en tu naturaleza

-Será mejor que hablemos después-

Decía mientras caminaba de vuelta a la mesa sin voltear al frente y hablando nerviosamente al as.

-Liv, no puedes guardarle un secreto a tu-

En eso una idea surgió en su mente.

-Espera, ya sé, me contarás lo que te pasa si yo te enseño algo que he aprendido. Sé que te gustará.

Con el cambio de tema, ella parecía relajarse y lo agradeció.

-¿De qué se trata? ¿finalmente aprendiste una oratoria?-Preguntaba burlona.

-No, es mejor. He estado practicando con un maestro.- Con un movimiento casi elegante se quitó la capa roja tras de él y la mandó volar. Cuando cayó en el respaldo de una silla los demás guerreros voltearon inquiriendo que algo cómico estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Acallaron unos momentos mientras lo veían prepararse, después comentaban en cuchicheos sobre alguna peripecia que sucedería. Se reían por lo bajo.

Thor se alejó unos metros. Respiró hondo un par de veces y en un momento se puso a estirar sus manos. Cerró los ojos.

Siente el viento. Siente el viento

Se repetía. Desde la punta de sus dedos hasta los hombros inició un movimiento ligero de curvas. No tardó mucho en sentir un cosquilleo en las palmas de sus manos, indicio que estaba ejecutando correctamente el ejercicio.

Lo que al inicio parecía una broma, fue descartada cuando notaron como el viento parecía mecerse del mismo modo en que Thor movía sus extremidades.

Fue ahí que la sonrisa burlona de Liv desapareció.

Mientras el príncipe aceleraba el movimiento ejerciendo aún más fuerza. Esta vez las simples brisas se transformaron en golpeteos del mismo aire que controlaba. Las caballeras alborotadas y el mantel que se movía violentamente ponía de nervios a los espectadores.

-¡Thor, ten cuidado!-Exclamó la muchacha de cabellos verdes que ya no sabía como mantenerlos sujetos.

-Nada de cuidado, esto es pan comida.

Y como siempre se le dio, por bobalicón y apresurado se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de soltar la fuerza del viento acumulado en la dirección de arriba. Como no había nadie lo suficientemente cerca, no tuvo temor de mandar a volar a alguno de los ahí presentes como a Loki en el pasado.

-¡JA!

La fuerza sobrenatural terminó saliendo disparada en gran potencia hacía el cielo. Sin embargo, lo que era una sonrisa genuina pronto se disipó.

Del mismo modo que se disiparon todas las campanas violetas de la wisteria. La fuerza del viento de Thor hizo que solo las ramas pelonas del árbol salieran ilesas. Unos segundos de sorpresa muda fueron el preámbulo de una sonora risotada.

Con el rostro rojo, Thor vio como Volstagg y Fandral terminaban en el suelo casi llorando de la risa con los brazos sumidos en los estómagos. Hogun simplemente se dio media vuelta pero era notable su risa prolongada y Sif solo reía abiertamente con los blancos dientes de su boca.

-Ay...-Fue lo único que pudo decir el as.

Los ojos verdes de la joven titilaban en una emoción mezclada en sorpresa y coraje.

-Me impresionas.- Finalmente habló con sarcasmo.

-S-solo fue un error de cálculo. Esto no suele pasar.- Observó sus manos como si estuviesen manchadas de la sangre de sus enemigos.

Quería demostrarle a Liv que era fuerte y solo había logrado hacer el ridículo.

-Parece que tendremos que buscar un nuevo sitio, si nos quedamos aquí, el sol acabará con la buena comida y los postres.- Dijo Sif poniéndose de pie.

Los demás esta vez rezongaron.

-No es necesario, puedo solucionarlo.- La dulce voz de Liv acalló los movimientos y ruidos de sillas y cubiertos.

Con paso decidido, (el mismo que Thor tenía cuando sugirió hacer la demostración de su poder) se colocó a unos centímetros del tronco de la pobre Wisteria que ya no tenía flores.

-A este paso, terminaremos sin comer nada.-Susurró Volstagg y Sif le golpeó la costilla levemente.

Extendió su mano sobre el grueso tronco y cerró los ojos.

A los pocos momentos de silencio, sus labios se abrieron para entonar una canción:

No me abraces tan fuerte,

sé que escondes secretos también,

y yo jamás los voy a contar,

estoy bien si tu lo estás.

La gente en góndolas va a pasear,

conociéndose cada vez más.

Un amor de verano tal vez,

que siempre recordarán,

tristeza y felicidad,

repitiéndose una vez más.

Este amor de verano,

eventualmente terminará.

Pero yo sé que se quedará,

en mi mente por la eternidad.

Conforme su voz tomaba forma, sus palabras tomaban una emoción, su emoción tomaba un fruto. Pronto el mágico interior de la muchacha se veía al descubierto. Con cada nota que escapaba de sus labios, el precioso árbol parecía estremecerse con la muestra de afecto. De las ramas solitarias brotaron pequeños retoños verdes, prontamente se llenó de hojitas verdes las mismas y pronto estas dieron frutos que se abrieron como si la misma primavera que recorrió con esmero los últimos meses ahora lo hiciese en unos segundos.

Al terminar de cantar, las campanas lilas nuevamente poblaron (incluso aún más) las preciosas lenguas de la wisteria, nuevamente el ambiente se inundo del pacífico color y de su aroma tan peculiar.

Hinchados de emoción y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro admiraron de sobremanera el milagro que llevaba acabo la deidad.

-¡Es hermoso!- Exclamó Sif al final y los demás miraban sonrientes nuevamente el milenario árbol cubierto de vida.

La chica del cabello verde se giró inocentemente apartándose del cabello algunas ramas que habían bajado por misma voluntad del árbol agradeciéndole.

-No es por nada. Un hechizo que me enseñó alguien hace poco.-Respondió sonriente.

Mientras destilaba su encanto y su gran renombre como deidad de la fertilidad y naturaleza pronto notó una atención encima de su ser.

Se sonrojó de manera casi violenta cuando se vio envuelta en el escrutinio de un par de ojos verdes. Su sonrisa no se apagó del todo pero con sincera inocencia curvó su mirar como azorada por la atención que aquél joven extraño le prodigaba.

-¿Aren? -Preguntó Loki.

¿Alguna vez, has escuchado ese sonidito que ocurre cuando dos personas destinadas a encontrarse, se encuentran? Por primera vez, Aren, el parlanchín, no tenía palabras que soltar. Una parte de su ser pareció plantarse en ese mismo sitio donde estaba y peleaba por no moverse de ahí nunca. La imagen ante él, era tan inefable como efímera.

-Liv, ¡eso fue increíble!

Intervino Thor. Cuando notó la nula atención de su prima regresó la vista a donde ésta estaba observando y vio a los hermanos a unos cuantos metros de donde la reunión se llevaba acabo. Se percató del semblante rosado del menor de los hermanos y del mutismo de la chica a su lado. El príncipe los saludó con entusiasmo y tomó la mano de Liv.

-Vamos.

Ella por un momento tensó los pies pero ante la fuerza sobremayor de Thor no pudo sino seguirle el paso. Loki hizo lo mismo y en efecto retardado Aren lo alcanzó. Una vez estuvieron frente a frente hablaron:

-Me alegro mucho de que hayas recuperado el semblante sano.- Felicitó el as al hermano menor y este agachó la cabeza.

-Antes que nada, quisiera que conocieran a Liv de Alfheim, hija de la diosa Freyra. Protegida de Frigga y además, MI PRIMA.-Esto último lo hizo con ahínco fulminando con la mirada al mayor de los hermanos, Loki alzó una ceja disimulando.

-Es un honor.- Loki fue el primero en inclinarse. Retardado nuevamente por unos momentos, Aren sumido en el mutismo hizo lo mismo.

Liv no dejaba de mirar al más alto.

-Liv, ellos son Loki y Aren de Alfheim. Sé que ya conoces sus antecedentes, pero quería presentártelos de frente.

-Lamento mucho su pérdida.- Agregó la muchacha refiriéndose al homicidio que envolvía su llegada a Asgard. Se sintieron ligeramente incómodos, pero aceptaron las condolencias.

Las introducciones se llevaron con calma. Justo cuando acabaron, se acercaban los mozos con bandejas repletas de platillos jugosos y bocadillos de colores pastel.

-Justo a tiempo.-Dijo Thor.

Caminaron con calma los cuatro, de pronto, justo cuando Loki se disponía a tocar el respaldo de su silla. Sintió el tirón tras su espalda.

-Ven.- Le susurraron al oído.

Mecánicamente Aren y Liv se sentaron y 'casualmente' quedaron juntos. Como estaban seguros de que su acompañante venía a su lado, se giraron.

-Th-

-Lo-

Y se toparon de frente, nuevamente el mutismo acudió a ellos y esta vez el tonó carmin recubrió los pómulos del joven. Violentamente los dos buscaron a sus contrapartes con la mirada.

-Ahí estás bien Liv, descubrirás en Aren un excelente compañero de manjares dulces. Ya después hablaremos- Decía Thor que se había sentado al extremo opuesto de la mesa teniendo a Loki a su lado. Éste tenía una mirada de sorpresa y se removía en su asiento ante el agarre que Thor tenía en su mano.

Thor el celestino.

-Se puede saber ¿qué estas haciendo?- Dijo en voz baja Loki quien mientras se ponía la servilleta blanca en sus piernas. Miró de reojo al príncipe y este le guiñó un ojo en complicidad. No dijo nada más.

-Espero te guste, puse a prueba tu paladar el día anterior. Así que pedí que trajeran entre muchas cosas, el asado de venado. Ese día lo tomaste con mucho más entusiasmo que los demás platillos.-Habló Thor con esa sonrisa tonta en su rostro mientras se ponía la servilleta erróneamente en el cuello, intentaba dar en el clavo de la etiqueta pero no parecía ser algo propio del muchacho.

Con esa expresión en su rostro, con la brisa meciendo las ramas de la wisteria, con la risa y la camaradería en la mesa. Con todo ello, los hombros del jötun disfrazado se relajaron. Bufó un poco guardándose una risita.

Esto lo notó el as y una cálida emoción le recorrió el pecho.

Definitivamente, Loki no pertenecía al mismo grupo que sus amigos y se sentía excitado de reconocerlo finalmente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Entonces, aún no han tenido éxito en la captura del responsable.- Decía Odín solemne. A su lado la diosa Frigga y frente a ellos el rey Vanir y su hija la poderosa "Ningyo".

-No. Me temo que esto no parece prosperar del modo que deseábamos. Aún así, hemos continuado como acordamos, las caravanas de recursos se han detenido entre Alfheim y Vanaheim. Sabemos que ellos prosperan más fácilmente que los demás en cuanto a recursos, aunque nosotros no tenemos nada que envidiarles.- Hablaba Vanir.

-Es por ello que he venido aquí con la ofrenda de los recursos dispuestos de tu agrado, dios Odín a cambio de seguir manteniendo nuestra relación estrecha de amistad.

Odín inclinó la cabeza en agradecimiento.

-Nuestra unión y nuestra gratitud siguen contigo, rey. - Aclaró Odín.

-Aunque, me sorprende que hayan quedado en acuerdo de venir ambos reinos a contemplar mi favor y ayudarme.- Añadió.

Fue entonces que Vanir repeló la mirada unos segundos.

-Padre de todo. La sorpresa de la que hablas, también fue visible en nosotros cuando fuimos interceptados en el Byfrost por la diosa menor Liv.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo.

-¿Casualidad? - Inquirió Odín incrédulo.

-Ni Vanaheim, ni Alfheim hemos mantenido comunicación desde lo sucedido y aun así, no puedo entregar a la casualidad esta visita que parece arreglada.- Serio y con la voz calmada explicaba el rey de blancas vestiduras.

-Explícanos mejor.- Habló dulcemente la reina.

Vanir acertó la mirada en ella.

-Tengo la inquietud de que algo está pasando en Alfheim. Desde que se cerraron las murallas, fue común el sonido y la actividad de los elfos que aún así mantenían su economía del recolectado de alimentos por las próximas épocas invernales. Sin embargo, a los pocos días del acuerdo, estos eventos dejaron de suceder. No se escucha sonido alguno del lado de los elfos y los animales que comúnmente paseaban por los bosques han buscado refugio en nuestro lado de la muralla. Tenemos reportes de algunos alces alados cruzando, osos topo entrando por las madrigueras y las aves parecen más felices en nuestros árboles que en los suyos.

Parecía un cuento bastante tonto.

-Odín, padre de todo. Aunque la ofensa que Freyr cometió contra mí y mi gente fue grave, temo por que haya acontecido el mal que se precipitó sobre el viejo Egil.

El anciano rey alzó su mano, pidiendo un receso en el discurso.

-Entiendo bien lo que me dices. Agradezco tu sinceridad y admiro la preocupación que muestras. -Habló claro y fuerte.

-Sin embargo, el trato que hemos propuesto debe respetarse. Si por alguna causa, la sospecha que dices, fuese errónea, no sería sino una violación al acuerdo y podría desencadenar en algo peor.

Vanir hizo un ademán de comprensión.

-Si así lo dices, que así sea.

Se puso de pie y con él, su hija.

-Entonces, procederemos a hacerles llegar los atributos destinados y esperamos que estos sean de mucho apoyo.

Odín volvió a hablar. Desviándose de su proceder diplomático hasta dejó libre un par de suspiros.

-No seas tan burocrático, Vanir. Antes de eso, quédate aunque sea por unos días, la relación cuajada que hemos mantenido no debería delimitarse a solo tratos bélicos.

Frigga sonrió.

Vanir asintió en respuesta positiva. Pronto se marcharon. Una vez cerrada las puertas de roble. El honorable rey se dejó caer en su asiento. Una nube oscura nubló su rostro.

-No flaquees, mi rey. Pediremos a Heimdall su visión para asegurarnos de que todo está bien sin temor de romper el contrato.

-No podemos, Freyr se daría cuenta. Conoce bien el halo de poder de Heimdall y sabe cuándo éste usa su fuerza.- Replicó Odín.

Guardaron silencio y rogaron a la ramas del Yggdrasil que el presentimiento que ahondó en las palabras de Vanir, solo fuese producto de la imaginación.

-Hablaré con Liv. Claramente si ella está aquí, es por mandato de su madre y del rey.-Terminó de decir Frigga y acabaron la sesión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los platos vacíos, los cubiertos manchados y relamidos de los deliciosos alimentos. Ahora en la mesa solo reinaba la bulla y alguno que otro bostezo por el comer.

-Que gran idea la tuya de venir a desayunar en este lugar. Lejos de la arena, casi uno puede liberarse de la tensión de entrenar. -Decía Volstagg hacía Thor. Se disponía a seguir comiendo todo aquello que a los demás no encontró cupo.

-Espero ya estés mejor para acompañarnos, los muchachos aún te tienen rencor por desaparecer.-Añadió con las barbas algo sucias de comida.

Aren sonrió un poco más relajado.

-Admítelo, extrañas que alguien sacuda a tus muchachos del mismo modo en que lo hago.- Decía petulante ante las miradas.

Se rieron en su rostro.

-¿Formas parte de las líneas bélicas?- Sonó una vocecita tímida.

Aren solo llevó sus ojos a su lado. Notó el sonrojado rostro de la muchacha a la que llevaba tiempo intentando apartar su atención.

-Ah... bueno, no exactamente.

Los ojos de Fandral brillaron ante el campo fértil tan extenso que se presentaba delante.

-¡Si supieras mi preciosa Liv. Es el forastero más experimentado que jamás haya visto!- Exclamó. Aren acalló.

Fandral pisó el pie de Volstagg a su lado, este hizo un ademán de molestia pero a los segundos captó la indirecta.

-¡Y que lo digas, es un verdadero gladiador!-Agregó.

El joven forastero no podía creer que esas palabras estuvieran saliendo de las bocas de los guerreros con los que siempre practicaba y molestaba a la vez.

-Es un poderoso cargador de armas.

-Un astuto limpiador de arenas y mozo de los paños para el sudor.

-¡Y no se diga de la gran rapidez para limpiar el estiércol de las caballerías!-Dijo Hogun que intentaba encajar en la broma, pero esa oración estaba fuera de lugar. Los únicos que trabajan con los caballos eran los grupos bajo el cuidado de Sif.

Prontamente la expresión de Aren cambió de una brillante a una muy oscura.

-¡Si serán...!

El brillo de una nueva bandeja se acercó.

-¡Los postres!-Exclamaron al unísono Aren y Liv olvidándose por completo de las crueles bromas.

Se sorprendieron de la sincronía. Pronto llegaron a la mesa, bocadillos de colores violeta y rosa pastel. Primero uno, después otro, y otro más. Olvidándose de las vergüenzas y de las miradas de los demás, Liv y el jötun disfrazado se zumbaron todas las bandejas.

-¿Verdad que el taro es lo mejor?-Decía Liv

-¡Oh si! pero tampoco hay que dejar atrás el poder de la castaña en estos manjares no tiene nada que envidiarle.- Respondía el otro.

Compartían puntos de vista de cuál era el más suave, el más dulce, el más consistente. Liv hablaba de la dificultad de cocinarlos, Aren del éxtasis cuando estos tocaban las papilas de la lengua.

Sintiéndose excluidos, los guerreros no podían sino simplemente mirar el combate entre los dos glotones de la fiesta.

Loki permanecía un poco inquieto.

-Espero no se enferme esta vez del estómago.- Dijo Thor acercándose al oído del pelinegro.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la nuca. La taza de té en su mano, tembló por unos momentos.

-Lo dudo, Aren es un verdadero barril sin fondo.-Calmadamente respondió.

Dejó la taza en su sitio.

-¿Te ha gustado el desayuno?-Preguntó inocente.

No quería sonar grosero después de que se mostró tan condescendiente.

-Muchas gracias, ha estado todo delicioso.-Agradeció con un ademán de cabeza.

-¿Eso es todo?

-¿Cómo dices?

-Vamos, te vi repetir, admite que te gustó en desmedida.-Thor gustaba de exigirle a Loki una expresividad que no era propia de él. Quería sacarlo de esa campana de cristal que él mismo había puesto a su alrededor.

-Esta bien, si tu lo dices.- Agregó con una sonrisa ladina.

De repente los guerreros se levantaron.

-Anfitrión, felicidades por tan buena oportunidad de comida y diversión. Ahora mismo nos retiramos a continuar con el entrenamiento.-Decía Volstagg.

-Ah, si van a las arenas, déjenme acompañarlos. Me siento bien.-Decía poniéndose de pie.

-¿Cómo puedes querer ejercitarte, después de semejante festín que has tomado?

Se encogió de hombros como no entendiendo la pregunta. En eso sintió una mirada sobre él. Carraspeó un poco.

-Que tenga un buen día, princesa Liv.-Se inclinó.

Princesa... Nadie la había llamado así antes provocándole un estremecimiento. Apretó las manos que guardaba bajo el mantel.

-Amm...

Aren supo que quería decir algo, y aguardó.

-Hace mucho que no veo un entrenamiento de asgardianos. Sería fabuloso que pudiera verlos después de tanto tiempo.- Inquirió.

-Ah, pero, ¿no es imperante su presencia con el rey Odín?- Cuestionó Volstagg.

Era cierto, en cualquier momento sería citada a hablar con él. El simple hecho de pensarlo la dejaba exhausta.

-Anda, ve Liv, yo me ocupo de papá.- Exclamó Thor desde el otro lado de la mesa. Nuevamente la imagen de él con Loki le hizo un poco de gracia.

Sonrió agradecida y se puso de pie. Ella y Aren se miraron unos momentos llenos de interés. Sin decir palabra alguna se encaminaron por el mismo camino por donde se habían adelantado los guerreros.

-No eres nada disimulado.

-Tal vez para los que estamos fuera de esa atmósfera sea así, pero mira a ese par de bobos...

Los miraron alejarse mientras casi tropezaban hasta con las hormigas que había en el camino.

-Ni ellos se han dado cuenta aún del tropel de descaro que lleva sus acciones.-Explicó.

Por primera vez Loki se impresionó de la capacidad analítica de Thor. Preocupado se percató de que las figuras habían desaparecido por los corredores.

Ten cuidado, Aren. Pensó.

-¿Verdad que es genial?

Miró a Thor por el rabillo del ojo sin entender.

-¿La viste no es así? Liv es una profesional en el manejo de sus bendiciones como deidad.- Prosiguió con esa forma ridícula de poner la servilleta bajo la barbilla. Loki tenía ganas de arrancársela y ponerla donde debe ser.

-Por lo que vi, también estuviste de haragán con lo del manejo del viento.- Una sonrisa divertida se asomó por el rabillo de los labios del moreno.

Esto le cayó como balde de agua fría.

-L-lo que pasa que no estaba concentrado.

-Al menos esta vez no mandaste a nadie a volar.- Rió por lo bajo y Thor se sintió aliviado de que no estuviera molesto o contrariado.

-Está bien, admito que se me salió de las manos por unos momentos.- Admitió con un ademán de manos.

Con una nueva atmósfera de tranquilidad estuvieron callados por un momento. Luego, cuando Loki creía que ya no habría nuevo tema de conversación escuchó de nuevo al príncipe.

-Sabes...

Parecía medir las siguientes palabras que iba a soltar.

-La razón, por la que en realidad quería que me enseñaras...

Ahí iba de nuevo, con ese tema tan redundante de la necesidad de ser un Dios y demostrárselo a él y al mundo entero.

-Sé que debes estar pensando que ya tengo mareado con el tema pero quería que conocieras la otra cara de la verdad.- Agregó casi leyendo el pensamiento del pelinegro. Su voz cambió de una nerviosidad a una total calma, parecía ir asentando las ideas en su mente.

-Liv, no es mi prima.

El balde agua fría esta vez cayó en Loki. ¿Sería acaso... su futura esposa? ¿algún matrimonio arreglado? Tendría sentido, ella es princesa de Alfheim y él de Asgard.

Los ojos verdes se ensombrecieron, estaba esperando que algo así ocurriese. Se castigó por haber asistido a ese desayuno, sabía que Thor tenía muchas ansias de presentarle a la nueva visitante, probablemente era para ello, para dejar en claro las relaciones que el príncipe tenía y donde él no tenía cabida.

Apretó entre sus manos la servilleta de tenía en sus piernas.

-Yo y Liv estamos más conectados que nada en este mundo.- Prosiguió sin ser realmente consciente de la herida que se abría en el pecho de quien lo estaba escuchando. Loki no apartó la mirada de sus pies escondidos tras el mantel.

-Hace milenios, la reina Freyja y el rey Freyr buscaban dar a luz a un heredero. No creo que ignores el poder que tienen las uniones matrimoniales tanto fuera como dentro de los nueve reinos.

Los ojos verdes se clavaron en el joven de cabellos rubios.

-Sin embargo, ellos nunca lograron concebir fruto alguno. Los dioses ancestrales, habían decidido que ellos no tendrían descendencia. O al menos eso pensaron todos... Hasta que mi madre dio el anuncio de que estaba en espera de un hijo, en este caso, yo.

Sonriente miraba a Loki, le hacía ilusión contarle sobre un pasado donde él aún no existía.

-Mi madre, se apiadó de la reina y de la tristeza que se cernía sobre ella.

Esta vez su rostro parecía entristecerse pero pronto se iluminaba de nuevo.

-Así que decidió hacer hasta lo imposible por ayudar a Freyja a concebir. Cuando yo estaba pronto a nacer, me han dicho que durante todo un día mi madre invocó la hidromiel que brota de la raíz sagrada que es el Yggdrasill.

Esta vez el relato se movía en terrenos que ya eran desconocidos.

-Este le concedió el milagro de dividir el gran poder que en su vientre se formaba. Solo por una vez.

Loki abrió los ojos impresionando no atreviéndose a adivinar del todo lo que iba a decir a continuación:

-Se dice que esa noche volvió a salir el sol. Una parte del cuerpo que se formaba dentro de ella se partió en dos, tomaron un poco de vida de mi y lo depositaron en el vientre de la diosa Freyja.

Aguardó en silencio, impresión y calma a la vez. Mientras Thor hablaba miraba hacía el horizonte, pero en este momento y en ese largo silencio, él se giró para ver al chico de cabellos negros.

-Liv, es mi otra mitad.

Boquiabierto le miró.

-Es por ello que yo no tengo 'completos' mis poderes.-Explicó.

-Por eso haces un gran esfuerzo en algo que debería ser normal en tí.-Añadió el invitado. Thor asintió.

-Quería que me enseñaras, porque cuando yo me enteré de esto, igualmente lo hizo Liv y ambos éramos unos niños que no lo entendían del todo. Después de eso, Liv no se podía separar de mí, solo me pedía perdón.

Sonrió como recordando viejos tiempos. Una niña mucho más pequeña que él en tamaño se le abrazaba de la pierna con los mocos saliendo y las lágrimas rodando por sus gordetas mejillas.

-Decía que lo sentía porque era culpa de ella que yo nunca fuera a ser capaz de usar todo mi poder en el futuro. Es una tonta...

Loki pensaba que había sido una injusticia mermar la capacidad divina de un ser vivo como lo era Thor y que debía ser un castigo por algún acto cometido por error de sus padres en el pasado.

-Jamás he creído que fue un error de mis padres.- Creyó que le había leído el pensamiento.

-Sin Liv... Mi vida no hubiera sido igual. Cuando era muy niño, solía crear planes para escapar con mi padre e ir al campo de batalla. Si ella no hubiera estado ahí para detenerme muchas veces, no sé que habría sido de mí.

Bufó volviendo a rememorar escenas de un joven y testarudo niño rubio.

-Tal vez hubiese sido un joven totalmente poderoso y con sed de guerra. Sin embargo, aunque eso fuese posible yo no podría desear que las cosas fueran distintas. Quise que me enseñaras... Para que ella se quitase la idea de que soy un ser incompleto por la energía que se requirió para que ella existiera.

Sonrío.

-Sé que debes pensar que soy un haragán, pero solo quería hacerle ver que me había vuelto más fuerte y que quería que ella dejase de remorderse la consciencia por algo en lo que ella ni yo tenemos poder para cambiarlo.

Con un último gesto de felicidad, Thor regresó la mirada al cielo, donde las copas de la wisteria se movían a merced de un viento más amable.

Permanecieron por un tiempo callados, Thor, pensando en el descanso que le había generado contarle eso y Loki con la inquietud de saber algo nuevo de ese joven tan caprichoso, engreído y torpe.

-Además de la razón para que yo te enseñara, ¿por qué me has contado esto?

En el preciso instante en que lo dijo, Thor carraspeó la garganta e intentó sentarse derecho. Un ligero calor brotó de su cuello y un cosquilleo de su espalda se prolongó hasta sus piernas.

-Me gusta la sensación de vómito que tengo contigo.

-¿QUÉ?

-Digo, quiero decir... No vómito en un sentido real, sino figurativo. ¿Nunca has sentido la necesidad imperiosa de contarle todo a una persona?

En sincera sorpresa los jade de Loki se quedaron quietos.

-Yo... Cuando me siento a gusto contigo, me dan muchas ganas de contarte tantas cosas de mí.

Guardó silencio, intentó ignorar el rubor que subía por sus pálidas mejillas. Tomó la taza de té vacío delante de él.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Que importa el motivo!-Exclamó el príncipe alzando los brazos. Tomando por sorpresa al joven que lo escuchaba este casi tiraba la taza de porcelana blanca.

-Me gustaría, que pudieras escucharme... Y a la vez,

Alzó la mirada.

-Me encantaría escuchar sobre ti.

Las campanas moradas de la wisteria se movieron con un poco más de fuerza, el sonido entre las hojas fue un glorioso canto que se tragó el eco de esas palabras. La misma zona de paz, absorbió toda ansiedad. Los luceros del jötun disfrazado se anclaron en par de mares del as.

Casi sin poder percibir movimiento alguno, tuvo una sensación cálida sobre su mano. Tardó en reaccionar y cuando lo hizo vio con total parsimonia la mano del príncipe sobre la de él.

A diferencia de la primera vez, en está ocasión ninguno deshizo el gesto.

Se miraron largo rato.

¿Qué debería hacer? Levantarme e irme, seguramente. Yo no soy nada de lo que él cree y por primera vez, me siento confuso sobre ello. Yo no debería estar en esta situación. Mi mano no tendría que estrechar la suya como lo hace en este momento, mis ojos no deberían mirarlo con ternura justo como lo hago ahora, mis labios no deberían callarse ahora que él me pide que le conteste. Yo sé lo que soy... Y por un momento más largo de lo común, me estoy lamentando de ser alguien distinto a él.Quisiera poder gozar de esto. Tener la capacidad total de ser en verdad este hombre al que llaman Loki. Desearía poder disfrutar de este momento, aunque sea una mentira. ¿Qué hago? ¿huyo? Sería lo mejor... sería lo mejor.

Soltó su mano de modo un tanto brusco. Thor hizo un respingo y alejó su mano en silencio. Temió haber cometido una imprudencia. Quitó la mirada.

-Disculpa, creo que te he ofendido.- Dijo en voz baja.

En eso Loki se irguió de modo elegante. Thor no quiso observarlo irse.

-Tu servilleta está demasiado limpia.- Habló con sarcasmo.

Aunque su semblante denotaba la más grande seriedad, aunque su cuerpo se viese tan ligero como siempre. Aunque todo estuviese en su contra.

Se acercó al paño que estaba ajustado al cuello del príncipe. Tomó la esquina de este y lo pegó a sus labios en un gesto limpio. Al segundo siguiente y sin presentar otra emoción en su rostro más que la total calma, puso el mismo espacio que besó en los labios ahora del príncipe.

Este casi pierde la órbita de los ojos ante tal gesto coqueto. Loki se encaminó a los pasillos. Cuando estuvo a punto de perderse regresó la vista a Thor.

-Ahora mismo tengo sueño y no soy buen conversador. Pero... Será un gusto relatarte todo sobre mí.

Con esa misma paz, siguió su camino y se perdió al doblar la esquina. Mientras tanto, un príncipe asgardiano seguía tenso sobre su silla con el rostro al más vivo color carmín.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Muchas gracias a todos por su paciencia. Una disculpa por la tardanza (casi se vuelve costumbre) pero en el anterior capítulo había expuesto que estaba desanimada por no tener trabajo. Parece que todo mejoró con sus buenos comentarios porque ya conseguí un sitio donde el trabajo es bueno y bien pagado.

Gracias en verdad.

Espero les vaya gustando, cualquier duda sobre algo que no haya quedado muy claro (acabo de terminar ahorita a las 2:22 am hora de México) por favor, háganmelo llegar.

Sobre la introducción de letras de canciones es un recurso que siempre he llevado a cabo en todas mis historias. Aunque mi intención no es que sea un SongFic la verdad es que me baso mucho en música para escribir.

"Aoi Hitomi" (cover por Lucy Sánchez) es la canción que usé para Liv.


	14. La meta se aleja

No conforme con que su piel era de casi de mármol palideció aún más. Tenía un sudor frío que brotaba de su nuca acompañado de un escalofrío en su espalda. Golpeó sus mejillas con las palmas.

-¿¡QUÉ HE HECHO!?- Susurró lo más bajo que pudo pero con clara ansiedad y los ojos tan abiertos como los de un búho.

A la vez que desmesuraba su mirada, recordaba la sorpresa que invadía los mares azules del asgardiano, como sus párpados se abrían cual arena que desaparece por una larga y profunda ola. El mutismo y la linea recta de sus labios cuando colocó ese pedazo de paño en ellos. Pudo ver su mandíbula tensa, todo su cuerpo endurecido ¿y él? 

Bien, se alejó con camino elegante y pausado mientras decía unas palabras que ahora no recordaba y se perdía por el pasillo.

-Por las barbas de Odín.- Se repetía una y otra vez, esta vez obligando a sus ojos cerrarse con los dedos. 

Una indirecta, un paño que detuvo el impulso totalitario de su cuerpo. Una intención plasmada en un gesto meticuloso, sutil y a la vez, atrevido.

Un beso indirecto. Al mismísimo Albert Einst-- que diga a Thor, hijo de Odín, príncipe y heredero único al trono de Asgard. ¿Por qué? ¿qué fue aquello que se apoderó de él en ese momento?

"Yo nunca debí existir en esa mesa, en ese momento, en esta vida..."

Casi golpea su cabeza contra la puerta de su habitación, pero supo que si lo hacía alertaría a Fikir. Caminó nerviosamente, casi levitando tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido, se mordía la punta de su pulgar mientras subía un calor por sus pantorrillas hasta su cabeza. Esos estúpidos bocadillos debían haber hecho algún atrofio en su ser, algo se desconectó... 

Estaba totalmente convencido de que lo que había sucedido, había estado mal, que surgió de un impulso y se estrelló de lleno contra la pared de error. 

Finalmente desvalido por lo que sentía que era su fuerza de voluntad se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo, cubriéndose avergonzado (aunque nadie lo viese) con ambas manos. Su cuerpo caía por episodios, esa extraña y ajena figura del forastero cada vez iba desgastándose más.

¿Por cuánto tiempo permanecerá allí?

¿Cuál es el tiempo límite que él deberá ser un sin nadie disfrazado? no era como que él fuese alguien importante de donde venía, pero al menos era un sin nadie que no llevaba una máscara. Puso sus brazos a sus costados intentando calmar los escalofríos que le acorralaban la garganta, se sentía desfallecer por algo tan insulso que aún así importaba demasiado.

"¿Por qué siento esto? Ahora mismo, me encuentro confundido... Soy alguien, pero no estoy seguro de la voz que hay en mi interior, siento que a la vez QUIERO ser alguien, otra persona distinta a como me conocía. Sin embargo, el cambio me aterra."

-Yo jamás podré dejar de ser lo que soy.- Se dijo.

Derramó su ser en el suelo, sintiendo como la frialdad de éste le recordaba lo que era... Un monstruo, el objeto de terror que toman los padres para asustar a los niños a la hora de dormir.

Olvidando el tiempo que corría veloz y silencioso, terminó por no cerrar los ojos y fijarlos en el techo, hasta que lo que fuese que se movía en su interior, cesara. ¿Cómo estar seguro de que lo que siente es malo?

Claro, no había más explicación que el simple hecho de que él era uno de los enemigos principales de la nación asgardiana, sino es que de todos los reinos. Que había inventado un personaje que en realidad jamás existía ni existió y tampoco existirá. Que no dejaba de ser un peón de un plan mayor. Pintaba una piel que no era la suya y tomaba emociones discretas de alguien anónimo.

¿En verdad creía eso?

Realmente, ¿todas las acciones hasta ese momento era ajenas a él? ¿era un libreto ensayado con antelación?

La persona que besó indirectamente al príncipe y el que ahora se hunde en la ansiedad, ¿no es la misma persona?

Se quedó en silencio, deseando que Aren no regresara pronto. Mientras acallaba su lengua, en su mente, solo tenía cabida para la constante repetición de los momentos atrás bajo la wisteria de hermosa figura y la sorpresa de alguien a quien se le ha arrebatado un beso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El enésimo asgardiano salía volando de la arena con un metálico estruendo al chocar. Como si de una coreografía se trataba Aren giraba sus talones y alzaba los brazos victoriosos, otra vez.

Como si fuese la primera vez, Liv volvía a aplaudir del mismo modo que lo haría un empedernido de la bebida viendo llegar su tarro. Era el mejor ejemplo, el embriagador encuentro no había hecho sino acentuar más de dos acciones particulares. 

Volstagg se recargaba totalmente exhausto. Llevaban horas de práctica y desde que Aren había tomado el turno de contra ataque, no habían parado. La orden de Hogun fue: "Quien logre derribar a este hombre, podrá irse temprano a descansar" ahora todos descansaban pero en paz, porque Aren los dejó molidos.

Ya no quedaba contrincante con el suficiente coraje, los que aún estaban de pie solo se alejaron un poco y regresaron cautelosamente sus armas al lugar designado. Fandral finalmente con la frente llena de perlas de sudor hizo un gesto con las manos pidiendo un descanso.

-¿Pero cómo? ¡Apenas vamos comenzando!-Exclamaba el jötun escondido en piel morena. Sonreía más que antes y parecía aún más entusiasmado. El sonrojo de su rostro ya se había combinado totalmente con el enrojecimiento por la actividad física a la cual, nadie podía seguirle el ritmo.

Durante sus días previos cuando luchaba con gracia y burla ante el gremio asgardiano siempre pensaba en las cabezas rodando de sus compañeros de entrenamiento, en el sufrimiento que invadiría a los guerreros; Volstagg, Fandral, Hogun, Sif cuando él fuese quien liderara la gran caída de Asgard. ¿Cómo era capaz de ser tan sangre fría? Seguramente regalo de su padre.

Sin embargo, ahora mismo, no podía siquiera conciliar una idea así de desalmada, no existía esa posibilidad en esos momentos. Ahora mismo, solo podía girar a una dirección y era la misma donde estaba cruzada la muchacha de cabellos verdes, de generosas proporciones y baja estatura. Ella tampoco parecía prestar atención a algo más, si acaso algunos comentarios de Sif y Fandral, momentos mismos donde Aren sentía la impotencia de reclamar nuevamente su atención.

La imagen que daban era realmente obvia y palpable, aún así, ninguno de ellos se dirigía al otro de manera directa. Solo sonreían tontamente y casi no hablaban. Tras varios últimos intentos decidieron dar por finalizada la práctica del día. Los sacos de huesos molidos se movieron con lentitud para retirarse de la arena, una que otra mirada de odio se posaban en el joven Aren pero jamás se dio cuenta de esto.

Sonreía aún en medio del sitio. 

-Has estado mucho tiempo por aquí ¿deseas que te acompañe a tus aposentos para que descanses? - Interrumpió Sif el contacto visual. Con honestidad extendió su mano y Liv dudó en tomarla.

-Oh...-El cielo de tonos naranjas y rosas le avisaban de la pronta noche. El tiempo se había ido por la puerta de atrás sin que nadie lo notara y el día acababa. Su emoción fue contenida por una sorpresa innecesaria.

-Pronto seré llamada con los reyes, así que será mejor que permanezca en disposición.- Añadió ella. Se puso de pie rápidamente y se acercó con disimulo a colocar un bridal que se había caído por ahí. 

-Si no te importa Sif, estaré unos momentos en el jardín de las gerberas. Me gustaría pasarlas a saludar.- Extrañamente había alzado su voz a un volumen que no era para nada disimulado.

Sif miró de reojo a Aren quien seguía con los ojos a la chica de cabellos verdes mientras tomaba las armas y las colocaba en su sitio.

-¿El jardín que se encuentra al norte, tras los intrincados capiteles de ébano?- Respondió con nítida voz y volumen exagerado.

-Si, ese mismo, el que tiene la gran fuente en medio.- Respondió Liv y siguió su camino a lado de Sif. Por el rabillo del ojo las dos miraron al confundido muchacho que se había quedado finalmente solo cuando todos se habían retirado.

Miraba las armas y después a las muchachas que se iba, luego las armas y las cabelleras ondeando el viento, primero las armas y luego el camino vacío. Como buen hombre, tardaba mucho en entender el ligero pero sincero aroma que había dejado la invitada del reino. Tras varios momentos, creyó obtener una pista. Debería ir a asearse e ir a dar un 'inesperado' paseo.

A tropel salió disparado, algunos mozos lo miraban con extrañeza. Aunque él estuviese embelesado, su cuerpo si que había resentido el entrenamiento excesivo, el día perdido cobraba su cuenta y sus piernas ardían más que nunca mientras los brazos parecían hechos de plomo. Tenía el cuerpo exigiéndole que se detuviera, pero aún así, no lo hizo, permaneció con la velocidad hasta la puerta blanca. Fue recibido por un gesto de amabilidad de Fikir.

-¡Hola Fikir! Muchas gracias por cuidar de mí.- Dijo y cerró la puerta con casi cuidado. El paje se quedó de piedra sin entender del todo aunque sonrió por lo bajo. 

Un bulto se removía por entre las sábanas.

-¿Sigues cansado?- Preguntó de manera sorpresiva. Detuvo su carrera al percatarse del nulo movimiento de su hermano en la cama. 

-Creí que volverías a dónde el príncipe te llevó.- Añadió. Tampoco hubo respuesta. Solo el desliz de la tela sobre el cuerpo.

Fingió dormir antes de escuchar el agua correr en el tocador compartido. Abrió sus ojos intentando concentrarse. Aquella muestra de prisa en su hermano no era común, siempre después de entrenar, volvía a comer y dormía.

Se levantó lentamente. Con sereno pero demacrado rostro se asomó por la puerta.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

La silueta del joven tras el vapor caliente solo reveló que se duchaba.

-Parece que lloverá, Aren ha tomado un baño después del entrenamiento.- Dijo en voz alta como incitándolo a contestarle, esta vez él no respondió.

Tras varios minutos, donde Loki esperó respuesta solo observó a su hermano salir del agua. Los cabellos negros pegados a sus sienes y cuello. Sonreía de un lado a otro mientras secaba su piel. Esta vez su hermano no dijo nada, pero ya su presencia hacía marcada la esperada respuesta.

-Saldré por un momento.- Habló Aren sin agregar más que un tonto contoneo por la habitación.

-¿Se puede saber a dónde?

¿Cómo? ¿Aren no responde? Él hermano menor siempre debía obedecer al mayor, ¿qué clase de mundo paralelo es éste? Frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-De acuerdo, si no quieres hablar, tal vez deba avisar a todo mundo que mi hermano sigue enfermo y está delirando sobre salir en trineo a mitad de la noche.- El rey de las mentiras y los chantajes.

Aren olvidó en ese momento su ansioso encuentro. Se levantó.

-No te atreverías.

Pero solo obtuvo una sonrisa juguetona.

-Y-yo... Solo iré a ver algunas flores... Es todo.

En sus mejillas tensas y sus labios fruncidos se leía perfectamente la palabra "mentira". A medio vestir calló esperando la respuesta del hermano mayor.

-¿Irás a ver a esa chica?

La respuesta no llegó, solo notó el crispar de la saliva nerviosa y los ojos que buscaban centrarse en algo más en la habitación.

Esta vez ya no hubo sonrisas ladinas. 

-Te estás excediendo ¿lo sabes?

Lo decía el que había dado un ósculo al príncipe Thor. Sintió el peso de sus acciones en la mente mientras fingía orgullo al regañar a su hermano.

-No es lo que parece... Como te dije, no sabemos cuando esto podría acabar.

Arqueó una ceja. El torso desnudo del hermano menor dejaba entrever algunas cicatrices de pasados ataques. Aunque fuese un disfraz, había ciertos rasgos que no eran fáciles de esconder con hechizos e ilusiones. Llevaba además un marcado pantalón color negro con botas del mismo color. Notó el pecho que subía y bajaba en su respiración. Estaba nervioso, ansioso de saber cuál sería el siguiente movimiento. Loki caminó a la entrada y justo cuando tomó el picaporte habló:

-Tarde o temprano, esto podría tener su fin. No quiero que te enredes en cosas que puedan entorpecer tu proceder.

"Tu eres más importante que yo en este plan" Escuchó Aren en su mente la voz de Loki.

Aren asintió.

-Precisamente, lo estoy siguiendo. Confía en mí.- Sonrió con la misma expresión y terminó de ataviarse. Sin capa y sin hombreras, solo con un cuello en V y una gruesa moldura en sus muñecas salió.

Se acomodó los cabellos en el espejo más próximo y salió disparado en dirección al norte del castillo. 

Dentro de la habitación, permaneció de pie Loki, creyendo ver aún congelada la imagen de Aren en la puerta. Era un tonto. Había dejado demasiado al destino creyéndose el titiretero y ahora el estafados salía estafado. Cruzando los brazos, caminó sereno a la ventana. 

Aún tenía su cabeza sumergida en mil y un pensamientos donde se reprochaba su conducta, sus decisiones y tratando de descubrir lo que sintió para olvidar por un mísero momento, su destino. Marcado como res al matadero, él sabía que no podía ostentar algo más allá de lo que se le dijo durante mucho tiempo.

Miró por la ventana. A lo lejos se veía el Byfröst, el delgado y macizo puente de vivos colores y al final de este, el territorio físico del portero y velador de los nueve reinos. 

-¿Cómo será...?

No dijo nada más, acomodó sus ropas y salió de la habitación. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Apartándose cada vez más, con paso lento para no levantar sospechas se escurrió por entre los pasillos. Su mirada verde y sus cabellos negros brillaron con la luz de luna mientras se asomaba por uno de los famosos capiteles.

Escuchaba el sonido del agua correr. Seguramente la fuente de la que habían comentado. De las sombras emergió al halo nocturno. Miró con disimulo a sus lados, no había nadie. Aren se desacomodó el cabello de la nuca mientras se preguntaba qué debía hacer. Se encontraba tal vez como un tonto, persiguiendo un simple juego de muchachas tontas.

¿Eso suelen hacer las mujeres, o no?

Caminó un poco más, internándose en el tupido jardín vio centenares de luciérnagas sobrevolando por encima de los cáliz, por entre las ramas de los árboles y encima de su cabeza. Era increíble el gran poderío que despedía el lugar, sin duda alguna el rey y Dios Odín sabía cómo dar opulencia a su reinado. En silencio se preguntaba, cómo harían para mantener tan vivo el sitio por donde paseaba. Recordando fechas pasadas, sabía que en su lugar de origen jamás podría ver alguna vegetación así en las tierras heladas. 

Claro, en arquitectura no tenía nada que envidiar a los Asgardianos, las columnas de hielo de antaño, imposibles de derretirse y tan fuertes como el acero, los arcos de aguja, los altos pasillos (que para él resultaban normales sin embargo estando en la estatura de un asgardiano eran descomunales). Los ecos y el silencio que reinaba. 

Se atrevió a creer que eso era lo que le atraía tanto de los ases. En sus pasillos jamás habría un completo silencio, siempre podrías escuchar algún paje moviéndose para acá o para allá mientras conversan. Se podía escuchar a lo lejos el repique de las armas y los caballos míticos moverse por los alrededores. 

Asgard, nunca dejaba de moverse. En cambio Jötunheim, parecía estar condenado a la inmoble existencia, nunca nada de allí moría, pero tampoco vivía. Permanecía en una pausa total, como si los años no pasaran por sus hombres tan serios, ni por los capiteles tan antiguos. Recordaba los rostros de los demás, inexpresivos y siempre alerta como felinos de la tundra a la espera de una presa. Los jötnar no buscaban expeler las emociones a través de su voz, solo reacios se movían y cumplían órdenes. Quien no las concretase, simplemente desaparecía. No importa, ya llegará otro. Sus mismos hombres, parecían tan fáciles de remplazar y muy en su fuero interno, lejano de las batallas y combates mudos con los demás jötuns que tanto disfrutaba, le disgustaba esto, que su misma gente parecía carecer de importancia, de utilidad.

No se dio cuenta en qué momento sus sienes comenzaron a dolerle, producto de fruncir el ceño por tanto tiempo.

-Deja de pensar en eso.-Se decía regañándose. 

Ya tiempo atrás dejó de contemplar la vegetación a su alrededor. Odio ello por un momento, su gente no tenía nada que ver con ese jardín, las flores que emanaban sus aromas, que morían pero después renacían en bulbos tiernos y verdes, la vida misma que se mueve por entre sus ramas, donde cada hormiga trabajadora es un importante peldaño para llegar al néctar y raíz necesitada.

Asgard era movimiento y él, parecía quedarse estático. Quería correr, seguir en los entrenamientos con los guerreros, reír mientras atisbaba los golpes de los demás ases. Incluso se sintió halagado que en ciertas ocasiones, varios llegaron a pedirle 'consejo' de sus movimientos, al principio no parecía muy convencido de hacerles llegar información de su forma de pelear.

"El mejor modo de aprender, es enseñando" le había dicho Hogun en su vestidura de seriedad.

Aren se sentía tan diferente, había encontrado un sitio que estaba llena de reacciones en cadena, cada una distinta a la otra. La variedad, fue algo que lo atrapó.

Chocó en sus narices un aroma dulce.

Como vapor del té caliente que se termina, estos pensamientos cesaron. Tenso el cuerpo y quedó erguido en medio del sendero que pronto acaba. Franqueando sus lados se abrían setos de inmenso tamaño cual fachadas de castillos. Completamente cubierto de vegetación y pequeñas florecillas silvestres que crecían con total tranquilidad. Cual felino, se movió con lentitud. Dobló justo a la entrada del estrecho, alto y largo camino. 

Sus pupilas se contrajeron, su mente se apagó y se embelesó con lo que miraba delante suyo. La luna había extendido sus finísimos dedos y ahora volaban por ahí por entre los jardines reales. Recatada y cubierta de su luz, la caprichosa luna se confeccionó un precioso vestido blanco, del mismo brillo que su cabello. 

Le daba la espalda y Aren tuvo que admitir que nunca había visto silueta tan más hermosa. 

Boquiabierto la miró, fue entonces que sin el menor cuidado palpó la vegetación a su lado y esta hizo el común ruido. La luna entonces se detuvo en seco. Aren comprendió que no se trataba de la luna, puesto que ésta se encontraba en el alto firmamento oscuro. Este hecho aún menos lo desanimó. Dio un paso y la muchacha se dio la vuelta.

-Que sorpresa.- Susurró con sorpresa que sabía de antemano, no era sincera.

Pero si fue sincera la sonrisa que se esbozó, ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de si se encontrarían pero la esperanza que los condujo a ambos fuera de sus habitaciones ahora daba frutos y pedía a gritos más.

Aren sonrió y caminó con un poco más de confianza.

-Acabo de descubrir este sitio y creo que me ha encantado.- Dijo en voz baja. Sin romper el contacto visual compartían exhalaciones y nerviosismo. Ella se acomodó unos mechones blancos tras su oreja. 

-Su cabello...-Inquirió.

Liv se sonrojó.

-Ah... - Tomó un mechón más grueso y jugaba con él entre sus dedos. Seguía siendo largo, pero había dejado de ser verde y ahora brillaba de manera angelical al tenerlo completamente blanco.

-Es muy lindo, si me permite.

Le tomó por sorpresa el comentario, pero tras un silencio volvió a adornar su faz con una sonrisa. Tomó coraje del pecho y habló:

-¿Gustarías de compartir esta caminata nocturna?

No tuvo que repetirlo, Aren sonrió y le extendió el brazo a modo galante para que ella lo tomase. No supo de donde había aprendido eso, probablemente de haberlo visto muchas veces entre las cortes de Alfheim y Asgard. Liv dudó un poco pero con cautela posó sus delgados dedos alrededor del brazo.

-Ay... está usted muy frío ¿se encuentra usted bien?

Claro, hay cualidades que no se pueden disfrazar. 

-Ah, lo lamento. No, me encuentro bien. Si gusta mejor caminemos a la par.

Se adelantó un poco con exagerado nerviosismo y ella se quedó inmóvil. Tal vez había hecho el comentario incorrecto. 

"Vamos, Liv, haz algo"

Se apresuró y lo cogió el brazo que anteriormente le fue ofrecido.

-¡No!- Exclamó.

Los dos se quedaron inquietos. Liv escondió el rostro.

-Me gusta el frío. 

No dijeron nada más, unos momentos más tarde relajaron los músculos y entre risitas y miradas escondidas, continuaron el camino...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Permanecía escondido, intentando escuchar. Ya no era el mismo chiquillo que podía colarse debajo de las mesas. 

-¿...está muy mal?

-No lo sabemos, simplemente no responde.- Dijo en susurro el encapuchado.

Odín tenía una expresión grave, metió los dedos entre sus barbas.

-Bien, mantelo vigilado y en cuanto exista algo nuevo, vienes conmigo.

El sujeto simplemente asintió en una reverencia y salió por el largo pasillo. Thor se había colado al gran salón del trono y se había logrado escabullir entre las columnas. Esperó un momento y salió detrás de ésta fingiendo demencia. La desconfianza que su padre le tenía era palpable y Thor nunca desechó la idea de conseguir la información por los medios que fuesen necesarios.

-¿Llamaste por mí, padre?- Justo cuando Odín se sentó sacó un gran suspiro. Frigga esperaba a su esposo sentada a su derecha.

-Veo que sigues siendo un niño chismoso.

Sintió recorrerle un espasmo por todo la espalda. 

-Aunque ahora mismo, no es el mejor momento para que estés castigado, niñato.

Thor se sonrojó, debió saberlo. Frigga sonrió.

-Te llamé porque creo que es necesario que sepas qué acontecerá próximamente en Asgard. Sin embargo, he de advertirte, tu mismo has decidido pedirme que haga de tu conocimiento todo lo relacionado con las decisiones del reino, a su vez quiero que seas un ejemplo de respeto a mi persona. Así que deja de esconderte y si quieres saber algo ¡pregúntamelo!

Hacía milenios que no recibía una reprimenda de esa clase. Se sintió estúpido. Aunque no tanto como sorprendido, su padre admitía querer brindarle al alcance todo lo relacionado con temas que solo en el trono se podían saber, ¿será ésta su evolución? Un atisbo de incredulidad aún vivía en sus ojos, solo contestó:

-Si, padre.

Aunque claro, él no tendría que esconderse si desde un inicio Odín hubiese sido más abierto con su hijo, príncipe y próximo rey de Asgard.

-Hemos hablado ya con el rey Vanir. Han venido en son de paz, a declarar su ayuda activa para cooperar con insumos y comida para el pueblo de Asgard en esta etapa difícil que se presentó hace unos meses en Alfheim. 

Odín se mordió la lengua. Algo de ese relato sabía que aún no podía decírselo a su hijo. Esperaba que solo fuese temporalmente, si Thor llegaba a meter las narices y hacía de su conocimiento los hechos, se molestaría de sobremanera y él, Odín, quedaría como un mentiroso. Eso era la inquietud del rey Vanir para con el reino de los elfos.

"Tengo la inquietud de que algo está pasando en Alfheim"

Recordaba las palabras del anciano ante él. Tenía la esperanza de que solo fuese una falsa alarma y que por ello no necesitaba decirle a su hijo, la mejor respuesta a esa incógnita era Liv, si ella estaba aquí era porque su madre y el rey elfo estaban de acuerdo.

-Permanecerán aquí con invitación mía. Además de ello, aún tengo pendiente hablar con Liv, sin embargo, no sería propio de su tío que la aparte de la sana convivencia que ha tenido el día de hoy.

Thor sonrió complacido, por primera vez escuchaba de su padre retrasaba acciones políticas para felicidad de alguien más. Ojalá así fuese más seguido.

-El hecho de que Vanir, su hija y nuestra querida Liv estén reunidos en el mismo sitio es algo qué celebrarse. Por ello, organizaré una pequeña fiesta.

¿Fiesta?

-La gratitud que esperan los Vanir ya viene con la aceptación de sus obsequios, sin embargo ellos también gozan de las acciones pomposas. Con motivo de su ayuda y de la visita de Liv, hemos decidido que sería un buen momento para regalarles un poco de paz después de los meses tensos que se han pasado. Después de ello, podremos estar seguros de que este invierno que se aproxima será más benevolente con nosotros y los demás reinos.

Acabó de hablar con soltada felicidad. Se sentía seguro de sus palabras. Thor no habló enseguida. Odín esperó el momento del ataque, sabía que la noticia no le caería bien a su hijo. Él muchacho había estado totalmente furioso cuando anteriormente había ofrecido un festín a sus generales. Para Thor, ahora no cabía otra cosa que encontrar a los responsables de tal desequilibrio en los nueve reinos, no para comidillas ridículas. Odín tenía ya preparado su discurso.

-Es... ¡perfecto!

-Thor ya hemos hablado de esto, las presiones sobre-- espera ¿qué?

Los ojos azules de su hijo brillaron como nuevas estrellas. Mjölnir descanso en el suelo mientras él apretaba los puños.

-¡Es justo lo que necesito!

Sus padres ante él quedaron perplejos... ¿Qué?

-¿Se habrá caído de la cama?- Susurró Frigga por encima del hombro a Odín.

Su hijo no escuchó esto último, sus ojos bailaban entre un sinfín de imaginaciones. Permaneció absorto en estas extrañas fantasías hasta que su padre tuvo que intervenir llamándolo varias veces para que reaccionara.

-Si, padre. Estoy de acuerdo, si necesitas de mi ayuda por favor pídemela. 

Primero, le gustan las fiestas. Segundo, es amable y atento. Thor debió electrocutarse en la regadera con Mjölnir porque aquello no eran muestras normales de él. La curiosidad asaltó a los progenitores. Con sumo cuidado y delicadeza Odín preguntó:

-¿Qué es lo que te emociona tanto de esta ocasión especial?

Eso si que lo escucho, y antes de poder contestar carraspeó la garganta y fingía un ataque de tos. Sus padres se quedaron callados esperando respuesta a tan extraño comportamiento. Al ver que no iban a decir nada más, Thor cerró los puños tras la espalda e inició una negociación.

-Como bien dices, el hecho de crear una distracción sana para el pueblo y tus invitados es para además afirmar las relaciones ¿no es así?

Su padre asintió no muy seguro.

-Creo que la definición de buscar solidificar relaciones a través de este evento es muy acorde a lo que yo debería hacer igualmente, después de todo algún día seré rey.

Una ceja de su madre se alzó.

-Estamos hablando de política, ¿no es así?

Los ojos de Thor rodaron, una ligera sombra quería asomarse por ellos, con antelación comprendiendo lo que su madre quería decir.

-Si, puedes decirlo así. Las relaciones políticas también traen paz a las naciones.

Aunque quería sonar serio, era claro que la soberbia y el sarcasmo se velaba por sus labios. Esto no hizo otra cosa que exacerbar lo que su madre se temía. Se puso de pie, e incluso Odín se tomó por sorpresa el gesto, reconoció en la faz de su mujer la molestia y supo callar.

-Espero no estés pensando en llevar a ese muchacho como pareja.

Thor sonrió sabiendo que se estaba ganando la molestia de su madre. La amaba, la amaba más que nada en este mundo, pero todo joven tendrá que ir contra corriente de los padres, consciente o inconscientemente Thor estaba madurando pero sus padres no lograban verlo. Lo que era una rabieta para ellos, se trataba del mismo albedrío que cada uno debe formar a partir de destruir todo aquello que se nos ha 'enseñado' y no estamos de acuerdo.

-¿Por qué debería pensar que te molesta? 

La pregunta cayó justo en el punto que tanto le movía el alma de perturbación.

El rostro de la hermosa Frigga se coloreó por el enojo.

-La molestia no reside en él.

-¿Entonces?

-Estoy molesta contigo, que eres tan ciego. ¿Qué no ves que ese muchacho simplemente no sabe apreciar las atenciones que tu tienes con él? Simplemente va por ahí, evitándote. ¿Qué eres tu? ¿dónde esta tu honor basura?!

-¿¡QUÉ!?

-Perdón, la cuarta pared se rompió. De cualquiera manera, necesitamos que entiendas esto, Thor. Esa virilidad que menguas con cualquier mujer o varón, no son más que juegos y todo juego tiene un fin. No quieras prolongar algo que no tiene dirección.

Su voz resonó. Thor no contestó enseguida, pero contuvo su mirada con la de su madre como si de una batalla campal se tratase.

-Me quieres decir que todo este embrollo que haces ¿es porque crees que me romperán el corazón o algo así? ¿qué caeré engatuzado por un forastero cualquiera?

No contestó, cediéndole la razón.

-Mi adorada madre... Tu me has dado fuerza, valor y también un corazón, ¿pretendes que no utilice estos dones divinos? ¿pretendes que me entrene diario solo para nunca manchar mi espada? ¿qué tenga mi cuerpo nada más que como un florero que decora una habitación? ¿qué mi corazón solo está ahí para recibir amor y no darlo?

La inseguridad revestida de prepotencia finalmente se mostró en su faz.

-Haces lo mismo que mi padre.- Y le dedicó una mirada inquisitiva. Avanzó varios pasos y subió los escalones hasta llegar a una distancia prudente. Primero miró a Odín.

-Él no me toma en cuenta para las decisiones o para la información de Asgard, porque teme que vea todo aquello que no es rosa por fuera, teme que no pueda lidiar con el hecho de la responsabilidad, que me atemorice y decida huir. Prefiere ocultar mi destino que enseñarme el sendero para hacerlo del mejor modo.

Después la miró a ella:

-Tu me impides conocer y desconocer a cuánta persona se cruce en mi camino, por temor a que éstas me lastimen, temes porque la cubierta de fuerza bruta no sea suficiente para cuidar de lo intangible de mi ser que son los sentimientos. 

Ni uno ni otro dijo nada.

-¿Cómo quieren un príncipe y próximo rey de Asgard sino lo dejan reinar por temor a que se equivoque? ¿cómo quieren que sepa discernir de la misericordia y el castigo sino me dejan experimentar la felicidad y el dolor?

Pasaba su mirada de uno a otro.

-Tuvieron un hijo, un príncipe y un hombre. No intenten limitarme que esto está fuera de su poder.

Por primera vez, ellos no dijeron nada. Tras un incómodo silencio, Thor se alejó dándoles la espalda. Cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, solo se viró levemente.

-Y si... Pienso y quiero llevar a Loki como mi pareja a la fiesta. Quiero, porque puedo y puedo porque quiero.

Los pasos se perdieron en la lejanía mientras unos padres parecían sentirse heridos de chocar contra un error que venían cometiendo por muchos años. 

El rubio atravesó la puerta y la cerró tras de sí quedándose de pie unos momentos. Tenía los dientes rechinando y los puños apretados a pesar de que intentó mostrarse lo más sereno posible. Pensó que tal vez ese ataque eran los vestigios de lo que sus padres llamaban 'inmadurez'. 

Quieto sin escuchar nada más que su respiración intentando acompasarse llevó su mano al bolsillo. De éste sacó un pañuelo blanco.

Tan solo tenerlo en sus manos le hizo recordar cierto acto que hasta ahora, ha sido lo único que lo ha detenido de cometer una imprudencia en frente de sus padres. Tomó el paño como si fuese lo más interesante en toda aquella sala. 

En alguna parte de esa tela, (sabía exactamente dónde) se habían posado los labios del moreno. A su vez que este regresaba el gesto en la barca que era la servilleta y la ponía en los del príncipe.

Con desaire pensó por un momento que sus padres podían tener razón. Ante esta inseguridad, negó violentamente.

-No, tu ahora sabes qué es lo que quieres... Tienes que moverte ahora o nunca.

Tensó las piernas y éstas casi se movieron por si solas y lo llevaron a través de los pasillos. Tenía que planear qué haría, cómo, cuándo. Deseaba que esos ojos verdes en los que pensaba le dijeran cual era el siguiente paso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Con calma apoyó el codo en los balaustres. Sobre su mano reposó su cabeza. Se sentía extrañamente más ajeno que nunca al sitio donde estaba ahora mismo. Por encima del panorama de sus ojos, en las entrañas de ese jardín inmenso e inmortal sabía que su hermano menor, Aren, paseaba con alguien que podía ser de su mismo nivel pero no en los mismos términos pacíficos.

Tal vez le soltaría alguna tonta sonrisa, un comentario imprudente. Tal vez ella reiría. Seguirían caminando y él no dejaría de hostigarla con preguntas. Lo imaginaba así puesto que así era con él. En alguna parte de esos extensos campos verdes, sabía que probablemente la tomaría de la mano para guiarla. Que se dejaría envolver por aromas únicos y diferentes. Que el muy tonto no se daría cuenta de que la trampa no estaba en el laberinto, sino en ella.

Bufó cansado.

-No puedo creer que me lleve la delantera.

Ese comentario salió de manera tan natural que incluso segundos después se sonrojó. Discretamente, fingiendo no querer, sonrío.

Se alegraba por Aren. Intentaba negarlo, pero, haciendo memoria nunca había pasado tanto tiempo con él desde que llegaron a Asgard. Conoció al chiquillo que corría por entre los pasillos escapando de los mandatos de su padre para escabullirse a pelear con los hijos de los generales. 

Mientras tanto, el gemelo 'malvado' Helblindi simplemente gustaba de hostigar a todo aquél que se plantase delante suyo. Siempre buscando que Býlestir le hiciera segundas. Ahora ya no eran nada de eso. Aren era un guerrero y estratega nato con gran calidad de persuasión. Helblindi era un verdadero salvaje que tenía solo ojos para destazar con mayor dolor a sus enemigos, de su mente solo brotaban el eco de las ideas de su padre. Aunque él fuese el 'hermanastro' mayor si que compartían algo: la frialdad.

No me refiero a la frialdad iconica de sus pieles, sino a ese porte tan indiferente. Cada uno de ellos podía alzar la hoja de acero y asestar en cualquiera, siempre con una sonrisa en los labios. 

Loki (antes Lygar) no sabía que parte de ese pasado realmente era suyo. ¿Estaría condenado a ser siempre así? 

Negó con la cabeza. Por el momento solo pensó en Aren, el chico se le veía tan distinto en las heladas tierras de los jötnar. Algo radicalmente distinto a Loki quien siempre parecía vivir un calvario en sus pensamientos, Aren estaba siempre tan radiante y jovial. Tan distinto. 

Tal vez fuese solo por la sangre que los unía, pero sintió felicidad por él. 

A su alrededor, había todo un mundo que fluctuaba en ellos y los hacía transformarse. Llegaron como polizones y ahora estaban siendo metamorfoseados. ¿El clima? ¿el palacio? ¿el trato? 

Pensó en el príncipe, en el joven de los ojos azules que no parecía querer apartar ni la atención ni la vista. Desde antes de pisar tierras asgardianas, el brillante sol que cubría la coronilla de Thor y sus ojos color mar fueron un anzuelo perfecto. Lo recordaba de niño, en las cuevas de Muspelheim. Parecía no haber cambiado demasiado. Solo era más giganton, follador de damas y varones, largos cabellos dorados y mirada de menso. ¡Ah, y una ligera marca de una barba que siempre recortaba!

Sonrío.

Más ancha la curva en sus labios. La brisa nocturna y la luna brillando entre sus cabellos azabaches fue una imagen digna de dioses. Digna de reyes y de príncipes. Justamente del joven que lo miraba de lejos. 

Loki no se había percatado de los ojos color mar que lo miraban apartado. No había querido importunarlo, nunca lo había visto con la guardia tan abajo, tan es así que pudo verlo flaquear de aquella imagen de elegancia que siempre cargaba. Relajado y bañado en luz de luna, con una sonrisa adornando su rostro era algo que Thor deseó ver no solo ahora, sino siempre.

¿Cómo lo conseguiría?

¿Cómo más? Acércate, no hay otro modo. Hazlo ahora. ¡Ahora! Pensó en salir de su escondite, justo para llegar a su lado.

-Buenas noches.

Regresó a su sitio tras una columna. Hizo un ademán de molestia mientras miraba a la fémina que se había acercado al despistado de Loki. Thor pensó en salir simplemente, su oportunidad y la intimidad de lugar se habían perdido. 

Eran Syn, la hija del rey vanir que venía igualmente ataviada con ropas más cómodas. Era cierto, Odín había invitado a su padre y a ella que prolongasen su estadía. Con serenidad, portando un vestido gris y los largos cabellos negros regados por su espalda, la miró.

De pronto posó sus ojos sobre su anterior presa, sobre Loki. Entonces, Thor palideció.

Vio algo que nunca en todo el tiempo que llevaban en Asgard había podido ver. 

Brillo.

Brillo en los ojos verdes del muchacho de cabellos negros. Thor no pudo apartar la mirada. Era notable que Loki no se daba cuenta de con que ensimismamiento observaba a la joven ante él. 

Syn había sido capaz de presentarse frente a la figura vulnerable de Loki. Algo que seguramente ni Aren había visto antes.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso he perdido antes de empezar? Pensó. 

Así es, perdió, porque supo ver en la mirada que Loki le prodigaba a ella, que había ocurrido un flechazo y él, Thor, se había tardado en reaccionar.


	15. Tic-tac el reloj morirá

Engullía el paño como si de él dependiese su vida, y a la vez así era. Esa rugosa tela era lo único que aún lo mantenía en tierra puesto que su razón había escapado en los forcejeos de su cuerpo. Ahora mismo sentía una presión que no era insoportable pero que no lo dejaba respirar con regularidad. Miró su cuerpo, cubierto de varios cardenales de color púrpura sobre su lechosa piel. Miraba los dedos marcados que en su paso violento dejaron. 

Su cuerpo mismo era engullido y escupido con fiereza y no podía decir o hacer algo que lo detuviera. Su cuerpo gritaba no con sonidos sino con el ascenso de sus vellos por los brazos, del ardor presente en sus muñecas que eran sujetadas para que la tortura se prolongara. Su mente se había sumergido en un pantano cubierto de bruma. 

La vegetación salvaje que se movía, los animales que acechaban. La oscuridad de sus aguas profundas e inhóspitas. Solo esa imagen podía intentar recrear.

¿Podré salir con vida de esto?

El corazón arremetía contra su pecho intentando escapar, no parecía darse cuenta de que ya se encontraba en las fauces del terrible depredador. Ahora solo tocaba ver cómo era devorado, enterarse de las entrañas que se removían, de las extremidades arrancadas de su voluntad. Ahora no quedaba nada más que ver el festín que la bestia se daba. 

Moriré, sin duda alguna.

Las lágrimas escurrían por la comisura de sus ojos, intentando empañar el momento, para que este no lo atormentase aún más, para que solo fuese un recuerdo borroso.

¿Cómo acabé aquí? Ante las puertas del infierno y del cielo. 

.:UN DÍA ANTES DE LA TORTURA:.

Una descarga de frío recorrió su espalda y tiriteó un poco, ¿cómo era posible que su esencia de jötun fuese tan frágil a la gélida atmósfera? Giró sobre sus talones, percatándose de nuevo, de aquél sueño que tanto lo perseguía. 

A su alrededor solo estaba una imponente tormenta de nieve, una oscuridad de la noche que engullía todo, de no ser por las luces fugaces de los copos de nieve que formaban. Dio un paso mientras sentía la planta de su pie hundirse sobre el suelo invernal. 

-¿Es este el mismo sueño?-Se preguntó.

Lo era, en parte. Por alguna razón que aún no descubría no se encontraba corriendo, alejándose de toda aquella nevada terrible, no había un prado lejano al cual querer acercarse con toda la fuerza de sus piernas. Solo estaba él y invernal tierra a su alrededor. 

No había ningún mar que lo engullera, no había extrañas persecuciones. De pronto se detuvo en seco, un susurro, un extraño sonido gutural que se mezclaba con el azote del aire.

Giró la cabeza buscando encontrarse con aquél que estuviese con él, pero no veía a nadie. Otra vez escuchó ese susurro y volvió a girarse para buscar al autor pero nada ahí parecía indicarle que estaba acompañado. 

-¿Estás aquí?

Finalmente escuchó y tuvo que mantener el equilibrio antes de irse de espaldas, la voz antes lejana, sonaba ahora tan clara y gutural como la primera vez. Loki volvió la vista a donde creía que debía estar el cielo pero era el mismo paisaje.

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó bruscamente alzando mucho la voz.

La voz le respondió con una risa grave, con grandes espacios entre risa y risa, como si de un anciano se tratase. Esa risa tan tétrica giraba en cada rincón de sus oídos, estaba en todo y en ningún lugar a la vez.

-Te he preguntado quién eres.- Volvió a decir.

La respuesta tardó en llegar:

-El pasado que recorre tus venas.- Le respondieron. Al inicio no comprendió, pero tras unos cuantos momentos volvió a hablar.

-Un pasado que recorre mis venas.- Se decía lentamente, reflexionando.

-Eres acaso, ¿algún antepasado? ¿mío tal vez?

-¡JA! ¿Tuyo? Más pareciera que tu eres más mío que yo tuyo.- Le respondió en sonoras carcajadas el extraño.

Se estaba impacientando.

-Si no es así, entonces de una vez de quién se trata.- Le refutó.

-Estoy aquí, ahora que me has escuchado, lo sabes. Estoy aquí.

Y la voz comenzó a alejarse, nuevamente la voz gutural se volvió susurros lúgubres y desapareció. Poco a poco una estela de luz aparecía en vez de copos de nieve e irradiaba más luz conforme los segundos pasaban. 

-¿Pero qué...?

Hasta que tuvo que cubrirse por la luz, despertó.

Se levantó con algo de apuro, jadeando ligeramente.

-¿Una pesadilla?- Escuchó tras él. Casi instantáneamente sintió el alivio en cuanto notó la presencia de esa persona. Se giró tras de si.

-Parecías dormir muy tranquilamente, discúlpame, debí despertarte.-Habló Syn.

Él negó con la cabeza y volvió a la postura antes de despertar, la de colocar su cabeza sobre sus piernas.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?- Preguntó la fémina.

-No, no tiene importancia.-Habló y volvió la vista a los ojos verdes que lo miraban con cierta ternura. Tras de estos, un árbol de preciosas hojas bailaba y cantaban con el aire que se mecía.

-Debe ser el calor de verano.- Dijo con soltura mientras tomaba en el aire, la mano de la mujer con él. La atrajo hacia su pecho, hinchó este y exhaló con gran tranquilidad en un suspiro. 

-Mañana llega el solsticio de verano, es normal que el clima se encuentre tan sofocante.- Su voz melodiosa seguía siendo un hechizo perpetuo. Loki entornó los ojos hacia ella, habían pasado ya algunas semanas desde que su único objetivo era estar con esa mujer, lo que había empezado como un cosquilleo en su pecho se convirtió en una serenidad tan grande que prevalecía siempre que ella le miraba.

-Sigue hablando, por favor.- Le dijo dulcemente.

Ella sonrió, sus ojos esmeralda brillaron y sin sentirse apenada mostró las perlas de su boca.

-¿Qué es lo que te gusta de mi voz?

Él se encerró en una mirada seria, buscando encarecidamente una respuesta digna. Primero contempló el cielo, luego el árbol, después los cabellos azabaches de ella. 

-Al escucharte, siento dentro de mí el rumor de una cálida fuente. 

Estrechó su mano y él se acurrucó con ella todavía más. Los lánguidos dedos de la mujer recorrieron la cabellera negra de él. Pronto él cambió su expresión.

-Sé que sonará muy extraño, pero, a veces, es como si conociera tu voz. 

Los ojos de ella se abrieron en sorpresa por un momento.

-¿Ah sí?

-Si, y es como si esta fuente tan cálida dentro mío fuese un recuerdo, de algo que ha pasado.

Aguardó un momento.

-Cuando era más pequeño, por alguna razón tuve en mente una melodía que se repetía constantemente.

Cerró los ojos, no para entregarse a dormir, sino como queriendo entrar en un mundo onírico de muchas noches atrás. Una visión que poco a poco tomaba nitidez lo hizo verse a sí mismo. Cubierto de una cálida piel blanca de alguna bestia, mientras estaba sentado en la soledad de una habitación.

Solo el infantil sonido de un tarareo circulaba por aquellas paredes. La habitación estaba perfectamente decorada y dispuesta para una estadía cómoda. Había cómodas, estantes repletos de libros, una larga y mullida cama. Un biombo que cubría una profunda bañera a desnivel del suelo. Toda una habitación de la realeza.

Una realeza, que no debía ser conocida por nadie.

Movió un pie pequeño y a su vez sonó el chirriante sonido de una larga cadena que se movía pesadamente en su tobillo. Aunque la situación resultaba horripilante, él seguía sin prestar atención a este hecho, como acostumbrado. Meneaba la cabeza y repetía una serie de notas que en su mente resonaban.

El recuerdo se desvaneció.

-Ahora mismo ya no la recuerdo con exactitud, pero ni siquiera recordaba que tenía esos borrones de pasado en mi cabeza.

La miró con calma.

-Tal vez... No fui criado como los demás niños.- Esto no tenía nada de mentira, pero supo encubrirlo como una inocente mentira cubierta del oscuro pasado.

-Sin embargo, dentro de ello, ahora que conozco los matices de tu voz me has traído al presente un recuerdo que creía perdido para siempre.

Sonrieron ambos. Loki pronto absorto nuevamente en el paisaje fue tomado por sorpresa cuando ella le preguntó:

-¿Recuerdas esa melodía?

Con notoria sorpresa no dijo palabra alguna. Se incorporó de nuevo e intentando complacer a su compañera se puso a pensar.

-Hace muchísimo tiempo que no la he vuelto a recordar pero...

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y profirió un quejido que intentaba afinar de acuerdo a esa mítica música. Negó con brusquedad admitiendo su error.

-No, no, espera.

Syn soltó una risita al ver el empeño que ponía por traer de vuelta aquello que creía perdido.

Tras varios intentos que parecían fallidos una decente tonada parecía salir de aquellos tarareos. Loki cerró los ojos, y nuevamente se repetían esas escenas en la oscura y sola habitación donde había crecido todos estos años. 

Se veía a sí mismo jugando con la magia que le había regalado el destino. Se mecía en su cama hasta caer de esta y se veía repartiendo los libros alrededor de él para escoger cuál releer nuevamente. 

Muchas otras veces también permanecía quieto, sin saber si era de día o de noche. Meditaba y pensaba, en la extensa habitación él se encontraba más cerrado que nunca.

Con sumo esfuerzo supo recordar algunos fragmentos de la melodía. Una vez que sintió la seguridad de que lo hacía correctamente lo repetía con más volumen y más entusiasmo.

Incluso el volver a traer a sus oídos ello, le hizo sentirse realmente extasiado. Como un niño que encuentra un juguete que creía perdido para siempre. La repitió tantas veces como si voz pudo hasta que convencido de que había recordado la mayoría regresó finalmente su vista a su compañía.

Sin embargo, estos recuerdos tan gratos pronto parecieron desaparecer. Ante él, ya no estaba la sonriente faz de la mujer. Seguía tan hermosa, pero ahora una ligera estela de lágrimas pequeñísimas adornaban sus ojos.

-¿¡Qué pasa!? ¿Tan malo soy cantando?

Ella río por encima de que sus lágrimas cayeron con un poco más de fuerza.

-No, no, ha estado perfecto. Me parece que es una melodía muy tierna, casi como una canción de cuna. 

Con el antebrazo de su ropaje se secó las saladas muestras de algo que Loki no podía interpretar ¿felicidad? ¿tristeza?

-Abandonemos ese tema. No deseo que mis caprichos sean motivos para verte así.- Hablaba intentando consolarla.

-Todo está bien, me ha hecho mucho bien conocer esa parte de ti.- Susurro y en sus palabras podía sentir algo más, pero no supo qué era.

-Dime, ¿había también letra en aquella música?

No sabía si continuar con ese tema.

-Vamos, no ha sido más que una extravagancia mía.- Resolvió y lo animó a continuar.

-No, o al menos esa parte si está borrada de mi mente, solo recuerdo la melodía, pero no estoy seguro de si existía una letra. Siempre pensé que era una rareza que tuviese un acercamiento a la música, puesto que...

No continuó, temía no saber encubrir la verdad. Apartó la mirada.

-Podemos agregarla si es que no tiene una.- Añadió, por un momento su pecho subió clara evidencia de que estaba tomando aire y sus labios se abrieron.

Pero en eso, ella misma se detuvo cuando sintió su mano sobre su cuello, sobre esa parte de donde profería su voz y notas.

-Bueno, creo que es mejor que el experto me ayude con la parte musical.

Loki por su parte estaba más que ensimismado y emocionado al ver que pudo escuchar la voz de Syn transformada en música.

-¿Por qué no lo intentas? Jamás he conocido voz tan cándida y hermosa como la tuya, seguro que suena mejor en ti que en mi.

Pero negó con la cabeza.

Pronto alzó la mirada exaltada. Esta señal ya la conocía Loki.

-¿Tu padre?

Ella asintió un poco apenada.

-Debo ir, está buscándome. Parece que nuestro encuentro por hoy terminó.

Se levantó con calma y apartó de su vestido las pequeñas hojas que habían caído. Él le tomó del brazo antes de que fijase un rumbo.

-Dime que mañana volveremos a estar juntos.

Syn le sonrió.

-Recuerda que mañana es la fiesta por el solsticio de verano. Estaremos junto a los reyes.

Loki se desanimó, pero ella agregó:

-Sé de alguien que estaría encantado de tenerte cerca en la fiesta.- En su faz notó la picardia de sus palabras, entornó los ojos y le miraba intuyendo el recuerdo de cierta persona que se colaba en sus visiones.

Una cabellera dorada, unos ojos azules relampagueantes y una tonta sonrisa.

Loki se sonrojó y casi sin darse cuenta deshizo el agarre que tenía sobre Syn. Agachó la mirada.

-Reanuda el camino por ese sendero que escogiste.- Fue lo único que dijo. Aún sin decir nada preciso, parecía entender cada peso de cada palabra que le fue prodigada. Syn le hizo una reverencia de despedida y retornó sus pasos dentro del palacio.

Preso del mutismo se quedó en el mismo sitio por un largo rato, hasta que el viento le desacomodó los cabellos. Al mismo tiempo que sentía el calor de la estación, un respingo le removió las entrañas.

Hizo algunas conjeturas antes de tomar camino a sus aposentos. Fikir lo alcanzó en un sitio cercano a donde estaba y le acompañó igualmente en silencio. Cuando estuvieron cerca Fikir susurró:

-El señor Aren, lo está esperando.

A penas se detuvo un segundo, pero no dudo en entrar a la habitación. A media luz y con las ventanas abiertas pudo ver a un Aren que sentado movía su pierna intensamente como nervioso. 

-Pareces nervioso últimamente.-Fue lo único que dijo y Aren clavó sus ojos sobre él. Guardó silencio.

-También parece que disfrutas estar cada vez más lejos de mí. Cómo hubiera agradecido que fueras así... antes.

Se giró y tomó una copa dispuesta con un vino que no parecía perder su delicioso sabor frío. Aren seguía sin decir palabra alguna y Loki le miró, hacía unas semanas que lo veía solamente al despertar (ya que Loki era alguien que prefería estar levantando antes del sol) pero eran las únicas veces que podía verlo. 

Desde que, bueno. 

-Saldré con Liv.- Finalmente profirió palabra alguna.

-¡Vaya que sorpresa! ¿No has estado saliendo con ella desde hace...? no sé, ¿3 semanas?

Hablaba con sarcasmo y le sonreía. Aren siempre parecía más que entusiasmado pero ahora, no borraba esa linea recta de su rostro. Finalmente una ligera preocupación cruzó la mente de su hermano mayor.

-¿Salir?- Preguntó como si no hubiese entendido.

Aren agachó la mirada. Se puso de pie y con el mismo aferro al nerviosismo caminó por la sala de estar.

Loki temió las palabras siguientes que fuesen a salir de él.

-Como bien sabes mañana será la fiesta del solsticio de verano y hoy habrá una ofrenda al último atardecer y la última luna antes de ello, irán en góndolas al mar y rendirán ofrendas de linternas para el sol, ya sabes, costumbres asgardianas.

Su hermano mayor se cruzó de brazos invitándole a proseguir.

-Estaba pensando en ir.

Fue la resolución final. Loki aguardó un momento, esperando que añadiera alguna frase tonta como: "Estoy bromeando" pero viendo que no aparecían dichas palabras y su hermano menor parecía más esperanzado en escucharlo.

-Por supuesto... Que no.

-¡No haré nada malo con ella!

Loki se llevó los dedos a la sien.

-No es por eso, idiota. Me estás diciendo que quieres ir FUERA del palacio. Sabes que tenemos estrictamente prohibido salir de estos muros.

El joven de mayor corpulencia se revistió de estrés en su rostro.

-Pero no pasará nada si tu me ayud--

En menos de un segundo, una blanca mano se posó en la boca de Aren y le impidió proseguir. Los ojos abiertos de Loki comenzaron a destellar luz verde.

No digas más. No hay discusión en ésta resolución.

Como ocasiones anteriores, utilizó la telepatía para responder a la petición de su hermano. Aren le fulminó con la mirada, una mirada que respondía entre el odio y la tristeza. Sin intenciones de parecer decir algo más, apartó de su boca su agarre y se apartó de él. 

En una lucha entre ojos que demostraban molestia siguieron callados. Loki nuevamente tomó una copa y comenzó a servirse más vino, por unos milisegundos fue todo lo que se escuchó hasta que:

-Por favor.

Golpeó la jarra contra la mesa y apenas unas gotas salieron del recipiente.

-¡HE DICHO QUE NO! NO PUEDES, NO DEBES Y NO LO HARÁS.

Gracias a Odín, Fiki no intentó interceder y permaneció fuera de la situación. Aunque se giró hacía la puerta no sabiendo que hacer.

Aren le miró con rudeza.

-Y tu, ¿por qué si puedes salir con la hija de ese rey que sino mal recuerdo fue bastante explícito con nosotros?

Aunque fue una simple oración, el ardor y calor de un enojo reciente seguía subiendo por las extremidades de Loki.

-Tus chantajes no funcionan conmigo.- Se dijo.

-No es chantaje, quiero que seas justo.

-No hay nada que discutir, si yo estoy dentro y tu quieres ir fuera.

El hermano menor se cruzó de brazos.

-Vaya, solo por el hecho de que tu no tengas el valor de hacer nada con alguien, no significa que puedas obligar a los demás a esa misma postura.

Fue la gota que derramó el vaso. No hubo movimientos explosivos, ni tampoco recriminaciones. Solo silencio, gélido y profundo silencio. No tomó más vino. Giró sobre sus talones con extrema lentitud y una elegancia que en Loki era sinónimo de graves problemas. 

Aren temió por un segundo pero recobró la compostura.

-Nunca había estado en un lugar así, Loki.

Los ojos verdes de su hermano mayor seguían relampagueando.

-Hasta ahora, me di cuenta que vivía en un encierro igual al tuyo.- Agregó con calma.

-Tu jamás, sabrás por lo que yo he pasado.-Masculló siseante, como un ofidio al acecho.

Aren intentaba encontrar las palabras para poder llegar al punto cúspide que su hermano no veía. Cuando intentó abrir los labios para decir algo más, simplemente meneó con la cabeza.

-Antes ni siquiera hablábamos entre nosotros. 

Cual león enjaulado se movía de un lado para otro.

-¡Ahora míranos! Yendo y viniendo, incluso discutiendo. Dormimos y despertamos a una puerta de distancia.

Esta vez la tenaz mirada del mayor se desvió al suelo y meneó la mandíbula como si estuviese apenado.

-Jamás creí verte sonreír de una manera que no fuese sarcástica o sádica (la mayoría de las veces sádica).- Sintió un escalofrío al recordar las miles de veces que él había sido objeto de sus más temibles miradas.

Se acercó hasta quedar frente a frente.

-¿No te alegra sentirte parte de algo?

Sin embargo, él seguía con una mirada que no parecía mermar ni un milímetro la barrera que había puesto.

-Nunca he pertenecido a ningún sitio, ni aquí, ni... allá.

Podía leerse el cansancio de tener que hablar de ello. Aren tomó la copa que su hermano había dejado y dejó que el alcohol delicioso fluyera por su garganta.

-Liv me contó cosas de ella; me dijo que su cabello cambia de color conforme al momento del día y a veces hasta con su estado de ánimo si este fluctúa demasiado.- La copa dejada en la mesa sonó entre los muros de piedra.

-Me contó, que ella al igual que el príncipe, no posee un poder completo, que es por ello que aunque forma parte de las deidades, sus funciones son solo abastecer de conocimientos naturistas a los reinos acaecidos por la ignorancia o el hambre. Aun así, creo que esto es genial.

Acercándose al gran espejo circular se acomodó los mechones negros. Tras una breve pausa miró a su hermano por el reflejo.

-...La quiero. Lo sé, porque el que ella me haya contado todo esto, solo me hace pensar que ha abierto un lugar en su corazón para mí y ese lugar, también es mi hogar. Él lugar donde Volstagg me recibe a golpes por jugar, donde Hogun me regaña por no cuidar las armas, el lugar donde Liv me espera todas las noches a escondidas. He formado un espacio aquí.

Sintió un vacío en el estómago. Unas cuantas semanas habían sido el mayor potencial para que su hermano pudiese expresar algo que ni siquiera Loki se atrevía a pensar. Por miedo, por estrés, por una tonta negación.

-Sabes que no debe--

-¡Estoy cansado de lo que debo hacer! ¡Quiero hacer, lo que en verdad quiero hacer! - Exclamó girándose.

-Lo que quieres hacer, no está en tu destino, en el día de mañana ella no forma parte de la ecuación.

-Ya no quiero pensar en el mañana. Quiero estar aquí hoy, por hoy, quiero estar con ella.

Aguardaron por largo rato. Loki solo se giró para retirarse a la zona de descanso.

-¿Quieres más a la hija del rey Vanir que al príncipe?

Ni siquiera pudo dar el paso completamente, su pie casi trastabilló. En esos segundos su cuerpo se volvió tan rígido como una estatua. Finalmente relajó los hombros.

-No sé de que hablas.

Ignorando esto, Aren continuó:

-Es increíble cómo ella pudo tener control sobre ti hace a penas unas semanas, y aún así, nunca te había visto tan huidizo como con el príncipe Thor. Con ella te comportas como un cachorro de felino y con él, como un miedoso cervatillo. Ambos te ponen en tales extremos que simplemente jamás había visto. No me puedes mentir diciendo que no sé de que hablo.

Siguió sin respuesta y sin que él lo mirase de frente.

-Al menos admite que eres capaz de sentir algo por uno de ellos.

Después de un largo silencio, reanudó la pregunta.

-¿Estás más enamorado de ella que de Thor?

-No te lo puedo contestar.- Habló rápidamente. Finalmente había accedido a responder.

-Cuando él no está aquí... Pienso que es a ella a quien quiero, pero... cuando a él lo veo, todo cambia. A su lado me siento tan excitado, un revuelo en mis acciones y palabras... Pero no sé, no sé... 

Había sido mucho más de lo que Aren esperaba y no pudo evitar quedarse boquiabierto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Qué es lo que debo hacer una vez que esté allí?

Odín con una faz grave, tomaba su barba entre los dedos.

-Creo que no estás midiendo mis palabras.-Aseguró.

Thor llevaba un buen rato de pie ante sus padres y reyes. Su rostro demostraba la más grande seriedad pero su interior reborboteaba en una extraña combinación de éxtasis e incertidumbre.

-Padre, entiendo perfectamente lo que me estás pidiendo. No estoy volviendo una nimiedad tus palabras, pero el shock principal ya pasó, dime ahora qué necesito para cumplir tus órdenes.

Su padre le miraba altivo y sin comprender desde hace cuánto su hijo se había vuelto tan serio y tan entregado en un rol que hace algunas décadas, juraba no encajar en él.

-Como sabes, mañana es el día en que entra el verano finalmente, es la temporada en la que sus fuerzas disminuyen considerablemente. Es necesario estar preparados por si encontramos algún indicio de vida y actuar rápidamente. 

Explicó a su vez que se mostraba el desolado y frío panorama a través del poder del Hlidskjálf, el trono donde solo Odín y su esposa podían sentarse y ver los nueve mundos. Las tierras inhóspitas de Jötunheim.

-Solo durará unas horas, en el momento en el que se alineé el sol sobre ellos, será su momento más vulnerable. Después de este regresarán a un estado de total quietud.

Thor sonrió como si pudiera saborearse la victoria. La imagen se diluyó. Thor volvió la vista hacía su padre.

-Pero no te confíes... Debes ser muy precavido, es el último momento que tenemos para poder buscar respuestas, después del verano llega el invierno y muy bien sabes que es la época en la que debemos estar más alerta.- Finalizó Odín.

Su hijo guardó silencio. Hizo una reverencia colocando a Mjölnir en el suelo.

-Padre, juro por ti y por Asgard que no fallaré.

Un viaje de ida y vuelta a las fronteras de Jötunheim. Odín quiso buscar la seguridad y tranquilidad que necesitaba, pero ésta nunca llegó. Se puso de pie y caminó hacía su vástago mostrando un porte digno de la realeza. Con su esposa a su lado, ambos se toparon con los ojos marinos de su hijo. 

En los tres había todavía un arraigado sentimiento de culpabilidad. Acaloradamente habían discutido tiempo atrás y si un defecto tenía la familia de Odín, era que el diálogo no era muy recurrente en ellos. 

Frigga fue la primera en separarse de su esposo, tomó entre sus manos el rostro de aquél hijo a quien había llevado en su vientre.

-Estaremos pendientes de ti en todo momento y esperamos puedas llegar para divertirte con todos en la fiesta.

Thor sonrió sintiendo que las asperezas que tenía con su madre habían sido poco a poco sanadas. Ensanchó su sonrisa haciendo sus ojos se vieran más pequeños, era esa misma sonrisa infantil.

-Iré ahora mismo a preparar a los hombres que me acompañarán por el río Iving*. 

*Río que separa Jötunheim de Asgard

Odín tuvo en ese instante su oportunidad de solidificar su relación padre-hijo.

-Ya lo he hecho, de los pormenores.- Habló.

Thor parecía sorprendido de las delicadezas de sus padres, pero agradecía que se mostrasen así.

-Por ahora, ve con Liv. Pronto las góndolas saldrán para ofrecer las gracias al nuevo sol de verano.-Dijo Frigga con una sonrisa que develaba su tranquilidad por hacer las paces con su hijo aunque fuese en indirectas.

El chico sonrió, dentro de sí tenía deseos de ofrecerles un abrazo, pero su orgullo aún herido era necio. Volvió la vista a la salida y continuó. 

Las grandes puertas del recinto se cerraron tras de sí. Conforme avanzaba suspiró. Antes de doblar en el siguiente pasillo una vocecilla salió como disparada tras uno de los grandes pilares.

Un gritillo aguado salió de la boca del estoico Thor. Su prima se carcajeó por un momento.

-¿Y... qué tal te fue? Has salido con una cara muy oscura.- Dijo Liv sonriente. Su primo la miró con cierta molestia pero pronto fue disipada.

-Bonita manera de tratarme.- Dijo despechado.

Continuaron andando. Conversaron un poco antes de que Liv no dijese palabra alguna.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Thor, ambos salieron a los extensos jardines y sobre los balastros se acomodaron, a lo lejos, fuera de las murallas del palacio se podía ver la imagen de los asgardianos cargando coloridas cestas de flores, grandes construcciones de carrizo que llevaba en brazos los esbeltos muchachos.

Las mujeres corrían de lado a lado, mientras se escuchaba una mullida risa. Era palpable la felicidad de la nueva estación. Thor contempló a su pueblo sin esa pizca de temor que siempre cargaban desde hacía ya un milenio y tanto.

Este vago recuerdo le siguió para borrar su sonrisa. En el silencio, Liv lo reconfortó:

-No han habido ataques desde hace mil años, Thor, cada vez más tu pueblo se acostumbra a la sosobra de una tragedia que nunca parece llegar.- Decía.

Llena de razón llevaba su boca, entre las sonoras carcajadas y las miradas iluminadas podía verse como se extinguía un miedo que acaecia como serpiente en la oscuridad. Poco a poco, los ases irían descansando más durante las noches, disfrutarían más los atardeceres. Podían sentirse más cercanos de la vida pacífica.

-Quiero creer que el próximo invierno pasará sin nada nuevo como los años anteriores.- Se dijo.

Liv suspiró y le miró tiernamente mientras se sentaba en los balaustros. Se respiraba tanta tranquilidad, la sal marina que llegaba de la lejanía, el calor abrasador que ponía a todos felices y extasiados. Los aromas de las flores que nacían de esta mezcla de euforia y energía del calor. El sol parecía prepararse para recibir y despedirse a la vez de todo aquello que trajo la primavera. Ahora tocaba la estación de la exploración. La primavera había venido en tiernos pajarillos, en mujeres resueltas con listones pastel en sus cabellos, en jóvenes que embelesaban. Ahora la atracción se volvía una pasión, eso era el verano que se acercaba.

Nuevamente miró a su primo, este, ya no tenía una faz de paz, sino de una perpetua conducta que lo llevaba pensar "¿qué irá a pasar el día de mañana?" Ella suspiró y sacándolo de sus pensamientos dijo:

-Thor, estás preocupado por lo que fue y por lo que va a ser. Para ello, hay un dicho: "El ayer es historia, el mañana es un misterio pero el hoy es un obsequio"

Se acercó susurrante:

-Por eso se llama presente.

El príncipe comprendió sus palabras e intentó relajar aún más su imagen, pero habían sido tantos años de esperar lo peor, de la incertidumbre de aquellas lejanías que prometían acabar con su familia, con su pueblo, con todo lo que amaba.

Relampagueando en su mente iban y venían las imágenes que tan terribles pesadillas protagonizaban. Los ojos sangrantes que contemplaban toda la decadencia de Asgard, todo el pueblo yerto ante sus pies. La mueca de frialdad en su madre y padre que habían perdido la vida. Ahí mismo donde él se quedaba solo ante aquello que lo observaba y se reía con vehemencia.

-Tienes razón.- Se limitó a contestar.

-¡Aren! - Le escuchó gritar. Un desnivel abajo se encontraba Aren que con atención se prestó a ver el espectáculo de los ases. Se giró en cuanto la miró. La saludó efusivamente.

Thor por su parte chasqueó una vez los dientes. Era cierto que en su primer encuentro fungió como cupido entre ellos dos, por simple broma y casualidad. Se había sentido orgulloso de hacer que Liv se interesara en alguno de los hermanos pero, el interés había sobrepasado lo que él creía. 

Ahora, aquella simple diversión y burla que ejercía sobre su prima se transformó en una constante manifestación de celos paternales. Liv prestaba demasiada atención a ese joven que era un simple despistado. Había sabido ocultarlo de sus padres, fingiendo demencia y pidiendo a su madre que no interviniera.

"Liv siempre es enviada lejos, dejen que regrese los buenos tiempos donde se relacionaba con los ases" 

Recordó que le decía a su madre y ésta no muy convencida, aceptó por el simple hecho de que era su hijo, el mismo que le había recriminado tiempo atrás su extrema protección en temas afectivos.

Aunque inútil y a la vez tierno, los jóvenes y prematuros enamorados se veían a escondidas. Ahora Liv no aparecía perseguir a Thor como en tiempos anteriores y aunque ésto le resultaba 'molesto' extrañaba esa familiaridad.

El rubio se mostró nuevamente tenso cuando Aren finalmente los alcanzó. Liv con disimulo y un poco de pena (puesto que Thor estaba ahí) se acercó a él y le tomó del brazo.

-Dime, ¿qué te ha dicho tu hermano? ¿crees que nos pueda acompañar?

Ahí fue donde la expresión del príncipe cambió. 

-Loki.-Susurró lo suficientemente alto para que la pareja ante él lo escuchase.

Aren sintió el nerviosismo y comenzó a tartamudear. Thor intentó apartar ese descuido, aunque en su fuero interno volvía a abrirse una herida que no quería cerrar. Justo antes de que las planes de la fiesta estuviesen concluidos, el hermano mayor de los forasteros, casi había desaparecido.

Digo desaparecido, puesto que en vez de verlo rondar los pasillos con un libro bajo el brazo, de descansar a momentos por los amplios balcones, ahora solo sonaban sus pasos acompañados de los de la fémina que el rey Vanir tenía por hija. 

Se mordió la lengua. Thor no se atrevía a perjurar defectos sobre Syn, la princesa Vanir había demostrado ser una dama en toda la extensión de la palabra, muy diferida de la imagen que cuando él era niño había guardado, de la misteriosa mujer encapuchada que lo protegió en las minas de Muspelheim. Era guardiana había cambiado su forma de ser totalmente y ahora se paseaba galantemente mientras Loki casi babeaba y echaba flores por donde pasaba.

Muchas veces intentó llamar su atención, pero incluso en ello fallaba, era rara la vez que se lo topaba (y aunque se sentía traicionado disfrutaba estos pequeños momentos). Loki siempre parecía apurado por desaparecer de la vista del príncipe asgardiano y Thor no podía impedir que ese objeto de deseo que finalmente había admitido tener se alejaba más y más de él. 

-¿Thor?

-¿Qué?- Respondió sin percatarse de que su mente se había desconectado del presente. Liv le miró extrañada.

-Te preguntaba si tu también ibas a venir a la ceremonia del solsticio.

Asintió con euforia. 

-Si, claro. A eso también iba a buscarte, será mejor que nos adelantemos, sino perderemos algún buen sitio para verlo.

-No creo que el heredero de Asgard tenga que sufrir con esos inconvenientes.- Respondió risueña.

-Liv.- Habló quedamente Aren. Ella hasta ese momento le tomaba del brazo y lo animaba a seguir a Thor pero no se movía.

-¿Qué pasa?

Aren agachó la mirada con preocupación. Sabía que debía decirle la verdad a Liv aunque fuese muy vergonzosa para él. 

Con gracia apartó su mano de la de él.

-Lamento mucho esto, pero no podré acompañarte. Yo...

El Thorpe no era tan torpe. Agachó los brazos como molesto y sonrió para sus adentros, finalmente podría tener un momento a solas y de carácter familiar con su adorada prima. Contempló por unos segundos el rostro desanimado del joven de cabellos negros y verdes ojos. Después posó su mirada en Liv y tuvo que retractarse.

En verdad sentía el sobrepeso de no poder contar con la presencia del joven, Liv le miraba entre confundida y desanimada. Rara era la vez que podía ver a Liv triste, tan es así que su cabello verde se tornó gris opaco. Ella no le prestó atención.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿tu hermano no te ha permitido salir?- Preguntaba con ansiedad.

Aren negó.

-No, yo... bueno, nosotros...- Intentó explicar.

-Liv, ellos no tienen el permiso de salir del palacio, es una orden de mi padre.- Aclaró Thor su garganta y respondió guturalmente.

La chica le miró y en sus ojos pudo ver incluso el indicio de unas lágrimas casi infantiles que querían desbordarse.

Thor sintió una presión en el pecho.

¿Qué había pasado entre ellos dos, que una simple separación como ésta podía ser capaz de provocar el llanto en el hermoso rostro de su adorada Liv? 

Continuaron callados, Aren sumergido en una vergüenza y una tristeza que aunque la situación no la ameritaba, su corazón si que resentía el hecho de verse separado en oportunidad tan más loable de estar cerca de ella. 

Los cabellos grises se menearon con el viento. Thor en el pasado hubiese estrellado la cabeza de ese chico contra el pavimento por haberla hecho sentir así, pero no podía, ni siquiera ella se lo permitiría, pero... llevarle la contraria a una orden de su padre. Mucho avance había hecho con él y su madre como para echarse para atrás.

"Es Liv" se dijo y en un segundo cedió.

-Lok-- ... ¿está tu hermano en su alcoba?

Alzando la vista, Aren asintió con la cabeza. Thor bufó y se acercó a ellos.

-Vayan por la puerta de la cocina que está al fondo del ala este, de ahí salgan por la ladera unos cuantos metros, claro ésta no la recorran toda, se internan entre los matorrales (como antes hacíamos Liv) y saldrán más pronto que antes a las primeras calles del pueblo.

Con cada palabra, una estrella de luminosidad se añadía al rostro de ambos. Se miraron entre ellos y luego a Thor casi con luceros en vez de ojos y asintieron extasiados. Se separaron de Thor, susurraron entre ellos y Liv le tomó de la mano para conducirlo a las instrucciones que Thor les dio.

Ese último gesto provocó una mueca de molestia en el príncipe as. 

-Osh, "sé cupido" dije yo, "será divertido" dije yo. ¡Estúpido!

Mascullando se fue internando nuevamente en el palacio. Casi por inercia se movió en la dirección exacta mientras seguía luchando internamente con su resentimiento por haber intercedido en un par de tontos que ahora parecían uña y mugre.

Antes de lo previsto y sin que él pudiese sentirse plenamente preparado, llegó al mismo pasillo que con anterioridad gustaba de recorrer siempre deseoso de sacar al ocupante de la alcoba última.

Fikir le miró de lejos y previó su acercamiento así que se inclinó. 

-Es un hon--

-Sshhh

Llegó hasta donde él en unas cuantas zancadas y le tapó la boca con la mano, incluso el pobre muchacho abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Oh por las barbas de Odín, el príncipe Thor me ha tocado... Ya no me puedo casar.

-¿Qué?

El chico se desvaneció en un segundo, apenas el príncipe pudo tomarlo en brazos, si se hubiese caído hubiera generado un ruido muy grande, pero no pudo prever que justo a su lado había una maravillosa vasija, la cual ante los movimientos bruscos del paje se tambaleó y finalmente se estrelló para hacerse añicos en el suelo.

Thor se quedó quieto, con el casi occiso muchacho en brazos. Finalmente el estruendo ocasionado se perdió en los largos pasillos, Thor abrió los ojos que tenía fuertemente cerrados esperando encontrarse con algo peor.

Giró sobre sí (mientras el chico se tambaleaba como muñeco), no había nadie ni nadie parecía haber escuchado.

-Vaya, que suerte.- Dijo.

-Fikir ¿qué son esos ruidos?

Y ahí lo tenía.

El mismísimo diablo, delante suyo con un libro entre dedos, con los ojos bien abiertos mientras veía la siguiente escena.

Una vasija echa pedazos, un joven en estado de ebriedad y un príncipe violador que se quiere aprovechar de la situación.

-No es lo que--

La puerta se escuchó cerrarse con fuerza.

¿Por qué siempre parecía arruinar los momentos que necesitaba más seriedad? Dejó al chico tirado en una silla cercana.

Tocó la puerta un par de veces.

-Loki, necesito entrar.

No obtuvo respuesta. Ya se lo imaginaba. Con molestia quiso golpear más fuerte pero apartó el puño, mientras dejaba su frente reposar sobre ésta.

-Escucha, sé que últimamente no hemos podido... vernos.

¿Qué clase de discurso era ese?

-No estoy seguro de si es por mí, o... por otra persona pero... Al menos quería decirte que hoy será el despido del sol de primavera.

Del otro lado se escuchó quedamente.

-¿Solo vienes a 'decirme' eso?

Un atisbo de esperanza se cruzó en la garganta de Thor.

-Si, digo no. Lo que quiero preguntarte es si deseas ir a verlo... conmigo.

Esta vez el silencio fue su respuesta. Probablemente le había parecido absurdo y ahora se lo imaginaba caminando rumbo al más cómodo rincón a leer. Fue muy tonto al creer que accedería. Se separó de la puerta dispuesto a retirarse, derrotado.

Pero el chirrido en el umbral le hizo girar la cabeza. Unos ojos verdes se asomaron con cautela.

-Creí que teníamos prohibido salir del palacio. ¿Acaso Aren te lo sugirió?

Thor se acercó a hurtadillas y le hizo un ademán de que bajara la voz.

-Digamos que le agregaremos el factor misterio.- Susurró. Loki le miró:

-¿Me estás diciendo que sin pedir permiso?

Thor bufó como intentando no darle importancia a eso.

-Bueno, no es para tanto, estarías conmigo, quien además soy el príncipe, no habrá inconveniente alguno.- Se movía torpemente intentando sonar seguro de sí mismo. Loki encaró una ceja. Sus labios pronto formaron la silueta de un "no" perooo

"La quiero Loki. Y no quiero pensar en el mañana, quiero pensar en el hoy"

Malditos sentimentalismos. Carraspeó la garganta.

-Bueno, creo que de la seguridad ya te encargaste.- Dijo cuando vio a FIkir que continuaba inconsciente en una extraña posición sobre la silla.

-Ya se le pasará.-Respondió Thor entusiasmado. Olvidándose de ello tomó a Loki de la mano, gesto que el moreno sintió como si lo tomase casi en brazos.

-Vamos.- Susurró cerca de él y aunque fue por unos milisegundos fueron suficientes para acelerar su corazón.

Cautelosos los dos se movieron por entre los largos pasillos, esquivando la perpetua vigilancia entre pajes y guardianes. 

-¿A qué es divertido? - preguntaba Thor en tono infantil. Loki se imagino que esta actividad debía ser muy recurrente en el príncipe asgardiano.

Le sonrió de medio lado, concediéndole la razón. 

-Vamos.- Dijo nuevamente tomándolo. Pronto encontraron la salida más próxima hacia el camino que Thor les había indicado a Liv y Aren. Antes de salir por la puertilla de madera, alcanzó a tomar un par de manzanas.

-Debemos tener cuidado, suelen traer provisiones ahora más por la fiesta de mañana.- Susurró agazapado. Entre risitas y sonrisas ladinas se abrieron paso entre algunos matorrales. Transcurrieron largos minutos entre la espesa vegetación que crecía a los alrededores. 

Conforme avanzaban en su camino, el bullicio, las siluetas moviéndose se iban intensificando. Cada vez más el sonido subía de decibeles y Loki tuvo que tomar el aire suficiente para no sentirse apabullado enseguida.

-¡Llegamos!- Exclamó el rubio que emprendía el nuevo camino hacía los muelles. 

Mientras el joven que venía con él, se había quedado convertido en estatua.

Algunas risas, chillidos de uno que otro bebé juguetón. Los golpes de espalda entre hombres, rostros parecidos, distorsionados y nuevos. Una sociedad que se movía como olas en el mar, que llevaban colores en el rostro y estrellas en sus voces.

Que si se veían bien, que si debían apresurarse, que si el verano sería amable con ellos. Apenas pudo girar la vista, jamás había visto tanta gente reunida en un solo lugar y encontrarse de frente contra esa imagen le impactó de sobremanera. Algunas miradas curiosas le fueron dedicadas por segundos. Bellas doncellas, jóvenes delicados, hombres robustos y mujeres de canas en sus frentes cayendo. 

¿Qué mundo tan extraño era ese? Giró sobre sí mismo, a donde voltease veía el mismo espectáculo. Una armonía burbujeante. 

-Loki, ¡Loki!

Escuchó apenas llamándole. Thor regresó con él.

-No te quedes atrás, creí que te había perdido.- Comentó y lo tomó del brazo. Se abrieron paso tan fácilmente, todos parecen estar en los asuntos de la ceremonia, los mil aromas golpeaban de lleno sus sentidos. 

Flores, comida, cerveza y sudor febril. Todo ello en un solo sitio, en un hombre que no había sitio para nada.

Callado permaneció y caminaron por largo rato, a momentos a lado del príncipe, en otros siendo sujetado por éste para evitar perderlo entre la multitud. Avanzaban con más rapidez, como impacientes.

A ratos Loki le miraba de soslayo y le veía feliz. Sonriendo a todo aquél que se topase de frente. 

-Ahí están Liv y Aren.-Susurró. Y lo jaló hacía él para cubrirlo pronto con su capa. 

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntaba nervioso pero no obtuvo respuesta. 

El sonido de las aguas inquietas, del salitre en el viento y la marea que subía y bajaba. Loki llegó casi de frente con Aren quien le esperaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Viniste!

Fue acallado por los ases enseguida.

-Bien, deberemos olvidarnos de estar en la góndola donde van tus padres, Thor.-Dijo Liv, era obvio, el plan debía hacerse con la mayor discreción posible.

-Esta vez, abandonaremos la idea de una góndola grande, iremos en estas dos.- Continuó la muchacha con tanto esmero y felicidad, ahora su cabello refulgeaba en luz dorada. Tras ellos, escondidos entre barriles y redes de pescar había dos góndolas efectivamente, mismas que ellos podrían abordar. 

Entre discutiendo los últimos detalles, se llegó al acuerdo de que Loki y Thor debían salir primero. 

Así lo hicieron, los muchachos arrojaron con esmero cuidado. Thor saltó dentro de la pequeña embarcación y enseguida estiró su mano para ayudar a su acompañante que ahora mostraba el rubor en sus mejillas.

-Ven, siéntate a mi lado.- Le dijo y pudo casi sentir algo más en su voz. No dijo nada, apenas pudo hacer un respingo cuando el príncipe se sentó a su lado, muy cerca y con la capa que traía se cubrieron ambos.

-Hasta que nos alejemos de la orilla, navegaremos así.- Explicó Thor.

-Creo que llamamos más la atención así.- Susurró Loki.

-Pero es una buena excusa para tenerte así.- Le respondió Thor mientras le guiñaba un ojo. 

La barca se alejó un poco, lo suficiente para que se pudiera maniobrar con los remos. Pero Thor los miró de soslayo.

-Bah, no los necesitamos.

Con calma metió la mano en la líquida superficie.

-He estado practicando.- Añadió.

-Oh por Odín, no quiero salir disparado otra vez.- Habló Loki fingiendo sobresalto, Thor se sintió un poco torpe.

-Calla, de verdad he practicado.

Movió sus muñecas con delicadeza y debajo de sus dedos formó pequeños remolinos formados por agua y aire, finalmente la barca cobró dirección y velocidad y se pudo colocar a la delantera. Loki quiso mirar atrás.

-No me gusta admitirlo, pero Aren sabrá cuidar a Liv.

Sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Celoso?

El rubio sonrió con ligera molestia.

-Mucho.

Continuaron un tramo más largo en silencio y todavía cubiertos por la capa de granate. El atardecer se estaba colocando en su punto más alto, pronto el sol iniciaría su descenso y la luna saldría victoriosa en una noche que prometía ser hermosa. Los demás asgardianos sobre sus propios barquillos sonreían extasiados, se apresuraban a sacar las linternas flotantes de papel. Jóvenes y viejos se amontaban en sus sitios para sacar el más grande o mejor decorado de las ofrendas que estaban por dar. 

A su alrededor se respiraban risas y emociones a flor de piel. Sin la capa encima pudo ver más aún el panorama. 

Que mundo tan extraño.

Pensaba. 

O tal vez, yo soy el único extraño aquí.

Esto último lo comenzó a desanimar. Sin embargo hizo un respingo cuando sintió la presión sobre su cuerpo de la compañía de Thor.

-Oh, por ahí están mis padres ¡escóndete!

Y volvieron a la súper discreta cubierta de tela roja. Metiendo su mano nuevamente se alejó de la muchedumbre y se alejaron lo más que pudieron, quedaron casi a las orillas de la congregación de ases. Loki vio cómo se encendían las ofrendas, como pequeñas luciérnagas que ven el jardín nocturno fresco, listas para salir.

Sin darse por enterado, sonrió.

En la lejanía de ellos, se vio una luz azul. El cetro del rey. Todo el bullicio calló de inmediato, aunque lejano la voz del rey y Dios Odín se escuchaba fuerte y clara.

-Venid hijos míos, regocijense y agradezcan a este último sol. El mismo fértil astro que nos trajo tanta vida y sustento. En igual medida, hemos de agradecer sus fuertes y cálidos rayos que no solo han hecho crecer nuestros árboles y flores, sino también nuestro espíritu. Los ases, son hijos del sol y ahora, hemos de agradecer por esta nueva etapa que comienza.

De la barca dónde se encontraba él y su esposa, salieron 3 linternas unidas por un largo listón. Pronto subieron por el calor de las velas en su interior.

-Es una representación de la familia real.- Susurró Thor.

-La de en medio, me corresponde a mí, y es la que está más arriba. 

Loki no podía despegar la vista del espectáculo.

-Mi camino hacía el trono es cada vez más cercano y mi presencia se muestra como la más cercana al sol por tanto.- Terminó de explicar.

Pronto las demás embarcaciones tuvieron listas y dispuestas sus linternas. Tan solo con la diferencia de distancia, éstas comenzaron a subir poco a poco. El sol se ocultó por completo y pronto relucieron como estrellas. Se reanudaron las risas y la alegría.

Un verano nuevo, un año que continuaba en paz. 

-Lo siento, creo que nos hemos alejado demasiado de la verdadera fiesta, yo--

-Es perfecto.

Thor lo miró, algo en su voz no sonaba como comúnmente era. Cuando le miró, pudo ver una luz distinta a la que reflejaban las linternas. Sus ojos verdes se movían lentamente, entornaban el manto nocturno, dedicaba suma atención a las ofrendas del sol. Enmarcando esa mirada de inocencia, pudo ver una curva en sus labios. 

El príncipe también sonrió. Nunca lo había visto así y rogó por ser el primero que lo hacía. De todo esto no se percató el jötun disfrazado, en silencio y completa paz disfrutaron del espectáculo. 

De pronto de un paño escondido en su ropaje, Thor sacó dos manzanas y le ofreció una a su acompañante que no puso objeción. Con sonrisas de complicidad tomaron el alimento que fue hurtado de manera noble de la cocina del as.

Las estrellas fugaces que eran linternas pronto subieron tanto que solo estelas luminosas se volvieron. La que habían soltado los reyes ya había desaparecido. Loki se había ensimismado en querer encontrarla pero ya no hubo modo alguno. 

La luna llegó y engullio todo aquél resplandor. El verano había comenzado. Se sentía además en las perlas de sudor que adornaban la frente del rubio y la nuca del moreno. Todavía contemplando ya el negro cielo, notaron también cómo se iban alejando las barcas.

-Oh diablos, teníamos que habernos adelantado a ello, ahora será imposible aparcar cerca de la costa con todos bajando.

Loki no puso importancia. El vaivén de las aguas, el maravilloso espectáculo y (suspiró), la presencia del príncipe en la misma barca le hizo entrar en un estado casi de letargo. ¿Qué habrá sido de Aren? ¿estará feliz de estar con Liv? 

Miró al cielo y después a Thor quien seguía mirando con preocupación cómo irían a regresar a tierra con disimulo.

Si, seguro que esta feliz.

Se respondió internamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Ha sido fantástico!- Exclamó el joven alzando los brazos enérgicamente, la embarcación se tambaleó un poco. 

Liv le miró sonriendo. Ella también compartía la emoción. 

-Mi linterna no ha sido la más rápida-

-¡Pero ha sido la mejor decorada!- Se apresuró a decirle Aren. Se le colorearon las mejillas. Con el firmamento oscuro, las estrellas luminosas y la luna serena se acercaron a la orilla donde tocaron muelle. Aren en un salto ágil logró salir y se dio media vuelta para extender su mano a la muchacha.

-Ven.

Ante el tacto frío de la piel masculina, sintió un escalofrío en su vientre. Las emociones que se habían ido preparando ahora parecían estallar en borboteos incesantes. Bañado en luz nocturna le sonrió. Sin embargo, su embelesamiento no le hizo ver que debía dar un paso más extenso del que había dado. Su pie trastabilló en la orilla de la húmeda madera.

-¡Ah!

Pronto se escuchó el chapoteo del agua, era la barca que había sido movida bruscamente, gracias a Odín, Liv no tuvo el infortunio de terminar en el agua, solo fue a parar en el pecho de su acompañante que en el momento la supo sacar del apuro.

En vez de sentirlo cálido, abrasador. La sensación que la recorría era meramente la fría atmósfera de su piel. Permaneció en esa posición un buen tiempo, no dándose por entendida cómo era posible que chico tan afable tuviese una atmósfera tan fría. 

En el bullicio de los ases que iban desembarcando, escuchó un repique constante. Alguna nueva muestra de festividad se estaba llevando a cabo en la lejanía. Podía escuchar un tambor que repicaba contra sus oídos. Al principio, de presencia lejana, después, iba acortando distancia.

Pronto se percató de que el retumbar de aquél instrumento no estaba presente en el ambiente, un sonido de eco y sincronizado. 

Como un palpitar.

Alzó la mirada y finalmente dándose cuenta de su confusión, vio que el sonrojo del muchacho había ocasionado que su corazón latiese desbocado y era ese mismo sonido el que Liv había encontrado tan encantador. 

No dijeron palabra alguna, ella todavía podía escuchar el sucumbir de su pecho y el de ella misma. Unidos en un abrazo improvisado permanecieron estáticos, a sus alrededores solo las figuras de los ases que se desdibujaban, tan ajenos de la escena que se estaba llevando en ese instante. 

La miraba como si fuese una obra de arte, perenne y silenciosa. Nada comparado a las toscas estatuas de su mundo natal. Cada movimiento de su melena rubia, cada palpitar de sus párpados abiertos. El acompasamiento de su pecho, cada cosa la describía como una eterna ilusión.

¿Se acabará pronto? 

¿Tendrá algún fin semejante monumento ante él?

"Tú eres la pieza más importante de este plan". Recordó.

"El lazo está creado, hermano". La gélida voz del gemelo malvado.

Todo podía acabar en un instante, y la divinidad que en sus brazos temblaba tal vez se esfumaría. La muerte acaecería sobre un pueblo desprevenido y él, sería quien llevase la batuta.

Pero su cuerpo se relajó, sorprendentemente. 

Sucedería, tal vez, pero por ahora, todo se encuentra en paz. De igual manera, su alma estará en paz siempre que esté con ella.

Acariciando su mejilla se acercó y entrecerrando sus ojos la invitó a olvidarse de las futuras penurias y contemplar el idóneo escenario donde ellos son felices, sin importar qué...

Ella aceptó y atrayéndolo hacía si cerraron el pacto en completo silencio. 

Solo los tontos se pondrían a pensar cuánto duró aquél beso. Aunque había sido en medio del lugar, nadie más prestó atención y esto fue lo mismo que hacerlo en la soledad de una habitación, sin cuestionamientos ni curiosidades. Ellos perdiéndose como lágrimas en el mar y uniéndose a la sociedad que querían pertenecer. 

Explorando las carnosidades de sus bocas descubrieron que también querían conocer todo aquél envoltorio de tesoros. Se separaron y hallaron ante ellos una nueva mirada, repleta de luz y sin lugar a dudas. 

Sonrieron tontamente como si fuese un hábito de muchos años el besarse. Se enraizaron en un abrazo más profundo y engullidos por lo que sentían se alejaron disimuladamente a un lugar donde pudieran seguir explorando cada quién ese nuevo universo de emociones. En silencio continuaron unidos sino en un brazo, sino en sus ojos y en su manos, esperando el momento en que todo aquél bullicio se volviese a presentar en cada rincón de sus cuerpos.

¿Quién era Thor? ¿Quién era Loki? Hace dos besos atrás ya se habían olvidado completamente de ellos. Un último revuelo de viento nocturno meció los largos cabellos de ella y pronto la misma corriente de aire se alejó.

Mucho muy apartado del gran sonido de voces y aclamaciones de dioses venerando sus propios poderes, sus legiones, su pasado y pueblo. 

Alejándose, entre soplidos y bufidos, llegó a despeinar ahora los rubios cabellos de otro que ignorante de todo, se habría paso a desembarcar.

-¿Estás seguro de que es bueno que lleguemos aquí? No sabemos si Aren o Liv nos estén buscando.- Habló Loki con un recelo de preocupación aunque la situación donde estaba tampoco le era desagradable. 

-Será mejor que no nos vean a todos juntos, sería difícil explicar eso si es que nos topamos con alguien que pudiera ser un riesgo.

Ambos saltaron fuera de la embarcación y a empujones la hicieron encallar en la orilla cubierta de diminutas piedras. Estaban casi del otro lado de la ciudad donde pronto terminaban las murallas del palacio y comenzaba el extenso mano verde de vegetación. 

No prestando atención a sus botas mojadas, Loki inspeccionó el paisaje a oscuras, sus ojos estaban muy bien acostumbrados a sitios así.

Sin guardias. Sin extensas murallas o atalayas de vigilancia. Que lugar tan desierto y desprotegido y a la vez, tan puro. 

Thor lo alcanzó y al igual que él se puso a contemplar los alrededores.

-Se ve bastante calmado, es un buen indicio. Podremos subir por la colina y buscar alguna entrada o improvisar alguna.- Sugirió el príncipe. Sin embargo, notó que no era escuchado. 

Su acompañante solo tenía un semblante de seriedad y casi de indiferencia. Esto le hirió. No parecía querer escucharlo o prestarle atención, no desde qué...

La imagen de la princesa Vanir llegó corriendo a su mente. 

Desplazado, sería la mejor palabra para describir lo que sus entrañas le decían. Lo que meses antes había sucedido entre ellos.

Escuetas clases de magia, encuentros improvisados, el príncipe espiándolo de lejos cuando salía de la biblioteca solo para tener una excusa y toparse con él. Conversaciones donde Loki parecía lo más renuente a quedarse callado pero...

Dentro de ese mutismo, siempre había sentido el llamado a no rendirse sobre lo que sus acciones movían. Dentro de ese silencio característico de él, también venían de la mano el rubor en sus mejillas, el nerviosismo de sus manos y el tic nervioso de acomodarse el cabello tras la oreja.

Si ella le daba paz, él le daba la intensidad, desconcierto y ...

¿Qué más puede hacer alguien sino darle entusiastas razones para creerlo enamorado? Cuando llegó Liv no tardó en mostrarse intranquilo con la presencia de la muchacha y la buena relación que llevaba con el príncipe. 

Loki, que siempre parecía reacio a no tenerlo cerca, parecía siempre contrariado con sus acciones. Podía sentir que quedaba insatisfecho cuando le hacía marcharse, cuando discutían, cuando pasaban en silencio el tiempo.

¿Es esperanza lo que te quieres ofrecer, Thor?

La esperanza de que tal vez, él también es un necio más duro que tu, que no sabe prever ni manejar emociones que parecen erróneas. Que tiene deseos de sacar algo más de lo que lleva dentro. 

Sino fuera así... Si en verdad él fuese indiferente en totalidad. No hubiera increpado en tu mente ni en tu corazón con aquella muestra de afecto, ¿la recuerdas, Thor?

Le miraba taciturno, bajo la wisteria. Sonriente y casi pacífico tomó un extremo del paño blanco que él portaba. Con suavidad presionó sus labios contra el objeto y pronto lo colocó sobre los labios de su acompañante.

Eso, ¿contaba como un beso? Creo que Thor ni siquiera lo había podido ver de este modo, había sido tan idiota en creer que apenas era un acercamiento cuando en realidad era una declaración clara de alguien que simplemente no sabía como lidiar con las palabras y acciones sinceras de su corazón.

Esperanza nueva llegó. Ahora, descubre si tienes el poder de finalmente sacarle la verdad, descubre si lo que siente por ti es lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencer esa fingida indiferencia.

Thor no se percataba de la ancha sonrisa que adornaba su rostro hasta que sintió la presión de sus mejillas por mantener tanto tiempo el gesto. El chico de cabellos negro se dio por enterado cuando notó la pronunciada mirada que le regalaba.

-¿Pasa algo?- Arqueó la ceja intentando parecer calmado. 

No respondió enseguida. Más bien se contoneo engreidamente. 

-¿Has visto lo que he podido hacer con mis manos?- Decía, refiriéndose a qué habían logrado navegar sin ayuda de remos sino de los pequeños poderes del príncipe. 

Se acercó a la orilla, donde el agua ululaba contra las piedrecillas. Se quitó la capa y la arrojó lejos, después la armadura del pecho, hombres y manos. Con un estruendo ahogado terminaron en la orilla.

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó Loki notando como se descubría.

Finalmente quedó solo arropado por un paño que le dejaba los brazos descubiertos. Volvió a meterse en el agua, hasta donde sus rodillas llegaban, movía ambas manos y el agua parecía obedecerle sin chistar. Loki no comprendía el cambio repentino de humor.

-Vamos, es mejor que estar yendo en cuclillas por todo el palacio.- Decía nuevamente el rubio sin mirarlo. 

Un último vistazo al palacio, a punto de replicar se calló por enésima vez. Aunque la razón le decía que lo mejor era evitarse un posible castigo, la luna reflejada en el mar, Thor chapoteando como niño en el agua y la serenidad de la noche fueron un grandioso señuelo.

Apenas quiso sonreír y se acercó. Thor que le daba la espalda temía que solo escuchara los pasos de Loki alejándose pero pronto desechó ésta idea mientras escuchaba como él también se descubría lo suficiente. Quedando únicamente en una prenda color negra e igualmente de brazos descubiertos, se quitó las botas y se arremangó los ropajes. 

Con trémulo se adentró y llegó hasta donde estaba el joven. Se sorprendió de lo agradable que podía ser sentir una ligera capa de vegetación haciéndole cosquillas por la planta de los pies. 

-Está fría por la noche pero se te quitará.- Añadió el príncipe. 

Loki sonrió nervioso... Claro, él no sentía frío.

Miró al joven que intentaba volver a hacer pequeños remolinos bajo el agua. Se esforzaba de sobremanera.

-¿Recuerdas cuando me hiciste aquella jugarreta para dejarme caer el agua encima? - Preguntó el príncipe. 

Ahogó una risa tonta.

-Claro que no.- Murmullo con un atisbo de sonrisa. Thor le miró recriminante y ladino a la vez. 

En silencio continuaban chapoteando, dejando que la humedad no le impidiera relajarse. A momentos se miraban y a momentos alejaban sus ojos, como temiendo que algo saliera de éstos. 

-Cuando era niño, mi padre alguna vez llegó a llevarme en barco a diferentes encomiendas del pueblo. Muchas naves llegué a navegar, era algo muy divertido. 

Le escuchaba atentamente, pensaba además en toda clase de historias que podría contarle. De entre todos los libros que había leído, probablemente Thor sería el ejemplo más grande de que las historias no siempre están encuadernadas, sino que cobran vida y andan por el mundo. Thor podía contarle tantas cosas en la libertad en la que vivía. 

¿Me contará muchas historias? Pensaba. 

-Aunque de las cosas que más me gustaba, era siempre mirar abajo e intentar atrapar esos pececillos de colores que aún hoy en día nunca he podido alcanzar.

En ese momento una pequeña numeración de esos mismos peces se movía sigilosamente por sus pies y piernas. Miró a Loki animado, dándole a entender que intentaría capturarlos.

Tras unos segundos donde se quedó quieto arremetió contra ellos y metiendo las manos de lleno se empapó todo el rostro de agua. Claro ésta que en esas condiciones nadie podría ver bien y los pececillos que tranquilamente paseaban habían desaparecido en un rápido nado. 

Soltó una pequeña carcajada al ver los rubios cabellos escurrir agua.

-¿Qué parte de esa idea de hizo creer que los ibas a atrapar?-Decía riéndose todavía de él. 

Era increíble que ese chico era el próximo rey de Asgard. 

Se sacudió un poco cual animal salvaje para quitarse el exceso de agua y mojando a su compañero de paso. 

Las travesuras que le siguieron fueron el tema principal, entre carcajadas y chapoteos terminaron los dos empapados. Ya con las últimas exhalaciones de risas siguieron conviviendo. En silencio Loki miró al horizonte nocturno. 

Una extensa línea azul y blanca entre los destellos de los adornos de la noche. ¿Expediciones con su padre? ¡Ja! Eso ni en sueños lo había considerado, ni pedido. Era mejor no entrar en detalles. 

Olvidándose de ello, siguió mirando el extenso mar. ¿Quién lo hubiera podido adivinar? En sus sueños la vívida imagen del mar le producía terror y ahora, lo veía tan sereno, tan afable.

¿Será solo la visión del mar real lo que le daba tranquilidad?

O tal vez... 

A su derecha estaba Thor exprimiendo su melena para desaparecer el exceso de agua en sus cabellos. Su rostro se fue apagando.

Otra vez sentía miedo. Nuevamente sentía que debía salir de ahí, que tenía que correr y alejarse de aquél incentivo que incendiaba su razón y volvía cenizas los proyectos de Jötunheim. 

"¿A quién quieres más?" La voz de Aren retumbó en sus oídos. La mirada fulminante que le brindó, que le exigía la verdad, pero más que para satisfacer su curiosidad, era para que él mismo admitiera lo que sentía. 

Pero Syn...

Ella se había portado con gracia y bondad. Con caricias tiernas y dulces palabras. La rememoraba y cándido sentía la paz que tanto anhelaba sentir junto a Thor.

¿Cómo? Se sorprendió por el rumbo que sus pensamientos tomaron por un instante. Anhelar la pacífica atmósfera que ella parecía brindarle pero su persona favorita encabezando la escena sería el príncipe de Asgard.

¿A quién quiero más?

Se preguntaba. Cerrando los ojos, supo comprender que la felicidad y calma que le prodigaba una, no era comparable con la ardiente pasión que intentaba guardar para con el príncipe. A Syn, había aprendido a quererla en tan poco tiempo, y la sentía tan cercana como.. Como Aren, como si un hilo de sangre los uniese, una conexión inexistente pero... que parecía tan real que se había dejado llevar por él, confundiéndole con un cariño de pareja.

A tales conclusiones había llegado, en medio de una efusiva convivencia con el autor de sus desvarios. A su lado, sin sospechar estaba quién de más debía cuidarse. Por un segundo que él no dejó que nadie más mirase, sonrió para sí mismo, creyéndose el más tonto de todos los nueve reinos. 

¿Qué hago ahora?

Se preguntó. Pronto olvidó esto cuando sintió el roce de unos pececillos que nuevamente se habían acercado a la orilla para poder comer de la vegetación que abrazaba las rocas. Los miró por largo rato, se movían lentamente y de improvista arremetían y se alejaban. Regresaban y reanudaban una danza extraña.

Thor pronto parecía acallar, estaba ensimismado en ver el cielo, quizá buscando las linternas que horas antes habían hecho volar. Una idea extraña llegó a sus manos y juguetón movió con sigilo y efectuó su magia escondida.

Los ojos verdes brillaron.

-Mira esto.- Le dijo suavemente.

Con una estela de luz verde brotando de sus manos, logró hacer que la superficie acuosa le hiciese caso, y con algunos movimiento más ésta misma se alzó por encima de sus cabezas. Creó un domo hecho totalmente de agua y lo suficientemente grueso para que los habitantes acuáticos pudiesen seguir navegando por el agua que era su hogar. 

 

El domo los cubría a ambos. Thor no cabía en su sorpresa.

-Tal vez no los puedas tocar, pero al menos podrás verlos tan cerca como hubieras querido de niño.- Decía Loki observando su obra de arte.

Era cierto, los peces inocentes que ignoraban lo que sucedía se seguían moviendo con naturalidad, navegando sobre sus delgadas aletas, ondeando su cola para llegar lejos de los ojos curiosos del príncipe. 

-Es grandioso.- Habló el joven y esto hizo que ruborizándose por un momento Loki estuvo. 

Moviendo sus manos con delicadeza la magia seguía recorriendo el precioso obsequio acuoso. La atmósfera seguía moviéndose sobre ellos, invitándolos al onírico paisaje que tenían ante ellos. Así lo sintió el jötun disfrazado que continuaba observándolos. 

Llegó un punto donde Thor intentando abarcar todo a lo que su alrededor sucedía, se topó con la imagen del joven a su lado. El moreno que no despegaba su mirar de lo que estaba haciendo. Tan sereno, tan jovial.

¡Era una imagen tan distinta a la que había tenido momentos atrás! Ahora le veía tan radiante, la ropa que ya no llevaba dejaba al descubierto los brazos de mármol, limpios y fuertes, delicados y seguramente tersos. El perfil que mostraba, con la silueta de su nariz perfectamente recta. Los ojos verdes que deslumbraban, los cabellos húmedos que aún tenía pegados a su faz por la humedad.

Y dentro de ese perfecto marco, dos rosadas montañas a las que nunca antes había prestado tanta atención.

Pronto su mirada se hizo indiscreta y Loki le miró sintiéndose altamente escrudiñado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya te aburriste? - Preguntó algo ofendido. 

Los labios de Thor no se abrieron para dar respuesta. Loki continuaba ejerciendo su magia. En eso, Thor sacó el pañuelo donde había tenido envueltas las manzanas que consumieron durante la festividad. Miraba el paño recordando acciones pasadas.

-Hace tiempo, usaste este mismo artefacto para tomarme desprevenido.- Hablaba con cierto tono seductor y Loki lo pudo prever.

De mil colores se puso su rostro.

-Y-yo...

-Supongo que es hora de que te devuelva el gesto.

Y besando con delicadeza la esquina del paño se acercó a Loki. Éste a su vez no dejaba de ver aquella prenda que ahora prometía acercarse a él de manera distinta. Precisamente era esto lo que quería el príncipe, pues Loki, por estar tan al tanto de lo que hacía el joven rubio con el paño no comprendió porqué en un segundo la servilleta se escapó de sus manos y en vez de eso, los labios del joven se unieron con los de él.

"..Que haya un rayo de esperanza:  
el don que te concedo.  
Y no con la muerte, sólo en profundo  
sueño la fatal profecía se cumplirá.  
Y del sueño hechicero despertarás  
al calor de ese primer beso de amor."

El hechizo se rompió y el agua que venía controlando tan bien cayó sobre los dos, pero a diferencia de lo que se podía esperar, esto no detuvo el acto silencioso que se llevaba a cabo. Aún no podía cerrar sus ojos de la impresión y con ellos tampoco podía enfocar nada, puesto que esa parte se había desconectado finalmente de él.

Le recibió en caricias húmedas. Cuando le tomó de las mejillas y el moreno le permitió el acceso a su boca. No había ya pero alguno que valiera, ni muralla alta que detuviese lo que ambos sintieron en esos instantes. Tras varios momentos, embriagado de un vino divino, dejó que su cuerpo fuese absorbido y que sus manos y labios fuesen los que actuasen. Le abrazó con cariño y pidió aún más su cercanía.

Húmedos y con la piel erizada, continuaron besándose por largo, largo tiempo. Nublados de mente y cuerpo, no recordaban realmente cómo fue que lograron entrar al palacio sin ser vistos, solo recordaban que en cada momento que podían, se detenían, cada muro y cada pilar era excelente lugar para retomar los besos y caricias. 

Se reían entre ellos y cosquilleantes emociones les hacían parecer un par de bobos ebrios. 

Se contemplaban a momentos, se volvían a besar, caminaban de la mano, después regresaban los besos.

Pasos, un beso en la mejilla, risas y besos, pasos y un empujón hacía el muro, nuevamente caricias y besos. 

Si ellos fuesen arquitectos de caminos, cualquiera se perdería o terminaría demasiado extasiado para recorrerlo en su totalidad. 

Ebrios, si, pero aquello que por meses habían acallado. Ahora expeliendo lo que ahora inundaba los pasillos, cada pequeña fisura del suelo y del techo. 

Cegados, sus siluetas se perdieron en alguna parte del castillo. Tal vez en algún jardín, en alguna banca bajo un árbol, más arriesgado, tal vez en una habitación, entre sábanas. 

¿Lo sabremos algún día?

 

FALTAN 24 HRS PARA LA TORTURA DE LOKI


	16. La muerte de Lygar

La escrabosa escena continuaba. Con cada jadeo sentía que pronto ya no habría lugar para aire alguno en sus pulmones, sabía que era una constante lucha. Entre sollozos y pupilas dilatadas continuó su perpetrador con bruscos ataques hacía él.

Duele 

Pensó. Tras de él, el verdugo continuaba su tarea, ¿qué expresión tendría? qué emoción escogería para adornar su rostro. Tal vez estaría sonriendo, una amplia y blanca sonrisa que le decía que la tortura todavía no acaba, que podía prolongarse horas y horas. Sintió sus húmedos dedos entrelazarse en sus cabellos y jalaba de ellos con premura. Todo alrededor de Loki se desdibujaba. El arriba era abajo y el abajo era disparejo. Otra lágrima salió de sus ojos, lo notó porque su sabor salado llegó hasta sus labios.

Me descubrió. Quedé desprovisto de toda coraza, disfraz y ha dado con lo que era real. Una realidad que incluso yo he querido negar.

Su cuerpo pronto ya no aguantaría... Pronto, acabaría y quedaría sin aliento alguno.

.: 12 HORAS ANTES DE LA TORTURA DE LOKI :.

Algún pajarillo estaría molesto pues el sol estaba demasiado cálido ésta mañana, el verano no se hacía esperar por nada. Las flores y los animales ya habían tenido su momento para prepararse pero ahora; los paisajes desfigurados, las perlas de sudor cubriendo la frente y los vapores llegaban para instalarse una buena temporada. Cantaba pues, nuestro plumífero amigo y batía sus alas. Seguramente estaba renegando porque no había árboles cerca de allí donde posarse. 

Tonta ave, a mi ventana no llega ninguna copa de árbol o arbusto.

Pensaba entre sueños. Sin embargo, en un instante ésta realidad fue desecha ya que escuchó el crujir de las ramas y algunas hojas batiéndose. El piar acalló.

Sintió las ganas de volver a sumirse en las aguas de los sueños, pero la revelación le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe.

¡No, en mi habitación no hay árboles cerca!

Cuando abrió sus ojos verdes y sintió el golpe del sol matutino apenas pudo reaccionar. Se quedó quieto como un animalito que busca cerciorarse de que su depredador no está tras él. 

¿Qué es esto?

Una silla de terciopelo verde reposaba en silencio en una de las esquinas, muy cercana a la cama. Sus ojos continuaron su recorrido nervioso, cada detalle, cada muro y objeto estaba fuera de lo que él recordaba. 

A punto de preguntarse dónde estaba sintió un apretón en su estómago. Su cuerpo fue atraído hacía una masa caliente. La respiración cercana a su nuca le hizo respingar.

-¿T-thor?

Susurró sin poder girar su cabeza totalmente. De respuesta solo obtuvo una especie de gruñido que no supo discernir si fue un bostezo, un 'buenos días' o quizá una maldición.

Sin importarle si lo movía se giró.

Ahí estaba... Recostado de lado, con varios mechones regados por la almohada y su rostro. Tenía los párpados fijamente cerrados, sumergidos en alguna fantasía de ensueño. Lo tenía tan cerca, con su calor tan presente en sus labios todavía.

Casi echó un grito recordando la noche anterior. Aguardó un poco más, tal vez solo debía calmarse. Respirando de ritmo tranquilo, recapituló los hechos pasados hacía solo unas cuantas horas. 

Estábamos en la orilla y luego...

Pasos torpes, risas ladinas y ojos chispeantes, labios que se unen y solo se separan para volverse a encontrar. En un paso veloz, recorrió las memorias de la noche pasada. Todo aquello que alborotó sus cabellos y la ropa de ambos.

Ahora estaban tendidos en un lecho que seguramente era el de Thor.

-¿Cuántos nos habrán visto venir aquí? -Se preguntó en voz alta.

Lo suficiente para que el príncipe pronto sintiera el llamado de la consciencia. Gruñó un poco más y entre pestañeos pastosos logró enfocar a quién delante de él estaba. Cuando finalmente pudo ver la mirada sorprendida de su compañero, sonrió con excelsa tranquilidad.

-Hola.- Le dijo susurrante y todavía con el sueño en su faz.

Loki no respondió enseguida, en vez de eso se coloreó en rosa.

-¿Dormiste bien? - Fue lo único que pudo preguntar, no podía verlo a los ojos, y no fue necesario, puesto que el abrazo se volvió a efectuar. Thor lo estrechó entre brazos y hundió su nariz en el cuello de él. Una oleada de emociones tan frescas le recorrió y le hizo soltar un quejido de gusto. 

-Tu cabello me hace cosquillas.- Replicó juguetón el moreno. Aun con el corazón a punto de salirse, sentía una nueva confianza en poder expresarle aún más afectos que la noche pasada. 

-Hueles muy bien.

Loki le miró de soslayo.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Los dos estamos con agua de mar por todo el cuerpo, he de oler a puro salitre.- Decía alejándose un poco.

-A tu lado, el salitre se convierte en el aroma de mi comida favorita.- Respondía entre ronroneos seductores y dejaba un pequeño camino de besos en su cuello.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, debía pararlo por un instante, el mismo instante en el que pensó.

Oh dios, ¿lo hemos... hecho?

Se le revolvió el estómago de la posibilidad de haber compartido más que solo besos. Tenía el torso desnudo y a penas se había percatado de ello. El contraste más hermoso que pudo ver, su piel de mármol y la tonalidad canela de su compañero. Esta vez sintió algo más que solo vergüenza, más que un simple sonrojo.

Casi podía jurar que se encogió en los brazos de su príncipe.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó el joven que notaba la tensión en los músculos de su amante en lecho.

Como escupiéndolo, dijo.

-¿Lo hemos hecho?

Para una pregunta tan personal, Thor tuvo el descaro de mostrarse lo más calmado posible y sonriente le mostró las perlas de su sonrisa.

Claro, ese silencio solo podía significar una respuesta afirmativa.

-No.

Lo miraba confundido, exigiendo una respuesta concreta.

-No lo hemos hecho.- Afirmó con un poco más de seriedad la suficiente para que Loki le creyera. Con un lapso corto de silencio agregó:

-¿Tan malo te hubiese parecido si...?

-¡No!- Exclamó de pronto sin dejarlo terminar.

La emoción en su respuesta devolvió la confianza y la risueña sonrisa volvió al rostro de Thor.

-Es solo que... No lo recuerdo del todo bien, sería una desgracia que no recordarse la primera... noche.

¡Exacto Loki! Sigue dándole esperanzas al príncipe. Encantado con esas últimas palabras, Thor habló:

-No te preocupes, no es como que te haya embriagado o algo, simplemente que creo que fue demasiado para ti... Caíste dormido tan pronto como entramos en mi habitación.

La nueva emoción se convirtió en la embarazosa sorpresa. Sintiéndose como un tonto se hizo un ovillo en los brazos del príncipe que reía ante la muestra de ternura.

-Está bien, no te voy a presionar sobre ello.- Decía con voz dulce. Con sigilo y todavía un resto de timidez, Loki lo envolvió también sus brazos. El tiempo escurrió pronto.

-Ya se me había hecho una rareza escuchar a las aves tan cerca. Debe ser casi medio día.- 

-Si, tienes ra-- 

No terminó la frase, el cuerpo de Loki se vio suspendido casi en el aire cuando los brazos de Thor volaron.

-¡¿MEDIO DÍA?!- gritó y la sábana enredada en sus piernas le hizo caer de espaldas.

-¿¡Thor!?- Exclamó Loki gateando hacía el extremo del lecho. No tuvo tiempo de ayudarlo, cuando el príncipe ya se había incorporado. Se acomodó los cabellos desechos y buscó con la mirada su ropa.

-¡AAAGH! ¡SOY UN ESTÚPIDO! - Decía mientras torpemente buscaba su armadura.

-Agh, la dejamos en la playa.- Se contestó.

-¿¡Quisieras decirme a dónde vas!? ¿Qué pasa contigo? - Le exigió el moreno que no cabía en su sorpresa y comenzó a vestirse igualmente por si las moscas.

-¡Tengo que liderar una expedición! ¡Ahora mismo debería estar ya saliendo! - Explicaba.

-Padre me va a matar.- Murmuraba.

Preguntar probablemente no sería lo más óptimo en esa situación de apuro. Loki espero a que tal vez terminase de vestirse. Una vez que él estuvo vestido y calzado, preguntó:

-¿A dónde irás? Creí que estarías en la celebración de ésta noche.- Dijo Loki.

-Si estaré, pero padre me encomendó la tarea de ir a la frontera con Jötunheim, cada año en el primer amanecer de verano se hace una inspección en busca de los desaparecidos jötnar.

Habló con suma calma aunque todavía sus movimientos denotaban prisa. A penas se percató cuando escuchó el caer de una copa y un pocillo de porcelana deshaciéndose en el suelo. Alzó la vista. La palidez había vuelto casi transparente a Loki. Thor no entendía que pasaba, pero se quedó muy quieto temiendo que la imagen del joven desapareciera si respiraba muy fuerte.

-¿Qué pas--

-¿Tu irás a ese sitio?

Thor no comprendía, pero resolvió en responder.

-Sí, se supone que era una tarea del teniente Lars, sin embargo, él quedó fuera del cargo cuando sucedió lo de ustedes en Alfheim. Solo es cosa de ir a dar un recorrido a las fronteras. No pasará nada.

A zancadas le plantó un beso que no le supo a nada, tal vez porque el joven de ojos verdes no podía reaccionar. 

Era obvio. la noticia le había caído peor que un balde de agua fría. La frontera de Asgard con Jötunheim. Ese sitio era el perfecto lugar para comparar las grandes realidad de los dos reinos. Por un lado, tan verde y fértil, por otro, tan oscuro y hostil. Hacía milenios que los jötnar desaparecieron en toda amplitud de la palabra, no había rastro alguno de sus civilizaciones era como si hubiesen sido borrados del mapa y mucho de eso... tenía que ver con Lygar, la verdadera identidad de Loki.

Lygar... Era el encargado de mantener a cualquiera lejos de la entrada a Jötunheim, para lo cual siempre usaba de su magia para infringir el suficiente daño a quien lo intentase. Lo había olvidado por un instante, pero precisamente en el solsticio de verano era cuando había más grietas en aquella protección que Lygar ponía, sus poderes de gigante de hielo se veían ligeramente debilitados y era cuando tenía que mostrar más el terrible destino de quien sea que osase acercarse a su reino natal.

Ahora mismo, se estaba enterando que el haragán chismoso de este año, desde todos los milenios anteriores, era el mismo con quien compartió el lecho tan solo un amanecer atrás.

Lygar sabía que si era necesario, tenía que matar a todo aquél que lograse traspasar a sus tierras. Pero... ahora... ¿cómo?

¿Cómo iba a defender aquello que creía suyo? cuando lo mismo que iba hacía allá era igualmente suyo pero mil veces más preciado. Tal vez fingir y parecer que no pasaba nada, era lo más viable, sin embargo para proteger aún más la muralla en esos tiempos de debilidad en sus poderes, había ciertas 'mascotas' que nada apacibles rondaban y en las cuales Lygar no tenía suficiente control, se tenían ahí por el hecho de que podían proteger cuando él no pudiese, pero ahora...

-Thor, no puedes ir.- Se apresuró a decir sin contener razón en sus palabras, le tomó del brazo rudamente y el príncipe se sintió contrariado.

-¿Cómo dices?

Lygar se dio cuenta de su imprudencia al mostrar tanta preocupación por algo que debía ser ' lo habitual' en el verano de los ases.

-Es necesario, solo es una vuelta, ¡que más me gustaría que enfrentarme a ellos para acabarlos de una vez! pero como muchos años anteriores, es seguro que sigan sin aparecer esas sabandijas.

"Enfrentar", "Acabar", "Sabandijas".

No podía sentirse herido, dentro de la sociedad jötnar ni siquiera Lygar era conocido. Solo la voz del príncipe le hizo volver en sí, había hecho llamar a su paje:

-Por favor, haz que venga Fikir.- Fue lo que alcanzó a escuchar.

Se introdujo de nuevo en la habitación. Dio grandes pasos y tomándolo del rostro le dio un largo y pronunciado beso al que Loki a penas podía responder.

-Estaré bien, no te preocupes de más.- Dijo feliz. Para nada podía tomar esa afirmación como algo seguro, Loki no dijo nada esta vez.

-Regresaré tan pronto como acabe, más vale que me esperes.- Le advirtió divertido. Relajando un poco más su semblante, unió su frente con la de él y volvió a hablar:

-Te buscaré, en las filas del banquete o en las manos de las doncellas que te inviten a bailar, pero regresaré para buscarte. Así que... espérame.

Las sílabas de toda esa frase parecían como los vapores de un mar exótico y caótico a la vez. Mismo que le hechizaron, que lo hicieron ver la imagen de Thor siempre a su lado. No se percato de cuando le dio un último beso y salió fugaz de la habitación con el repique de su armadura plateada y el ondear de su capa.

Petrificado quedó en medio del recinto. Adquiriendo nuevos miedos que recorrían la yema de sus dedos, de los párpados cansados.

-No...- Susurró y un estallido en su mente le dijo, que tan pronto como había podido alcanzar la felicidad, así de fácil la iba a perder, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Quedó sumergido en el silencio por largos minutos, en medio de la habitación que hasta hacía unos minutos atrás había sido el escenario de un encuentro tan maravilloso como secreto. No podía escuchar más los cantos de las aves a las afueras ni tampoco entender qué le hacía quedarse estático tanto tiempo.

Es en este día, cuando mis poderes descienden peligrosamente, tengo que tener cuidado.

Se decía en la mente. No pudo continuar con sus cavilaciones cuando el golpeteo de la puerta al abrirse le hizo girarse bruscamente. En el umbral estaba Fikir con la mirada gacha.

-Mi señor, he venido por usted.- Decía con voz queda, tal vez el muchacho también seguía ofuscado por lo ocurrido el día anterior. 

Loki no dijo nada, solo salió a paso firme, ignorando el escrutinio al que fue sometido por los demás pajes que estaban listas para entrar a acomodar los aposentos del príncipe. En silencio paje y huésped continuaron su camino. Era un largo pasillo entre grandes columnas con intrincados capiteles. Sus pasos resonaban con un largo eco, no había nadie.

No había guardias, solo algunos pajes que se movían por entre los pasillos cargando las utilidades que el príncipe podría necesitar.

Continuó en silencio. Hasta que otro par de pasos se escucharon a la par de los suyos. Loki encaró la ceja, tal vez era Thor regresando. Se colocó a la defensiva para recibirlo, pero justo cuando doblaron en una de las esquinas, chocó de bruces contra otro más grande que él.

-¿L-Loki?

Escuchó.

Cuando pudo levantar la vista, se percató que se trataba de Aren, con el cabello alborotado, cargando entre sus manos, una capa de él, algunas parte de armadura y él vistiendo unas holgadas prendas de color café. Loki le miró de arriba a abajo. La noche anterior lo perdió de vista en el muelle, cuando se quedó solo con Liv.

La inteligencia chispeante del hermano mayor corrió cual trueno y llegó a una conclusión. Loki observó por detrás de Aren, el mismo extenso pasillo que se abría.

-Es cierto, Thor tiene la mitad del ala sur y Liv la otra mitad.

Aren se ruborizó violentamente y dijo con voz torpe:

-¿T-también te quedaste por estos rumbos? Jeje

Era risa que denotaba nerviosismo tuvo que ser el indicativo de algo más. Loki no agregó nada, solo continuaron su camino y Aren se les unió. Cuando estaban prontos a llegar a sus aposentos Fikir habló:

-El príncipe Thor ha hecho traer sus ropajes para la fiesta de hoy, en unos momentos más se los harán llegar.- Sin agregar algo más cerró la puerta quedamente. 

Loki, que le daba la espalda a su hermano, retornó sobre sus talones para hablar pero los labios de Aren fueron más rápidos y exclamó:

-¡QUE NOCHE!- Los ojos de Aren brillaban como estrellas de la noche.

Exclamó y arrojó las cosas cerca, sobre un descansillo alargado de mullido terciopelo. Su hermano mayor abandonó la idea de poder decir algo en los próximos minutos.

Aren seguía rugiendo como león recién comido y se estiraba haciendo mucho ruido. 

-Ojalá nunca hubiese acabado.- Decía sin pena alguna. 

Se quitó la prenda que llevaba sobre el torso. Loki abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando le vio la piel cubierta de pequeñas motitas y lineas color rojo. No dijo nada en seguida.

-Nos la pasamos de maravilla en el muelle, las linternas flotando y todo el mundo aplaudía como locos. Luego hubo un momento de silencio, creo que había un viejito dando una noticia sobre el clima o algo así.

-¿No será el discurso que dio el rey Odín?

-Y luego fue un alboroto para llegar al muelle, quería decirle a uno que otro ¡Quitate baboso! todos querían aparcar y yo sabía que podía saltar desde la balsa hasta la orilla pero no quería asustar a Liv. 

En cuanto mencionó su nombre puso ambas manos en sus mejillas.

-Oh Liv, es la mujer más linda que he conocido.

-Es la primera mujer con la que interactuas. 

-Bueno, pero ha sido la mejor experiencia nunca. Ya sabes, las mujeres no existen 'allá'.- Susurró estas últimas palabras.

Era una extraña realidad para los jötnar, no existía el género femenino. Todos eran (al menos por fuera) masculinos, pero cargaban con ambos órganos reproductivos, por lo tanto los jötnar podían 'embarazarse' y 'embarazar'. Quien daba a luz podía ser llamada madre, si después ese mismo preñaba a otro, se convertía en padre. Los roles podían ser intercambiables. 

-¿Crees que sea un rarito?

Loki fue sacado de sus pensamientos.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Lo digo porque precisamente. Estando allá, nunca sentí una atracción por alguien de mi misma naturaleza, ahora vengo y lo primero y más diferente de mí es lo que me llama la atención. 

Había un dejo de preocupación en sus palabras, por un momento dejaron de brillarle los ojos de ilusión. Parecía toparse de lleno contra algo que podía ser un obstáculo para su sentir. 

Su hermano mayor, había sido tan indiferente en el pasado. Sin tener con quién hablar o meditar. Resignado a vivir y podrirse en aquella habitación helada. Su única razón de superviviencia era la de que en algún momento, él sería útil para su padre. Como un arma confinada a un bucle de herramientas sin usar o sin un propósito definido.

En el pasado, muchas de estas conclusiones eran diluidas. Algo había ocurrido, algo que aún no podía entender pero que se presentaba en muchas ocasiones.

Primero fue un tabique mal colocado, un pequeño agujero en la pared. No le prestaba importancia, probablemente esa habitación donde estaba aunque era digna de elegancia y sobriedad probablemente tenía muchos fallos arquitectónicos.

Hasta que el golpeteó constante hizo que cediera por fin, el agujero tuvo un poco de luz y tras de esta salió un enano y azulado bebé. En ese momento, Lygar, le miró de soslayó y no le prestó atención.

La pequeña criatura había logrado increpar en sus aposentos pero como sabiéndose olvidado por el pueblo de Jötunheim no prestó atención y siguió entre las páginas de sus libros.

A momentos lo escuchaba merodear, moverse entre los muebles de oscuros colores. Arrastrarse en movimientos entorpecidos. Así empezaron los días, no se decían palabra alguna, tal vez porque el bebé allanador de moradas no sabía hablar más que balbucear.

Lygar nunca se puso a indagar de dónde venía. Simplemente le ignoraba cuando entraba en su espacio. Así fue, hasta el día en que fue sacado de sus sueños. Un sonido constante y desgarrador le hizo abrir los ojos rojos que poseía. Con calma y sigilo pudo enfocar lo que tenía delante de él. 

Era nuevamente el pequeño intruso, se había colado una vez más por la mañana y ahora estaba sentado dándole la espalda. El joven estuvo a punto de girarse sobre si para ignorarlo y seguir durmiendo pero el sonido peculiar que generó le hizo respingar.

¡Craaaaack!

Y una hoja salió volando.

¡Craaaack!

Y otra hoja voló tristeza y sola, lejos de la pasta que la abraza en un precioso libro. El jötun mayor se puso de pie y corrió.

-¿¡PERO QUÉ HACES!?

El pequeño no entendía que pasaba, solo sabía que estaba divirtiéndose arrancando algo entre sus manos y ahora ya no lo tenía.

Tampoco le gustaba la mirada que tenía sobre él, el gigante que tenía delante suyo, aunque más grande de él en edad, si era un poco más delgado de lo normal.

-Pequeña sabandija, haz roto mi libro.

Seguía sin entender su habla, pero supo discernir que estaba molesto y ahora él se sentía triste, como solo un bebé podría sentirse después de una mirada así. Ese primer encuentro, no sería el único, pero muchas otras ocasiones similares a esas se repitieron. 

Lygar le miraba con desdeño y lo ignoraba. Sin importar si el pequeño (que pronto dejó de ser pequeño) le miraba con tristeza. De todas formas, su hermano mayor le ignoraba y le miraba con desprecio.

Qué diferencia tan grande desde ese pasado, hasta el presente.

Aunque claro está que ya no era un bebé, si que seguía manteniendo muchas expresiones faciales idénticas. Le miró y notó en su mirada la tristeza de sus palabras.

-¿Y si soy un rarito?

Podía ignorarlo y simplemente continuar sobre sus cavilaciones. Podía hacerlo...

-Lo diferente es lo que te atrae y no por eso es malo.-Le dijo su hermano mayor quién ahora recogía la ropa que Aren había arrojado lejos. La colocó sobre su cama. Le miró por el rabillo del ojo.

Notó como sus palabras devolvían la luz al rostro de su hermano menor. Aren le miró con cierto agradecimiento, pero Loki le dio la espalda aunque sentía en sus mejillas la necesidad de corresponderle el gesto en sonrisa. Prefirió guardarse para sí esas sensaciones y se ocupó en otras cosas.

Divagando su mente llegó a otros pensamientos. Se quedó en silencio al borde de la cama de Aren y se llevó instintivamente la mano hacía el vientre. Las palabras anteriormente dichas, sobre... la naturaleza de los gigantes.

Solo los jötnar podían cargar un bebé en su interior sin ser hembras. Si de repente, entre los múltiples encuentros con el príncipe algo llegaba a pasar...

¿Cómo evitaría algo así? ¿cómo lo ocultaría?

Se imaginó que por encima de su ropa se notaría un bulto, que crecería y después regresaría a su forma original. Para nada sería normal en un asgardiano, en un elfo o un vanir.

-¿Cómo puedes evitar quedar...?

Dijo y se giró, Aren estaba descansando en la reposadera de madera,con la cabeza echada hacía atrás.

Le miró, con la mano a una palma de distancia de su entrepierna y su estómago.

-¿Evitar...?

No comprendió en un primer instante. Sin embargo, tras unos momentos donde le miraba sin comprender, algo en su rostro se tensó. Casi palideció. Se puso de pie altamente alarmado.

-¿Tu y el príncipe...?

Loki negó rápidamente con el rostro un poco enrojecido.

-Pero si llega a pasar...

El pecho de su hermano menor subía y bajaba con extrema preocupación. Le miraba como si Loki fuese una catástrofe inminente. No dijo nada, por largo rato y esto estaba desesperando a su hermano mayor.

-Vamos... ¡di algo, con un demonio!

Pero Aren negó y apartó la mirada, rehuyendo la atención que su hermano le exigía. 

-¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan maldita sea callado? Solo te estoy pidiendo una respuesta sencilla, no te estoy diciendo que lo estoy o no. - Siguió mascullando algunas otras palabras que se perdieron en la inmensidad de la habitación.

Aren ahora se tapaba los labios con la mano, pero pronto dejó el gesto de lado y sin mirar a Loki le preguntó:

-¿Crees que puedes estar en cinta si lo haces con él?

La pregunta directa, fría y sin remordimiento ataladró su mente. 

-No veo porqué no podría suceder, ambos conocemos nuestra naturaleza. Pero no deseó tampoco que esto arruiné los planes del futuro...

Fue su respuesta, casi en susurro pero Aren la escuchó perfectamente y algo en su cuello le dolió, tensó los hombros y apretó los puños. 

-Loki... Tu...

En eso se abrió la puerta con un ligero rechinar.

-Mis señores, aquí han llegado ya sus vestimentas.- Anunció Fikir.

Pronto entraron dos damas caminando con rechonchas bolsas de un rojo carmesí. Las mujeres entraron con una ligera inclinación de cabeza. Colocaron los paquetes sobre el lecho más cercano y con un ademán deshicieron el nudo de la cuerda de oro que las mantenía sujetas.

-El príncipe ha tenido especial atención en sus ropajes.- Añadió el paje Fikir.

Las mujeres extendieron las telas.

Un largo, suave y poderoso azul eléctrico corría por el gran atuendo. Aren se acercó.

-Increíble, debo asumir que este es el mío.

Era casi obvio, el largo de las prendas era distinto. Llevaría una armadura plateada que solo le cubriría los pectorales y acabaría en grandes hombreras. Bajo estas una preciosa tela azul eléctrico cubriría su torso y brazos. Luego bajarían por sus piernas un fuerte y esbelto acabado de negro. 

-Pareceré Ikki de fenix.- Comentó.

-Esos son griegos.

Volviendo en si, tomó los paños en sus manos, se verían exuberante. Finalmente Aren, quien estaba acostumbrado al casi nulo uso de prendas, estaba acostumbrándose cada vez más a usarlas. Las damas le dieron indicaciones sobre cómo usarlas y Aren se distrajo escuchando.

Loki le miró de soslayó antes de mirar el paquete que debía ser el suyo.

Era un azul igualmente, pero más sereno. No portaría armadura como Aren y en cambio llevaría una especie de cubierta de tul que nacía desde sus hombreras y cubriría toda su espalda y parte de su pecho.

Podía decirse que había sido más refinado y delicado en la elección de su ropa. ¿Era eso una indirecta?

Se sintió un poco contrariado. Al igual que con su hermano, las damas le dieron instrucciones de cómo usarlo, asegurando que de cualquiera manera Fiki estaría con ellos para ayudarlo. Agradecieron ambos la atención y las mujeres salieron. 

Antes de cerrar la puerta nuevamente, Fikir habló:

-Ah, además el príncipe manda sus disculpas pues llegará tarde al tener que salir a hacer la caminata de verano por las fronteras con Jötunheim. Pero espera que sea de su agrado los regalos.- Con la misma sonrisa salió de la habitación.

Un silencio repentino recorrió los rincones. Solo el sonido de cuando Aren soltó la armadura y ésta ocasionó un estrepitoso sonido. Loki no había olvidado lo que Thor le había dicho en la mañana. 

-¿Es hoy?

Preguntó con inocencia y miraba a Loki inquisitivo.

-Era claro que no podía advertirle más allá de lo normal.- Susurró.

Aren le tomó de los hombros.

-¿Qué diablos es lo que piensas hacer?- Lo sacudió con violencia pero su hermano mayor no le prestaba atención.

-¿Qué se supone que haga? Lo mismo de todos los años.

Aren le soltó.

-¿Cómo puedes tratarlo con tanta frialdad? Tu sabes bien, qué es lo que pasa todos esos años. Thor nunca antes ha ido allí.

Esa acusación le hizo mella y se molestó.

-Lo dices como si yo lo disfrutase, pero no entiendes nada, nunca entiendes nada, solo piensas en ti.-Arremetió.

-Dime, ¿qué harías tu en mi lugar? ¿darle la bienvenida? 

Aren no respondió enseguida pero le miraba con recelo, queriendo reclamarle algo que no tenía razón de su entereza. Era cierto, Loki no podía dejar pasar a nadie de las fronteras con Jötunheim y precisamente ese día, sus poderes se verían debilitados. 

En muchos años anteriores, habían sido de sumo cuidado, de asesinar a todo aquél que lograse cruzar. De hacerlo parecer un accidente, alguna inclemencia del tiempo, algún terrible animal suelto. Siempre era lo mismo.

No levantar sospechas sobre el paradero de los jötnar y a la vez no dejarlos a travesar sus muros. De ello, hacía siglos que estaba encargado su hermano mayor. El portero de Asgard podía ver los nueve reinos. El portero de Jötunheim podía vagar por los nueve reinos tras un disfraz y jamás descuidar su puesto ni su deber.

Ahora... Debía enfrentarse a la cruda realidad, Thor, iría a esos mismos siniestros lugares. No le quedaba de otra, más que seguir órdenes, para mantener el mísero equilibrio entre los nueve reinos... Aunque fuese una situación temporal.

Pronto todo acabará.

La situación los sacó a ambos de su ilusión. ¿Qué era lo que estaban haciendo? Estaban comportándose como lo que no eran, estaban dejándose llevar por los roles asignados, estaban creyéndose la mentira que ellos mismo crearon.

Aren se dejó caer sobre su cama. En silencio y suspirando, dejando caer su cabeza entre sus manos.

No podían negar lo que eran... No podían dejar de ser lo que eran... Y tarde o temprano...

-Loki...

Éste no lo miró, pero estaba dispuesto a escucharlo.

-No podemos dejar de ser lo que somos, y esto solo nos aclara que no podemos anhelar ser algo más...

Ahora su sombría voz sobresalía por encima de los recuerdos y de la voz cálida con la que habló hacía unos momentos atrás.

Callados aguardaron a que uno de los dos hablase.

-¿Crees que todo acabe hoy?

\- No lo sé.

Una gotita de sudor recorrió las sienes de Aren.

-De ambos depende eso...

Nuevamente en silencio aguardaron un poco.

-Necesito salir.- Dijo Loki, que tenía su cabeza a punto de estallar por las conjeturas que se unían como rompecabezas malignos.

Cuando tomó el herraje para abrir la puerta Aren le llamó. No se giró por completo.

-Si esto acaba hoy o mañana... Es mejor que lo sepas ahora, para que la decisión que tomes en tu futuro sea la más correcta. Yo sé... Que nunca has sido feliz en... ese lugar. Pero quiero decirte, que tienes la oportunidad de buscar tu propio hogar y que no te rindas ante ello.

El cambio repentino de discurso alentador fue un incentivo de preocupación.

-Si no te lo dije antes... Es porque creí que ya lo sabías... 

Loki estuvo a punto de replicar.

-Tu no puedes... dar vida. 

Los ojos verdes chispearon. Un recuerdo doloroso en su pasado se reactivó y podía jurar que era tragado por la membrana nítida de una gota de veneno que recorría sus extremidades. Una verdad que él hacía mucho había pensado y aun así, había desechado.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Activó la comunicación sin palabras, ahora solo se comunicaban a través de su mente.

"Es mejor que hagas lo posible por disfrutarlo si esta es parte de la recta final... Tu si puedes. "

"No entiendo, Aren."

"Tu no puedes quedar en cinta, Lygar."

"¿Por qué? Sé que soy diferente a ustedes por tamaño, pero..."

Las palabras siguientes le hicieron romper toda parte de tranquilidad que le quedaba. Aún así, cuando abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente supo controlar su cuerpo y fingir total quietud. 

Casi pierde el conocimiento por guardarse el aire, por no seguir respirando. Recobró la oxigenación en los momentos siguientes. Se quedó serio, casi cabizbajo, mientras la palidez recorrió su piel.

Fingió que nada de esto estaba ocurriendo y salió presuroso de la habitación. Aren se quedó solo, lamentándose lo que había sucedido.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Porque tu no eres un jötun de sangre pura"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y se acabó! Jaja, gracias a todos. Creo que soy bastante reacia a mantener comunicación con ustedes, pero quería decirles que estoy muy feliz de que mi historia no quedase en el olvido como temía. Gracias a sus comentarios y apoyo he podido seguir adelante con renovadas fuerzas. No saben lo mal que lo he pasado últimamente y sin embargo sentarme a escribir este fic y mis historias originales me traen mucha fuerza. Gracias de nuevo.
> 
> ¿Les ha parecido agradable la trama? ¿Lenta, rápida? Por favor ayúdenme a mejorar.
> 
> La verdad es que estoy enamorada con mis OCC, Liv, Aren y Syn me han costado mucho. Siempre que describo a Aren me acuerdo del actor Samuel Larsen, creo que si Aren tuviese rostro sería el de él. Aunque sin rastas. Muchas gracias de nuevo, por favor, no dejen de comentar, me anima mucho seguir de cerca sus palabras y animarme a actualizar más seguido.
> 
> Saludos desde México.


	17. Secretos y decires

Su mano intentó detener el flujo de sudor de su frente.

-Demonios.-Masculló mientras tomaba apoyo de un balaustre.

Tras haber cerrado la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba Aren se había descubierto ya muy tarde andando sin rumbo fijo por los pasillos del gran palacio. Se percató de que estaba en lugares que él no conocía, tal vez incluso prohibidos para él. Sin embargo, algo más que el desconcierto y la sorpresa le hicieron mella en su cuerpo.

Se pasó el antebrazo por la faz intentando quitarse el sudor.

-Maldito verano.- Seguía maldiciendo.

La nueva verdad que acogía con severa imparcialidad externa no era la misma por dentro. Sintiéndose casi enfermo, sin estar seguro de si era por la noticia previa o por el hecho de que era el día primero de verano.

Claro que te debilitarás... Es el día más peligroso para los jöt-

No terminó ni siquiera la frase en su mente. Golpeándose el hombro contra el muro de piedra se giró sobre este para quedar de espaldas y alzar el cuello en busca de más aire.

¿Qué diablos soy?

La pregunta brotó fuerte y clara, feroz como una cascada y tan nítida como un golpe en el estómago. En su mente seguía viendo los labios de Aren moverse, echando de su propia mano el balde de agua fría. Los veía moverse, lento, rápido.

Y sin embargo, no escuchaba nada.

-¿Qué clase de mirada era esa?

Se preguntó recordándolo. ¿Lástima? ¿vergüenza?

La imagen de Aren moviéndose lentamente y luego rápido, y luego lento y otra vez rápido corría terriblemente. Le estaba produciendo una fuerte punzada en la cabeza.

-¿Qué me está pasando?

Se decía e intentaba no desfallecer. No era posible que tales palabras tuviesen ese efecto. Cuando era mucho más joven, mil y un veces se precipitó a pensar que probablemente en sus venas no corría lo mismo que los gigantes que había fuera de su encierro. Que era por eso mismo que se veía excluido, rechazado.

Al ser indigno de la sangre real, sería un desterrado. Pero de ser así, ¿por qué lo mantuvieron con vida tanto tiempo?

Se sorprendió sobre el rumbo que tomaron sus pensamientos. Hace mucho tiempo que ya no pensaba en la muerte. Se recordó mudo, sin nadie con quien hablar, ni con quien compartir la vida. Si estaba condenado a ser así su oscuro destino, ¿qué motivos habría para vivir? Solo era un juguete en una jaula de oro, imposibilitado de siquiera tener voto.

Eso no era vivir, simplemente era no morirse. Había una inmensa brecha en ambas afirmaciones. El tiempo pasaba y la frialdad con la que fue tratado en su temprano desarrollo nunca tuvo respuesta. Siendo un indefenso bebé, fue cuidado por cuantos gigantes pudo haber, pero ninguno de ellos prodigaba una caricia, un arrullo, una mirada de ternura. Cuidaban de él como un constructor la pared que se le ha mandado levantar.

Viviendo, o más bien, no muriendo de esa forma, Lygar desarrolló la idea de que no debía entonces importar qué pasaría con él. En cualquier momento alguien podría entrar con toda la intención, con mil ojos de espectadores y acabar con su vida en ese instante. Porque no había valor en él.

Llegó un día. El mismo día, en el que fue utilizado como carne de cañón para que las tropas de los jötnar se entrenasen. Cuando se vio desprovisto de arma alguna, en medio de la gran explanada, supo llegar a la idea de que él no era más que una inutilidad, una masa de carne sin productividad que mantenían con vida, solo hasta el momento en el que les fuese fuente de diversión.

Lygar observó a los terribles gigantes que se acercaban a zancadas a su pequeño cuerpo. A la inmensa diferencia de fuerza y ferocidad. Los vio, y supo que todo había acabado ya. Como nunca había abrazado la idea, de que la muerte sería siempre el camino que llevaría su destino.

Morir en el olvido, en el anonimato. A final de cuentas, morir, sin haber vivido.

Sintiendo su cuerpo destrozarse, algo más brotó en él. Morir, sí... Pero morir como último recurso. Perseguir la mejor muerte, la más deseable, la inolvidable. Fijar como meta, la muerte más legendaria.

Hace algunos meses, él había mantenido una charla con el príncipe Thor. Había definido, que el origen de su poder residía en un sentimiento: el que siente por la muerte.

Tergiversando la historia, contó cómo se sintió en la total soledad y en el blanco fácil que era él.

"Es como si mi vida se hubiese acabado en ese sitio y a la vez, hubiese comenzado de cero" (Capítulo: Emociones)

Se recordó a sí mismo proclamando esas palabras. ¿Qué importancia tenía ahora saberse lejano de la raza que lo vio crecer? Que ellos fueron quienes lo esclavizaron, lo humillaron y lo raptaron de toda vida pública. Ellos no lo dejaban vivir, pero le enseñaron el poder de la muerte, de tomar lo que aquellos consideran preciado.

Si no soy uno de ellos, tuvieron la mala suerte de enseñarme a serlo.

Solo hasta ese día, en el que media milicia cayó muerta por flechas mágicas que Lygar esparció, se le dio un uso. Justo en el día, en el que los jötnar negaron su vida, le aceptaron solo para prolongarla. Cuando Laufey descubrió el misterioso río de poder que su primogénito guardaba, vio en él, una baraja de combate muy poderosa.

Una muralla, no sería suficiente para mantener alejados a los ases, enfrentamientos y desordenes en los nueve reinos, no le llevarían lejos. No, Laufey quería ver más allá, quería conocer cada camino, cada futuro posible.

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Un niño que había aprendido con suma rapidez la manipulación de energía mágica, alzó ante la sorpresa de los nueve reinos, un muro impenetrable. Escondiendo para siempre, una civilización, una raza de gigantes que se acogerían en el silencio para planear su próxima jugada.

Si Heimdall era el que veía todo, Lygar había sido quien logró esquivar la vigilia perpetua.

-Por eso no me mataron. Por ello me mantuvieron con vida.

Y a la vez...

-Por eso, me mantuvieron encerrado...

No eres un jötun de sangre pura.

-No soy lo que ellos, pero me dieron utilidad y me condenaron a la censura.- Seguía diciéndose.

Y nuevamente como un río descontrolado, los nuevos pensamientos golpeaban su cabeza, una punzada le hizo doblarse de dolor. Terminó de espaldas a los muros y se dejó caer. Con las manos temblorosas, con las piernas sin responder y el cuerpo escurriendo sudor y dolor.

¿Duele, cierto?

Insoportable voz gutural que llegaba ahora.

El saber, siempre duele. El conocimiento, puede hacer estallar tu cabeza.

-Tu otra vez.- Loki supo reconocer esa misma voz, era la que le había interrogado con extrañas intenciones en medio de un sueño que no era apacible.

Hace unos días, esa entidad se había presentado cuando dormía plácidamente en el regazo de Syn. En una tormenta de nieve, se había reído de él, casi burlándose.

.:FLASHBACK:.

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy el pasado que corre en tus venas.

-¿Eres acaso un antepasado mío?

-¡JA! Tu eres más mío que yo tuyo.

.:FIN DEL FLASHBACK:.

Ahora, estaba en su cabeza.

-Me estoy volviendo loco.- Se dijo con soltura, a momentos dejándose consumir por el dolor de la cefalea.

No, no lo estás. Aunque, a veces la sabiduría puede generar que pierdas la cabeza.

Río con esa risa lúgubre.

Pero no es tu caso. Tu no perderás la cabeza como yo.

No entendía que pasaba, no sabía si contestar o si luchar por ponerse de pie. No podía seguir ahí tirado en medio de un pasillo en donde cualquier as podría aparecer y levantar sospechas. Tenía que salir ahí a toda costa.

Te ayudaré, te demostraré que estoy contigo, hasta que todo esto tome el cauce que siempre debió ser.

-¿De qué demonios hablas?

Mientras le respondía y lo cuestionaba, luchaba por ponerse de pie, no sabía si el portero, el vigilante eterno Heimdall podía estar ahora mismo dando aviso de lo que le estaba ocurriendo, no sería nada bueno. La descripción que daría de lo que veía sería algo como: "Mi rey, el forastero está hablando solo en el ala de su habitación, está loco señor, de remate"

No, no te preocupes, nadie te mira en estos momentos.

¿Cómo podía saberlo? Solo era una voz en su cabeza, una clara manifestación del sobre estrés.

Ahora, levántate y ve a cumplir el destino que ella y yo te hemos encomendado.

Casi como si de un golpe le volviese el aire a los pulmones, sintió el cuerpo tan liviano y lejano, como si nada de aquella lapso de trance hubiese ocurrido. Su respiración volvió a la normalidad y los brazos y piernas le respondieron totalmente. Se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo.

Esperanzado en que lo que le había dicho esa voz, fuese cierto, que Heimdall el eterno vigilante no lo hubiese podido ver en ese estado.

Se quedó quieto unos minutos, temeroso de que volviese la voz o el dolor. Pero nunca ocurrió. De pronto hizo frente a las últimas palabras que le profirió este ser sin cuerpo propio.

" ...A cumplir el destino que yo y ella te hemos encomendado."

¿Qué sarta de sandeces era esa? ¿Destino? ¿Encomienda? ¿Ella?

No había pies ni cabeza a eso. Loki no sabía que pensar, no solo había descubierto su ilegitimidad jötun, sino que ahora, tendría que lidiar con un tipejo que hacía monólogos dentro de su cabeza.

-Basta, tienes que descansar.- Se dijo a sí mismo, dispuesto a tirarse (si era necesario) al vacío, con tal de simplemente olvidar lo que había ocurrido.

Justo dando el primer paso, algo le detuvo. Petrificado en el sitio, agudizó el oído. Una ráfaga de viento parecía que había traído unas cuantas sílabas. Giró ligeramente su cabeza.

Llegó a sus oídos nuevamente esa misma línea de palabras.

No... Un susurro.

Alguien susurraba.

Me descubrieron.

Pensó. Seguramente había tras la siguiente esquina una pareja de ases que estaban discutiendo qué decirle al gran rey sobre el joven aquél que hacía unos momentos parecía moribundo. Tenía que actuar rápido.

Irse y fingir, o ir en busca de esos quienes lo habían visto y escarmentarlos. Tal vez robarle sus memorias, hace ya tiempo que no lo hacía.

La presión, le llevó a girar sobre sus talones. Con sigilo y naturalidad caminó, procurando que ni su calzado ni su ropaje hiciera ruido alguno. Muy cerca del muro, recorrió los últimos metros hasta donde terminaba el largo pasillo bordeado de pilares.

Cual felino asomó medio rostro. Fue fulminado por un rayo de sol. Las voces que ahora se escuchaban más cerca cobraron nitidez.

-...que están bien ellos, tienes que decirme. No puedes pretender que actúe siempre sin dirección ni conocimiento.

Escuchó. Quise tallarse los ojos, para lograr acoplarse al brillo solar.

-¿Por qué no confías en lo que te estoy diciendo?

Syn, sin duda alguna esa voz era de Syn. Sonaba igual de suave y aun así, firme. Su interlocutora guardó silencio. ¿Quién era la persona que le acompañaba? Tenía que admitirlo, lo mejor era simplemente dar media vuelta y alegrarse de que tal vez no lo habían visto momentos atrás.

Tienes que irte.- Decía en su cabeza.

Pero sus piernas parecían volver a congelarse. Cuando se hubo acostumbrado a la luz del sol, pudo descubrir dos figuras, una de ellas era Syn y la otra, más bajita y con el cabello alborotado. Tras ellas se abría un extenso jardín.

-Es mi madre Syn, no me puedes pedir que la ignore así como así, ni a mi rey Freyr.

¿Estaban hablando de los reyes de Alfheim?

-Liv, sé que las cláusulas por las que te traje aquí no te han parecido lo más claras posibles, pero tienes que entender que entre menos sepas, es mejor. Ya bastante tienes con guardar el secreto del encierro de los elfos en sus propias tierras.

Loki abrió los ojos desmesurado.

¿Los elfos estaban prisioneros en sus propias tierras? ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿No se suponía que Liv venía de allí? ¿qué venía por encargo de su madre y el rey Freyr?

Escuchó un leve sollozo. La prima de Thor, Liv, estaba llorando.

-No los he podido ver. Me trajiste directamente desde Midgard a Asgard, me dijiste que tenía que esperar noticias de ellos. Que les mintiera a los reyes Odín y Frigga. He vivido la mentira de no saber qué le ha pasado a mi pueblo, ni a mi reyes.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Loki permaneció helado. ¿Por qué se habían roto las conexiones con los elfos? ¿por qué Syn parecía saber algo en conjunto con Liv? ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué...?

Mi padre, él tiene que ver con esto.

Pensó de inmediato. El rey de los gigantes de hielo, había hecho algo, no lo dudaba. Algo que estaba fuera de su conocimiento.

Tengo que decirle a Aren, padre ha comenzado a moverse y tenemos que estar preparados.

Seguía diciéndose en su cabeza. Sintió una fuerte ligereza en sus piernas, como si éstas quisieran fallarle. Giró su pie y éste generó un pequeño chillido contra el mármol. Maldijo por lo bajo. El más leve ruido podía ponerlo en evidencia.

Se quedó de piedra. Espero a que se reanudara la plática entre las mujeres, pero no ocurrió. ¿Lo habían descubierto? Permaneció en esa posición unos momentos más, pero al no haber respuesta ni sonido alguno, regresó a la posición donde estaba antes. Igualmente asomó solo la mitad de su rostro.

Al fondo del pasillo, seguía deslumbrando tanto como antes, pero ya no había nadie al final, en el verde césped no había nadie más que él.

Tal vez se habían ido, tal vez escucharon su presencia y decidieron apartarse lo más pronto posible. Relajó la postura un poco, se asomó un poco más y confirmo que ya no había nadie. Encaró una ceja.

-Será mejor que me vaya de aquí.- Se dijo a sí mismo dando media vuelta.

Fue entonces cuando una mano le cubrió el rostro. No pudo sino proferir únicamente un gemido de sorpresa.

La mano que le cubría los ojos pronto ejerció una fuerza mágica y de los dedos delgados brotaron delgadas serpientes casi transparentes. Podía ver sus ojos de esmeralda, la piel cubierta de escamas y como corrían alrededor de su rostro.

No pudo decir nada, su garganta se cerró por completo. Finalmente, perdió el conocimiento.

Syn seguía profiriendo un susurro casi inaudible mientras llevaba a cabo su magia. El cuerpo de Loki fue perdiendo equilibrio y finalmente sumido en un sueño su cuerpo se vino a abajo. Syn le tomó de la espalda para evitar que se golpease. Mientras con su mano izquierda evitaba su caída con la derecha iba creando una pequeña esfera de energía que iba incrementando en tamaño. Ésta misma era alimentada directamente desde las sienes de Loki hasta la mano de Syn.

Transcurrieron unos momentos más y finalmente la magia acabó. Syn tomó entre brazos a Loki como si de un niño se tratase.

-Nos escuchó.- Dijo Liv que ahora estaba seria.

-Esta bien, cuando despierte no recordará nada de lo que pudo haber oído o visto.

Liv le miró consternada.

-¿Le has quitado sus memorias?

-Algo así.

Palideció un poco y casi perdía el equilibrio.

-¡Syn! ¿estás bien? ¡resiste!

Pero la mencionada le hizo acto seguido un ademán de que guardase silencio.

-Estoy bien, tranquila. Solo que utilice un poco de mi poder y eso me debilitó, no se suponía que lo iba usar hasta...

Apagó su voz de golpe. La debilidad que sintió a instantes casi le hizo proferir información indebida.

Liv comprendió. Así que no hizo más preguntas. En silencio se incorporaron y Syn llevó en brazos a Loki hasta el jardín.

-Vamos, será mejor que terminemos con esto cuánto antes.

La prima de Thor no apartaba la mirada del joven que había caído en el ensueño bajo la magia de la hechicera. Le miró con curiosidad. Cuando estuvieron las dos en medio del jardín, Syn se sentó con Loki en su regazo.

-Así que... es él, ¿no?

Susurró.

Syn le miró sin aparente asombro. Después regresó su vista al joven dormido.

-Si...

Liv notó que no recibiría más respuesta así que prosiguió con su misión secreta.

-¿Estás segura de que nadie nos puede ver?

-La barrera que he creado ha disipado nuestra presencia de todos los ojos, incluyendo los de Heimdall.

-Entonces, ¿por qué Loki nos ha visto? me supongo que a él tampoco lo han debido ver.

Ella sonrió, la chica era lista y asertiva.

-Porque deseé que así fuera...

La chica rellenita se puso de cuclillas. Con su mano abrió un pequeño agujero en la tierra y de su cintura abrió una pequeña bolsita de cuero.

-Por favor, que esto sea suficiente para proteger al dios Odín y a la diosa Frigga.- Decía la joven.

Se traba de dos semillas. Diminutas y de color marrón. Las escondió bien entre la tierra y regresó la tierra que había removido. Dejó la palma de su mano descansar sobre donde había trabajado. Inhaló un poco.

A su mente corrieron recuerdos... Hermosos recuerdos.

Un joven de pie, con los ojos llenos de asombro. Una mueca tonta y una curiosidad que brotaba desde su hondo pecho.

"Me gusta el frío" Le había dicho ella en su primer encuentro. Lo había tomado del brazo y tras varias conversaciones tontas, habían establecido un contacto que lejos de ser frío se tornó cálido.

"Aren... ¿quisieras ir conmigo a la ceremonia de verano?" Aunque en sus extremidades sentía el gran nerviosismo, éste se disipó cuando notó la gran mueca de felicidad de él. Había aceptado. La había tomado con delicadeza y ahora navegaban en góndolas.

En medio de aquél espectáculo tradicional. Se olvidaron por completo de prestar atención a las linternas. En esos momentos, sus ojos se habían conectado y no se separaron en toda la velada.

Igual que sus ojos, tampoco pudieron encontrar suficiente motivo para separar la unión que sus labios habían formado. Ese beso largo y cándido. Obligando al bullicio de la gente a desaparecer y a escuchar únicamente el respirar y palpitar del otro.

Los ojos casi como cristales que ella notó en él. La mano que la tomó con delicadeza ya no parecía un bloque de hielo, por sus venas corría una ardorosa llama.

Liv soltó una especie de suspiro, uno que le hizo retroceder. Recordó lo avergonzada que estaba de escucharse a sí misma profiriendo semejantes sonidos.

Murmullos, quejidos y la humedad que se expandía en el aire.

Los mismos ojos verdes que la miraban inocentemente ahora la devoraban. Sentía que era dominada por movimientos y miradas que nunca antes había sacado a relucir. Movimientos repetitivos, oleadas de placer, gemidos acompañados de gruñidos y sus cabellos repegados al contorno de su rostro.

Había perdido la vertical. Él había estado sobre ella, después a la inversa, a momentos le daba la espalda y en otros le miraba de frente.

Los labios hinchados de las mordidas que él le regalaba y palabras que salían en susurro. Recordó la tormenta que se generaba en su cabeza, como había llegado a un punto cúspide y de pronto era jalada a la fuerza hacía el suelo.

Había ahogado un grito en los labios de su compañero y unidos permanecieron toda la noche. Reanudando varias veces la misma danza creada hace eones.

Abrió los labios quedamente. Reuniendo todo aquello ejerció la magia que Syn le había enseñado meses atrás. Su cabello se tornó rojo y finalmente..

La gente en góndolas va a pasear.  
Conociéndose cada vez más.  
Un amor de verano tal vez,  
que siempre recordarán.  
Tristeza y felicidad, repitiéndose una vez más.  
Este amor de verano, eventualmente terminará,  
pero yo sé, que se quedará en mi mente por la eternidad.

Acalló su canto en un sofocado llanto. Las lágrimas corrieron a raudales por largos momentos. El hechizo estaba hecho y bajo la tierra unas cuantas raíces comenzaron a crecer apresuradamente.

Syn guardó silencio por respeto a su amiga. Pronto notó como Liv se secaba las lágrimas con el antebrazo y se ponía de pie. Se giró con una sonrisa, como si nada de lo que previamente había ocurrido haya sido verdad.

-Listo.- Dijo ella.

La hechicera asintió con la cabeza dando su aprobación. Ahora mismo se mecía quedamente.

Los ojos verdes de Liv le miraron con curiosidad.

-¿También lo deseas, no es así?

Syn sonrió sin apartar el rostro de Loki que seguía dormido.

-Si, pero él ya escogió su camino.

La chica sonrió de medio lado mientras su cabello volvía a ser blanco.

-Espero que sea muy feliz con él... con Thor.

El rostro de la hechicera se apagó un poco, acercó su faz hacía la de él.

-Si... Pero al menos lo pude tener entre mis brazos.

Y así acabó.

.:EN LA FRONTERA DE JÖTUNHEIM MOMENTOS ANTES:.

Thor se cernió abrazándose aún más a su capa lanuda. El clima de los gigantes de hielo no era nada agradable, algo a lo que difícilmente podría alguien acostumbrarse. No solo eso, justo en esos momentos corría una tremenda tormenta de nieve, su rostro ahora cubría con paños de piel que evitaban que los guijarros de hielo le lastimasen.

-¡Príncipe, estamos por llegar! - Gritaron a su lado. Llevaba grandes y robustos guerreros asgardianos que lo seguían de cerca.

Ya habían cruzado el mismo paisaje durante las últimas dos horas. Habían decidido dejar sus monturas lejos de la tormenta hace ya kilometros atrás, para evitar perderlas por el terrible clima.

Ahora a pie, se movían torpemente pero decididos. Prontamente sintieron el gruñir de la tierra, como si ésta les reclamase su presencia indeseada.

-Hemos llegado.

Dijo alzando la voz para ser escuchado. Sus hombres se pusieron en guardia y sacaron entre lanzas, espadas y hachas.

Muchas veces le habían contado cómo era, cuál era el aspecto de aquella división territorial. Donde la tormenta acababa y solo había soledad y silencio... solo así sabrías que habías llegado a Jötunheim.

Con pasos decididos, avanzaron.

-No se separen.- Habló Thor con voz calmada una vez que cruzaron la tormenta y se adentraron en un plano totalmente discorde, ya no había tormenta alguna, ésta había quedado pasos atrás, como si de una cortina se tratase.

Ahora solo se veía la nieve y el hielo, kilómetros y kilómetros de blanquecina y muros de hielo tan altos que no podías ver la cumbre. Delante de ellos, únicamente había un camino, bordeado por estos bloques inmensos de hielo. Un camino que era mejor recorrer acompañado. Solo para cerciorarse que de ahí, nada salía.

-Vamos.- Ordenó el príncipe y le siguieron leales.

Andaron, largamente y pesadamente, mientras el tiempo seguía transcurriendo. El largo y flanqueado camino no mostraba cambio alguno. Thor sabía, que nadie había llegado a un sitio tal cual. Simplemente parecía un extraño laberinto sin fin, en el algún punto eras arrastrado al inicio. En caso de que eso pasase, entonces todo quedaba en quietud y podían estar tranquilos por ahora.

Con los escudos al frente prosiguieron. En el mejor de los casos, no tendrían nada a lo qué enfrentarse y todo acabaría en un parpadeo. Sus brazos no dejaron de tensar el mango de su martillo.

El camino comenzó a desdibujarse, una extraña neblina avanzó hacía ellos. Los nudillos apretaron las armas.

No tuvo que decir nada, los hombres a sus espaldas rápidamente lo cubrieron. Thor a la cabeza, protegía a su gente y éstos le respondían cuidandole.

La neblina comenzó a volverse más espesa, tanto que pronto se desorientaron y no sabían si estaban caminando en línea recta. Lo más conveniente era regresar, pero... ¿dónde estaba el camino?

Justo cuando Thor miró sobre su hombro, un terrible trueno salió de las fauces de un animal.

Contra ellos se arrojó una especie de felino de grandes proporciones, cubierto de pelo blanco y largos colmillos. Apenas pudieron esquivarlo. Thor le miró y pedía a sus hombres que se mantuvieran al margen de su cuerpo, si uno se perdía, no sabría si podrían recuperar el camino.

El animal se preparó. Justo cuando se recostaba sobre sus patas delanteras y las traseras las alzaba habló:

-Morirán aquí.

Y se alzó nuevamente listo para destazar a cualquiera que se cruzase en su zarpa. Thor alzó a Mjölnir y un raro cruzó el cuerpo del animal partiendolo en dos justo por la barriga. La mitad que tenía la cabeza rodó un par de metros más alejada de la parte de la cola.

Regresó el silencio. Thor sonrió. Había sido relativamente fácil.

-Debemos buscar una salida de aquí.- Dijo.

Antes de poder girarse nuevamente, fue empujado lejos del grupo de asgardianos. Una zarpa nuevamente le había movido con fuerza.

Era la misma bestia que ahora se regodeaba de haberlo separado de su escolta. El animal se arrojó de nuevo y Thor repitió el proceso partiéndolo a la mitad. Le miró con recelo y solo entonces pudo ver como la nieve, reconstruía las partes amputadas, de la parte que tenía la cabeza crecía una barriga y unas patas traseras. De la parte trasera, crecía un largo cuello y dos zarpas delanteras.

Ahora eran dos, en vez de uno. Repitieron el proceso y lo acechaban. Solo hasta entonces notó que ahora estaba solo, la neblina espesó y escuchaba a lo lejos y cerca los gritos de sus hombres que blandían las armas.

Los terribles felinos volvían a reproducirse, de donde moría uno, nacían dos y no perdían el tiempo en contraatacar.

-¡No los maten! - Gritaba Thor esperando que su orden pudiese alcanzar a los asgardianos.

-¡No los maten!- Seguía diciendo.

Primero por delante, después por detrás y por los lados, Thor ahora solo ejercía la fuerza de su escudo para apartarse de sus pesados cuerpos. Le miraban con burla, hambrientos de su carne y de su sangre.

-Morirás aquí.- Repetían en coro. Aunque era obvio que no tenían labios, una voz salía de sus fauces.

-Ni lo sueñen.- Les respondió Thor antes de abalanzarse sobre el suelo tomando a Mjölnir. Con un grito de guerra golpeó el suelo y una poderosa ráfaga de aire los hizo volar, chocar contra los muros de hielo y en vez de destruirse los cuerpos, éstos estallaron en nieve.

-Muñecos de nieve.- Dijo Thor dándose cuenta del truco. Esperando que volviesen a regenerarse no sucedió.

La misma fuerza que hizo apartar a las bestias hizo que la neblina se dispersara. Thor giró sobre sus talones cansado, no veía por ningún lado a sus hombres.

Desolado contempló la posibilidad de haberlos perdido. De que habían sido...

Apretó con fuerza el mango de su martillo.

-Interesante.- Escuchó tras de si y se giró más rápido que un rayo.

Abrió los ojos con inmensa sorpresa y el rugido de su garganta fue apagado como un balde apaga una fogata. Sus ojos azules se centraron únicamente en aquél que ahora ocupaba toda su atención.

Sus movimientos no creaban ruido alguno, su rostro era fino y estaba colmado de los cabellos negros en melena que caían moviéndose por el gélido viento.

A pesar de la terrible temperatura, llevaba su cuerpo al descubierto, solo por ligeras prendas que le acompañaban, que cubrían su sexo y todavía llevaba en sus orejas largos pendientes dorados. Le miró con atención con los ojos entornados. Sonrió ligeramente y la curva de sus labios terminaron por apremiar el único adjetivo que Thor pensó en ese momento.

Hermoso.

Un terrible, gélido y hermoso jötun le miraba de frente. Con una mirada sombría y tétrica, con largos cuernos sobre su frente que se giraban sobre su cabeza y cuajado de largos cabellos negros siguieron mirándolo con interés. Con los ojos como rubíes y el cuerpo de zafiro.

Sus labios se fruncieron.

-Tu debes ser Thor.- Habló el espectro con una voz oscura pero casi melodiosa.

El mencionado se retiró dos pasos hacía atrás. No era el miedo el que lo movía, era el asombro. Él nunca había podido apreciar a un gigante de cerca, jamás los había visto cuanto éstos desaparecieron de la faz de los nueve reinos. Ahora mismo, se encontraba delante de él, uno de ellos y hablaba.

Rió al ver que el asgardiano parecía mudo.

-Parece que mis mininos te han comido la lengua.- Dijo feliz mientras alzaba la palma de su mano y de ésta brotaba un daga hecha totalmente de hielo.

-¿Quién diablos eres? - Finalmente habló.

El jötun le miró divertido.

-El guardián de este camino. Ahora que lo sabes, prepárate a morir.

La figura índigo se hecho sobre él y justo cuando sentía que su pecho era atravesado. Una poderosa luz fue lo que lo salvó de morir apuñalado.

Solo escuchó por el momento el aullido de dolor del jötun.

-¡AH, MI CABEZA! - se decía y retrocedía en sus pasos. Llevaba las manos pegadas a sus sienes.

Siguió meneándose sin rumbo, carcomido por un dolor que lo estaba matando. Thor aprovechó para tomar su martillo. Debía destruirlo ahora, o él sería destruido.

Mjölnir rompió el aire y con un último grito de dolor, el jötun desapareció en una ráfaga de viento al momento en que su imagen era suplantada por una creciente oleada de luz blanca.

Thor tuvo que cubrirse una vez más. Una fuerza ajena le hizo soltar el martillo y cayó de rodillas. Cuando creía que en cualquier momento recibiría un ataque sorpresa una voz le llamó:

-Príncipe... Príncipe, arriba...

Con los ojos lastimados por la luz, poco a poco pudo ver la silueta ante él. Era esa mujer. La misma que le había visitado en sueños. Hace ya meses.

-Eres tú de nuevo.- Le dijo una vez que cobró la compostura. Inmaculada en un manto que oscilaba como si estuviese sumergido en agua le sonrió como la primera vez que se vieron.

-Lamento mucho haber desaparecido todos este tiempo.- Se disculpó con una reverencia. Thor igualmente se puso de pie.

-Perdón, no recuerdo tu nombre. Eres la hamingja ¿no es así?*  
(N/A: Aparece en el capítulo 6)

-Si, mi príncipe. Mi nombre se lo recuerdo, soy Eivor.

Se acercó a él y Thor pudo jurar que el frío había desaparecido.

-¿Qué es este lugar? ¿qué haces aquí? - Apresuró las palabras. Ella le miró.

-Esta usted en territorio jötun.

-¿Cómo es posible eso?, si yo lo único que veía era un extenso camino. Después aparecieron esos gatotes y ...

Recordó la imagen del joven anterior.

-¡El jötun! ¡DEBO MATARLO!

Se apresuró a tomar a Mjölnir.

-No hace falta, lo que usted vio era solamente una ilusión.

-¿Cómo dices? - Preguntó sumido en la sorpresa que solo arrojaba más y más preguntas.

-El cuidador de la gran muralla de los jötnar, ese fue al que vio. Al menos una de las imágenes que él dejó. Estuvo realmente cerca de perpetrar en sus tierras.

Thor miraba a su alrededor pero estaba rodeado solamente de la luz que emanaba el espíritu ante él.

-¿El guardián?

-Los jötnar han permanecido escondidos por milenios, desde que usted era un infante. Ha sido el primero en llegar tan lejos y eso debe ser porque es el primer día de verano o...

No prosiguió.

-¿Qué? ¿por qué guardas silencio?

Eivor cambió de expresión.

-Necesita regresar a Asgard.

-No, me acabas de decir que rocé las murallas de esos malditos seres, es mi momento de tomar el asedio, de hacer venir a mis hombres y-

-Aún no es momento.

Thor calló cuando ella puso su dedo blanquecino sobre sus labios. Alejó su mano de él y Thor continuó callado, la siguió con la mirada.

-¿Momento? ¿momento para qué? Escucha... Desde la primera vez que te apareciste, solo me has hecho estar más y más confundido, ¿no puedes por una vez hacerte ver con explicaciones lógicas? Estoy harto de estos acertijos.

Eivor tensó el rostro. Dubitativa habló:

-Una guerra relámpago.

-¿Qué? ¿relámpago? ¿entre quienes?

Eivor le miró:

-La razón contra el instinto.

-No más acertijos, ya te dije.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No se me tiene permitido hablar.

-¿Quién?

Tampoco respondió:

-¿Alguien te envió a cuidarme? tu propósito es ese ¿no?

Asintió una vez.

-Ese alguien, ¿sabe lo que va a ocurrir?

Negó una vez. Thor se sintió cansado de ese interrogatorio sin fin, no tenía ni una sola pista.

-No entiendo.- Masculló.

-Lo siento, no puedo decirlo. Solo puedo contarle lo que se me permitió decirle, aunque no sea expecífico.

A las alturas del partido, Thor no podía pedir nada más, le cedió la palabra. Eivor tomó aire, se movió elegantemente y miró al as.

-Una guerra comenzará, la persona antes de la persona que me envió a usted me hizo saber que los grandes reinos tendrían conflictos entre ellos, grandes barreras invisibles les separarían y esto provocaría el caos. Ahora mismo, ese plan sigue en curso.

Esta vez el as se puso en guardia sumamente molesto y con la frente arrugada.

-¿Somos acaso peones de un juego sucio?

-No, pero es mejor que continúe así, si es que desea la paz para la mayoría de los reinos.

Thor pudo escuchar en esas palabras, anécdotas de su padre hablando del mismo modo:

-¿Estas diciendo que tendrá que haber un sacrificio por esa paz?

Eivor asintió.

-Por ahora, no está escrito que usted se enfrente al pueblo jötnar ahora mismo. Es mejor que continué el curso de la historia.

La mujer le miró con un intento de sonrisa.

-Sé que sabrá hacer lo correcto. Yo, estaré a su lado, tal cual me fue encomendado cuidaré de usted, siempre.

La imagen comenzó a desdibujarse. Thor se apresuró a intentar tomarle la mano, pero donde ésta estaba Thor solo cruzó con el aire que pronto se volvía frío.

-Yo estoy con usted... y esa persona también. Por favor, sepa perdonarla, pues él es parte del camino a lo que más desea.

-¿a quién? ¿a quién debo perdonar?

-Al joven de los cabellos negros.

Y su imagen finalmente se desvaneció. Thor sintió que la tierra temblaba y cayó al suelo. El golpe seco contra la húmeda nieve le hizo volver a la realidad. Se giró sobre si tomando a Mjölnir.

No sabía si estaba todavía en un lugar seguro. Una nueva tormenta se reanudó a su alrededor. Probablemente estaba...

-Estoy fuera.- Se dijo.

Fuera de las tierras de los gigantes. Eivor lo había sacado de allí.

-¡Príncipe! - Escuchó a lo lejos y esperó que fuese ella de nuevo, pero no fue así. Se trataba de su escolta, se movían presurosos a encontrarse con él. Thor los contó, no faltaba ni uno e incluso ninguno mostraba signos de pelea, cómo si los felinos que anteriormente le habían atacado, no hubiesen existido.

-¡Príncipe! - Decían cuando llegaron ante él.

-Lo perdimos de vista entre la nieve ¿se encuentra usted bien?

Tal vez, ese encuentro salvaje, no había ocurrido, para ellos.

-Si, estoy bien.- Dijo mintiendo, estaba bien, pero su instinto le dijo que era mejor guardarse el tema de los felinos.

Eivor seguía en su cabeza.

Siga el camino, príncipe. Y perdone al chico de los cabellos negros.

Justo cuando ya habían llegado a la frontera de Asgard, Thor miró por encima de su hombro. Una imagen fugaz cruzó su mente.

Ese jötun... Extrañamente pequeño...¿ Extrañamente extraño?

Lo recordó por última vez, sentía una inquietud en su fuero interno. Era imposible que así fuese, pero parecía como si él conociese esa mirada.

Negó con la cabeza.

No, el no conoce a ningún jötun.


	18. Mujeres misteriosas

La pequeña cubierta de agua nieve que se formaba sobre su armadura le estaba generando demasiada ansiedad, casi podía escuchar el líquido convertirse en sólido. Movía los brazos enérgicamente para evitar el paso de este fenómeno. De un extremo a otro, quería echarse a correr aunque sus piernas no se lo permitiesen, no respondían a sus estímulos y casi creyó que las iba a perder.

De pronto, en medio de la noche, de la terrible noche acompañada de una tormenta de nieve, escuchó el hundir de la nieve. Ese típico sonido de un andar calmado, que no le importa ver las huellas que va dejando.

Tomó a Mjölnir, ¿estaría preparado? ¿le responderían sus poderes en ese estado?

-Eres un ser incompleto.

Habló una voz. Respingó. Apretó las mandíbulas intentando darse valor.

-Jamás podrás contra mi.- Añadió la voz.

Aunque parezca increíble, cubierto del estrés y el frío, por unos momento bajo a Mjölnir. La voz que sonaba a su alrededor era extrañamente conocida. 

-Eres un ser incompleto.

Volvía a repetir.

-¡Ven aquí malnacido, terminemos con esto de una buena vez! 

Con un movimiento suave Mjölnir cortó el aire con su característico sonido. Thor ni siquiera estaba seguro de a dónde arrojar su furia. Los pequeños copos le calaban hasta los ojos y no podía tenerlos firmemente abiertos.

-Jamás podrás contra mi.- Le dijo una última vez y su sombra se hizo presente. Thor apretó en su mano el mango de Mjölnir, pero éste no le respondió. En cambio cayó en seco sobre la nieve y alcanzó a hundirse.

-¿Qué diablos? 

Lo jaló varias veces y no pudo hacer que se levantase el arma. Estaba totalmente pegada al suelo.

-¿Qué pasa? 

En su voz se denotaba la verdadera incertidumbre y casi miedo. Miedo de no saber por qué su leal arma no le obedecía.

"Solo aquél que sea digno, aquél que empuñe este martillo, será poseedor de los poderes de Thor"

-No... No soy... ¿digno?

Una risa burlona estalló delante de él. Como aturdido por su voz se protegió con el antebrazo. Le miraban esos ojos inyectados de sangre, esa piel azul, una larga melena negra y esa intención de sangre.

-Nunca lo fuiste. Nunca lo serás. Es por eso, que nunca podrás contra mi.

Le miró de cerca, era él. 

-Lo sabía. ¡eres tú!

El guardián de Jötunheim, mago, cruel, calculador y estafador le miraba ladinamente mientras de su brazo derecho crecía una gran llama azul. ¿Fuego? ¿cómo era posible?

Los mismos ojos, la misma desolación. Ese par de rubíes serían los que traerían la desgracia a Asgard, estaba seguro de ello, desde niño lo había soñado y ahora ese sueño se volvía en una terrible pesadilla que traspasaba el mundo onírico. Era real. Lo veía delante de suyo mientras aquél extraño fuego fatuo crispaba e iluminaba la mueca tétrica.

-Muere, hijo de Odín.

Y la terrible guadaña cubierta de muerte se cernió sobre él.

-¡Príncipe!

Sacudió su cuerpo. Los brazos que llevaba cruzados sobre el pecho estaban más que tensos. Miró de frente al soldado que le miraba.

-Estamos por arribar al puerto, mi señor.- Le avisó con cautela. Thor le miró aún sin creerlo tardó en responder pero se levantó y dio las órdenes precisas para que todos estuviesen listo para el desembarque.

Ahora mismo ya se podía despedir de las eternas cordilleras que enmarcaban el río Iving, ya podía ver a lo lejos el gran muelle, toparse con las embarcaciones pesqueras y el bullicio común de los asgardianos. Suspiró un poco, antes de tomar una cantimplora y sacar el vino que bien tuvo a llevar. No debía preocuparse por nada más. No debía preocuparse por nada más.

Se llevó la mano sobre los ojos. ¿Cómo poder explicar lo que vio allí? 

A ese... jötun.

Eivor le había dicho expresamente que no debía alterar el curso de las cosas, pero, ¿a qué coste? ¿qué era aquello que debía pagarse para que todo acabase bien, según ella? Odiaba los secretos, su padre era un amante perpetuo de las verdades manipuladas. 

Los secretos no le venían bien. Esperaba que por lo menos no fuese una mentira, hasta que estuviese en tierra tendría tiempo para pensar en si decir algo de lo que vio. Si es que no fue un sueño. O tal vez... Regresando a la pesadilla que tuvo, tal vez solo fue un acto de su mente por lo que había ocurrido.

Después de todo, solo fue un sueño. Solo fue una pesadilla. Esas cosas, se quedan en la cabeza, solo ahí.

¿Verdad?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los párpados pesados ahora exigían abrirse, los ojos que guardaban sentía como caían directo en ellos el brillo del sol. Antes de si quiera querer entornar los ojos, puso una mano delante. Con dificultad intentó ver.

-¿Loki?

Se sentía desorientado, no podía ver quién ni de dónde le llamaban. Parpadeó repetidamente.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

No tuvo más nada que decir, sintió los cabellos negros que le hacían cosquillas. Se puso rígido cuando se topó con los ojos azules de Syn.

-¡Syn!- Exclamó él aún con voz pastosa. Se removió en el sitio irregular en donde estaba tendido. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que estaba en el regazo de la hechicera.

-Oh por Odín, ¿qué pasa?- Dijo mientras se apartaba y se le coloreaban las mejillas. No hace mucho compartían esa cercanía, pero le daba la sensación de haber cruzado la línea de los permisible.

La chica le miró con calma. Sonreía un poco apenada también. Permaneció sentada y Loki solo podía gatear un poco lejano a ella. 

Loki miró a su alrededor. Era uno de los tantos jardines del palacio, pero no lo reconocía en lo absoluto. Tal vez estaba en alguna zona que él no conocía. Llegado a eso se puso a pensar, ¿cómo había llegado ahí? Se llevó la mano a una sien, como si esta protestase pero no había dolor. 

-¿Te duele aún? - Preguntó ella y antes de decir algo, Syn ya estaba a centímetros de su rostro pero mirándole la coronilla en busca de tal vez algún golpe. 

-No, creo que no.- Respondió. Sin darse por enterado. Syn se tranquilizó. En eso llegó Liv corriendo.

-¡Traje el agua! - Pero su pie tropezó en el césped y la jarrita que llevaba voló por los aires. El agua salió de su recipiente y fue a terminar sobre el chico que recién había despertado. 

Solo se escuchó la sorpresa de Syn y Liv.

Estaba empapado, de sus cabellos todavía caían unas gotitas, ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de decir algo. Se sintió particularmente despierto, eso sí.

-Vaya... Creo que nunca obtendré un mejor espabilante que ese.- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir apartándose algunas gotas del rostro. El cabello de Liv se tornó rojo y se crispó.

-¡LO LAMENTO TANTO!- Comenzó diciendo y se apresuró a sacar de su ropaje un paño y se lo acercó. Loki no podía sentir coraje o sorpresa, simplemente no todavía no estaba en sus cabales.

-Está bien, Liv, está bien.

Movió las manos como solía hacer y de estas brotó una estela de humo verde, rápida, como una serpiente le recorrió de pies a cabeza y el agua salió completamente, dejándolo seco. Con otro movimiento llevó el agua al árbol más cercano y lo dejó allí.

Se giró y se topó ahora con las miradas atentas de las féminas. Oh diablos. Había usado su magia sin recato. No era como que fuera un secreto, pero tampoco era propio de él andarlo usando a diestra y siniestra. 

-¡Que increíble!- Exclamó primero Liv.

-Es por ello que Thor decía que le habías enseñado muchas cosas.- Añadió. Se sentó ahora más cerca de Loki.

-¿Qué más puedes hacer?

Claramente asustado Loki solo pudo sonreír nerviosamente. 

-Querida, déjalo que respire. Apenas va recobrando el norte.

-Oh, es cierto, lo siento.- Decía dulcemente y se apartó un poco. Quedando finalmente en un medio circulo formado por los tres.

Loki solo se acomodó unos mechones.

-¿Saben ustedes por qué estaba aquí?- Preguntó con sincera curiosidad.

Por un segundo, el par de mujeres se dirigieron miradas de complicidad.

-Te desmayaste cerca de las escaleras que dan en esta sala, por suerte íbamos pasando por aquí Liv y yo. Te trajimos aquí, ya que vimos que no tenías lesiones y que tal vez solo necesitabas descansar ¿has estado durmiendo bien? - Preguntó maternalmente.

Loki no recordaba nada de lo decían, pero tampoco podía asegurar que otra cosa fuese la que ocurrió. Se miró las manos. 

-Cielos, no, he dormido bien últimamente.

-Syn.- Una voz grave sonó al fondo del pasillo. La mencionada se puso de pie casi como un rayo.

-Padre.- Respondió.

El rey Vanir se acercó, con su acostumbrada túnica blanca y con la mirada fija en el joven de cabellos negros. Loki lo presintió, el hombre lo estaba poniendo al escrutinio. Apartó la vista hacía el suelo aunque sabía que el rey seguía con sus verdes ojos puestos en él.

-Los preparativos de la fiesta ya están terminados y será mejor que estemos listos. Vamos.- Habló con algo de dureza pero dulzura hacía su hija. La mujer obedeció. Y corrió con él.

-Espero verlos en la fiesta.- Dijo ella sin girarse totalmente. Hizo una reverencia y abrazó el brazo que su padre le ofrecía. 

Finalmente Loki pudo levantar la mirada, pero podía jurar que tenía ojos en la nuca y que lo estaban mirando. Casi pudo sentir un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

-¿Atemorizante, no crees?- Liv estaba muy cerca de él, otra vez. Loki apenas pudo reaccionar.

-Eso parece.- Respondió, era la primera vez que compartía más de dos palabras con la prima de Thor, no tenía intención en relacionarse con ella, pero, por alguna extraña razón, cuando al entornar sus ojos la vieron, sintió una oleada de afecto natural. Tal vez Aren le había hablado de él, tal vez sentía la suficiente confianza para actuar así.

-¿Te unirás a la fiesta cierto?

No pudo responder enseguida. Se miró las manos entrelazadas sobre sus piernas dobladas.

-Si, me parece que haré acto de presencia con mi hermano.

Liv sonrió con más ganas.

-¿Si? ¿Qué ropa llevará él, lo sabes?- Sonreía de oreja a oreja, ilusionada tal vez. Le generó gracia y ternura al joven. Sonrió de medio lado.

-Si te digo, probablemente Aren se moleste, así que te dejaré con la incertidumbre.

Parecía que no sospechaba nada y lo agradeció la muchacha. Le siguió algunas preguntas bobas y unas sonrisas de grandes dientes blancos. Loki se sintió extrañamente cómodo e incluso en esos momentos sentía que la muchacha a su lado se veía 'ligeramente' diferente. La miraba de vez en vez buscándole algún detalle que había pasado desapercibido, al no hallarlo supuso que solo era su imaginación.

-Lo bueno que ustedes son muy unidos.

Loki encaró la oreja, no le estaba prestando atención del todo.

-Thor y yo tuvimos que ser separados. Mi madre, la reina Freyja prefirió que me desarrollase en Alfheim y de vez en cuando visitar a Odín y a la familia. Al menos ustedes tienen más tiempo para estar juntos, supongo que es lo mismo que es la misma intención mía con Thor, la sangre llama.

La sangre... La sangre.

Una imagen de Aren sentando y recitando aquellas palabras que lo habían hecho hervir en un montón de incógnitas. 

La mirada del muchacho se ensombreció con rapidez y casi quiso olvidar el encuentro con la chica. Se encogió en la postura y abrazó sus piernas pegadas a su pecho.

Era su hermano, pero en un grado muy inferior, ni siquiera compartían la misma naturaleza. 

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó la chica.

En realidad no deseaba hablarlo.

-Lo siento si he dicho algo que te incomodara, a veces suelo ser muy parlanchina. Supongo que es herencia de Thor.

Al parecer si. Loki negó con la cabeza.

-No, está bien, no es algo que hayas provocado tu.- Se perdió su vista en los arbustos delante de él. Tal vez lo mejor sería que se retirase, que se excusara sobre la fiesta y se quedara en cama toda la noche. 

Liv notó la ausencia de su mente, estaba a su lado, con la mirada a oscuras pero era como si se hubiese cubierto de total mutismo. ¿Qué podía decir ella? Miró a su alrededor. Había recogido la jarra aún le quedaba una miseria de agua pero estaba entera. 

-No creo que mi presencia sea necesaria en la fiesta.

Regresó la vista hacía el chico.

-¿Cómo? ¡Claro que es necesaria! Digo, sé que igual y tu no me vas a querer decir sobre lo de Aren pero no tuviste que aguantar a Thor todo el día de ayer antes del festival de linternas... Se la pasaba hablando de lo emocionado que estaba por el evento de hoy, ¡él odia las fiestas! Al menos desde que Jötunheim desapareció y eso era cuando era él muy niño. 

Exclamaba moviendo los brazos sobre su cabeza y los cabellos se revolvían, su cabello había vuelto a ser verde. Loki la miraba asombrado por el tono en que hablaba.

-Créeme, dudo que incluso mi reina Frigga haya presenciado algo así.

Ambos quedaron en un silencio que para nada era incómodo, pacíficamente quedaron sentados mientras el aire les revolvía los cabellos. ¿Quién lo diría? esa chica estaba vuelta loca por Aren. Desconociendo totalmente lo que guardaba una silueta falsa. En alguna parte de su ser se sintió mal de estar coludido para la mentira. Sacudió su cabeza intentando apartar todo intento de ir en busca de pensamientos negativos. Luchaba por mantenerse tranquilo, aunque todavía estuviese muy turbado. 

Miró de reojo a la chica. Su cabello esta vez se tornó verde (una de las tantas peculiaridades de Liv, es que su cabello cambia de color dependiendo de su estado de ánimo) y mientras ella miraba el frondoso árbol que los rodeaba, sonreía. Parecía absorta en sus imaginaciones. Entre todas sus expresiones, Loki de verdad podía a ver a Thor escondido, eran realmente muy iguales. 

Recordó la conversación que tuvo con el príncipe Aesir. El origen de Liv y la división de los poderes de Thor. Tal vez ese fuese un tema más agradable.

-Entonces, ¿viniste aquí en representación de tus padres?

La pregunta desconcertó a la chica. Le miró y prontamente notó los músculos del cuello cómo se tensaban.

-S-si.- Murmuró con inseguridad.

-¿No te molesta que tu padre te envié a estas cosas? Digo, tal vez tu prefieras quedarte en Alfheim.

Loki no percibía del todo que lo que parecía nerviosismo era en realidad incomodidad. Liv habló enseguida terminó:

-No, el rey no es mi padre. Bueno, al menos yo no me dirijo así con él. He acatado las órdenes que me da, como lo que es, mi rey. Estoy complacida de ser de utilidad.- Hablaba mientras jugueteaba con los cabellos verdes.

-Mil disculpas, creí que ...

-Si, lo sé. Es algo natural de pensar pero...

Liv intentó desviar el tema y sacó otro que aún así resultaba no agradable pero era mejor que hablar de la supuesta encomienda de los elfos para con ella.

-Cuando mi madre, la reina Freyja no pudo tener hijos. Mi diosa Frigga le brindó un poco de la energía creadora que ella estaba empleando para crear a Thor.

Aunque sabía el rumbo de la historia, Loki la escuchó:

-De esa pequeña porción, Freyja usó su poder para complementar algunos 'agujeros' y finalmente fui creada. Aunque a consecuencia de esto, Thor no es capaz de emplear sus poderes al 100% claro está que esto no lo tenían previsto e increíblemente el primero en dar el grito al cielo fue el rey Freyr.

Esta parte había sido omitida en el relato de Thor.

-Él no quería tener un futuro aliado 'descompuesto' y una heredera hecha de 'sobras'. 

A flashazos la imagen de Laufey acudió a la mente de Loki, parecía ser que la sensación que demostraba Liv en ese momento, no era para nada desigual a lo que Loki llevaba sintiendo desde su nacimiento.

-Incluso, se habló de una unión futura entre Thor y yo... por ello yo pasaba el tiempo aquí, para que nuestro amor 'floreciera', sin embargo, nosotros nunca nos vimos distintos a un afecto de familia tal vez debido a que nuestra creación fue con el mismo núcleo y el supuesto proyecto de hacernos pareja para unir nuestras fuerzas, fue descartado.

Su voz ahora denotaba frialdad. Permanecía seria con la mirada clavada en el césped.

-Fue entonces cuando regresé a Alfheim, mi madre, la reina Freyja siempre me aceptó como su descendiente pero el rey no. Desde entonces me dirijo a él de manera formal aunque bueno, sé que mi presencia desde hace milenios le ha hecho tener una buena concepción de mí... 

Un suspiro sonoro brotó de sus labios.

-Pero nunca me aceptará como su hija, ni heredera, aunque ostente el título de princesa por ser hija de la reina mi futuro será el de ayudar a mi pueblo bajo el mandato de mi rey.

Sonrió ampliamente y Loki que era un dios de las ilusiones, supo adivinar que era una sonrisa para encubrir lo que realmente sentía. No quiso inmiscuirse más.

-De hecho...

Volvió a hablar ella. Loki la miró y esta vez tenía el rostro coloreado, era tan notorio que parecía que subía y así fue, puesto que su cabello se tornó rojo.

-Desde que conocí a ... Aren, nunca me había sentido tan feliz de no ser una heredera legítima. 

Sin poderlo evitar, se enterneció y la sensación fue tan nueva como extraña que tuvo que sacudir un poco los hombros. 

-Puedo... unirme con... 

-Con total libertad.- Acabó la frase su interlocutor.

Ella le miró agradecida. Así era, se sentía libre y feliz. Loki la contempló un poco más, era tan ingenua como Thor aunque un poco más perceptiva tal vez por ser mujer. Aún con todo ello, lamentó ser parte de la mentira que le prodigaba fantasías y sueños. 

Aren y Liv.

Sonaba bien... Él parecía, no, mejor dicho, era feliz. Eso era lo único que importaba, por ahora. Aunque las apariencias engañasen. 

De pronto se vio turbado cuando sus manos fueron aprisionadas por las de ella. Tenía su rostro luminoso, del mismo modo que Thor tan cerca del suyo.

-Es por eso que, ¡tienes que esforzarte!

No respondió enseguida.

-Cada uno de nosotros enfrenta y enfrentará distintas oposiciones. Aunque yo no sea una princesa y Thor si, no lo hace imposible,pero debes recurrir a lo que más beneficio traerá para los dos.

Loki apartó sus manos como asustado.

-Liv, no sé de que estás hablando... Yo... Thor, bueno él...

-¡EL TE QUIERE! ¡Y QUIERE QUE TU LO QUIERAS!

Nadie lo había gritado, ni sus acciones, ni sus miradas, nadie se atrevía a decir aquello que Liv exclamó con tanta naturalidad y molestia de que todavía Loki tuviese el descaro de negarlo.

-¿Cómo es posible que te aguantes?

-¿Aguantarme qué?

Rodó los ojos como si la respuesta fuese obvia.

-No hay nada más poderoso que la atracción entre dos imanes, excepto ustedes. 

Se sonrojó de pies a cabeza.

-Está bien, Thor está acostumbrado a que todas y todos demuestren por él su afanoso amor y atracción. Eres el primero que veo que se esfuerza (inútilmente si me permites decirlo) en ocultarlo, lo digo porque a final de cuentas sale a relucir.

-¿Todas y todos?

Ignoró el comentario.

-Si en verdad lo quieres, tienes que hacer algo. No puedes quedarte quieto, hacer eso sería condenarte a una desaventura de emociones fallidas y resultados inexistentes. 

Volvió a tomarlo de las manos.

-Loki... tu lo quieres, ¿verdad?

Aguardó con los labios fruncidos como si quisiese atar su lengua al paladar.

-Dímelo, no porque no te crea, sino porque tu debes también admitirlo, lo que tu boca no dice escapa por tus ojos.

Los verdes ojos mencionados no podían apartarse de los miel de la muchacha. Nació un ligero siseo de entre sus labios. Como algo que quería salir y él no lo dejaba. Liv esperaba ansiosa y no podía creer que le costase tanto, tal vez Loki era una rara clase de recatado.

Frunció el ceño y le espetó:

-¿SI O NO?

-¡SI!- Finalmente y con los ojos cerrados salió la afirmación como una ola rompiéndose contra la costa. Con la fiereza de un volcán y la sinceridad de un ave. 

Liv finalmente le soltó de las manos y él se apartó como intentando recobrar el aliento. ¿Cómo había podido dejarse persuadir por ella? Sentía asombro y adrenalina corriendo dentro de él. Estos aesir. Son todo un caso.

-¡Bravo, felicidades!- Dijo ella con otro semblante radiante.

El joven la miró con un poco de desdeño. 

-¿A que no ha sido tan difícil?

¡Vaya descaro! pensaba el joven jötun. Obligado a descubrir una parte de él, incomprendida y (al menos hasta hace poco) incubierta. Se acomodó los cabellos que se habían salido de su cauce normal. 

Siguió sintiendo la mirada de ella. Tal vez sería mejor retirarse a prepararse para la fiesta, antes de que esta mujer le sacara algo más.

-Todo estará bien.- Habló ella y su voz sonó dulce y segura.

Por un momento pensó:

"No lo creo"

-Siempre y cuando, así lo desees.- Agregó.

Le miró con cierta esperanza de creerle, de que ella tuviese razón por muy remota que fuese. Estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie, pero ella lo detuvo en el último momento. 

-Espera... toma esto como agradecimiento.

-¿Por qué?

No terminaba de preguntar cuando sintió los dedos femeninos que se colaban a su oreja derecha, acomodó entre su cabello un capullo.

-¿Un capullo?

De pronto fue rodeado por una delgada raíz que salía del capullo y lo llenó de flores por toda la sien. Liv soltó una risita.

-Por ser lo que trajo gran parte de mi felicidad y por ser la de mi amado Thor.

Sin moverse pero sumamente apenado miró con un poco de reniego las flores sobre su cabeza.

-Vamos... Será mejor que nos pongamos listos.

Le guiñó un ojo y ambos se dispusieron a salir del jardín. Tras una ligera conversación se separaron y cada quien se movió a sus habitaciones. Casi sin recordar, caminó por todo el palacio con las flores en su cabeza.

Finalmente llegó a sus aposentos donde Fikir le esperaba un poco apresurado.

-Mi señor, ya es hora de que se arreglen, ahora mismo el joven Aren está en el baño. Iré preparando sus ropas.- Decía moviéndose de un lado a otro mientras acomodaba las prendas sobre la cama. Loki le miró con indiferencia. 

Contempló la puerta, tras ésta se escuchaba el mover de las aguas, Aren estaba en la enorme cuenca del suelo a forma de bañera. 

¿Sería un problema ahora su convivir? Loki siempre parecía querer mantener a la raya a Aren, como si de un molesto cachorro se tratase, sin embargo, con la continua convivencia... Ya no le era tan desagradable su compañía... Ahora que sabía que existían razones para ser lejanos, ahora ya no lo deseaba apartado de él.

Justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta y salió envuelto en un paño gris dando tumbos por el piso por el suelo mojado. Entre los cabellos negros sus ojos verdes respingaron cuando notaron la presencia del otro joven. Fikir seguía dándoles la espalda, indiferente de lo que ocurría.

Se detuvo en seco cuando notó la presencia de su hermano.

-Ah... Volviste.

Loki no respondió.

-¿Por qué tienes flores en la cabeza?

Su hermano tomó el capullo entre sus manos y las flores en forma de corona desaparecieron en un haz de pequeñas motitas doradas. Tomó el capullo y decidió a guardarlo lejos de él.

Justo abriendo el cajón, vio un espejo que ahí se guardaba y miró su reflejo. Las palabras que ella le habían prodigado cuando se despidieron retumbaron en él.

-Yo estoy de tu lado, Loki. Sé que puedes hacerlo.- Dijo ella dándole ánimos, pronto se despidió y tomó el camino opuesto por el largo pasillo.

No podía, ni quería hacerlo. Así que con el obsequio en sus manos se lo guardó en los bolsillos de su ropaje. 

-Será mejor que te apresures, Liv está ansiosa por verte.- Habló con premura mientras tomaba unos paños, dispuesto a ser el siguiente en tomar el baño. 

Aren sonrió tontamente y soltó un bufido de felicidad.

-¿Ella t-te dijo e-eso?

Loki sonrió como pocas veces hacía y le dio una palmada en el hombro antes de entrar en el baño. Cuando cruzó la puerta y la hubo cerrado, se quedó sereno.

Estaba rodeado de vapor, de aromas entremezclados. Comenzó a desvestirse casi en automático y a meterse en el agua. Con el agua a la altura de su pecho, miró su reflejo fluctuando. Inexpresable.

Se impresionó de lo bien que podía ocultar todo un embrollo que sacudía su ser completo. Negó con la cabeza y se arrojó al agua para hundirse, queriendo esconder en el agua aquello que parecía querer ultrajarlo. Abrió los ojos aún debajo de la superficie, con algunas burbujas escapando de vez en vez por su nariz. Aunque no podía enfocar, contempló sus manos. 

Blancas y delgadas. Nada más lejano de lo que en verdad era. La simulación que comenzó él y su hermano parecía que ahora los estaba absorbiendo.

Tienes que volver a la realidad. 

Pensaba.

Eres el hijo de Laufey... Un jöt--

Salió del agua ante la falta de oxígeno con la respiración alterada. Apartó de sus ojos el exceso de agua. Continuó aseándose procurando desviar los pensamientos que no servían para nada en aquellos momentos de total silencio y meditación.

Él sabía, que toda la farsa iba a acabar con la orden del rey de Jötunheim lugar donde nació y a dónde permanecía encadenado.

Yo soy de Jötunheim

Se decía mentalmente.

Yo soy de Jötunheim.

Repetía constantemente.

Yo soy de

-Tu eres mío... Loki.

Respingó bajo el tacto de su propia mano y corrió por su pecho un escalofrío. Con las mejillas rojas por el calor del baño y por aquellas memorias que abordaron a su pensamiento principal.

Tomó apoyo de la orilla de la bañera. Mientras recordaba las palabras que le habían dicho, la noche anterior, sonaban fuertes y aturdido estaba del mismo modo en que lo estuvo entre los brazos de aquél:

...

-Tu eres mío... Loki

No pudo responder, ni siquiera tuvo que pensar, su cabeza hervía cuando él volvía a asaltar sus labios. Thor le había arrastrado hacía la cama y finalmente yacía encima de Loki deseando devorar a su presa.

Loki no podía dejar de dejarle ligeros mordiscos en las comisuras, de regalarle centelleantes miradas bañadas en jade y sonrisas ladinas que invitaban al aesir a continuar. 

La experiencia que llevaba por siglos los sabía aprovechar en su totalidad, sus manos resbalaban sin que pudiera ser molesto y como por arte de magia, Loki ya podía sentir en su piel el roce suave de la seda del lecho y el calor de las manos del rubio.

Le tenía por debajo, le aferraba los brazos y le besaba el cuello dejando marcas de sus dientes, de su barba que crecía. El moreno solo podía cerrar los ojos y dejar que el carrusel lo llevase lejos, que el norte se perdiese en los centímetros que Thor proclamaba como suyos.

-Llévame lejos.

-A dónde desees.- Respondió entre gruñidos y chasquidos.

Aunque había salido de manera instintiva, en su mente se contempló alejándose de las nevadas y rocosas colinas de su tierra natal, llevado por la mano del asgardiano.

-Más lejos.- Susurró por última vez, mientras el sueño que era fugaz se volvía nítido. Fue ahí donde Thor notó que su amante ya no se movía y ahora solo respiraba tranquilamente.

-¿Loki?

Pero no tuvo respuesta, en vez de eso, un cabello travieso había atravesado sus labios sensualmente y su pecho bajaba y subía calmadamente. Thor no supo reaccionar al momento.

Era la primera vez que alguien se quedaba dormido, digo, antes claro está había quienes incluso se desmayaban pero, no era una de esas ocasiones. Con el cuerpo ardiendo de deseo, no pudo sino solo levantarse a enjuagarse el rostro y con una sonrisa regresar al lecho con el moreno.

...

Loki abrió los ojos, convencido de que el calor que sentía ya no era por el agua. Seguía con una mano puesta sobre su boca, como intentando apagar ese escozor, como si todavía estuviera ahí para desenvolver sus labios cual flor. 

Volvió adentrarse al agua y se quedó ahí quieto, con una sonrisa boba, aunque sintiéndose estúpido por acabar durmiéndose en el momento menos indicado. 

Permaneció todavía abrumado cuando como herido por el rayo se levantó y la fuerza con la que lo hizo casi lo hace caer de nuevo al agua.

¡LA FRONTERA! ¡THOR DEBÍA ESTAR EN LA FRONTERA CON JÖTUNHEIM!

Con premura cerró los ojos, concentrándose, llevando consigo su alma, a lugares recónditos. Un astral viaje que lo alejo de esa tibia bañera y lo abandonaba en la lúgubre tierra de los gigantes.

Pronto volvió en si.

-No está.

Le buscó un par de intentos más, pero al ver aquél paraje de hielo y muerte, solo había soledad. Supo adivinar, que había varias huellas en la nieve y un par de piedras resquebrajadas de las grandes paredes rocosas. Algún enfrentamiento que se habría llevado a cabo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza de nuevo, ésta vez, invocando a un títere que creó a fin de ahuyentar en última instancia a los intrusos, pero la ilusión, nunca se hizo presente.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-La ilusión no está.- Dijo y enseguida cubrió sus labios. Alguien podía escucharlo.

La única manera de que algo así pudiera pasar, es destruyéndola. Pero, nadie en milenios había llegado tan lejos.

-¿Cómo es posible?- Salió presuroso y se cubrió con una afelpada bata, casi se resbala y tuvo que de nuevo tomar soporte del borde de la tina.

Si la ilusión había desaparecido, era porque alguien la enfrentó... Eso quiere decir que alguien la vio. 

Era imposible que alguien pudiese reconocerle. Nadie jamás imaginaría aunar su imagen con la de un jötun. Secándose el cabello, arrojó ese pensamiento lejos de él e intentó de nuevo sumirse en los recuerdos vagos y vigorisantez recuerdos con el aesir. Aunque por debajo de todo ese oasis reborboteaba el miedo de saberse descubierto.

...

Más pronto que tarde, los jóvenes jötuns disfrazados estuvieron listos. Con galas de ropa, con porte sofisticado fueron ovacionados por Fikir constantemente. El más exaltado era Aren que no paraba de mirarse frente al espejo, esperando que la imagen que veía ante él también fuese agradable para la chica que rondaba sus pensamientos. 

Loki se preparó, se miró un par de veces al espejo. El color azul siempre le había sentado bien, irónicamente.

Se ajustó la capa tras él y en un dos por tres terminaron. Fikir sonrió ampliamente.

-Mis señores, ya está todo listo. Ahora mismo los escoltaré, entraremos por el ala norte y estaremos con el Rey Odín a su izquierda como invitados, unos peldaños abajo del Hlidskjálf (el trono de Odín). A su derecha estará el...

Continuó hablando sobre las etiquetas de presentación pero Loki no lo escuchaba, en su cabeza solo podía escuchar el repique de latidos que llegaba hasta su cerebro, como tromba inundando la imagen del príncipe aesir. 

No quería admitirlo, pero tenía un mal presentimiento, esperaba que éste no se cumpliera.

La puerta fue tocada levemente, Fikir se vio extrañado. Con movimientos finos llegó hasta la puerta y la entreabrió.

-¿Si? ... ¿Cómo? ... ¿Ahora? ... Pero la ceremonia está por comenzar... Si, mis disculpas, entiendo.

Sin cerrar la puerta, Fikir se acercó hasta Loki, éste le miró expectante.

-Ahora mismo, su presencia es solicitada.

-¿Quién es? - Preguntó, pero el paje no quiso responder dando una mirada rápida a la puerta que no estaba cerrada.

-Por favor, siga al mensajero.- Le dijo en voz baja. Aren no entendía y callado no supo si intervenir o dejar que pasara el asunto.

-Estaré bien.- Habló y salió. No se escuchó nada más.

La chica que le había recibido tras el lado de la puerta estaba cubierta de pies a cabeza por una larga túnica. Cubriendo su rostro, no pudo determinar cómo era. Todo aquello resultaba sospechoso y lo sabía. Ahora mismo se sentía endeble, su verdadera identidad podía estar comprometida. Caminaron unos cuantos metros y enseguida, doblando de una esquina, una puerta abierta lo recibió. La mensajera no dijo nada, solo se inclinó permitiendo el paso. 

Justo cuando Loki iba a regresar el gesto, ésta desapareció en una ráfaga de arena. 

-¡...! - Hizo un gesto de sorpresa. Cuando la figura que se había desvanecido corrió como si fuese un animal y llegó hacía el mago que había convocado aquél hechizo.

¿Una trampa?

-Pasa.

Escuchó una voz grave. Era muy tarde para salir huyendo. Lo había visto. 

Unos ojos verdes, brillantes, sabios y calculadores que registraron cada movimiento de su cuerpo. Con una pose de sobresalto quedó petrificado al ver el inmaculado vestir del rey Vanir.

Severo, distante, una imagen que podía poner a cualquiera con la piel de gallina. Era el guía de los más grandes sabios de la historia desde el Yggdrasil pero de igual manera era imponente y ahora mismo, causaba mucha impresión.

Loki intentó parecer lo más natural posible. Dudando quedó en el umbral de la puerta. De pronto, la imagen estoica del rey se transformó por completo cuando soltó una ligera sonrisa.

-Vamos, no voy a comerte.

Sin poder hacer más que seguir, entró a la estancia. Sencilla y elegante con los altos muros, con una pequeña fuente al fondo y libros acomodados de manera impresionante alrededor de todos los muros. Loki atravesó. No dijo palabra esperando que lo hiciera el rey.

El hombre estaba engalanado con ropas del blanco más pulcro que podía existir. Su imagen cómo conocedor de los grandes misterios le daba crédito a vestirse como quisiera, aunque eso significase ir siempre vestido de monaguillo.

-Veo que estás ya preparado para la ceremonia.- Dijo y su rostro volvió a revestirse de indiferencia.

Loki asintió.

-Puedes hablar, ¿sabes?

Pero no se atrevió a hacerlo enseguida.

-¿Tu hermano estará igual allí?

-Así es, rey.- Intentó que su voz fuese lo más convincente y aún así serena. Ningún respeto le guardaba a ese sujeto, pero Loki, el personaje que él había creado tenía que ser alguien que siempre agachase la cabeza, tenía que llevar a cabo su teatro.

-Veo que él ha tenido una casi instantánea conexión con la princesa Liv.

El joven hizo un respingo. ¿Qué era aquello? ¿alguna plática sobre recordar los lugares de cada quién? Pensó en la reina Frigga y su intento de alejarlo del príncipe.

-Aren es alguien que tiene facilidad para socializar.- Fue la única respuesta insulsa y sencilla que tuvo que sacar a relucir para que no se notara que estaba pensando de más.

El rey asintió comprensivo, caminó unos cuantos pasos y con el rostro sereno volvió a hablar:

-¿Y tu?

Loki subió la mirada y ambos ojos verdes se toparon por más tiempo del que acostumbraban. 

-¿Yo?

-¿Posees la misma facilidad de tu hermano para entablar relaciones?

La pregunta no parecía tener nada que ver con algo de importancia, pero era allí donde residía el truco. Loki podía esperar cualquier camino a través de esas palabras. Buscó la mejor respuesta que alguien podía dar.

-No, soy alguien que más bien prefiere ser discreto y taciturno.

No hubo respuesta, más bien el escrutinio del viejo rey tras unos ojos discretos. Tal vez era momento de añadir algo.

-Soy de la idea de que en la calma y en el recato se puede conocer más a la gente. Se extiende un campo donde se puede observar a la persona sin tener banales conversaciones que pudieran entorpecer.

El rey soltó una pequeña risa que guardó para sí. Se alejó de él y tomó cerca una copa de rebosante vino que no tardó en disponer en sus labios ya enmarcados con arrugas. Sin regresar la vista al joven, preguntó:

-¿A menudo tiene usted encuentros con mi hija? La princesa Syn.

Fingió no darse por sorprendido. En un momento a otro había advertido que tal vez la conversación se tornara hacía ella, pero Loki estaba más preocupado por la posibilidad de haber sido descubierto que dejó débil ese camino.

-El compartir el gusto por las puestas y salidas del sol hace que uno se encuentre comúnmente a la misma persona.

A penas se giró.

-Pero esta casualidad le ha llevado a tener una rápida y no común relación con ella, ¿no es así?

El habla resuelta y la pregunta al aire supuso un reto.

-Tantos años, censurado del mundo lo vuelven a uno inexperto. Disculpe si le he ofendido con mi comportamiento con ella, aún así, la princesa es una agradable compañía que es difícil no tenerla en alto concepto de amistad.

Apresurando las palabras, expresó lo que creyó que el rey podía oír y dejó escapar el entusiasmo que la persona Syn en su vida hacía estallar.

Fingir era fácil, mentir aún más. Falsificar verdades no era un problema, el problema era que una verdad podía tomar tal poder que era imposible y dañino el querer negarla. 

Loki quería a Syn. Con discreción había soltado esa frase consciente del riesgo. Era un tonto, lo sabía, pero en algo tenía mucha razón, la censura a la que fue condenado desde muy pequeño le hacía débil para ocultar los deseos que más anhelaba.

En flashazos, vio la figura del príncipe rubio y de la princesa de azabaches cabellos. El rey, con su rostro que no denotaba detener el escrutinio pasó severo de un lado a otro, hasta que finalmente suspiró y se dejó caer en una silla cercana.

Como si estuviese cansado, tenía el índice y medio en el perfil de su rostro. Parecía mirar al infinito, ignorando al que estaba delante suyo. El jötun disfrazado decidió no volver a hablar y no tuvo que hacerlo prontamente.

-No te puedo culpar por ello, si esa es la razón que me das.- Decía resuelto y con una postura de confianza.

-Siempre ha sido así, desde que era muy pequeña. No lo digo únicamente porque sea su padre, es solo que...

Hacía ademanes con las manos, como si las palabras no le alcanzaran.

-Tenía una manera muy peculiar de desenvolverse consigo misma y con los demás. Todos terminaban embelesados, fue peculiarmente inteligente, sagaz, intrépida.

Agitaba sus manos en el aire y luego reposaba su barbilla sobre la mano.

-Todo en ella, parecía indicar que sería alguien fuera de lo común.

En la mente del rey, veía pasar una y otra vez las escenas de una infancia que había acabado hace mucho tiempo. Una jovial pequeña que corría de sus brazos a un abeto, de dormir profundamente a reír con el rostro cubierto de comida.

-Era un sueño que parecía haberse vuelto realidad.

Loki guardaba la sensata discreción para no preguntar nada, pero algo dentro de todo aquél inesperado relato le parecía digno de cuestionarse. Esto lo supo adivinar el rey y callado le escuchó:

-¿Por qué todo cuanto cuenta de ella lo dice en pasado? Como si dejara de ser esa niña tan extraordinaria que describe.

Finalmente una emoción de sorpresa alcanzó de repente la impecable figura estoica del rey, con esos segundos supo darse cuenta de que tal vez había dicho algo no del modo correcto. Pronto volvió a la firmeza en su faz, pero no contestó.

Los recuerdos gloriosos de esa niña se desvanecieron en una escena terriblemente opuesta.

.:FLASHBACK:.

Su piel se tornó blanca al ver qué llegaban con un cuerpo entre manos. Vanir corrió hacía ellos y los despejó.

-¡ATRÁS! - Gritó.

La pobre criatura mojada hasta los huesos yacía inmóvil. Las manos de su padre se colocaron sobre su pecho infantil.

Con dificultad cerró los ojos y susurró palabras que llevaban en sus notas las claras muestras de un hechizo poderoso. De sus palmadas brotaba como el agua misma una misteriosa aura verde y ésta a su vez envolvía el pecho de la pobre infanta.

Una vez terminado el conjuro, el rey abrió los ojos y tomó a la pequeña.

Pero nada pasó. Seguía tan fría y sin movimiento alguno.

-¡SYN! ¡SYN DESPIERTA, POR FAVOR!

El cuerpo inerte de la pequeña seguía cubierto de algas y empapado. Vanir pegó su mano a su frente y la noto fatalmente fría.

-¡Abran un portal, es necesario que sea atendida por los asgardianos!

¿Cómo podría llegar a un reino ajeno, con su hija yerta en sus brazos? No podía articular palabra ni hechizo alguno, y repasaba sus manos por las extremidades de ella intentando darle calor.

-Hija... despierta... te lo suplico...

Un rayo le golpeó el pecho y le recordó un dolor inconmesurable.

-¡SYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYN!

Un grito feroz que oscurecería para siempre el semblante del anciano rey y su pueblo.

.:FIN DEL FLASHBACK:.

-A veces, ocurren hechos que nos dejan marcados, no solo a quien los padece sino a quienes lo rodean.-Explicó intentando desvanecer esa dolorosa memoria.

-Syn ha sido tan extraordinaria como al inicio de su vida.- Susurró ésta vez, de nuevo su vista se perdió en algún punto.

Loki había visto el trance que duró unos segundos pero que le aseguró que el rey se había desaparecido de aquella sala. Había estado ensimismado en algo que él no podía ver. 

Le esperó y abrió los labios cuando creyó que era prudente.

-¿Por qué me ha llamado aquí?

Vanir volvió en si y regresó su vista al joven, como si hubiese olvidado que estaba allí. Se levantó de su asiento y terminó la copa de vino que había dejado en la mesa de marfil. Aguardó un momento.

Se ajustó sus ropas y dando unos suaves pasos posó su mano sobre el hombro del muchacho.

-Porque juré por mi vida, que siempre velaría por ella aunque no fuese del agrado de Syn. Es mi deber, protegerla.

No comprendiendo del todo asintió con la cabeza a manera de reverencia.

-Será mejor que salgamos ya, todos deben estar esperando ansiosos la fiesta.

Loki lo siguió de cerca y cuando cruzaron el umbral, la puerta se cerró dejando tras de si una habitación desolada y en total silencio.

Un chasquido rompió la atmósfera.

-Padre...-Susurró la espía que escondía su presencia en los largos estandartes que colgaban. Su mirada triste y sombría denotó que había escuchado toda la conversación.

Cerro los ojos.

-Lo has hecho muy bien.- Susurró.

Se enjuagó las lágrimas que brotaron y desapareció en una ráfaga de viento. Esperando ser lo suficientemente inteligente para pasar desapercibida su desaparición y aparición en la fiesta.


	19. Los hilos invisibles

**.:FLASHBACK:.**

Solo un aullido recorrió veloz el oscuro pasillo. Ni una respiración o un suspiro, solo silencio.

Orbes de color amarillo flotaban quietas, iluminaban el camino de plata de los castillos de Vanaheim, ni ellas se movieron un ápice cuando el retumbar de los pasos se abrió camino.

Reflejados en los muros de plata, una escolta de Vanirs cubiertos hasta el rostro por velos blancos escoltaban a un par de jóvenes que preferían agachar la cabeza. Avanzaron y cuando se encontraron con los guardias estos movieron sus armas en gesto de reverencia. No hubo palabra alguna dicha, solo el movimiento de los ropajes de aquellos seres inmaculados y rebosantes de conocimientos.

Cruzaron varios arcos iluminados de centelleantes joyas y pronto estuvieron en el umbral de una gran puerta de celosía que estaba cubierta de arabescos.

La escolta que llevaban los refugiados hicieron gestos sincronizados y de sus lenguas silbidos en forma de lenguaje antiguo recitaron como un respiro los conjuros.

El arabesco de las puertas cobró vida y se comenzó a mover, las ramificaciones de celosía se torcieron y otras se abrieron hasta finalmente dejar ver el candado y la apertura de éste.

Con los crujidos graves y el serpentesco movimiento las puertas se abrieron de par en par con vehemencia. Una vez estuvo totalmente abierta entraron los jóvenes. Pronto con la misma lentitud y fuerza la puerta se cerró tras un estrépito que hizo que el más joven y alto de los dos se girase.

_¡Quiero una puerta así!_

_Calla. Ahora es momento de no pensar en nada._

_Relájate un poco hermano, nada fuera del plan va a pasar, Lygar._

_Calla, he dicho. Hasta que tu padre no efectúe movimiento alguno nosotros seremos rehenes y se acabó._

Con el rostro impávido se movieron y llegaron hasta una nueva sala que se abrió a los laterales descubriendo que era de forma circular. En medio, había un pequeño estanque circular, lo suficientemente hondo para que un adulto se zambullese. Lygar observó esto y enseguida tensó el cuerpo.

Dieron solo unos últimos pasos y la escolta se detuvo con el eco que murió pronto. Ninguno de los hermanos alzó la cabeza.

-Déjenme verlos.- El silencio creado fue roto por esa voz grave y madura.

La escolta se movió sin dejar de flanquear a los hermanos y ante ellos se abrió paso el imponente hombre de cabellos encanecidos.

Los jóvenes seguían mirando el suelo.

-¿Saben por qué están aquí, verdad?

No respondieron. En realidad, nadie esperó que lo hicieran. El rey, que ahora estaba sumido en una faz que no decía otra cosa más que frialdad rodeó a los hermanos examinándolos de pies a cabeza, buscando algún defecto, pero al no encontrar ninguno se apartó.

Enseguida volvió a hacerse a ellos un hombre, de pose más engreída y cejas inquisitivas. Sven, mano derecha del rey, de grandes dotes pero explosivo temperamento y falto de tacto aunque leal a su nación.

-Están aquí para ser cuestionados por mi rey, deberán confesar con la verdad, aunque en tales circunstancias...-No terminó la frase mientras miraba la imperturbable agua color turquesa.

-No es como que se pueda evitar.- Sonrió con malicia. Hizo un gesto con los ojos y los guardias tomaron a los jóvenes por los brazos, éstos no pusieron resistencia.

Se les despojó de las prendas que cubrían la parte superior de sus cuerpos y fueron introducidos al ojo de agua. Había sido un trato cruel, el agua estaba helada, cualquiera hubiese castañeado los dientes enseguida, ellos no, pero tuvieron que fingirlo si querían credibilidad. El agua les cubría hasta el cuello y habían sido colocados uno frente al otro.

Sven se acercó de nuevo.

-Esto no es un baño reparador.-Siseó con desprecio.

-Sven.- El rey Vanir le llamó la atención con solo decir su nombre. El mencionado hizo una reverencia de disculpa pero prosiguió y volvió su mirada dura hacía los jóvenes que mojados sus cuerpos blanquecinos se tergiversaban en el agua.

-Los aesir han manchado nuestros bosques con la sangre bendita de las hermosas huldras y de las bestias que pacíficamente vivían allí. Ahora mismo, Alfheim ha tenido la espantosa muerte del regente de Fensalir y a nosotros...

Guardó silencio.

-Hemos sido acusados de homicidio, en un entorno en el que es clara la manipulación de evidencia.-Mascullaba con irritación.

Lygar ésta vez se atrevió a mirarle. Sven sostuvo la mirada desafiante.

-Ahora, hemos de buscar la paz en nuestro pueblo, reivindicar nuestro nombre y buscar al culpable de quienes actos tan atroces fue autor.

Los jötnar se miraron a los ojos cuando vieron como el sujeto se descubría los brazos.

-Las aguas en las que ahora mismo están, fueron sacadas del mismísimo río del Yggdrasil, las fuentes de la sabiduría. Éstas llevan más año que todos los aquí presentes juntos, serán el espejo en cual se refleje la verdad de todo hecho al cual consultemos.

El rey Vanir se acercó está vez y presidió un círculo alrededor de los dos muchachos.

-Si son inocentes, nos lo dirán de su propia boca, sino...

A lo lejos parecía escucharse el acero de un cuchillo que lamía su vaina y el sonido metálico heló la sangre. Una pequeña desconfianza brotó de los ojos del hermano menor, Býlestir, pero el mayor no se despojó de su mirada fría. En vez de eso, los ojos verdes de Lygar comenzaron a brillar como luces de estrellas.

Los vanir comenzaron a recitar nuevamente un silbido cargado de misticismo.

-Es hora de dormir.- Habló Lygar de pronto.

Las voces callaron. Býlestir le miró esperando que algo más pasara. Los ojos brillantes de su hermano se envolvieron de una sonrisa divertida y una fuerte ráfaga recorrió la habitación. De pronto los cuerpos de los hombres se separaron y deshicieron el círculo. Callados se apartaron con la mirada perdida.

El jötun mágico no dijo nada, solo salió del ojo de agua mientras escurría el agua mágica. Su hermano comprendió que ya se habían comenzado a mover. Salió de prisa.

-¿Ya, así? ¿Cómo supiste que funcionaría?

Lygar no respondió, no tenía que porqué hacerlo. Tomó al engreído tipo que los había estado interrogando. Ese tal Sven.

-Tu serás el perfecto conejillo de indias al igual que ese aesir.- Acercó sus labios a la sien del hombre.

-Me dirás dónde está lo que busco.

Los ojos del hipnotizado se le volvieron de un brillante color azul, ahora estaba a merced de la magia del gigante de hielo. Se levantó sin protesta, se acercó hasta la gran puerta. Con un movimiento de mano, todo aquél conjuro que habían realizado 5 hombres lo hizo él en dos segundos, la puerta se volvió a mover.

Estando el camino libre con los guardias igual en trance salieron los tres.

-¿Nadie verá lo que estamos haciendo?

-No.-Respondió cortante el hermano mayor.

Los arcos tan altos que antes habían cruzado ahora comenzaban a hacerse más y más pequeños, la luz del sol, dejó de llegar los pasillos y el eco se volvió mudo cuando la pared de plata se volvió de mármol y pronto de piedra.

Býlestir lo seguía de cerca, pasaban a un lado de los guardias y estos simplemente no se movían. Tenía que ser una magia muy poderosa.

-No sabía que eras capaz de semejante cosa.- Dijo el joven de un momento a otro resuelto en su felicitación.

-¿Cuándo lo aprendiste? - Volvía a decir.

-No soy yo, Býlestir. Solo soy el vehículo del poder que tiene tu padre ahora.

El mencionado hizo una mueca de desagrado. Llegaron a una pared oscura, alejada de la brillante atmósfera.

-¿Te refieres a...?

El vanir en silencio comenzó a efectuar una serie de movimientos con sus brazos y tras un suspiro, la pared cedió dejando ver una escalera oscura que descendía.

-Después de ti.- Dijo burlonamente hacía el vanir hipnotizado.

El gigante de hielo siguió a su hermano.

-Hablas de la 'cosa' esa que padre fue a buscar hasta Helheim. La que lo dejó... así.

Hizo un gesto de asco. Lygar sonrió de medio lado, incluso uno de los hijos que sí quería tampoco sentía empatía por él. Recordó como había sido aquella noche. Lygar estaba en su habitación cuando el intruso de su hermano llegó con él, diciéndole que había algo que captó la atención del padre de ambos.

La misteriosa arma y su viaje acabo con 12 de los 20 gigantes que habían ido a la expedición a los terrenos de la diosa de la muerte. Ahora el rey Laufey de Jötunheim había regresado en un endeble estado físico y mental. Cuando la risa macabra que retumbo en los gélidos muros, Lygar y Býlestir se preguntaron hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar su progenitor.

-Si, es la que ha mantenido a los vanir en ese estado. Será mejor que te calles, ya casi hemos llegado.

Prosiguieron en silencio, cuando tuvieron cuidado de cruzar un puente delgado de mármol sobre un vacío oscuro. Solo a través de ese diminuto puente llegaron a una explanada que parecía flotar en el aire. Las orbes amarillas que también alumbraban el palacio se encendieron cuando el vanir pasó a su lado.

-Allí está.- Habló Býlestir en voz baja.

Efectivamente, el encanto había surtido efecto. El tonto vanir había caído junto con todo su séquito bajo el poder del arma misteriosa y les había conducido a una reliquia de los jötnar que se creía perdida para siempre.

Brillante, palpitando y susurrando terribles gemidos estaba allí, el terrible casco que en su interior llevaba desolación.

En batallas pasadas, los asgardianos combatieron y recluyeron a los gigantes a su sórdida tierra helada. Aunque el rey de este reino cayó; el costo fue muy grande. Aún así, se dispuso arrebatarles la fuente de su gran poder.

El cofre de los antiguos inviernos.

Oculto con los Vanir, quienes en el pasado habían concebido que Odín estaba guardando demasiadas reliquias poderosas. Ambos hermanos lo contemplaron con admiración, era aquél elemento que estaba en todas las leyendas donde Jötunheim era un sitio y cuna de conquista y victorias descarnadas.

-¿Lo tomamos?-Preguntó Býlestir.

-No, tenemos que enviarlo a Jötunheim, ellos sabrán que hacer, una vez que lo hagamos volveremos al sitio aquél donde nos tenían ahora mismo los Vanir.

El hermano menor ya no dijo nada más. Lygar cerró los ojos y comenzó a proferir palabras en lenguas muertas que nadie ya conocía.

Los ojos le brillaban todavía más que antes y como dos esmeraldas relampaguearon, hasta que justo encima de ellos se abrió un pequeño agujero.

Un portal. El responsable de tantos hurtos como el que estaba llevando a cabo, como el que llevó en las minas de Muspelheim robando todo aquél mineral.

El cofre de los antiguos inviernos fue engullido por el portal y desapareció rápido como el viento. Volvió el silencio, el poder de Lygar descendió hasta que sus ojos dejaron de titilar. Se dio media vuelta y regresó por donde había entrado.

Su hermano lo siguió todavía sorprendido y tras ellos el Vanir hechizado.

-¿Qué haremos con el interrogatorio?

-Cuando regresemos, creerán que ya lo han efectuado y que no hemos dicho nada que nos inculpe por el asesinato de ese elfo. Solo tenemos que volver.

Býlestir sonrió.

-Próxima parada... ¡Asgard!

Todo iba según el plan.

**.:FIN DEL FLASHBACK:.**

Habían pasado ya muchas noches desde ese acontecimiento, las mentiras y el teatro habían forjado el éxito que pronto tomaría forma y color. Loki sintió el correr caliente de su sangre, la adrenalina y la curiosidad de saber qué iba a pasar ahora.

Ellos estaban en el ruedo esquivando los cuernos, pero pronto eso iba a acabar. Solo tenía que esperar a que de igual manera que sucedió en el interrogatorio de Vanaheim, su padre usara el arma que ahora poseía. Ser objeto una vez más de sus jugadas y cuando Laufey tuviese lo que quería, él se iría. Sin más.

Pronto negó con la cabeza. Sorprendido de lo que estaba pensando, parecía que se hubiese olvidado de lo capaz que era de no olvidar el origen de todo su proceder: buscar la muerte más digna. Cabizbajo continuó su paso.

Cuando menos se lo esperó, habían cruzado el gran telón lateral donde estaba el gran trono de Odín, discretamente Aren y él se colocaron a la distancia de cinco peldaños del trono. El rey ya se encontraba sobre su sitio y con su mujer a la derecha, Loki discretamente entornó buscando al hijo de ambos.

Pero no estaba.

El lateral derecho se abrió en un gran telón y entraron a distancia de 3 escalones el rey Vanir, su hija y Liv. Syn vestía un entallado vestido dorado con un precioso escote de encaje en blanco que continuaba por sus brazos, el cabello negro caía en cascada con un tocado de joyas. Sujeta bajo el brazo de su padre se colocó en su lugar.

Liv rebosante de una gran sonrisa que hacía empequeñecer sus ojos azules vestía de largo vestido con flores azules y esponjado de la cintura para abajo, llevaba su cabello suelto en color plata con una flor en su sien a juego con el vestido.

Los hermanos abrieron la boca en gran asombro. Liv se sonrojó en cuanto sintió la mirada de Aren que le veía con brillosos ojos, esto provocó que su cabello se tornase naranja y no combinase con el atuendo pero no le importó, con un gesto inocente saludó a Aren y este apenas pudo responderle con una sonrisa boba y una mueca torcida de satisfacción.

Syn le dio una pequeña mirada a Loki sonriendo igualmente y éste le contestó el gesto aunque tuvo que cortarlo cuando sintió cómo el rey Vanir lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo. Regresó la mirada pero se percató de que alguien hacía falta.

Disimuladamente buscó a un lado del trono o de la reina, pero no había nadie. Contempló el gran palacio que abría sus puertas a nobles y plebeyos y todos se reunían en algarabía ante ellos. Nadie parecía crear un camino o abrir paso. Solo se reunían.

¿Dónde estaba Thor?

Un tic nervioso llegó hasta su oreja izquierda.

No, no, nada extraño ocurrió en la frontera, no había nada fuera de lo normal.

Pensaba con una ligera desesperación que intentaba calmar. Pero, ¿y si algo había sucedido? El guardián, la ilusión que él tenía de sí mismo ya no estaba. Solo puede desaparecer si alguien la enfrente y la derrota, pero eso nadie lo había hecho antes, siquiera antes de llegar morían.

¿Por qué no podía recordar que había pasado en ese lapso?

-Te encontramos inconsciente en el pasillo.- Recordó la voz de Syn explicándolo.

La miró de reojo nuevamente, ¿sospechar de ella? no, claro que no, pero no es común que él tenga esos achaques de salud como para irse por ahí desmayando, probablemente en ese lapso fue cuando Thor estuvo en enfrentamiento en las divisiones con Jötunheim.

Apretó los puños y rogó porque estuviese bien.

El bullicio acalló y enseguida del silencio le siguió la fuerte presencia y estruendo de la lanza de Odín golpeando el suelo de manera imponente. Como el rayo más fuerte, todos se inclinaron incluyéndolos.

Con su casco dorado y su parche a juego se acercó altivo hasta alcanzar a ver dónde todo su pueblo se reunía. Su voz rugió como un volcán al hablar.

-Hijos míos, el cielo, los dioses, y el bendito hidromiel del Yggdrasil nos bendice con gloria y prosperidad. Nos encontramos con un año más, que casi comienza a declinar como el sol por la tarde y ahora conmemoramos el gesto de nuestros aliados y su ayuda. Confirmando así, nuestra paz duradera.

Un paje de canoso cabello llegó con una copa dorada, rebosante de vino y sin levantar la vista se la ofreció al Dios que la tomó enseguida.

-Que nuestro yugo siempre esté libre de agresiones, que nuestra espada siempre esté con el filo necesario, que nuestra alma siempre esté en paz para lidiar con las adversidades.

Le siguió un pequeño respiro.

-Que nuestro pueblo perdure... ¡POR ASGARD!

En coro le siguió la misma oración y retumbó como cañones por todos los pasillos del gran palacio. Se alzaron de nuevo las voces y las risas. En algún momento, entraron engalanados sirvientes que engalanaron las mesas con largas, apetitosas y deliciosas bandejas de ofrendas para el estómago.

Aren fue el primero en sonreír con un hilo de baba.

-Compórtate.- Masculló su hermano mayor.

Se escuchó por debajo la risa paternal del Dios.

-Será mejor que vayan a divertirse, los jóvenes están para eso.

Hizo un ademán para invitar a los dos hermanos a Liv y a Syn a que se unieran a la gran fiesta. Así lo hicieron, iban bajando uno a uno los escalones cuando Loki notó un singular golpeteo.

\- Esposo, ¿estás bien? - La voz de la reina.

\- Si, Frigga querida, estoy bien, solo que de repente me he sentido cansado. - Contestó.

\- Será mejor que estemos prudentemente a la distancia de todo el barullo y el bochorno.- Agregó Vanir.

Loki siguió su camino reanudando el paso. ¿El rey Odín cansado? Eso podía ser un...

-Eres un hechicero.- Susurraron enfrente de él. Casi choca de frente con Liv.

No supo responder enseguida, se sintió sorprendido por la oración y lo que podía significar, estando él tan a la defensiva, no podía sino pensar lo peor, pero solo veía de frente a la princesa con una de las mejillas hinchadas.

-No puedo creer que hayas podido ocultarlo tanto tiempo.

De nuevo ese tic en la oreja izquierda. Su rostro se puso de piedra afrontando las palabras que la mujer le prodigaba.

-No puedo creerlo...

Se acabó tal vez, lo habían descubierto. En cualquier momento le caerían encima diez mil guardias y terminaría en un calabozo de la gran cárcel de Asgard.

-No puedo creer que no hayas podido darme ni siquiera una pista de cómo Aren iba a venir. Y aún así, saber qué íbamos a venir vestidos del mismo tono.- Dio unos brinquitos de felicidad mientras apretaba los puños.

Loki sintió su cuerpo derretirse. Vaya susto. Tuvo que componer la mirada para no levantar sospecha.

-Ya sabes, los hermanos tenemos conexiones místicas.- Susurró ladino mientras acomodaba uno de los cabellos plata de la muchacha. Era una versión muy linda y tierna del príncipe Thor.

Liv sonrió un poco apenada, se acomodó el vestido y habló:

-Será mejor que aproveche con Aren la velada.

-Tenlo vigilado es capaz de acabarse con la degustación de todo el reino.

La chica rió por lo bajo.

-Bien podría yo hacerle segunda.- Le dio un guiño y se alejó, cuando estaba a metros se giró:

-No te preocupes, él vendrá, debe estarse preparando para hacer alguna de sus entradas pomposas, le gusta ser presumido.- Exclamó y la flechada fue suficiente, estaba hablando de Thor y había sabido interpretar el dejo de preocupación que tenía la mirada de él mientras le buscaba entre los invitados.

Loki suspiró con una sonrisa de medio lado y pronto perdió de vista a la muchacha que corría. Ésta se abrió camino entre todos los que reían y se divertían. El aroma del vino, los baos de las risas contagiosas, los hermosos vestidos de seda y las risas masculinas. ¡Cómo le encantaban las fiestas a la joven!

Se puso de puntitas para alcanzar a ver por dónde se dirigía. Finalmente entornó la mirada hacía la mesa donde un corpulento joven de alta estatura estaba agachado mientras tomaba y tomaba todo lo que en la mesa había.

Aren estaba ahí. Tarareaba como un gordo sesentón que se servía mil y un cosas en un plato de fina cerámica blanca.

-Uy, chuletas. ¡Oh, espárragos, odio las plantas! Aquí hay un poco de esto, y me serviré de esto otro y esto...

Continuó por uno momentos, varios invitados le dedicaban miradas de sorpresa, era increíble todo lo que ese joven podía llevarse al estómago. No había terminado cuando Fikir apareció.

-Aren, te enfermarás de nuevo si comes todo eso.

El mencionado le contempló, con ropas más sencillas pero no menos elegantes.

-¡Fikir! ¿te unes a la fiesta, eh?

-Tengo que tener vacaciones de vez en cuando, señor.- Dijo no olvidando su porte. Aren le dio una palmada en la espalda que casi lo manda a volar.

-Haces bien, chico. Ve a divertirte.

Entre tos y risas Fikir asintió, antes de irse le extendió una copa del embriagador líquido.

-Lo necesitará para engullir todo eso.- Pronto se fue y Aren le dio las gracias.

Estaba a punto de darle un trago.

**Býlestir.**

Inhaló con un gemido. Abrió los ojos despavorido. ¿Quién le llamaba con ese nombre? Con su nombre verdadero.

**Býlestir.**

Cuando menos supo, miró el líquido en la copa. Una imagen, ondeante y no quieta le miraba con ojos bañados en sangre.

**¿Te diviertes, hermano?**

No respondió, no podía, su voz se había apagado. En el diminuto charco de líquido le miraba Helblindi, su hermano gemelo. Contenía una mueca divertida y una mirada perturbadora. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¿Qué es esto? - Susurró.

-Vino de la mejor cosecha.- La femenina y dulce voz de Liv lo sacó del trance. Sonreía con un plato igual de rebosante que el de él.

-¿Estas listo, guapo? Está fiesta promete ser de lo mejor.

Se acercó a él y le tomó del brazo.

-Más, si estoy a tu lado.- Melosamente apoyó su cabeza pero no duró el agarre. Aren se apartó con un brusco gesto. Liv le miró consternada.

-¿Qué pasa?

No podía decirle, no podía contarle que estaba viendo la imagen de su hermano gemelo malvado en el vino.

-N-no, n-no me siento bien, creo que comí mucho. Necesito tomar un poco de aire.- Dejó su plato en la mesa y se abrió camino entre los invitados a quienes pedía disculpas si los empujaba sin querer.

La chica de cabello plata arqueó la ceja y miró el platillo que su pareja había dejado, no había sido tocado. La comida seguía intacta. Regresó la vista por donde se había alejado y lo siguió.

Mientras tanto, Aren se había apartado de la muchedumbre, apartó uno de los grandes telones que cubría el recinto y atravesó hacía los pasillos. Estaban desiertos gracias a Odín. Mejor para él.

Caminó tambaleante, de pronto le había comenzado a doler la cabeza de manera terrible.

**¿A dónde vas, hermano?**

Se golpeó la sien un par de veces.

Recuerda que he formado un vínculo entre nuestras almas, ahora puedo echar un vistazo a través de tus ojos a placer.

Negó con la cabeza y chocando contra los muros terminó llegando de lleno a un gran espejo que colgaba silencioso. Se miró reflejado, jadeante, con la frente cubierta de perlas de sudor. En ese mismo instante la imagen se tergiversó, mostró a un Aren recuperado, con la mirada inquisitiva y sonriente aunque era un gesto que nada tenía de inocencia.

Al menos ahora ya no entras en crisis cuando hago contacto contigo, pero, ¿por qué te resistes?

-Vete... Por favor.

La imagen del espejo arqueó la ceja aún más.

¿Irme? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Aren intentó relajar su respiración.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Helblindi sonrió a través de él.

**Todos los preparativos han concluido, estamos listos. Quería saber cómo iban las cosas antes de que fuéramos por ti.**

Sonrió maliciosamente.

**No te preocupes, hermano. Ya no tendrás que seguir escondiéndote en ese nido de ratas asquerosas, pronto volverás a casa... Estaremos juntos de nuevo. Los hombres están impacientes porque vuelvas a liderar las filas, padre no ha sido tan gentil con ellos pero los ha mantenido fuertes y obedientes por ti mientras no estabas.**

Los calambres y el dolor de cabeza fueron disminuyendo, sin embargo, ahora estaba comenzando a ver borroso.

-¿Irme? Parece que hablas solo de mí.

Helblindi no era especialmente inteligente pero comprendió a qué se refería.

**Si, 'ese' es otro punto a tratar. No es que me agrade mucho, pero padre quiere saber cómo se ha comportado el roñoso de Lygar.**

-Pensé que primero se comunicarían con él. A través de 'eso'.

**Si, bueno, cambio de planes. Padre no le tiene confianza y lo sabes. Ahora, si me permites hermano, tomaré prestado tu cuerpo unos momentos. Si solo uso tus ojos se vuelve muy inestable y no quiero que te desmayes en medio de toda esa basura de aesirs.**

La imagen del espejo salió de éste y le tomó por los hombros.

-No... Espera... No puedes.

Helblindi sonrió otra vez, esa mirada que Aren igualmente poseía pero que no había efectuado desde hace meses.

**Esto no te dolerá.**

Su cuerpo sucumbió ante el cansancio que sus ojos sentían y de sus labios salió un bao de color azul, cuando estuvo vacío, otro del mismo color se introdujo en él. Casi se va de cuesta, se detuvo contra el muro cuando los calambres comenzaron a disminuir rápidamente al igual que la respiración agitada.

Aren apretó varias veces los puños.

Ya no había dolor. Se puso de pie lo mejor que pudo y acomodó sus ropas.

-¡Aren!- Escuchó al final del pasillo mientras la chica corría hacía él tomándose las enaguas del vestido.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó con la voz entrecortada cuando concluyó su carrera hasta él. El joven le miró de arriba a abajo. Hubo un silencio.

Liv esperó respuesta.

-Si.

Ella sonrió de medio lado, un poco abrumada. Apartó de su cabeza las extrañas ideas y le tomó del brazo con la sonrisa renovada en ilusión.

-No deberíamos estar aquí, la mesa de comida se acabará sino nos apuramos. ¡Vamos!

Le jaló y Aren se vio obligado a dar unos pasos. Justo cuando estaba por seguirla, miró de reojo el espejo y esa sonrisa maliciosa estaba de nuevo ahí, solo que en el cuerpo físico de Aren.

**¡NO LE HAGAS DAÑO, HELBLINDI! ¡TE LO ADVIERTO!**

Sonó la voz ajetreada del verdadero Aren en su cabeza. Helblindi sonrió de medio lado.

-Ya te oí... pero solo recuerda hermano, cuando éramos niños solíamos compartir nuestros juguetes, ¿no es así? - Susurró con una mueca de malicia y siguió a la muchacha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llevaba ya casi media hora con la copa entre sus manos, el vino comenzaba a calentarse pero no podía prestarle atención. La multitud parecía encajar en todo momento, no había una mirada perdida ni una mano sin ser sujeta por otra. Cada quien tenía una palabra en la boca continuando así la diversión y el hervir de emociones.

Vio a unos niños correr, un par de gemelos que rodeaban las enaguas de su madre y ésta alzaba a uno y tomaba de la mano al otro. No quiso impregnarles importancia pero siguió con la mirada a la mujer y sus niños que se alejaban mientras se meneaban de un lado a otro con la música que pronto estaba comenzando a sonar.

En una de las esquinas, elevados a varios metros sonaba un conjunto de cuerdas y vientos. La gente se reunía y se disponían a realizar los bailes tradicionales. Entre la multitud pudo ver a Volstagg que invitaba a Sif y ésta aceptaba la invitación. Un poco más apartado estaba Fandral quién era jaloneado por varias doncellas pidiéndole el primer baile. Parecía estar un poco en problemas. Hogun, el mas callado solo observaba la escena aunque con una sonrisa de satisfacción, un gesto no propio de él pero sincero.

Todos ahí eran como un rompecabezas perfectamente acomodado. Lo había notado desde la fiesta de solsticio. Del mismo modo que aquella ocasión se había sentido superfluo, fuera de lugar.

Cabizbajo contempló el líquido color uva.

-Vaya, se ve que te diviertes.

Exaltado una gotita de vino terminó en el suelo ante la sorpresa. Syn rió por lo bajo y se acercó hasta él con un aroma que no había podido percibir antes, olía a flores y a mar. Su vestido brilló con las miles de incrustaciones de joyas.

-No estoy muy acostumbrado a ver tanta gente reunida.- Habló con soltura, era cierto.

Ella sonrió.

-Si, me imagino, todos estos aesirs deben verse aterradores, en cualquier momento se irán a tu yugular.

Loki hizo una mueca de desagrado pero terminó bufando con una risa. Syn se alegró de poder hacerlo pensar en algo más.

-Te ves muy bien.-Añadió. El chico se coloreó un poco mientras desviaba la mirada.

-T-tu también.

-Gracias.

Guardaron silencio, quisiera o no, agradeció que los comentarios hechos le quitaran un poco de peso a la tensión que tenía. La miró de reojo, contemplaba la pista de baile. Se veía muy alegre y muy hermosa.

Loki recordó el extraño encuentro con su padre, la manera en la que le había hablado. Terminó aclarando que protegería a su hija de cualquier cosa. Aunque no había podido desviar su atención del dejo de nostalgia que sentía. El rey Vanir parecía mirar a Syn como algo inalcanzable, algo de un pasado que ya no podía ser salvado. La miraba con sobreprotección pero también con nostalgia.

¿Sería corrector preguntarle? En las semanas anteriores habían mostrado un gran acercamiento, pero no sabía si cuestionar sobre su vida familiar privada era demasiado. Quiso pensar que no, tal vez, algo sutil.

-¿Te gusta el baile?

Ella le miró:

-Mmm... no realmente, no soy muy buena moviendo los pies al compás de alguien más. Me gusta bailar sola.

-¿O será por qué tu padre se pone celoso de que bailes con alguien?

Encaró una ceja y sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Tan pequeña me veo? - Soltó una risita.

-Disculpa... No era lo que quería decir, es que tu padre... Bueno, procura mucho tu bienestar.

Comprendió a qué se refería pero no quiso evidenciarlo. No podía admitir que ella había estado escuchando la conversación que mantuvieron ambos antes de la ceremonia. Sin embargo, también deseaba hablar con él, contarle tantas cosas. Quería sincerarse, pero no podía. Aún no parecía el mejor momento.

\- ¿Hablaste con él o por qué sacas esas conclusiones?

Su voz era ahora seria y ya no sonreía.

\- No, bueno. No son conclusiones, son más bien... ammm... ¿suposiciones?

\- Creo que eso es peor.

Acalló bruscamente, no tenía el tacto necesario cuando se trataba de ella. Se sentía avergonzado, él, que era un excelente orador y mentiroso se sentía desprotegido con ella.

\- ¿Quieres conocer una anécdota graciosa?

Hizo un ademán de curiosidad. El bullicio de la fiesta se alzó nuevamente. Tuvo que cubrirse una oreja. Syn le tomó del brazo.

-Vamos, tomemos un poco de aire.

Con su brazo enredado al suyo, caminaron los dos juntos hasta la terraza dispuesta para los que disfrutaran del sereno de la tarde. Se abrieron paso fácilmente y entre las parejas que ya se hallaban ahí encontraron un espacio donde poder descansar.

Entre las risas y festividades, unos ojos verdes lo miraba con atenta actitud.

-¿Aren? ¿Qué pasa? Me has dejado de nuevo plantada en la mesa.

Él no respondió enseguida, no quiso apartar la mirada de aquél a quién debía estar vigilando.

-Aren te estás portando muy raro.

El joven giró su cabeza lentamente y la contempló de arriba a abajo.

-Oh, me hablas a mí.- Dijo con aire altivo.

Liv hizo una mueca y soltó una risa de nervios y confusión.

-¿Hay alguien más aquí que se llame Aren? - Preguntó sarcástica.

¡Que nombre tan extraño había escogido! Pensaba en su hermano. Supuso que debía mantener lo mejor posible la fachada, sino habría problemas. Se acercó a Liv de manera peligrosa. La tomó de la cintura y la apartó de la gente.

Liv chocó de manera brusca contra los muros de piedra.

-Escucha, cariño. Me siento un poco cansado con todo lo que comimos, ¿por qué no mejor me traes algo para humedecer la garganta?

La muchacha abrió sus ojos azules totalmente perpleja. La presión que ejercía en su cintura le estaba provocando un ardor que iba ahora recorriendo su espalda.

-Me estás lastimando.- Susurró con un hilo de voz. La imagen ante él le provocó un vuelco de emociones agradables en el estómago. Sonrió mostrando los dientes blancos.

Helblindi tenía la gran diferencia de Býlestir de ser un sádico.

**¡YA BASTA!**

Casi se va de espaldas con una mano en los ojos. Se separó de golpe de ella, Liv lo alcanzó con un fuerte agarre. Algunos invitados lo miraron, probablemente era el primero al que se le subía la bebida.

-Aren, ¿estás bien?

**¡TE ADVERTÍ QUE NO LA LASTIMARAS! ¡HELBLINDI, DÉJALA!**

Todavía con la mano en los ojos, contestó:

-Agh... Será como tu digas, hermano. Por ahora.

-¿Qué has dicho?- Preguntó Liv que no había comprendido sus palabras. Aren se recuperó y se puso de pie lo mejor que pudo.

-Discúlpame, Liv... Creo que no estoy acostumbrado al vino de Asgard y he perdido noción de mis extremidades. ¿Te he hecho daño?

Su voz dulce era fácilmente de imitar, incluso por el gemelo. Liv sonrió, tal vez solo había sido su imaginación. Ahí estaba de nuevo su dulce elfo. Sonrió.

-No te preocupes, no es nada. Espera aquí, iré a traerte un poco de agua.- Respondió feliz. Lo dejó en una silla y se fue dedicándole algunas miradas tiernas. Aren sonrió en contestación pero en cuanto desapareció, borró la expresión de su rostro.

De reojo miró por la terraza que se abría. Loki seguía ahí, con esa mujer.

-¿De niña?- Preguntó.

-Si, cómo puedes imaginarte, fue hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Asgard era joven y de igual manera el rey Odín. - Miró al horizonte.

-Verás. Mi padre decidió que era momento en el que debía visitar y conocer los nueve reinos. Llegué a recorrer los nueve mundos, como conocimiento práctico de una heredera al trono. Sin embargo, era muy vivaz, imprudente y cabezota.

Rió por lo bajo. Loki sonrió imaginándose a una pequeña de cabellos oscuros desobedeciendo a un rey que aún guardaba sus cabellos azabaches.

-El último reino por visitar, pero no menos importante era Midgard. Cuando todavía sus habitantes tenían las raíces de su existencia, de su origen y destino, antes de que quedaran en el oscurantismo de la decadencia que ellos llaman "humana". No teníamos que irnos por ahí escondiendo, podíamos entrar y salir a placer.

Imaginándose los largos caminos verdes y la convivencia que tenían unos con otros. Un mundo que dejó de existir por el egoísmo y el antropocentrismo. No había limites, todos eran un solo pueblo.

-Tenía muchas ganas de conocerlo, en verdad. Sin embargo, a mitad de camino, mientras el gran Heimdall nos transportaba, pues...

Hizo una mueca de remordimiento al recordarlo.

-Creí que si uno salía del camino arco iris podías llegar más rápido.

-¿Te saliste del puente arco iris cuando te estaban transportando?- Preguntó incrédulo el joven que escuchaba atento.

\- Si, bueno, que te puedo decir, era muy joven y tonta. En fin, cuando pasó eso, terminé en un punto lejano a donde debíamos llegar. Más exactamente en medio de...

Guardó silencio.

-Caí en medio de un mar inmenso. Perdí la consciencia por el golpe contra el agua y estuve debajo de la superficie... Varios minutos, creo.

Loki hizo una mueca de asombro.

-No le veo lo divertido a esta historia.- Dijo con un poco de sarcasmo.

Syn se rió.

-Tienes razón, creo que solo yo lo veo gracioso por ser una anécdota de la infancia. Al final, unos midgardianos me encontraron y me llevaron a mi padre quién estaba vuelto loco porque no me había encontrado al llegar. No desperté hasta tres días después de lo ocurrido.

Mirando al horizonte, con una sonrisa más ancha tomó un sorbo del vino.

-Vaya aventura.

-Ni que lo digas, a partir de ahí...

Mientes.

Syn apartó esas ideas.

-A partir de eso padre se volvió muy protector conmigo, tal vez por eso tienes esa impresión de él.- Finalizó con un trago a su propia copa.

Se quedaron en silencio, contemplando el atardecer. Loki había olvidado por completo su falta de empatia con todo el gremio de los asgardianos y solo disfrutó de la compañía que le brindaba la mujer.

Al menos eso intentó.

Fandral apareció de la nada. Tomó a Loki del hombro y le obligó a verle de frente.

-Vamos... Es hora.

-¿Qué?

No pudo decir nada, quiso protestar pero Syn le respondió con una despedida de mano y diciéndole "Adiós", antes de regresar a donde estaba todo el pueblo la escuchó decir:

-Diviértete.

Fandral casi lo jalaba hacía donde mandase. No tenían la suficiente conexión ni comunicación para llevarse de ese modo, pero no alcanzaba a determinar si debía detenerlo o solo seguirlo. Pronto el rubio entre abrió una de las cortinas que evitaba que los invitados cruzasen hacia los pasillos. Se percató de que no había nadie y continuó.

-¿A dónde me llevas? - Preguntó el chico.

-Ssh.

Recorrieron lo que parecía ser más allá de la mitad de la sala y eso de mucho. Los pilares que sostenían el palacio los vio pasar como una ilusión que se repetía. No había podido decir otra palabra alguna.

-Fandral, por aquí.- Escuchó en cuchicheo.

Se les unió al grupo Sif y Volstagg. Tomaron a Loki, le quitaron la copa, le acomodaron el cabello, arreglaron los ropajes y no paraban de murmuras cosas sin sentido.

-¿Qué es todo esto?

Mientras era manoseado por todos, se escuchó por detrás de los grandes telones el sonar de varias trompetas. Algo estaba ocurriendo, algo importante. Quiso detenerlos pero fue muy tarde, lo condujeron por un tramo más, hasta un pilar que era especialmente ancho y distinto a los demás, una escalera de caracol enroscaba el gran pilar.

-Desde ahí podrás verlo mejor y él te verá.- Susurró Sif.

El corazón comenzó a latir de manera más rápida y con más fuerza. Se giró y vio ante ellos la mirada cristalina de los tres guerreros.

-No te preocupes, si algo fallase, Hogun está listo para hacerlo voltear para acá.- Añadió Volstagg.

-Es extraño admitirlo...- Añadió Sif.

-Pero como los mejores amigos del príncipe, sabemos que lo primero que Thor querrá ver...

\- Es a ti.- Susurraron en coro.

Loki se coloreó de pies a cabeza.

-¿Q-qué? No... Yo...

-Sin peros chico, no puedo creer que seas el hermano mayor de Aren y seas tan retraído. Vamos, vamos...

Volstagg con su gran cuerpo le marcó el camino sobre los escalones de piedra. Se vio obligado a subirlos con algo más que solo nerviosismo.

Deseaba verlo, anhelaba verlo... Pero... Le gustaba ser discreto.

Tragó saliva ruidosamente.

\- Listo, quédate ahí.- Añadió Volstagg y pronto bajó las escaleras corriendo como un niño que acaba de hacer una travesura. Loki estiró la mano.

-Espera...

Pero no se detuvo. Ahora estaba solo, sobre esa plataforma. Observó los balaustres de piedra blanca. Tenía que asomarse desde ahí... Si quería ser visto.

¿Quería que Thor lo viese? ¿proclamar su puesto en el corazón del príncipe? Bien podía simplemente mantenerse a raya de la estructura, nadie lo vería.

Sería mejor, escapar de los ojos azules que tanto estupor le habían estado ocasionando en los últimos meses, no tener que ver la sonrisa boba del tipo que noches atrás le robó caricias y mordidas. Alejarse de la melena rubia que se movía con el viento, quería...

Cuando menos pudo darse cuenta, las trompetas se detuvieron y él...

.

.

.

.

.

Ya estaba esperando ver entre la multitud al joven de los ojos de mar y la cabellera solar

 

**FALTAN 6 HORAS PARA LA TORTURA DE LOKI**

 

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><

Muchas gracias a todos por continuar con la historia. Ya estoy emocionada porque estamos por comenzar el meollo del asunto. Me ha gustado mucho que han estado sacando sus propias conclusiones de la historia, eso significa que los tiene prendados. Espero seguir haciendo un buen trabajo para ustedes.

Disculpen sino he actualizado muy seguido, hace ya unos meses había estado batallando porque no tenía trabajo y cuando finalmente lo encontré la jefa que tenía me corrió.

Ahora mismo estoy de nuevo sin trabajo y con un poco de confusión, pero espero pronto se solucione todo, mientras tanto me gusta olvidarme de mis problemas cuando escribo mi fanfic. Por favor sigan comentándome todo lo que les gusta, adoro leerlos.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. Saludos desde México.


End file.
